The End Of The World
by xxSnowixx
Summary: Ein paar Jahre sind nach den Vorfällen auf der Insel und China vergangen und auf der Welt scheint endlich Frieden zu herrschen. Doch dann kommt es zu einem neuen Virusausbruch und eine neue Terrororganisation bedroht die Menschheit. Chris, Claire und die anderen müssen mit dem Feind zusammenarbeiten, um die Welt zu retten... SPOILER zu Resident Evil Revelations 2 UPDATES SPORADISCH
1. Kapitel 1: Das Monster und die Familie

_2015, 4 Jahre nach den Vorfällen auf der Insel_

„Natalia! Komm runter zum Essen!", rief Kathy Burton.

Natalia schlug ihr Buch, _Die Verwandlung_ von Franz Kafka, zu und blickte seufzend aus dem Fenster. Draußen strahlte die Sonne von einem wolkenlosen Himmel.

Selbst heute nach all den Jahren fühlte es sich für Alex Wesker immer noch seltsam an, mit dem Namen des kleinen Mädchens angesprochen zu werden. Aber mit der Zeit hatte sie gelernt, damit umzugehen und ihr wahres Ich zu verbergen. Was war ein Name? Und früher oder später würde sie ihren unwürdigen Namen ablegen und ihren rechtmäßigen Platz einnehmen.

Manchmal konnte sie es kaum glauben, dass sie überhaupt überlebt hatte. Sie hatte Zweifel an ihrem Vorhaben gehabt, sie hatte ihre Pläne und ihre gesamte Arbeit bereits vernichtet gesehen. Aber sie war hier. Und sie lebte. Sie hatte den Tod überwunden. Sie hatte Spencer und Albert übertrumpft und war zu einem wahren Gott aufgestiegen.

„Natalia! Bist du schon fertig? Claire ist schon hier!"

Alex konnte Kathy auf der Treppe hören. Widerwillig erhob sie sich von ihrem Bett und trat vor den großen Spiegel in ihrem Zimmer. Sie trug ein leichtes blaues Sommerkleid und hatte ihr schwarzes Haar zu einem Zopf geflochten, der über ihre Schulter nach vorne fiel. Ihr Haar wurde von einem hellblauen Band zusammengehalten. Ihr Gesicht war ausdruckslos und zeigte keine Regung.

Es mutete seltsam an, ein 13- jähriges Mädchen zu ihr zurückblicken zu sehen und der Körper war für Alex bis heute fremd. Seit der Transformation war sie etwas größer und ihr Körper weiblicher geworden. Als wolle sie sichergehen, dass es wirklich sie selbst war, die sie im Spiegel ansah, hob sie langsam ihren Arm und strich über ihre Haare. Ihr anderes Selbst im Spiegel tat es ihr gleich.

Sie war so jung. Wie viel Zeit war vergangen, seit sie zum letzten Mal ein junges Mädchen im Spiegel gesehen hatte? Ihr vergangenes Selbst war eine alte, kranke Frau gewesen und manchmal war sie angewidert von sich selbst gewesen, als sich ihr braunes Haar in graues verwandelt und ihr Körper von Jahr zu Jahr mehr Leben verloren hatte.

Den Körper eines Mädchens zu besetzen, war ein notwendiges Übel gewesen, um ihre verlorene Jugend und ihre Gesundheit zurückzuerlangen, doch es brachte einige Unannehmlichkeiten mit sich, die Alex in Kauf nehmen musste. Es bedeutete, dass sie die körperlichen Veränderungen, die die Entwicklung vom Mädchen zur Frau erforderten, ein zweites Mal durchmachen musste. Sie nahm es gelassen, sofern dies möglich war.

Es gab allerdings eine andere Sache, die ihre Geduld auf eine harte Probe stellte und wenn sie ehrlich war, hatte sie sie bei ihrem Plan nicht ausreichend bedacht.

Eigentlich hatte Alex vorgehabt, nach ihrer Metamorphose für kurze Zeit auf der Insel zu bleiben, um dann schließlich ihre Forschungsarbeiten fortzusetzen. Dummerweise hatte sie die Fähigkeiten ihrer Testobjekte unterschätzt und Barry Burton hatte ihre Pläne völlig durchkreuzt. Er hatte Natalia von der Insel fortgebracht und sie bei sich zu Hause in seiner Familie aufgenommen, natürlich ohne zu wissen, dass er in Wirklichkeit Alex Wesker gerettet hatte. Die Frau, die er voller Verachtung für die Weskers auf der Insel getötet hatte und für immer für vernichtet hielt.

Alex hatte nun keine Kontrolle mehr über ihre Welt, sondern befand sich stattdessen als kleines Mädchen in der Welt der Erwachsenen. Mochte in ihrem Inneren auch das Bewusstsein, die Erinnerung, der scharfe Geist ihres inzwischen 55- jährigen Selbst stecken, so war sie doch nur für alle ein kleines Mädchen. Sie hatte keine Möglichkeit, selbstständig zu handeln, sie war gezwungen, mit anderen Kindern zusammen zu sein. Sie musste eine Schule besuchen, wo sie kindische Bücher lesen und Rechenaufgaben lösen musste, die sie schon als kleines Kind perfekt beherrscht hatte. Die Familie Burton hatte sie zu sich genommen und behandelte sie wie eine Tochter. Zuerst war sie ein Pflegekind gewesen, seit einem Jahr jedoch war die Adoption rechtskräftig. Sie hatte sogar den Namen der Familie angenommen.

Sie sehnte sich den Tag herbei, an dem sie frei sein würde und das Leben, das sie im Moment zwangsläufig führen musste, hinter sich lassen konnte. Wie sehr vermisste sie ihre Arbeit, wie sehr wünschte sie sich, wieder in einem Labor stehen zu können und ihre Pläne für das Schicksal der Welt vollenden zu können?

Bis es soweit war, musste sie ausharren und ihre Rolle als Natalia Korda weiterspielen. Bislang hatte sie alle Welt zum Narren gehalten und ihre Identität geheim halten können. Sie verbarg ihre Fähigkeiten und zog es vor, nicht aufzufallen, doch in ihrem Inneren arbeitete ihr Verstand Tag und Nacht weiter an dem t- Phobos- Virus. Sie hatte alle Untersuchungsergebnisse, alle Details ihrer Forschung in ihrem photographischen Gedächtnis gespeichert und konnte darauf zurückgreifen, wie auf einen Computer. Sie zählte im Kopf praktisch die Tage, die es noch dauern würde, die Menschen hier verlassen und sich wieder ihrer Aufgabe widmen zu können.

Sie musterte sich ein letztes Mal von oben bis unten im Spiegel, dann schlüpfte sie in ihre Schuhe und verließ ihr Zimmer. Als sie den Flur in Richtung Treppe ging, vernahm sie bereits den Duft des Essens von unten. Es roch nach gegrilltem Fleisch.

Die Burtons hatte für diesen Nachmittag Freude zu sich zu einem Barbecue eingeladen. Außerdem kamen die beiden Töchter Moira und Polly, die bereits ausgezogen waren, zu Besuch.

Alex atmete tief durch und mahnte sich zur Umsicht. Die gewöhnlichen Leute betrachteten Zusammenkünfte dieser Art als normal, was sie, Alex, nicht verstehen konnte. Das letzte bisschen von Natalias Gefühlswelt, das noch in ihr steckte, freute sich über das Zusammensein mit der Familie, war glücklich darüber, Menschen um sich zu haben, die sie mochten und die sich um sie kümmerten. Alex hatte dafür, für diese überflüssigen, für sie unwürdigen menschlichen Emotionen nur Verachtung übrig. Sie war ein Gott, der über den Menschen stand. Dennoch kam sie nicht umhin zugeben zu müssen, dass die Tatsache, dass sie jetzt eine Familie hatte, Menschen, die sie liebten und für sie da waren, ein neues, unbekanntes Gefühl in ihr auslösten, das sie nicht kannte. Eine Art Wärme. Natalias Überreste ihr reagierten immer darauf, Alex jedoch verdrängte es. In ihrem Inneren gab es nur Kälte. Hatte es immer nur Kälte gegeben.

In ihrer Kindheit unter Spencer hatte sie keine Familie gehabt. Sie hatte keine Eltern gehabt und auch keine Freunde oder irgendjemanden, der sie bedingungslos geliebt hatte. Der Einzige, den es gegeben hatte, war Albert gewesen und tatsächlich hatte die beiden ein stärkeres Band miteinander verbunden, als sie jemals mit irgendjemandem gehabt hatte. Sie waren nicht blutsverwandt gewesen, aber sie hatte ihn immer als eine Art Bruder gesehen. Weder sie noch Albert waren allerdings fähig dazu, die als normal angesehenen Gefühlsregungen der Menschen zu empfinden. Dafür hatte Spencer gesorgt, als er sie mental zu seinen Sklaven degradiert hatte.

Spencer, der alte Mann, der heute noch ihr Blut zum Kochen brachte und dem sie möglichst grausame Qualen in der Hölle wünschte, hatte sie nur wertgeschätzt, solange sie als sein willenloses Werkzeug fungiert hatte. Alex hatte lange mitgespielt, zu lange. Erst spät, zu spät, hatte sie begriffen, was Spencer mit den Wesker- Kindern beabsichtigt hatte; Albert war schlauer gewesen als sie. Schließlich hatten sie ihn beide verlassen, ihren „Vater", wenn man ihn so nennen konnte.

Bei dem Gedanken, Spencer weit abgeschlagen hinter sich gelassen zu haben, das erreicht zu haben, nachdem der alte Mann vergeblich sein ganzes Leben lang gestrebt und nie geschafft hatte, musste Alex hämisch grinsen.

Sie, sie allein hatte es geschafft, was nie ein Mensch vor ihn vollbracht hatte, weder Spencer, noch ihr Bruder Albert. Ihr war es gelungen, den Tod zu besiegen und ein wahrer Gott zu werden. Und schon sehr bald würde die Welt verändert werden.

Sie blieb am Treppenabsatz stehen, weil sie Stimmen von unten hörte. Kathy, Barrys Frau, begrüßte gerade jemanden an der Tür.

„Hallo, Jill. Gut siehst du aus. Chris… Kommt bitte rein."

Sie kannte die Namen der Menschen. Chris war der Bruder von Claire Redfield und Jill musste seine Frau sein, wenn sie sich recht erinnerte. Sie hatte bisher nur aus Erzählungen von ihnen gehört. Was sie sofort stutzig machte war, dass sich Natalias Fähigkeiten, Infizierte zu erkennen, meldeten. Sie spürte plötzlich etwas Ungewöhnliches von unten. Die Frau namens Jill trug irgendeinen Virus in sich, allerdings war er so schwach, dass es kaum spürbar war und Alex konnte nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, welcher es war. Höchst interessant, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

„Chris!" Barry war gerade hinzugekommen und begrüßte seinen alten Freund.

„Wie geht's euch? Wir haben euch ja ewig nicht gesehen", sagte der Mann namens Chris.

„Es ist alles gut", antwortete Barry und Alex konnte heraushören, dass er die Worte aufrichtig und ernst meinte. „Endlich ist wieder Frieden eingekehrt. Mit mir und Moira könnte es nicht besser sein."

„Das ist schön zu hören. Und wie geht es der… Kleinen, dem Mädchen?", fragte Chris weiter.

„Sie hat sich gut eingelebt", sagte Barry. „Sie ist sehr schüchtern und still, aber es geht ihr gut. Und darüber bin ich sehr froh."

„Liest sie immer noch die Kafka- Bücher?", fragte die fremde Frau namens Jill.

„Ja. Sie liest praktisch nichts anderes", sagte Barry, wobei eine kleine Andeutung von Sorge in seiner Stimme mitschwang. „Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht ist es ihre Art damit umzugehen. Sie ist so viel… erwachsener als ein normales Mädchen in ihrem Alter…"

„Vielleicht verständlich, wenn man bedenkt, was sie in Terragrigia durchgemacht hat", bemerkte Jill.

„Geht doch schon mal vor in den Garten, ich sehe mal nach ihr. Wenn sie liest, vergisst sie immer die Zeit", sagte Kathy, die schon die Treppe hinaufkommen wollte.

Alex wusste, dass es Zeit war. „Ich bin schon da", sagte sie. „Ich komme schon!"

Ihre Stimme klang jedes Mal fremd in ihren Ohren. Sie hatte etwas unschuldig, mädchenhaftes an sich, immer noch, obwohl Natalias Körper bereits die Pubertät durchmachte. Alex fühlte sich vor allem, wenn sie sprach, immer daran erinnert, dass sie nicht mehr sie selbst war. Die falsche Stimme ließ sie manchmal glauben, das Mädchen stecke noch in ihr.

„Da bist du ja! Wir warten schon", sagte Kathy und lächelte Alex freundlich an. „Komm mit zu den anderen."

Die Frau mittleren Alters strahlte so viel Wärme und Güte aus, wie Alex sie noch nie in ihrem Leben gesehen hatte. Verhielt sich eine richtige Mutter so, wenn sie mit ihren Kindern sprach? Wie fühlte es sich überhaupt an, eine Mutter zu haben? Für Alex waren diese neuen Erfahrungen mit einer Familie fremd. Sie hatte sich soweit es notwendig war, damit arrangiert, auch wenn sie dem nichts abgewinnen konnte. Sie dachte an Gregor Samsa aus der _Verwandlung_, der in seinem eigenen Zimmer verhungert war, nachdem ihn seine Familie nicht mehr gewollt hatte. Was würden die Burtons tun, wenn sie wüssten, wen sie unter ihrem Dach beherbergten? Mit Sicherheit würden sie Alex als das gleiche Monster behandeln.

Alex folgte Kathy in den Garten, wo ein Tisch mit Bänken aufgebaut war. Die beiden Töchter der Burtons, Moira und Polly, saßen bereits und unterhielten sich mit Claire. Von Moira wusste Alex, dass sie jetzt volle Agentin bei TerraSave war. Polly studierte an einem College Kunstgeschichte.

Als Claire ihren Bruder und Jill erblickte, sprang sie sofort auf und umarmte beide fröhlich.

„Hey, wie geht's dir? Es ist so lange her. Was treibst du so?", fragte sie Chris.

„Gut, wirklich gut", antwortete Chris und erwiderte die Umarmung. "Jill und ich haben uns Urlaub genommen."

Alex kannte nicht die ganze Geschichte, sie wusste nur, dass Chris Redfield, genau wie ihr Adoptivvater Barry Burton, für die B.S.A.A. tätig war und bei dem Virusausbruch vor zwei Jahren in Edonien und China zugegen gewesen war, wo er seinen Partner verloren hatte. Noch etwas, dass sie an ihrem Dasein, das sie im Körper eines Kindes fristen musste, hasste: sie hatte keinen Zugang zu Informationen. Niemand sprach mit ihr, schon gar nicht offen. Sie musste die Erwachsenen spät abends belauschen, um über irgendetwas unterrichtet zu bleiben. Barry, der offenbar eine langjährige Freundschaft mit Chris pflegte, hatte mit Kathy oft über seine Sorgen bezüglich seines Freundes gesprochen.

Alex kümmerte es nicht, wie es irgendjemandem ging. Es brachte sie nur in Rage, dass sie den neuen Virus nicht hatte untersuchen können.

„Hey, da ist sie ja!", sagte plötzlich Claire, die Alex bei der Terrassentür erblickt hatte. Automatisch drehten sich alle zu ihr um.

„Hi", sagte Chris. „Du musst Natalia sein, richtig?"

Alex betrachtete die unbekannten Leute und nickte schließlich.

Hier waren sie, alle vereint zu einem fröhlichen, ausgelassenen Familientreffen, in der naiven Vorstellung gefangen, auf der Welt sie Friede und Sicherheit eingekehrt, und hier war sie, Alex Wesker, der Feind mitten unter ihnen in falscher Gestalt, die sie alle zum Narren hielt und der sie schon sehr bald aus ihren Träumen befreien würde.


	2. Kapitel 2: Neue Gefahr

_ Alexa- Wesker: Schön, dass du meine Fanfic entdeckt hast und gleich ein Review dagelassen hast. :) Ja, ich versteh dich, ich muss mich auch noch an die weibliche Alex Wesker gewöhnen, aber langsam wird es schon. Capcom kann ja Claire nicht töten, ich glaube, da würden die Fans aufs Dach steigen. Ich bemüh mich, mir nicht zu großen Druck zu machen. :D_

_ Leon S. Kennedy: Es ist immer schön von dir ein Review zu lesen. Ich hab mir RE Revelations 2 gleich bei Veröffentlichung in Youtube angeschaut und fands eigentlich ganz gut. Es hat mir gefallen, dass sie endlich Alex Wesker ins Spiel gebracht haben, auch wenn ich mich mit ihrer Darstellung am Anfang sehr schwer getan hab. :D Ich glaube, gedanklich werde ich auch immer an meiner Idee aus The War Ends Now festhalten. :) Allerdings hat mich das neue Spiel dann gleich zu vielen neuen Ideen und einer neuen Fanfic angeregt. Alex aus dem Spiel ist mir mittlerweile sympathisch geworden, ich mag nämlich auch Kafka. :) Und ich fand das Ende, als rauskam, dass sie doch in Natalias Körper steckt, echt stark, das hätte ich Capcom gar nicht zugetraut. Ich bin mal selber gespannt, wie ich sie auf Jake reagieren lasse. *lol* Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir auch weiterhin._

_Liebe Grüße, Snowi _

* * *

Gedankenverloren sah Chris durch das kleine Fenster des Flugzeuges nach draußen in den wolkenverhangenen Himmel. Sie hatten den Atlantik hinter sich gelassen und überflogen gerade Sahara und Mauretanien. Chris seufzte. Es würde immer noch ein paar Stunden dauern, bis sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatten.

Jill regte sich neben ihm. Sie hatte mit dem Kopf an seine Schulter gelehnt geschlafen.

„Sind wir schon da?", fragte sie verschlafen, ihre Stimme heiser.

Chris verneinte. „Es dauert noch ein wenig."

Sie nickte, richtete sich auf und streckte sich.

Es war eigenartig und wenn Chris ehrlich war, war ihm bei der Sache auch nicht wohl. Er hatte sich eigentlich vorgenommen, nach Weskers Tod und Jills Befreiung Afrika für immer hinter sich zu lassen. Mit diesem Teil seines Lebens abzuschließen, doch wie das Leben manchmal spielte, konnte man sich nicht aussuchen, in welche Richtung einen das Schicksal führte.

Das Ziel ihrer Reise war die Demokratische Republik Kongo, wo es nach Angaben ihrer Kontakte einen neuen Ausbruch mit einem Virus gegeben hatte. Sie wussten nichts Genaues, deshalb hatte O´Brian sie beauftragt, die Lage vor Ort zu untersuchen. Chris wollte anfangs allein fliegen und er war nicht einverstanden damit gewesen, dass Jill darauf bestand, ihn zu begleiten. Schließlich musste er jedoch klein beigeben. Er kannte seine Partnerin, seine Frau, einfach zu gut, um zu wissen, dass er sie nicht davon abhalten konnte. Wenn Jill sich etwas in den Kopf setzte, dann hatte er keine Chance. So begleitete sie ihn auf seiner Mission. Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er dieser Charaktereigenschaft an Jill schon immer geschätzt, ein Grund, warum er sie schließlich geheiratet hatte.

„Was glaubst du, erwartet uns dort?", fragte Jill.

Chris zog ein paar Fotos heran, die ihnen O´Brian vor ihrer Abreise bei ihrem Meeting gegeben hatte. Es zeigte Satellitenaufnahmen des betroffenen Gebietes. Die kongolesische Regierung hatte weiträumig eine Sperrzone eingerichtet, damit eine mögliche Seuche nicht nach außen dringen konnte. Erschwerend kam hinzu, dass die getroffene Stadt im Regenwald lag. Ein paar wage, verschwommene Schwarzweißfotos zeigten Menschenansammlungen, die sich um Gebäude gebildet hatten.

„Schwer zu sagen", antwortete Chris mit einem Seufzen. „Ich versuche mir eigentlich noch nichts vorzustellen, aber… Ich habe genug Erfahrung in den letzten 17 Jahren gemacht, um zu wissen, wo das wieder hinführen wird."

„Du hast Recht, ja. Nach all der langen Zeit hat man die Hoffnung aufgegeben, dass es vielleicht… Ich werde die Menschen, die das Zeug loslassen, nie verstehen. Das ist… einfach krank."

Chris atmete tief durch und lehnte sich in seinem Sitz zurück.

„Hast du wieder mal etwas von Jake und Sherry gehört?", fragte Jill. „Letztes Jahr habt ihr doch miteinander gesprochen?"

„Ja, das ist ungefähr ein Dreivierteljahr her. Seitdem hab ich nichts mehr von den beiden gehört. Aber die werden auch bestimmt genug zu tun haben." Chris grinste.

„Ja. Wie alt ist die Kleine jetzt?"

„Ein Jahr."

Jill lächelte. „Wer hätte das gedacht? Aber ich finde das toll. Ich freu mich für die beiden, besonders für Jake. Nach allem, was er durchgemacht hat, kann er endlich ein normales Leben führen."

Jill legte ihren Kopf wieder an Chris´ Schulter.

„Ich wünschte, ich… hätte mehr für ihn tun können", sagte Chris etwas betrübt.

„Das verstehe ich", meinte Jill. „Aber… ich glaube, du hast schon viel für Jake getan. Du hast dich für ihn eingesetzt und du hast dich ihm gestellt, all seinen Fragen und…"

„Ja, ja, schon, aber… Auch wenn wir alle wissen, dass es keinen anderen Weg gab, als Wesker letzten Endes zu vernichten… Es war hart, Jake zu sehen… und vor allem, einen jungen Menschen zu sehen… der… vom Leben schon so gezeichnet war. Er hat viel durchgemacht und… es ist mit Sicherheit nicht leicht für ihn, seinen Vater niemals kennenlernen zu können… und noch dazu akzeptieren zu müssen, dass sein Vater ein Irrer war, der die Welt zerstören wollte. Und deswegen muss er ja noch allerhand Scherereien in Kauf nehmen."

„Ja, ich weiß", sagte Jill. „Obwohl ich finde, dass er sehr souverän damit umgeht. Er ist jung, aber… sehr reif und erwachsen. Er tut mir Leid wegen dieser schweren Bürde, die er immer tragen wird müssen, aber… Es ist beeindruckend, wie er das meistert. Er sieht nach vorne, Chris. In die Zukunft."

„Ja. Das ist wahr."

* * *

Gegen Mittag wurden Chris und Jill unsanft aus dem Schlaf gerissen, als das Flugzeug allmählich in den Sinkflug ging. Ein Soldat aus ihrem Team hatte gerade mit dem Piloten gesprochen und wies sie darauf hin, dass sie in einer halben Stunde landen würde. Chris nickte und er und Jill suchten ihre Ausrüstung zusammen.

Tropische Hitze schlug ihnen entgegen, als sie aus dem Flugzeug ausstiegen und die Sonne blendete sie. Auf dem Rollfeld wurden sie bereits von einer Gruppe Soldaten und B.S.A.A.- Agenten erwartet.

„Chris! Jill!" Eine Frau löste sich von der Gruppe.

„Sheva."

Sheva Alomar hatte sich kaum verändert, seit Chris und Jill sie zuletzt bei ihrer Mission in Kijuju gesehen hatten. Nur ihre Haare trug sie jetzt kurz. Sie war in eine Uniform gekleidet, an ihrem Gürtel waren ein Funkgerät, sowie eine Pistole und ein Kampfmesser befestigt.

„Es freut mich so, euch mal wiederzusehen!", sagte sie fröhlich, schüttelte Chris die Hand und umarmte Jill. „Ihr seht gut aus. Nachträglich alles Gute zu eurer Hochzeit!"

„Danke", sagte Chris etwas verlegen. „Wie geht's dir, Sheva? Wir haben uns lange nicht gesprochen."

„Ja, tut mir Leid, es war viel Arbeit, die ganzen Schäden durch die Plagas und Uroborus zu beseitigen. Mittlerweile aber ist alles wieder beim Alten."

„Was macht Josh?", wollte Jill wissen.

„Er ist auf einer Mission, deshalb ist er nicht hier. Ich bin jetzt Captain und habe mein eigenes Team."

„Das ist toll, aber sag… Wer sind die anderen Leute? Die gehören nicht zu uns…", fragte Chris etwas beunruhigt, als sein Blick über die versammelte Menge schweifte. Neben den B.S.A.A.- Agenten waren noch Soldaten, unschwer zu erkennen, aus dem kongolesischen Militär anwesend. Sie waren alle mit Maschinenpistolen ausgerüstet und ihre Gesichter verrieten, dass sie über die Ankunft der Amerikaner nicht erfreut waren.

„Das erklär ich euch auf dem Weg. Gehen wir zu den Fahrzeugen."

* * *

Die Straße war holprig, ein bloßer Schotterweg, der sie durch den Regenwald führte. Chris und Jill saßen im hinteren Teil des Jeeps, während Sheva und ein Mann der Regierung vorne waren. Der General saß am Steuer.

„Warum begleitet uns die Regierung?", fragte Chris. „Wenn ich offen sprechen darf… Trauen Sie der B.S.A.A. nicht?"

„Wir sind hier im Ostkongo, Chris. In diesem Gebiet bekämpfen sich Rebellen und Terrormilizen seit Jahren. Deswegen ist das Gebiet sehr gefährlich vor allem für Ausländer. Präsident Kabila hat das gesamte Gebiet um den Ausbruch des neuen Virus zu einer Sperrzone erklärt, bis wir Näheres wissen und die Gefahr einschätzen können. Die Regierung hat eine Untersuchungskommission eingerichtet und das Militär beauftragt, die Lage zu sichern und unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Nachdem sich die Rebellen seit Jahren der Regierung widersetzen, lag der Fall für die Kongolesen klar: Der Virusangriff war ein Terroranschlag von denen. Das Parlament hat angeordnet, dass das Militär die Lage… regeln soll. Ja und zugegeben, natürlich sehen es hier viele nicht so gern, wenn sich die Amerikaner irgendwo einmischen."

„Hm… Gibt es dafür irgendwelche Beweise? Ich meine, dass diese Rebellen dahinterstecken. Was ist mit NeoUmbrella oder der Familie?", fragte Chris.

Sheva zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich glaube nicht, dass man das in Betracht gezogen hat." Sie warf dem Soldat neben sich einen Blick von der Seite zu. „Wir werden sehen. Ah, da vorne ist es."

Ihr Konvoi verlangsamte sich, als sie eine Straßensperre erreichten. Ein Mann in Uniform mit einer AK- 47 trat an die Fahrerseite ihres Fahrzeuges. Ihr Fahrer ließ das Fenster herunter und zeigte ihm seinen Ausweis. Sie wechselten ein paar Worte auf Französisch, die Chris und Jill nicht verstehen konnten, dann nickten sie und sie durften ihre Fahrt fortsetzen.

„OK, wir sind jetzt im gesperrten Gebiet. Haltet die Augen offen."

Sie folgten der Straße weiter. Kleine einfache Hütten zogen an ihren vorbei und der Wind wehte Staub und Sand über die Straße. Chris und Jill sahen durch die Fenster nach draußen, aber konnten nichts erkennen. Sie sahen keinen Menschen. Die Hütten am Straßenrand waren verlassen, manche waren beschädigt und hatten keine Dächer mehr. Verendete Rinder, halb verwest, säumten ihren Weg.

Nach vielleicht 30 Kilometern führte sie die Straße durch eine größere Siedlung, einer kleinen Stadt nicht unähnlich. Die Häuser bestanden aus Stein, manche hatten Dächer aus Wellblechen. Sie sahen zahlreiche Geschäfte. In der Mitte des Ortes befand sich ein Marktplatz, wo Stände aufgebaut waren. Alles ähnelte einer Geisterstadt, wenn nicht…

„Was zum Teufel?!", murmelte Sheva. Der Mann am Steuer neben ihr sprach in schnellem Französisch etwas, dann holte er sein Funkgerät heraus und sprach hinein.

Auch Chris und Jil sahen es. Auf dem Marktplatz zwischen den Ständen lagen dutzende von Leichen. Menschen- und Tierkörper. Die Fahrzeuge kamen sogleich zum Stehen und alle stiegen mit erhobenen Waffen aus. Ein unermesslicher Gestank nach Verwesung lag in der Luft.

„Durchsucht das Gelände! Aber seit vorsichtig, wir wissen nicht, was hier sonst noch ist!", wies Chris sein Team an und die Soldaten schwärmten aus. Das Militär tat dasselbe. Sie nahmen sich ringsum die Häuser vor, während Chris, Jill, Sheva und der Befehlshaber des Militärs sich langsam mit erhobenen Pistolen den Kadavern näherten.

Abertausende Fliegen hatten sich um die Körper gescharrt und ein konstantes Summen lag in der Luft. Auch Vögel labten sich an den Fleischresten. Die Tiere stiegen in einem Schwarm auf, als sich die Menschen näherten. Der Gestank war unerträglich und raubte ihnen die Luft zum Atmen.

„Was ist denn hier passiert?", fragte Jill entsetzt und deutete auf die Körper.

Die toten Männer und Frauen, die zwischen den Marktständen verteilt über den Platz verstreut lagen, waren alle wie ausgedörrt, sodass man ihre Knochen sehen konnte. Hitze, Verwesung und Tiere hatten ihren Teil dazu beigetragen. Zwischen dem verrottendem Fleisch tummelten sich dicke, fette Maden und Käfer. Ihre Gesichter waren entstellt, weil sich ihre Unterkiefer mittig geteilt hatten. Sie alle hatten mutierte Gebisse mit scharfen Zähnen. Die Rinder und Ziegen hatten alle Bisswunden am Hals.

Chris fühlte sich mit Schrecken an Kijuju erinnert.

„Gütiger Gott", murmelte der Kongolese in gebrochenem Englisch mit starkem Akzent. „Was ist hier nur passiert? Hat ein neuer Virus das getan?"

„Chris…", flüsterte Jill.

„Auf jeden Fall sind sie mit irgendwas infiziert. Wir sollten…"

Er wurde unterbrochen, als hinter ihnen ein Schrei und Schüsse ertönten. Sie wirbelten herum und blickten mit Entsetzen auf die Szene die sich ihnen bot. Infizierte waren aus den Häusern auf die Straße gestürmt und versuchten, sich auf die Soldaten und die B.S.A.A- Agenten zu stürzen.

Ein Mann wurde zu Boden geworfen. Der Infizierte versuchte ihn zu beißen. Der Mann schrie verzweifelt. Er hatte nur sein Gewehr, das er als Abwehr benutzen konnte. Das Monster öffnete seine gewaltigen Kiefer und zeigte mit Gebrüll seine scharfen Zähne. Chris zielte und feuerte eine Kugel ab, die das Monster genau in den rechten Rippenbogen traf, sodass es von dem Mann heruntergeschleudert wurde. Dieser rappelte sich hastig auf.

Die anderen Infizierten gingen sofort aggressiv auf die anwesenden Teams los. Sie sahen ähnlich aus wie die Toten. Ihre Haut spannte sich über ihre Knochen, als seien sie völlig ausgetrocknet.

„Macht euch bereit! Feuer!", rief Chris.

Sie schossen und die Kugeln durchdrangen das Fleisch der Infizierten. Sie wurden dadurch verlangsamt oder zurückgeworfen, doch konnte sie Waffengewalt augenscheinlich wenig beeindrucken. Sie feuerten unermüdlich, schafften es aber nur, einige wenige Monster niederzustrecken.

Zwei kamen direkt auf Chris und Jill zu.

„Chris!" Jills Magazin war leer und sie musste nachladen. Sie hatte keine Zeit mehr zu reagieren, so schnell warf sich das Monster auf sie. Sie hatte Glück. Der Schwung war so kraftvoll, dass sie den Infizierten mit den Beinen über sich hinwegheben konnte, doch sie verlor dabei ihre Pistole. Das Monster war schnell zurück auf seinen Füßen und startete einen erneuten Angriff. Diesmal war Jill vorbereitet, wirbelte auf der Stelle herum und versetzte dem Angreifer einen wohlplatzierten Fußtritt gegen die Schläfe. Als das Monster am Boden lag, zog sie ihr Kampfmesser und durchstach seinen Kopf. Es knackte, als sie die kräftigen Kiefer durchbrach. Der Infizierte zuckte einen Moment, dann erschlaffte sein Körper.

Die B.S.A.A. und die Soldaten trafen sich in die Mitte des Marktplatzes, um einen Kreis gegen die Monster zu bilden. Sie feuerten unermüdlich, um die infizierten Bewohner in Schach zu halten.

Chris fiel auf, dass einige der Monster nur noch langsam liefen. Ihre Körper waren so ausgelaugt, dass sie sich kaum aufrecht halten konnten. Sie gingen mit ein paar Kugeln zu Boden und verendeten sofort. Die anderen waren dafür umso aggressiver. Erst der Einsatz mehrere Handgranaten konnte sie schlussendlich aufhalten. Ein paar wurden durch die Explosion auseinandergerissen.

Sie alle waren außer Atem. Sie warteten noch mehrere Minuten mit erhobenen Waffen, ob sich noch mehr Infizierte zeigten. Chris gefiel die gespenstische Stille nicht, die sich wieder über das Dorf gelegt hatte.

„Sieht aus, als wären alle weg", sagte Jill vorsichtig.

Es gab keine Verluste zu beklagen. Nur ein Soldat hatte eine Schnittwunde an der Seite, sonst schienen alle unverletzt.

„Geht's allen gut?", fragte Chris in die Runde.

„Ja, Captain, alles so weit in Ordnung."

„Ja, ich glaub auch", sagte Jill. Ihr Rücken schmerzte von dem abrupten Aufprall auf den harten, trockenen Sandboden.

„Durchsuchen wir nochmal die Häuser. Vielleicht finden wir doch irgendetwas. Aber seid vorsichtig, Männer."

Diesmal gingen Chris, Jill und Sheva voran. Alle Geschäfte und Wohnungen waren völlig verwüstet. Sie fanden noch mehr Leichen von Infizierten. Und jede Menge Blut, das überall in den Häusern verteilt war.

„Ich verstehe das alles nicht, Chris. Das sind keine Zombies wie wir sie kennen", bemerkte Jill. „Wieso sind sie alle tot? Was hat sie getötet?"

„Keine Ahnung, aber… Irgendwas stimmt hier nicht." Chris drehte vorsichtig eine Leiche mit dem Fuß um. Es war eine Frau, die eine Bisswunde am Hals hatte. Auch ihr Gesicht war durch die Infektion entstellt. Chris ging neben ihr in die Hocke und betrachtete ihren Körper.

„Jill? Ist dir etwas aufgefallen?"

„Was meinst du?"

„Alle Leute haben Bisswunden, sogar die Tiere draußen. Und die Monster da draußen, die uns angegriffen haben, haben versucht uns zu beißen. Vielleicht überträgt sich die Seuche so."

Als er sich aufrichtete, sah er durch das Fenster, dass der kongolesische Militär telefonierte. Wahrscheinlich informierte er gerade seine Vorgesetzten.

„Wir sollten O´Brian benachrichtigen", meinte er.

Als sie auf den Platz zurückkamen, kam ein B.S.A.A.- Agent auf sie zu.

„Captain, das sollten sie sich ansehen."

Er reichte Chris ein paar Dokumente. Dieser überflog sie kurz.

„Was steht da?", fragte Jill.

„Offenbar haben wir es mit einer neuen Terrororganisation zu tun."

Er zeigte ihr ein Symbol auf den Papieren. Es war ein runder Kreis, der aus einer Schlange bestand, die sich in den eigenen Schwanz biss. Ein gerader Strich ging horizontal durch die Mitte des Kreises. Von der oberen Hälfte gingen Sonnenstrahlen weg. Um die untere Hälfte der Schlange zog sich der Schriftzug „New Era."

„Wir müssen O´Brian umgehend berichten, was passiert ist. Fahren wir zurück", schlug Chris vor. „Nehmen wir einen der Infizierten mit, um ihn zu untersuchen. Hier gibt es nichts mehr."

* * *

Es war später Abend, als das Telefon im Hause Burton klingelte. Alex lag bereits im Bett, konnte aber nicht schlafen. Als sie das Telefon hörte, richtete sie sich auf und schlug die Decke zurück. Sie vernahm Barrys Stimme, also musste er abgehoben haben. Der Wecker, der neben ihrem Bett auf dem Nachttisch stand, zeigte 00:24 Uhr in grünleuchtenden Zahlen. Wenn so spät noch jemand anrief, konnte es nur mit Barrys Arbeit bei der B.S.A.A. zu tun haben. Angespannt lauschte Alex in die Dunkelheit.

„Kein Problem", sagte Barry und meinte damit wahrscheinlich die späte Störung. „Habt ihr was rausgefunden?"

Stille trat ein, als die Person am anderen Ende des Apparats sprach.

„Was?!", fragte Barry. „Ein neuer Virus? Seid ihr sicher? Verdammt!"

Alex konnte nicht verhindern, dass bei der Erwähnung des Virus Natalias Herz anfing zu pochen. Offenbar hatte es irgendwo auf der Welt einen neuen Virusausbruch gegeben. Sie nahm sich vor, in den nächsten Tagen, die Nachrichten zu verfolgen. Ihre Finger krallten sich unfreiwillig vor Wut in ihre Bettdecke. Sie hasste es, keine Kontrolle und keinen Einblick in die Geschehnisse zu haben. Es war unerträglich, nur als kleines Mädchen gesehen zu werden, ohne Zugang zu ihren früheren Verbindungen und Kontakten. Sie lebte mit jemandem aus der B.S.A.A. unter einem Dach und kannte noch andere Agenten aus der Organisation, außerdem hatte sie über Claire Redfield und Moira Burton eine zumindest theoretische Verbindung zu TerraSave, aber all dies war völlig nutzlos, solange sie nichts aus diesen vorteilhaften Umständen machen konnte. Sie merkte, dass Barry es vor ihr vermied, über seine Arbeit zu sprechen und wenn die Freunde der Burtons zu Besuch waren, wurde das Thema Arbeit grundsätzlich nicht angeschnitten. So war sie gezwungen, die Zeitung zu durchforsten oder auf die Berichterstattung im Fernsehen zu hoffen, beides oberflächlich und ungenau, ganz zu schweigen von unzuverlässig, denn es war davon auszugehen, dass sowohl TerraSave als auch die B.S.A.A. etliche Informationen über etwaige Vorkommnisse nicht an die Öffentlichkeit weitergaben.

Früher oder später musste sie daran etwas ändern. Sie hatte schon überlegt, Barry unter einem Vorwand zu seiner Arbeit in der B.S.A.A.- Zentrale zu begleiten und von dort ins das Computernetzwerk einzudringen, allerdings hatte sie den Plan schnell verworfen. Es war deutlich zu riskant und sie konnte ihre Tarnung nicht gefährden, noch nicht. Dafür war es zu früh.

Sie lauschte weiter auf das Gespräch unten, aber viel mehr wurde nicht gesagt. Sie konnte entfernt, Kathys Stimme hören. Vermutlich war sie vom Klingeln des Telefons wach geworden.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte sie.

„Ich muss morgen ins Büro. Chris und Jill sind zurück aus Afrika und es gibt schlechte Nachrichten. O´Brian hat ein Meeting angesetzt."

„Ausgerechnet morgen. Du hast Natalia versprochen, mit ihr die Ausstellung zu besuchen."

„Ja, ich weiß", seufzte Barry. „Ich werde morgen mit ihr reden. Wir müssen unseren Ausflug offensichtlich verschieben."

Das Gespräch erstarb. Alex konnte Personen auf der Treppe hören. Die Burtons kamen nach oben und gingen zu Bett. Der schmale helle Lichtstreifen unter ihrer Tür wurde dunkel.

Alex überlegte. Ihr Drang, endlich wieder Herr der Lage zu werden, war stark, zu stark. In ihrem Inneren brodelte es. Sie dachte kurz nach und entwickelte einen Plan. Ihr Mund verzog sich zu einem Grinsen. Vielleicht gab es ja doch eine Möglichkeit, wie sie an Informationen herankommen konnte.

Dann holte sie ihr Laptop, steckte einen USB- Stick an und begann zu tippen.


	3. Kapitel 3: Angriff von innen

_Leon S. Kennedy 1977: Als Leon/Ada- Fan wird dir das Kapitel bestimmt gefallen. :) Die neue Organisation wird noch etwas geheim bleiben, aber der Virus hat schon seinen Auftritt. _

* * *

Der Duft von Kaffee lag in der Luft, als Alex langsam die Treppe nach unten kam und die Küche betrat. Kathy saß mit einem Morgenmantel am Tisch, Barry war bereits angezogen und trug seine B.S.A.A.- Uniform. Er stand an der Kaffeemaschine und schenkte sich eine Tasse ein.

„Guten Morgen, Natalia", sagte Kathy und lächelte. „Hast du Hunger?"

Alex nickte und nahm Platz. Sie warf Barry einen kurzen Blick zu.

„Musst du heute ins Büro, Barry?", fragte sie, obwohl sie natürlich die Antwort bereits wusste.

„Ja, leider, Sweetheart", sagte Barry schuldbewusst. „Deshalb müssen wir unseren Ausflug leider verschieben. Wir holen das nach, OK? Aber leider ist was dazwischengekommen."

„Ist nicht schlimm", sagte Alex. „Wir machen es einfach wann anders."

„Tut mir wirklich Leid."

Barry trank eilig seine Tasse aus, gab seiner Frau einen Kuss auf die Wange und schritt hinaus in den Flur. Alex ergriff die Chance, ließ ihren Toast liegen und folgte ihm.

„Barry?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

Barry war gerade dabei, in seine Schuhe zu schlüpfen und seine Jacke zu nehmen.

„Natalia?"

„Es ist schon OK, dass wir nicht in die Ausstellung gehen können", sagte sie. „Ich wollte dich etwas fragen."

„Was gibt es?"

„Darf ich dich begleiten? Ich hab noch nie gesehen, wo du arbeitest und würde gerne mal dein Büro sehen."

Barry sah sie etwas verdutzt an. „Ähm… Sweetheart, weißt du, dass wird… sehr lange dauern und… das wird mit Sicherheit langweilig werden. Ich bin in einem Meeting und weiß nicht, wann ich fertig sein werde. Im schlimmsten Fall dauert es bis Abends, solange wirst du doch bestimmt nicht warten wollen, oder?"

„Das macht mir nichts aus", versicherte Alex. „Ich werde ein paar Bücher und mein Laptop einstecken und mich damit beschäftigen. Ich habe ein paar Sachen zu tun, also wird es bestimmt nicht langweilig werden."

Er musterte sie eingehend. Alex wusste, dass er ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen ihrem ausgefallenen Ausflug hatte. Darauf setzte sie.

„Also gut", sagte er schließlich. „Dann musst du dich aber gleich anziehen. Wir müssen sofort los."

„Kein Problem", sagte Alex.

Es war leichter gewesen, als sie gedacht hatte. Nur fünf Minuten später hatte sie ihren Rucksack mit allen Sachen, die sie brauchen würde, gepackt und saß neben Barry im Auto auf dem Weg zur Zentrale der B.S.A.A.

* * *

Die Zentrale der B.S.A.A., ein mehrstöckiges Bürogebäude mit einem eigenen Labor, lag im Herzen New Yorks. Alex stieg aus dem Auto aus und folgte Barry durch die Eingangstür in die Empfangshalle. Auf dem Boden war das Emblem der Organisation abgebildet. Die Dame am Empfang begrüßte Barry und warf Alex einen freundlichen Blick zu. An einer Tafel an der Wand waren die Stockwerke und die Abteilungen aufgeführt.

„Bitte sagen Sie O´Brian Bescheid, dass ich hier bin", wies Barry die Empfangsdame an, die daraufhin nickte und zum Telefonhörer griff.

„Heute ist nicht viel los, sonst sind mehr Leute da", sagte Barry, als sie die Halle durchquerten und auf den Aufzug zusteuerten, der sich nach oben zu den Meetingräumen und Büros bringen würde.

Sie traten ein, die Türen schlossen sich und sie fuhren nach oben in den dritten Stock. Sie stiegen aus und Alex folgte Barry den Flur hinunter. Links und rechts waren fast nur Büros, darunter auch die von Chris Redfield und Jill Valentine.

„Hier ist es", sagte Barry und deutete auf eine Tür, an der ein Schild mit seinem Namen angebracht war. Er öffnete die Tür und gab den Blick auf einen Raum preis. In der Mitte stand ein Schreibtisch mit einem Computer, an der Wand dahinter befand sich ein Aktenschrank. In einer Ecke stand eine Zimmerpflanze. „Hier kannst du derweil warten."

Ein Mann mittleren Alters kam den Flur hinunter auf sie zu.

„Barry, schön, dass du da bist."

„O´Brian." Sie schüttelten sich die Hände.

„Und wie ich sehe, hast du jemanden mitgebracht", meinte O´Brian in Alex´ Richtung.

„Das ist Natalia. Sie wollte unbedingt mal mitkommen und sehen, wo ich arbeite."

„Du bist also Natalia, ich hab schon einiges von dir gehört. Wie geht es dir?"

„Hallo", sagte Alex. „Danke, mir geht es sehr gut."

„Das freut mich zu hören."

„Unser Ausflug, den wir für heute geplant hatten, ist leider geplatzt", meinte Barry lachend. „Deshalb habe ich gesagt, dass sie mitkommen kann. Sie wartet derweil in meinem Büro."

„Alles klar. Christopher und Jill sind auch schon da, dann können wir anfangen, sagte O´Brian. Barry nickte zustimmend.

„Natalia, bleibst du bitte hier in meinem Büro?", sagte er. „Wenn du was brauchst, kannst du dir in der Kantine etwas zu trinken kaufen, OK?" Er reichte ihr etwas Geld.

„OK, danke."

„Ich denke ja immer noch, dass du besser zu Hause geblieben wärst, aber…"

„Es macht mir nichts, hier zu sitzen", versicherte Alex. „Ich komme schon zurecht. Ich beschäftige mich einfach mit meinen Büchern. Ich muss für die Schule sowieso einen Aufsatz schreiben."

„Gut. Ich sehe später mal nach dir. Bis dahin mach es dir gemütlich."

Er folgte O´Brian und Alex blieb schließlich in Barrys Büro allein. Sie wartete, bis beide Männer außer Sichtweite waren, dann verschloss sie die Tür, sodass niemand sie stören würde. Sie hatte doppeltes Glück, denn es waren nicht viele Mitarbeiter im Gebäude, somit war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass jemand hereinkommen würde, sehr gering. Sie konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Es war alles einfacher als sie gedacht hatte.

Ohne Zeit zu verlieren, öffnete sie ihren Rucksack und holte ihr Laptop, sowie ein Verbindungskabel und einen USB- Stick heraus. Den USB- Stick steckte sie am Computer an, dann verband sie ihr Laptop und den PC mit dem Kabel und startete beides auf.

Ungeduldig trommelte sie mit den Fingern auf dem Tisch, während sie wartete. Wie sie gedacht hatte, verlangte Barrys Computer einen Login mit Passwort. Es nervte Alex, dass sie dadurch Zeit verlor, aber es stellte zumindest kein größeres Problem dar. Nach ein paar Minuten hatte sie das Passwort geknackt. Menschen waren eben zu berechenbar, wie sie wieder mal feststellen durfte.

Gestern Nacht hatte sie ein Hackingprogramm geschrieben, das nur ein Ziel hatte, nämlich in den Zentralcomputer der B.S.A.A. einzudringen und ihre Datenbank zu kopieren. Alex hatte das Programm bewusst nur zum Ablesen und Kopieren der Daten geschrieben und nicht zum Datendiebstahl. Letzteres wäre sofort aufgefallen und außerdem konnte sie zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt ohne Ausrüstung und Mittel mit den Daten nicht viel anfangen. Im Vordergrund stand für sie erst einmal die Informationsbeschaffung.

Der Computer gab einen kurzen Piepton von sich, um ihr zu signalisieren, dass er den USB- Stick erkannt hatte. Alex bewegte die Maus auf das Symbol und rief den externen Datenträger auf. Sie tippte kurz auf der Tastatur, dann startete ihr Programm auch schon. Das Knacken der Firewall dauerte 15 Minuten, dann erschien ein Ladebalken auf dem Bildschirm. Die Prozentzahlen stiegen, während er sich stetig ausfüllte. Das Kopieren der Daten verlief problemlos. Auf ihrem Laptop wurde der erfolgreiche Datentransfer angezeigt. Alex grinste, lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und holte Kafkas „Der Prozess" aus ihrer Tasche. Jetzt hieß es nur warten.

* * *

Chris fühlte sich erschöpft und etwas übernächtigt von ihrem Flug. Der Jetlag saß ihm und Jill noch in den Knochen, doch für eine Pause hatten sie im Moment keine Zeit. Die Lage war zu ernst und zu dringlich, als das sie hätten länger warten können.

O´Brian kam mit ihrem alten Freund in den Meetingraum. Chris und Jill standen um den runden Tisch in der Mitte. Sie hatten ihr Laptop mitgebracht und bereits aufgebaut.

„Guten Morgen ihr beiden", sagte Barry und hob die Hand zur Begrüßung.

„Hey", sagte Chris.

„Ich hab gehört, es gibt schlechte Nachrichten…"

„Ja, leider", sagte Jill.

„Was habt ihr in Afrika gefunden? O´Brian hat am Telefon gestern angedeutet, dass es einen neuen Virus gibt…"

„Ja", sagte Chris schweren Herzens. „Es gibt einen neuen Virus und eine neue Gefahr für die Welt."

O´Brian tippte auf dem Computer und rief die Bilder auf, die Chris und Jill in Afrika gemacht hatten. Barrys Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen, als er die entstellten, ausgedörrten Leichen sah.

„Was zum Teufel ist denn das?", fragte er entsetzt.

„Der Virusausbruch war im Ostkongo in diesem etwas größeren Dorf. Die Regierung hat das Gebiet weiträumig abgesperrt, damit die Seuche nicht nach außen dringt. Soweit wir wissen, haben wir alle Infizierten in dem Dorf getötet. Ich sollte anmerken, die meisten waren schon tot, als wir ankamen, aus welchem Grund auch immer", erklärte Chris, während sie Barry durch die Bilder klickte. „Sheva und ihr Team sind noch dort und untersuchen das Gebiet nochmal, um sicherzugehen, dass auch wirklich kein Infizierter übrig ist, der die Seuche irgendwo einschleppen könnte. Sie sind sogar über die Grenze rüber nach Westkenia, aber die Infektion ist zum Glück dort nicht angekommen. Unser Büro in Nairobi arbeitet fieberhaft daran, uns weitere Informationen zukommen zu lassen."

„Wissen wir schon, was es für ein Virus ist?", wollte Barry wissen.

„Rebecca und ihr Team haben die Nacht durchgemacht, um diese Frage möglichst schnell zu klären", sagte O´Brian. „Sie arbeiten noch an einem ausführlichen Bericht, aber haben uns schon mal diesen vorläufigen raufgeschickt."

Er reichte Barry eine braune Mappe mit Unterlagen.

„So wie es aussieht, hat jemand den C- Virus, der schon für den Ausbruch in Edonien und China verantwortlich war, weiterentwickelt und damit einen neuen Virus geschaffen."

„Verdammt", murmelte Barry beunruhigt. „Wie gefährlich ist diese neue Seuche?"

„Das ist es ja", sagte Jill. „Sie tötet offensichtlich sehr schnell, denn die meisten Dorfbewohner waren schon tot, als wir ankamen. Die Zombies, die noch gelebt haben, sind sofort über uns hergefallen."

„Sie alle hatten mutierte Kiefer und wollten uns beißen", erklärte Chris. „Rebecca weiß noch nicht, warum das so ist, sie untersucht das noch, aber wir können mit Sicherheit sagen, dass die Infektion durch Bisse übertragen wird. Die armen Leute sind sogar über ihre Tiere hergefallen. Der neue Virus muss sehr aggressiv sein. Er verwandelt die Menschen buchstäblich… in blutrünstige Monster."

„Lieber Himmel…"

„Es gibt da aber noch etwas", sagte nun O´Brian, deshalb habe ich bereits Kontakt mit Ingrid Hunnigan vom D.S.O. aufgenommen. Ich musste die Regierung informieren."

„Was?!", fragte Barry und sah zwischen Chris und Jill hin und her.

Chris nickte. „Ja. Wir haben ein Dokument gefunden."

Chris zeigte es Barry auf dem Laptop. „Ließ mal."

Barry überflog die Seiten und bei jeder Zeile wurde er wütender.

„`Danke, dass du dich als so nützlich erwiesen hast. Dank dir ist unsere Arbeit nun endlich vollendet.´ Was soll das denn bitte heißen?! Und den Scheck wird er ja wohl auch nicht mehr eingelöst haben. Ist diese Gruppe „New Era" für den Anschlag verantwortlich?"

„Wir wissen es nicht genau, aber zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt müssen wir davon ausgehen, ja", sagte Jill. „Sie sind wahrscheinlich irgendeine neue Terrororganisation, vermutlich die Urheber des Virus. Sie haben das Dorf als eine Art… Testlauf benutzt."

„Hat der Mann, der hier genannt wird, die Seuche in das Dorf geschleppt?", fragte Barry.

„Ja. „New Era" hat ihm sogar Geld als Belohnung versprochen, aber wie du bereits festgestellt hast, den Scheck konnte er nicht mehr einlösen. Wir wissen nicht, was da vorgegangen ist, aber im Moment gehen wir von dieser Person als Seuchenherd aus."

„Wer ist der Mann, wissen wir das?"

„Jetzt komme ich zu dem eher unschönen Teil", sagte Chris ernst. „Nachdem wir das gefunden haben, haben wir angefangen, die Leichen zu identifizieren. Und dabei haben wir etwas… sehr beunruhigendes entdeckt."

„Der Mann, der als Auslöser der Seuche in Frage kommt, ist nicht irgendwer", sagte O´Brian und rief eine Akte auf dem Computer auf. „Der Mann war für eine nordamerikanische Entwicklungshilfeorganisation tätig. Er war Entwicklungshelfer. Seine Leiche war im Dorf, aber… Er war nicht allein dort."

„Das ist nicht euer Ernst, oder?!", meinte Barry alarmiert.

„Wir haben noch eine schlechte Nachricht, vielleicht noch viel ernster, als alles andere", sagte Chris. „Unser Team unten klappert gerade fieberhaft die Fluggesellschaften ab."

Barry sah ihn an.

„In dem Dorf war noch eine Person, eine Frau, sie war die Kollegin des Mannes, der die Seuche dort für die Organisation eingeschleppt hat. Ihre Leiche haben wir aber nicht gefunden."

„Oh nein…", murmelte Barry resignierend.

„Sie ist in die USA zurückgeflogen."

* * *

Es war für Ada Wong immer noch ungewohnt, einen Haustürschlüssel in ihrer Tasche herumzutragen, aber so war es nun mal, wenn man eine eigene Wohnung besaß. Eine eigene Wohnung, die zugegeben noch in einem Meer von Kartons versank und wo noch auf einer elektrischen Kochplatte Wasser heiß gemacht werden musste, weil es noch keinen Ofen gab, und wo noch alles chaotisch herumstand, aber immerhin war es eine eigene Wohnung.

Die allererste in ihrem Leben.

Es war seltsam und so ganz anders, jetzt ein festes Dach über dem Kopf zu haben, einen Kleiderschrank, eine Küche und ein Badezimmer und nicht immer nur aus einem Koffer leben und in Hotelbetten schlafen zu müssen. Aber vieles war jetzt anders.

Nach ihrem letzten Auftrag vor knapp zwei Jahren, war Ada auf keiner Mission mehr gewesen. Nachdem ihr Auftraggeber sie nach Südamerika geschickt hatte und sie dort beinahe im Krieg der Drogenkartelle ihr Leben gelassen hätte - sie war gefangen genommen und gefoltert worden und war schließlich mit einer Schussverletzung geflohen- hatte sie einen folgenschweren Entschluss gefasst.

Sie hatte viele gefährliche Aufträge erledigt, viele, von denen sie nicht gewusst hatte, ob sie sie heil überstehen würde, und nie hatte sie ihr Leben in Frage gestellt. Nach ihrer Rückkehr aus Kolumbien jedoch war es anders gewesen. Nachdem sie so knapp dem Tod entronnen war, wusste sie, dass es jetzt nach über 15 Jahren endlich Zeit war, dem Menschen gegenüberzutreten, dem sie schon lange eine Menge Antworten schuldete: Leon S. Kennedy.

Ihr Entschluss hatte sie nach Washington geführt. Wie zu erwarten hatte Leon auf Antworten gedrängt und sie wusste genau, dass die Geheimniskrämerei der Vergangenheit ein Ende hatte. Ein paar Stunden hatte das Gespräch gedauert. Sie erzählte ihm alles, von ihrem Auftrag, der sie nach Raccoon City geführt hatte, von ihrer Zusammenarbeit mit Wesker und der Organisation und natürlich von Simmons. Sie sparte auch ihre Herkunft, ihre Jugend und ihre wenig ruhmreichen Taten nicht aus.

Sie hatte erwartet, dass Leon sie verurteilen würde, dass er sich von ihr abwenden würde, wenn er die Wahrheit wusste und Ada hätte es ihm nicht übel genommen. Sie musste sich aber eingestehen, dass es sie verletzt hätte. Über all die Jahre und ihre Begegnungen war ihr Leon ans Herz gewachsen und spätestens seit den Ereignissen in China hatte sie gemerkt, dass Leon ein wichtiger Teil in ihrem Leben geworden war. Sie konnte ihre Gefühle für den Regierungsagenten nicht länger beiseiteschieben und sie musste akzeptieren, dass sie einen anderen Menschen in ihr Leben lassen musste.

Nach ihrem Gespräch hatte sie gehen wollen, wie jedes Mal, wenn das Schicksal sie wieder zusammengeführt hatte, doch Leon hatte sie diesmal nicht gehen lassen. Er hatte ihr seine Gefühle gestanden und ihr klar und deutlich gesagt, dass er das Spiel nicht mehr weiterspielen wollte und konnte. Sie hatte verstanden, dass wenn sie jetzt ging, sie nie wieder kommen brauchte. Sie hatte sich entschieden. Sie war geblieben.

Seitdem waren sie zusammen, wenn man es so nennen konnte.

Sie trafen sich, verbrachten ein paar Stunden miteinander, dann trennten sie sich wieder, manchmal für Wochen. Ada hatte seit sie und Leon ihre ungewöhnliche „Beziehung" angefangen hatten, keinen Auftrag mehr angenommen. Leon hatte sie dies bislang verschwiegen. Er dachte, sie wäre wieder auf einer Mission, wenn sie sich für ein paar Wochen nicht sahen. In Wirklichkeit suchte Ada Abstand, um sich über sich und ihr weiteres Leben klar zu werden. Sie wusste noch nicht, wie ihre Zukunft aussehen sollte und sie musste zugeben, dass sie sich so an die Einsamkeit gewöhnt hatte, dass es schwierig war, an sich selbst und Leon zu denken.

Finanziell war sie natürlich abgesichert und es war nicht mehr nötig, dass sie weiter arbeitete.

Mittlerweile hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sie innerlich bereit war, sich zur Ruhe zu setzen und endlich ein richtiges Beziehungsleben führen zu können. Mit Leon. Wohin das führen würde, wusste sie nicht, aber darüber wollte sie sich auch gar keine Gedanken machen. Ihr erster Schritt war ein neues Handy mit einer neuen Nummer gewesen. Sollte jemand ihre alte Nummer wählen, würde ihn eine freundliche Stimme darauf hinweisen, dass es unter dieser Nummer keinen Anschluss gab.

Und jetzt war sie hier in ihrer neuen, eigenen Wohnung, in Washington, wo sie Leon jederzeit sehen und besuchen konnte. Kein Weglaufen mehr, keine Ausreden mehr und vor allem Stetigkeit in ihrem Leben.

Ada seufzte, als sie das Durcheinander aus Umzugskartons betrachtete, aber in ihrem Wohnzimmer stand zumindest schon einmal ein Bücherregal. Mit einem Teppichmesser machte sie sich daran, die Kartons zu öffnen und die leeren Regale mit Büchern zu füllen.

Gegen Mittag ließ sie nur zu gerne ihre Arbeit liegen, zog sich um und verließ ihre Wohnung, um sich auf den Weg zum Stadtpark zu machen, wo sie sich mit Leon treffen wollte. Bei ihrem heutigen Treffen, wollte sie ihm als eine Überraschung endlich erzählen, wofür sie sich entschieden hatte und dass sie sich nun regelmäßig sehen konnten.

Zu ihrer Wohnung gehörte ein Garagenstellplatz und eine der ersten Anschaffungen in ihrem neuen Leben war ein Motorrad gewesen. Sie setzte sich ihren Helm auf und startete den Motor. Als sie auf die Straße hinausfuhr und sich in den Verkehr eingliederte, wusste sie noch nicht, was ihr und Leon an diesem Nachmittag bevorstehen sollte.

* * *

Leon hatte sich auf einer Bank an einer Bushaltestelle nahe des Stadtparks niedergelassen, während er auf Ada wartete, und genoss den warmen Sonnenschein. Er hatte sich drei Wochen Urlaub von seiner Arbeit genommen und er hatte die Erholung dringend nötig. Das Gute daran war, dass er die Zeit ungestört mit Ada verbringen konnte. Es passte ihm nicht, dass sie ihre Treffen meistens ihrer Arbeit hintenanstellen mussten, deshalb war er froh, diesmal nicht von spontanen Anrufen aus dem Büro gestört zu werden, die ihn wieder zu irgendeinem Einsatz riefen. Und das Wetter passte auch, was wollte er mehr.

Viele Menschen nutzen den herrlichen Tag für einen Ausflug in den Stadtpark, wo auch Leon und Ada sich treffen wollten. Familien hatten sich Decken auf die Wiese gelegt und machten ein Picknick, Jogger waren unterwegs und Hunde bellten fröhlich und jagten Frisbeescheiben hinterher.

Leon seufzte, als er eine Familie mit kleinen Kindern beobachtete. Immer in solchen Momenten überkam ihn eine gewisse Wehmut, die er sich nicht erklären konnte. Er selbst hatte sich nie über Familie Gedanken gemacht, denn in erster Linie war er Agent, aber natürlich konnte er nicht bis in alle Ewigkeit Terroristen und Zombies jagen. Es würde zwangsläufig ein Leben danach geben, die Frage war nur, wann. Und wie würde dieses Leben aussehen?

Hochzeit? Kinder? Bei dem Gedanken musste er schmunzeln. Etwas in ihm hatte den Wunsch nach so einem ganz normalen Leben mit einer Familie, aber Leon wusste, dass es Träume bleiben würden. Wahrscheinlich war er dafür nicht gemacht und die Frau, die ihn seit diesem verhängnisvollen Tag in Raccoon City nicht mehr losgelassen hatte, war es noch weniger. Ada Wong war Freiheit und Unabhängigkeit in Person- verdammt, eigentlich wusste er nicht mal ob Ada Wong wirklich ihr richtiger Name war- sie würde ihr Leben niemals aufgeben und gegen eine Familie eintauschen wollen. Leon kannte sie viel zu gut. Ihre Beziehung beschränkte sie auf ihre kurzen Treffen, bis sie wieder weg musste, alles andere hätte sie vermutlich als einen zu starken Eingriff in ihr Leben empfunden.

Er akzeptierte sie so, wie sie nun mal war. Er war nur überglücklich, dass sie endlich nach so vielen Jahren den Weg zueinander gefunden hatten. Dass sie endlich nach all den Jahren und den Geheimnissen endlich ehrlich zu ihm gewesen war. Er wollte nichts ändern, um nichts in der Welt.

Das Geräusch eines Motorrads riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und ließ ihn aufblicken. Er erkannte sie sofort. Das rote Motorrad und ihre rote Lederkombi sprachen für sich.

Sie parkte am Straßenrand und nahm ihren Helm ab. Sie trug ihr schwarzes Haar jetzt deutlich länger als früher. Leon gefiel es.

„Hi", sagte sie und die beiden küssten sich.

„Wie geht's dir? Wir haben uns seit Wochen nicht gesehen", meinte Leon.

„Mir geht's gut, danke", sagte Ada. „Was treibst du so?"

„Ich habe endlich Urlaub", sagte Leon. „Kein Dienst, ich stehe volle drei Wochen zu deiner Verfügung."

„Schön, das klingt ja vielversprechend, aber da wird deine Partnerin traurig sein", bemerkte Ada mit einem Grinsen.

Sie schlossen sich einer Gruppe Studenten an und durchquerten den Eingang zum Park. Nach China war Helena Harper offiziell Leons neue Partnerin geworden.

„Helena kommt auch ganz gut ohne mich zurecht, wenn ich nicht da bin. Sie hat schnell Ersatz gefunden. Ich glaube, sie geht mit dem Typen sogar aus."

„Verstehe."

„Da wird doch nicht jemand eifersüchtig sein", neckte Leon sie.

„Würde mir nicht im Traum einfallen. Weiß sie eigentlich von uns?"

Leon musste lachen. „Helena kannte mich nicht mal 24 Stunden und hat schon durchschaut, dass ich in dich verliebt war. Ich konnte ihr nichts vormachen. Sie behält es aber für sich."

Sie gingen langsam durch den Park spazieren. Vögel zwitscherten in den Bäumen und die Sonne strahlte vom wolkenlosen Himmel.

„Ich habe heute eine… sozusagen eine Überraschung für dich", sagte Ada nach einiger Zeit, in der sie schweigend nebeneinander hergegangen waren.

„Eine Überraschung für mich?", fragte Leon ungläubig. „Hatte ich nicht die letzten Jahre genug Überraschungen von dir?"

Er spielte auf Simmons und ihre Doppelgängerin an. Er hatte Adas Vergangenheit akzeptiert, auch wenn er sich auch noch heute zeitweise damit schwertat.

„Ja, du wirst staunen. Ich habe nämlich…"

Ada wurde unterbrochen, als eine junge Frau sie grob von hinten anrempelte. Sie stolperte nach vorne und wäre beinahe gestürzt, hätte Leon sie nicht aufgefangen.

„Alles OK?", fragte er.

„Ja, ja. Was hatte die denn für ein Problem? Hey, können Sie nicht aufpassen?!"

Die Frau achtete nicht auf Adas empörte Reaktion, sondern torkelte leicht nach vorne gebeugt weiter. Sie hatte langes braunes Haar, das jedoch struppig und durcheinander war, und trug Jeans und T- Shirt, beides war jedoch schmutzig und stellenweise zerrissen.

„Ada, ich glaub, mit ihr stimmt etwas nicht."

„Ja, du hast Recht."

Die Frau schien verwirrt und desorientiert. Während sie weiterstolperte, rempelte sie noch mehr Parkbesucher an.

„… habe Durst…", murmelte sie immer wieder zu sich selbst, dann riss sie einem vorbeigehenden Mann dessen Wasserflasche aus der Hand und schüttete sich deren Inhalt auf einmal in den Mund. „… habe Durst…."

„Leon, das hört sich nicht gut an", meinte Ada. „Ist sie krank?"

Leon und Ada folgten der Frau vorsichtig.

„Keine Ahnung", sagte Leon, dem die Situation überhaupt nicht behagte. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Er verspürte den starken Drang, seine Waffe zu ziehen, dann fiel ihm ein, dass er ja außer Dienst war. Seine Pistole lag bei ihm Zuhause in der Schublade. Ausgerechnet jetzt.

„Miss? Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?", fragte er und näherte sich der jungen Frau vorsichtig. Sie blieb stehen und wandte sich langsam um.

„Geht es Ihnen gut? Brauchen Sie Hilfe?"

„… habe Durst…", raunte sie erneut.

„Leon…"

Die junge Frau sah Leon und Ada jetzt an. Sie war bleich und sah irgendwie anämisch und leicht abgemagert aus. Ihr Atem war schwer. Ihre Iris war tief schwarz, völlig unnatürlich für einen Menschen.

Die anderen Parkbesucher gingen an ihnen vorüber und warfen der Frau nur flüchtige Blicke zu, aber beachteten sie nicht weiter.

„Irgendwas stimmt mit ihr nicht", sagte Ada ernst.

Leon verstand sofort, was sie meinte. Sein Instinkt sagte ihm deutlich, dass gleich etwas kommen würde.

„…habe Durst… brauche… _Blut_!"

Beim letzten Wort schrie die Frau laut auf und plötzlich veränderte sich ihr Gesicht. Ihre untere Gesichtshälfte verbreiterte sich mit einem lauten Knacken. Ihr Unterkiefer teilte sich und gab den Blick auf ein Gebiss voller scharfer Reißzähne preis.

Weder Leon noch Ada konnten schnell genug reagieren, als sich die Frau schon auf nahestehenden Passanten gestürzt und ihn in den Hals gebissen hatte. Der Mann schrie vor Schmerz auf und wand sich unter ihr. Blut spritzte auf den Asphalt. Die übrigen Parkbesucher stoben schreiend und in Panik auseinander.

„Leon!"

Mit blutverschmiertem Gesicht ließ die Frau von ihrem Opfer ab und stürzte sich auf Ada. Diese reagierte und versetzte ihrer Angreiferin einen gutplatzierten Tritt genau gegen den Kopf. Die Frau wurde zurückgeschleudert und schlug auf dem Boden auf.

„Ada, pass auf!", schrie Leon.

Noch ehe Ada wieder mit beiden Beinen auf dem Boden aufkam, hatte sich die Frau schon wieder hochgerappelt und war zu einem erneuten Angriff bereit. Diesmal war Ada nicht schnell genug. Die Frau riss sie um und drückte sie so fest auf den harten Weg, dass sie sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Ihre Kiefer senkten sich auf Adas Gesicht und waren kurz davor, ihr Fleisch aus dem Hals herauszureißen.

„Ada!"

Der Schlag war hart und er beförderte das Monster von Ada weg. Leon hatte mit einem dicken Ast ausgeholt und das spitze Ende direkt in den Schlund der Frau gerammt. Sie kreischte laut auf und taumelte zurück.

Schnell zog Leon Ada auf die Beine.

„Bist du verletzt?!"

„Nein, es geht schon. Oh, nein, da!"

Der gebissene Mann, der am Boden gelegen hatte, zuckte, verkrampfte sich, schrie, als durchleide er Todesqualen. Dann mutierte er binnen Sekunden in dasselbe Monster wie die junge Frau zuvor. Er ignorierte Leon und Ada, weil er durch das Schreien der übrigen Leute abgelenkt wurde. Mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit und Kraft lief er davon, sprang hoch durch die Luft und riss einen Mann zu Boden. Angsterfüllende Schrei hallten durch die Luft, Menschen liefen in Panik durcheinander.

„Hast du eine Waffe, Ada?!", fragte Leon.

„Leider nein und es wird zu lange dauern, sie aus meiner Wohnung zu holen. Wir brauchen Hilfe."

Die junge Frau zog den Stock aus ihrem Kopf und setzte ihren Raubzug ungehindert fort. Ihr erstes Opfer gesellte sich zur ihr und wenige Augenblicke danach schloss sich ihnen das dritte Opfer an.

Leon und Ada mussten hilflos zusehen, wie die Monster sich auf immer mehr Menschen stürzten, sie bissen und sich die Zahl der Mutierten binnen weniger Minuten vervielfachte.

„Wir müssen hier weg! Nehmen wir mein Motorrad!"

Zwei der Infizierten waren ihnen dicht auf den Fersen, als sie zum Parkeingang zurückrannten. Ada schwang sich blitzschnell auf ihr Motorrad und startete.

„Beeil dich!", schrie sie über das Kreischen der Menschenmenge hinweg.

Die Infizierten schwangen sich mühelos über den hohen Zaun, der den Stadtpark umgab, und liefen über die Straße. Autos kamen mit quietschenden Reifen zum Stehen und krachten ineinander. Noch im Laufen zog Leon sein Handy aus der Tasche. Als er sich hinter Ada setzte und sie mit Vollgas davonfuhr, hatte er bereits die Nummer des D.S.O. angewählt.

Er verstand kaum, wer sich am anderen Ende meldete, aber es war ihm egal. Er schrie in das Telefon.

„Riegeln Sie die Stadt ab!"

* * *

Es war später Nachmittag, als Barry und Alex nach Hause zurückkehrten. Alex ging sofort in ihr Zimmer, um das Ergebnis ihrer Arbeit noch vor dem Abendessen zu sichten. Sie verschloss ihre Tür, nahm ihr Laptop aus ihrem Rucksack und startete ihr Programm.

Das Kopieren der B.S.A.A.- Dateien hatte fehlerfrei funktioniert, was Alex positiv überraschte, denn sie hatte gestern nur auf die Schnelle und nicht sonderlich professionell ein Programm zusammengeschrieben. Aber offenbar hatte es gut geklappt. Jetzt konnte sie sich ungehindert Informationen beschaffen.

Aufmerksam klickte sich Alex durch die gespeicherten Dokumente, die sie heruntergeladen hatte, und machte sich im Geiste Notizen, dass sie später alles wiederfinden konnte. Etwas nach einer Stunde fand sie einen geheimen Ordner, der mit mehreren Passwörtern gesichert war.

„Hm, wollen doch mal sehen…"

Sie öffnete ein Dechiffrierungsprogramm, das sie schon vor längerer Zeit geschrieben hatte, und ließ das Programm durch die Daten der B.S.A.A. laufen. Es dauerte und Alex tippte ungeduldig mit den Fingern auf ihrem Laptop. Beim letzten Passwort dachte sie schon, ihr Programm würde abstürzen. Dann endlich kamen die Zahlen auf ihrem Bildschirm zur Ruhe. Der letzte entschlüsselte Code reihte sich an die anderen und der Ordner wurde geöffnet.

Interessiert überblickte sie die Akten. Eine zog besonders ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Sie öffnete ein Dokument, das mit „Jacob Muller" bezeichnet war. Der Name war ihr nicht geläufig und auch das Bild des jungen Mannes war ihr unbekannt, auch wenn sie zugeben musste, dass sein Blick und seine Augen sie an etwas erinnerten und an etwas in ihrem Gedächtnis rührten. Sie konnte allerdings nicht sagen, was es war.

Sie las sein Profil, das die B.S.A.A. über ihn erstellt hatte und augenblicklich begann ihr Herz, schneller zu schlagen. Ihre Augen verengten sich, als sie konzentriert die Gesundheitsdaten durchsah.

Jake, wie er von allen genannt wurde, besaß offenbar einen besonderen Bluttyp, der es seinem Körper erlaubte, jeden Virus abzuwehren. Die Antikörper in seinem Blut waren auch benutzt worden, um einen Impfstoff gegen den C- Virus zu entwickeln, der Virus, der vor ein paar Jahren in Edonien und China ausgebrochen war.

Sie überflog sein genetisches Profil und entdeckte etwas, dass sie aufhorchen ließ. Jakes außergewöhnliches Immunsystem beruhte auf einer genetischen Anomalie auf dem 16. Chromosom.

Das wiederum kam Alex sehr wohl bekannt vor, aber genau das verwirrte sie umso mehr. Sie kannte nur eine einzige Person, die eine solche Veranlagung in sich trug und es war absolut ausgeschlossen, dass es zwischen dieser Person und Jacob Muller irgendeine Verbindung gab. Das konnte einfach nicht sein.

Sie blätterte weiter, bis sie zu Jakes Lebenslauf kam. Er wurde am 12.10.1992 in Edonien geboren, einem kleinen Land in Osteuropa. Seine Mutter war namentlich nicht genannt, es hieß nur, dass sie in ihren frühen Zwanzigerjahren in die USA emigriert, später aber in ihre Heimat zurückgekehrt sei.

Was seinen Vater anbelangte, musste Alex etwas suchen. Zuerst dachte sie schon, dass Jakes Vater unbekannt war, doch dann entdeckte sie den Namen auf der Seite über Jakes Abstammung.

„Nein!", flüsterte Alex. „Das kann nicht sein…"

_Albert…_

Laut den Angaben war Albert Wesker der Vater von Jake Muller.

„Das ist unmöglich…"

Alex konnte das nicht glauben, aber es erklärte alles. Albert Wesker war der einzige Mensch, den Alex kannte, der die besondere genetische Anomalie in sich trug. Es wäre ein zu großer Zufall, wenn Jake sie ebenfalls hätte ohne mit Albert verwandt zu sein. Einen stärkeren Beweis gab es praktisch nicht, dass Albert Jakes Vater war.

Weil Alex jedoch immer noch leise Zweifel hatte, sah sie nochmal Jakes Gesundheitsprofil etwas näher durch, ob es eine gesicherte Analyse über seine Abstammung gab. Und die gab es tatsächlich.

Eine Blutprobe und ein Vaterschaftstest bestätigten das Verwandtschaftsverhältnis der beiden endgültig.

Alex besah sich erneut Jakes Bild und jetzt verstand sie auch, warum Jakes Augen ihr so vertraut erschienen waren. Der Junge hatte dieselben Augen wie sein Vater. Überhaupt war die Ähnlichkeit mit Albert nicht zu leugnen. Jake hatte lediglich sanftere Gesichtszüge und rote, statt blonde Haare. Alex vermutete, dass sich darin seine Mutter widerspiegelte.

Ohne ihren Blick vom Gesicht des Jungen zu nehmen, ließ sie sich langsam in ihrem Stuhl zurückfallen und atmete tief durch.

Albert hatte einen Sohn, das war das letzte, was sie erwartet hatte. Und dieser Sohn war etwas Besonderes, etwas überaus Interessantes. Wie gerne hätte sie ihn kennengelernt und sich selbst von seiner außergewöhnlichen Veranlagung überzeugt. Das Potenzial, was dies für ihre Arbeit und ihre Pläne beherbergte, mochte sie sich kaum ausmalen. Jakes Antikörper wären vielleicht das letzte Puzzlestück, um den T- Phobos- Virus zur Perfektion zu vollenden.

Alex Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Die Chance war zum Greifen nah, aber Alex konnte sie nicht ergreifen. Ihr waren die Hände gebunden, solange sie bei den Burtons festsaß.

„Verdammt!", fluchte sie leise knurrend.

Bestand wenigstens die Möglichkeit, dass sie Jake treffen konnte?

Sie ging nochmal die Aufzeichnungen der B.S.A.A. durch. Demnach war Jake Muller 2012 in Edonien ausfindig gemacht worden. Eine Regierungsagentin namens Sherry Birkin hätte ihn eigentlich nach Amerika bringen sollen, doch waren sie vorher von einer Organisation mit dem Namen NeoUmbrella verschleppt und sechs Monate in China festgehalten worden.

_Sherry Birkin_…

Warum kam Alex der Name Birkin bekannt vor? Sie durchstöberte ihr Gedächtnis und erinnerte sich schließlich an ein Gespräch mit Albert. William Birkin hatte mit Albert zusammen am T- Virus gearbeitet und später den G- Virus entwickelt. In der Katastrophe von Raccoon City hatte er sein Leben gelassen, soweit Alex recht informiert war. Sherry konnte nur seine Tochter sein.

Welche Ironie, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Alberts Sohn und die Tochter seines Kollegen…

Die B.S.A.A. hielt Jakes Identität vor der Welt geheim, um ihn zu schützen und die globale Sicherheit nicht zu gefährden. In den Akten war deshalb sein Aufenthaltsort vermerkt. Wie sich herausstellte lebte er nur ein paar Stunden mit dem Zug entfernt in der Stadt. Und rein zufällig lebte Sherry Birkin an derselben Adresse. Die beiden waren also zusammen. Was aber noch viel besser war, war die Tatsache, dass die beiden zusammen eine einjährige Tochter hatten.

Alex strich sich nachdenklich über ihr Kinn, dann formte sich ihr Mund zu einem Grinsen.

Das konnte wirklich interessant werden.


	4. Kapitel 4: Ausbruch

_ All: Erst mal ein riesiges Sorry, dass es sooo lange gedauert hat. Ich hatte ziemlich viel für die Schule zu tun, weil ich Ende Mai meine Fachabi- Prüfung geschrieben habe und dann kam auch noch Zuhause ziemlich viel Stress dazu, sodass ich einfach keine Zeit gefunden habe, hier weiterzumachen. Ich genieße aktuell meine freie Zeit nach den Prüfungen und hoffe, dass ich ein paar Updates schaffe. Dieses Kapitel wird leider nur etwas kurz ausfallen, weil es nur ein Übergangskapitel ist. Ich hoffe, dass ihr trotzdem Spaß beim Lesen habt._

_ Leon S. Kennedy1977: Du hast gleich durchschaut, was die Monster darstellen sollen. :D Stimmt, eine Mischung aus Vampir und Zombie. Ich liebe nämlich Vampire. Die Idee zu der Geschichte kam mir, als ich vor einiger Zeit mal wieder Blade 2 angeschaut habe. Mit Leon und Ada geht es jetzt erst mal weiter, also hast du noch ganz viel von den beiden. :)_

* * *

Ada schaltete runter, gab Gas und überholte eine Schlange an Autos, die an einer Ampel standen. Als sie einige Kilometer hinter sich gebracht hatten, fuhr sie rechts an den Straßenrand.

Das Heulen von Sirenen erfüllte die Stadt und Polizeiwagen rauschten an ihnen vorbei. Hubschrauber flogen über sie hinweg. Der Polizei schloss sich unmittelbar ein Sondereinsatzkommando des Militärs an. Erleichterung durchströmte Leon, als er den Konvoi sah. Hunnigan hatte nicht lange gezögert und die richtigen Schritte eingeleitet.

Er nahm sein Handy und rief noch einmal beim D.S.O. an.

„Leon, was ist denn da draußen los?", fragte Hunnigan sofort.

„Wir wissen es nicht genau, nur dass irgendeine neue Seuche in der Stadt ist", erklärte er. „Haben Sie die Stadt abgesperrt?"

„Ja, wir haben sofort unsere Leute und das Militär losgeschickt, um Straßensperren zu errichten. Wir sind auch gerade dabei, den Flugverkehr einzustellen. Es kommt niemand mehr rein und niemand mehr raus. Der Präsident ist bereits informiert."

„Sehr gut."

„Leon, ich brauche so viele Informationen, wie es nur geht. Was ist da los bei Ihnen?"

„Wir sind im Park auf eine Frau gestoßen, die krank aussah und ständig davon geredet hat, dass sie Durst hat. Ihr Körper ist mutiert, dann ist sie auf die anderen Leute losgegangen, um…" Er zögerte kurz, um Worte verlegen, wie er die Situation am besten beschreiben sollte. „Um Blut zu trinken. Diese Zombies… sind ganz scharf auf Blut."

„Blut?"

„Ja. Und die Seuche ist verdammt aggressiv. Diese Monster sind stark, sehr stark. Unsere Leute müssen aufpassen."

„Ich werde es sofort weitergeben", sagte Hunnigan beunruhigt. „Wir treten wieder in Kontakt, ich bekomme gerade erste Bilder rein."

Leon konnte durch das Handy hören, wie sie im Hintergrund auf einer Tastatur tippte.

„Ich melde mich wieder", sagte Leon und legte auf.

„Und?", wollte Ada wissen.

„Die Stadt ist abgeriegelt, unsere Leute kümmern sich um die Monster. Bleibt zu hoffen, dass sie eine weitere Ausbreitung verhindern können."

„Gut, fahren wir in meine Wohnung. Wir brauchen ein paar Waffen", sagte Ada ernst, machte einen Schulterblick und reihte sich wieder in den Verkehr ein. Mittlerweile hatte sich der Verkehr gestaut und die Straßen waren dicht. Mit ihrem Motorrad konnte sich Ada jedoch zwischen den Autos hindurchdrängen.

„Moment mal, du hast eine Wohnung?", fragte Leon verwundert.

„Ähm, ja. Das war eigentlich die Überraschung, von der ich dir erzählen wollte", sagte Ada. „Aber dazu später mehr." Sie gab Gas und fuhr bei Rot über eine dichtbefahrene Kreuzung. Die Autos und LKWs hupten, doch der Verkehr bewegte sich nicht mehr. Die Straßenbahn war mitten im Getümmel stehengeblieben.

Während sie fuhren, wählte Leon eine weitere Nummer.

„Wen rufst du an?"

„Chris."

* * *

Barry und Natalia waren schon gefahren, nur Chris und Jill waren im Büro geblieben, um noch ein paar Arbeiten zu erledigen. Chris saß gerade an seinem Schreibtisch, als Jill und Rebecca Chambers hereinstürmten.

„Was ist denn los?!", fragte Chris, der durch das Knallen der Tür aufschrak. „Um Himmels Willen…"

„Chris, geh mal schnell ins Internet!", verlangte Jill. „Such einen Nachrichtenkanal!"

Chris war zu verdutzt, um reagieren zu können. Ungeduldig nahm ihm Jill sein Laptop ab und suchte eine entsprechende Seite, wo gerade eine Nachrichtensendung in einem Live-Stream übertragen wurde.

„Könntet ihr mir mal erklären, was eigentlich los ist?!", wollte Chris wissen.

„Sieh dir das an, ich hab es gerade im Pausenraum im Fernsehen gesehen", sagte Jill. „Die Seuche hat Amerika erreicht."

„Was?!"

„_Wir berichten live aus Washington, wo sich in diesem Moment eine Katastrophe ereignet"_, sagte eine Reporterin von CNN, die in einem Hubschrauber saß, in die Kamera.

Danach schwenkte die Kamera nach unten, um die Straßen der Stadt zu filmen.

„Was zum…?!"

Eine Horde Zombies lief durch die Stadt, Menschen rannten panisch und wildschreiend durcheinander. Der Verkehr war zum Erliegen gekommen und in den Straßen stauten sich die Autos. Soldaten und Polizei versuchten mit Feuergewalt, die Monster in Schach zu halten und zusammenzudrängen. Es waren die selben Monster, die Chris und sein Team in Afrika gesehen hatten.

„_Offenbar ist in der Hauptstadt eine bislang noch unbekannte Seuche ausgebrochen, die die Menschen in blutrünstige Kreaturen verwandelt. Das Militär und die Polizei versuchen die Lage unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Washington wurde weitläufig abgeriegelt, um eine Ausbreitung der Seuche zu verhindern. Nach unseren Informationen will der Präsident den Notstand ausrufen"_, erklärte die Reporterin. _„Noch ist nichts zur Ursache dieser Seuche bekannt, doch Terrorexperten sagen, dass es sich um einen neuen Anschlag ähnlich dem in Osteuropa und China vor ein paar Jahren handeln könnte." _

Die Kamera schwenkte erneut auf das Geschehen unten in der Stadt.

„Verdammt, was ist denn da los? Scheiße…", murmelte Chris, lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare. Er war plötzlich nervös und angespannt.

„Chris?"

„Meine Schwester ist in Washington. Sie wollte Leon besuchen. Verdammter Mist, ich muss sie sofort anrufen."

Als Chris gerade den Hörer abnehmen und Claires Nummer eingeben wollte, erschien die Sekretärin aus dem Vorzimmer.

„Ähm, Mr. Redfield? Ich habe hier einen Leon Kennedy vom D.S.O. am Apparat."

* * *

Chris meldete sich, als Leon und Ada gerade die Treppen zu Adas Wohnung hinaufhasteten.

„Leon, was ist los?"

„Chris, Ada und ich wir sind in Washington. Wir sind praktisch mitten drin im Geschehen."

„Was, du und… Ada Wong?!", fragte Chris. „Was tut die denn dort?"

„Das zu erklären würde jetzt zu weit führen", sagte Leon hastig und außer Atem. „Ich habe sofort den D.S.O. informiert. Das Militär und die Polizei scheinen die Lage unter Kontrolle zu haben. Chris, wir haben die Viecher gesehen, haben gesehen, wie sie mutieren und über andere Leute herfallen. Das ist gar nicht gut. Dieser neue… was auch immer, ist verdammt gefährlich."

Eilig sperrte Ada ihre Wohnung auf. Leon wechselte das Handy von einem Ohr zum anderen.

„Leon, habt ihr zufällig gesehen, von wem die Seuche ausging? Habt ihr den Überträger gesehen? War es zufällig eine junge Frau? Mit dunklen Haaren? Vielleicht Mitte zwanzig?"

„Ja, es war eine junge Frau", erklärte Leon, während Ada die Zahlenkombination an ihrem Waffensafe eingab. „Woher weißt du das?"

„Es gab in Afrika einen neuen Virusausbruch, den wir untersucht haben. Irgendeine Organisation namens New Era hat ein afrikanisches Dorf im Kongo infiziert. Zwei Entwicklungshelfer waren dort, eine davon, die junge Frau, ist in die USA ausgereist. Sie muss die Seuche eingeschleppt haben."

„Verdammter Mist!", fluchte Leon. Ada bereitete ihre Waffen vor und steckte Kampfmesser und Magazine ein, dann griff sie selbst zu ihrem Bogen.

„Leon, die B.S.A.A. hat dem D.S.O. ohnehin alles, was wir haben, zukommen lassen", sagte Chris. „Wir setzen uns wieder in Verbindung, OK? Wir werden es organisieren, dass wir nach Washington zu euch kommen."

„OK, dann reden wir später noch einmal", sagte Leon und wollte schon auflegen, da hielt ihn Chris zurück.

„Warte, Leon! Tu mir bitte einen Gefallen. Meine Schwester, Claire, sie ist in Washington, in einem Hotel. Bitte findet sie und holt sie da raus."

„Claire ist hier?! Alles klar, gib mir die Adresse, wir fahren hin." Chris gab ihm die Anschrift, dann legten sie auf. Leon nahm eine Pistole von Ada entgegen.

„Was willst du tun?", erkundigte sich Ada.

„Claire ist in der Stadt. Chris hat mich gebeten, sie abzuholen. Er ruft sie an, damit sie bleibt, wo sie ist."

„Und wo ist das?"

„Ein Hotel in der Innenstadt", erklärte Leon. „Ich hab die Daten auf dem Handy. Wir sollten uns beeilen."

Ada zog ihre Lederkombi aus. Leon zog eine Augenbraue nach oben, als darunter ein knappes, enganliegendes Kleid zum Vorschein kam, das mehr von Adas Körper preisgab, als es verdeckte.

„Ich fürchte, die Überraschung ist nicht ganz so gut gelungen, wie ich erhofft hatte", seufzte sie theatralisch. „Ich hatte den Tag eigentlich anders geplant. Nun ja…"

Leon grinste. Er wartete draußen, während sie in andere Kleidung schlüpfte.

* * *

„Claire weiß Bescheid", sagte Chris erleichtert. „Ich hab sie gerade noch rechtzeitig erreicht. Sie wollte nämlich selbst hinfahren, um zu sehen, was da vor sich geht. Glücklicherweise ist das Hotel ziemlich weit weg, von dem Ort, wo die Seuche ausgebrochen ist. Leon und Ada holen sie ab."

„Ada? Ada Wong?", fragte Jill entgeistert. „Was macht die hier?"

„Sie ist bei Leon", sagte Chris mit wenig Begeisterung. „Ich hatte irgendwie die Befürchtung, dass das früher oder später so weit kommen würde."

„Aber wenigstens wissen wir jetzt, dass die Frau die Seuche tatsächlich eingeschleppt hat", warf Rebecca vorsichtig ein. „Und wo sie war. Dann erübrigt sich die Fahndung nach ihr natürlich."

„Rebecca, du musst unbedingt mehr über diesen neuen Virus herausfinden. Kannst du dich bitte sofort wieder an die Arbeit machen?"

„Natürlich! Bin sofort dabei!", sagte Rebecca motiviert.

In diesem Moment kam O´Brian herein. Sein besorgter Gesichtsausdruck ließ nichts Gutes verheißen. Chris fragte sich ernsthaft, was noch kommen konnte.

„Clive, wir müssen sofort nach Washington!", drängte Jill.

„Ja, ich weiß. Ein Hubschrauber steht bereit, ihr könnt sofort los. Es gibt da allerdings noch etwas."

„Noch irgendeine Hiobsbotschaft?"

„In der Tat. Da ist nicht nur der Virusausbruch. Wir haben noch ein weiteres Problem", sagte O´Brian. „Die Technik hat mir gerade gemeldet, dass man einen Hackangriff bemerkt hat."

„Was?!" Chris und Jill waren sofort alarmiert. „Wie, was…"

„Heute Nachmittag hat sich irgendwer Zugang zu geschützten Dokumenten verschafft. Wir wissen noch nichts Genaues, nur, dass sie keinen Schaden angerichtet haben, also ging es nicht darum, unser System zu sabotieren."

„Was wollten die dann?!", fragte Chris.

„Ich weiß es nicht genau", musste O´Brian zugeben. „Wer auch immer es war, so etwas habe ich in der ganzen Zeit, die ich bei der B.S.A.A. bin, noch nie gesehen. Der Hackangriff war verdammt gut ausgeführt, also das waren mehr als nur Profis. Aber es gibt kein wirkliches Muster, sie haben einfach nur unser geheimes Datenarchiv geöffnet."

„Wie ging das Ganze vonstatten? Wieso hat man nichts gemerkt?", fragte Jill verwirrt.

„Die Angreifer haben binnen 15 Minuten sämtliche Firewalls überwunden", erklärte O´Brian missmutig. „Sie haben ein hochmodernes Programm benutzt, auf dem neuesten technischen Stand. Allerdings sagen unsere Techniker, dass es auf einer alten Spähsoftware basiert, die die Sowjets benutzt haben. Sie hatten es aber so wie es aussieht auf nichts Bestimmtes abgesehen."

„Was die Russen? Was wollen denn die Russen von uns?", fragte Chris, der sich auf das alles keinen Reim machen konnte. Und gedanklich war er ohnehin bereits bei seiner Schwester.

„Auch wenn wir es nicht mit Sicherheit sagen können, wir glauben nicht, dass die Russen uns angegriffen haben. Warum sollten sie?"

„Wenn die die geschützten Geheimdokumente abgerufen haben… Oh nein", sagte Jill.

„Jill?"

„Chris, überleg mal, dann wissen die jetzt alles über den C- Virus in Edonien und China… und über Jake."

Chris´ Herz schien für einen Moment auszusetzen. Daran hatte er gar nicht mehr gedacht. „Verdammt."

„Jill hat Recht. Wir haben Jakes persönliche Daten, sowie alles, was die in China über ihn erstellt haben. Außerdem… steht da alles über Sherry, dass die beiden zusammen sind, eine Tochter haben und ihr Wohnort", sagte O´Brian. „Die wissen jetzt alles über Jake."

„Ein neuer Virus und jetzt das. Können das alles Zufälle sein?", fragte Chris und ein betretenes Schweigen entstand.


	5. Kapitel 5: Sorgen

_ frozenheart7: Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Yo puedo hablar un poco de espanol. Entendí lo que has escrito. Proque Alex Wesker me gusta mucho y me gusta mucho la idea que Alex es en la mente de Natalia, he comenzado escribir esta historia. Es fantástico que te gusta mi historia. English is OK, too. I hope you could understand my Spanish. :)_

_ Leon S. Kennedy1977: Ja, ich hab mir die Zombies ungefähr wie die Reapers vorgestellt. :) Ich mag die Blade- Filme auch, aber nur 1 und 2, der dritte ist… ja, irgendwie doof. _

* * *

„Ich weiß es nicht", fuhr O´Brian fort, „ob das alles Zufälle sind."

„Da ist doch noch was, oder?", bemerkte Chris, den eine böse Ahnung beschlich.

„Ja, allerdings. Da gibt es noch etwas."

„Was?"

„Die Techniker meinten, dass der Hackangriff nicht von außen kam."

Chris und Jill wechselten einen besorgten Blick miteinander. „Wie? Nicht von außen?"

„Und jetzt wird es besonders skurril", sagte O´Brian. „Angeblich wurde das alles von Barrys Computer aus gemacht."

„Was?! Von Barrys Computer aus?"

„Ja. Wer auch immer den Angriff durchgeführt hat, hat dafür Barrys Daten benutzt."

„Wie soll denn das gehen?", fragte Chris.

„Und Barry selber hat nicht auf das Archiv zurückgegriffen?", hakte Jill nach.

„Nein, ausgeschlossen, denn wenn er selber es gewesen wäre, dann hätte er ja wohl kaum eine Spähsoftware dafür benutzen müssen. Außerdem konnten die Techniker die genaue Uhrzeit bestimmen, als der Angriff stattfand. Es war heute Nachmittag, als Barry mit uns in dem Meeting war. Er selber kann definitiv nicht an seinem PC gesessen haben", sagte O´Brian.

„Könnte ein Fremder ins Gebäude gekommen sein und einfach das erstbeste Büro gesucht haben?", fragte Jill, obwohl sie selbst wusste, wie unmöglich das war.

„Jill, die Zentrale war heute nicht geöffnet, es waren nur ganz wenig Mitarbeiter da. Und Gäste oder irgendwelche anderen Leute wären heute gar nicht reingekommen. Ein Fremder, ohne Ausweis, wäre der Dame am Empfang sofort aufgefallen", sagte Chris.

„Stimmt, du hast Recht", gab Jill zu. „Aber wie… Ich verstehe das nicht. Das ergibt keinen Sinn."

„Das tut es wirklich nicht."

„Ja, und selbst wenn, mal angenommen, ein Fremder hätte sich wirklich unbefugten Zutritt zum Gebäude und Barrys Büro verschafft", sagte Chris langsam. „Dann wäre er aber nicht weit gekommen, denn… Natalia war doch die ganze Zeit da."

„Stimmt! Barry hat ja Natalia mitgebracht und sie saß den ganzen Nachmittag in seinem Büro!"

„Und das kleine Mädchen wird ja wohl kaum den Hackangriff gestartet haben", meinte Chris, belustigt von der Vorstellung. „Was auch immer die heute in der Schule lernen, das Schreiben von Spionageprogrammen gehört sicher nicht dazu."

„Chris hat absolut Recht", sagte O´Brian.

„Und dass den Technikern ein Fehler unterlaufen ist?", fragte Jill.

„Nein, ausgeschlossen", antwortete O´Brian. „Die elektronischen Daten können nicht lügen und sie führen uns eindeutig zu Barrys Computer zurück."

„Das ist wirklich skurril", meinte Chris. „Hast du mit Barry schon gesprochen? Hat er eine Idee, wie das passiert sein könnte?"

„Ich habe ihn noch nicht angerufen, werde es aber gleich tun", sagte O´Brian. „Ich werde ihn auch fragen, ob er nach Washington mitfliegen will."

„Schon, gut, ich übernehme das", sagte Chris. „Jil und ich machen uns schon mal bereit."

„Ich hoffe, dass wir etwas mehr haben, wenn ihr zurückseid", meinte O´Brian. „Ich musste extra ein paar Leute aus dem Urlaub zurückholen, damit sie den Fall bearbeiten."

„Wie sieht es bei Rebecca unten aus? Hat sie schon mehr Informationen über den neuen Virus?", wollte Jill wissen.

„Auch da bislang Fehlanzeige. Ich warte jede Minute praktisch schon auf ihren Bericht. Wir sprechen uns nochmal kurz bevor ihr abfliegt."

* * *

Claire Redfield war gerade in ihre Jacke geschlüpft und wollte sich auf den Weg in die Stadt machen, wo es einen neuen Virusausbruch gegeben hatte, da klingelte ihr Handy. Es war ihr Bruder Chris, der sie bat, im Hotel zu bleiben und dort auf Leon zu warten, der sie abholen würde. Sie wollte protestieren, doch schließlich gab sie widerwillig nach. Chris versprach, mit einem Team der B.S.A.A. so schnell es möglich war, nach Washington zu fliegen und sich mit ihr, Leon und Ada Wong zu treffen. Bis es soweit war blieb ihr nichts anders übrig, als im Hotel zu warten. Natürlich, zu allem Überfluss, hatte sie ihre Dienstwaffe nicht dabei.

Unten in der Lobby ließ sie sich auf einer Bank nieder und wartete ungeduldig. Mittlerweile hatte Panik die Stadt erfasst. Überall waren Polizisten, die die aufgebrachte Menge beruhigen wollten. In Kürze, so gab man ihr die Auskunft, würde eine großangelegte Evakuierung eingeleitet werden. Bis dahin war es jedoch niemandem erlaubt, das Hotel zu verlassen. Die ganze Stadt war auf Anordnung des Präsidenten hin abgeriegelt worden. Weil sie sich als TerraSave- Mitarbeiterin ausweisen konnte, bekam sie von einem Soldaten eines Kriseneinsatzkommandos zumindest nähere Informationen zum Geschehen auf der anderen Seite der Stadt. Trotzdem saß sie wie auf Kohlen und hielt ständig Ausschau nach Leon. Einfach untätig herumzusitzen, während die Stadt vor Zombies wimmelte, gehörte aktuell nicht gerade zu ihren Lieblingsbeschäftigungen.

Claire konnte es kaum glauben, dass sich schon wieder alles wiederholen sollte. Das alles erinnerte sie stark an Raccoon City und den verhängnisvollen Tag, an dem sie in das alles hineingezogen worden war. Offenbar war es ihr, ihrem Bruder und den anderen nicht vergönnt, endlich Ruhe finden zu können.

Ihr Blick glitt stetig über die Menschenmenge hin zur großen Eingangstür, doch sie konnte Leon nicht entdecken. Nervös stand sie auf, ging etwas auf und ab, dann entschied sie sich, kurz die Toilette aufzusuchen, um sich mit kaltem Wasser zu erfrischen.

Tatsächlich war sie allein, als sie die Besuchertoilette erreichte. Der Trubel und der Lärm spielten sich draußen ab, sodass in dem kleinen Bad gespenstische Stille herrschte. Die Türen zu den Kabinen waren alle verschlossen, als Claire an ein Waschbecken trat, sich die Hände wusch und sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht spritzte.

Sie trocknete sich gerade das Gesicht ab, als sie hinter sich ein leises Knarzen vernahm. Verwundert nahm sie das Handtuch vom Gesicht und sah zu den Kabinentüren. Eine der Türen war auf einmal geöffnet. War sie doch nicht allein? Claire hatte gedacht, dass niemand hier war. Plötzlich begann ihr Herz heftig zu pochen.

Vorsichtig näherte sie sich der hintersten Kabine und drückte langsam die Tür ganz auf. Die Kabine war leer. Erleichterung durchströmte Claire und sie atmete laut aus. In dem Moment als sie sich umdrehte und die Toilette verlassen wollte, fiel die Tür, die sie vorhin beim Reinkommen hinter sich zugezogen hatte, mit einem Knall ins Schloss, sodass Claire vor Schreck zusammenzuckte.

Bildete sie sich schon Sachen ein? Ihr blieb keine Zeit mehr darüber nachzudenken, denn in diesem Moment kam eine Gruppe von Frauen in die Besuchertoilette, die sich laut unterhielten.

Verunsichert kehrte Claire in die Eingangshalle zurück. Immer noch standen viele Leute herum und warteten, dass etwas passierte. Niemand achtete auf Claire, als sie zwischen all den fremden Menschen stehenblieb, dennoch überkam sie plötzlich das komische Gefühl, dass jemand sie beobachtete. Nervös blickte sie sich um und dann begegnete sie dem Blick eines Mannes, der in der Menge stand. Ihr Herzschlag setzte einen Moment aus.

Der Mann hatte seltsame unnatürlich schwarze Augen und seine Haut sah nicht wie die eines normalen Menschen aus. Irgendetwas regte sich in Claires Gedächtnis und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass der Mann ihr bekannt vorkam. Sie wollte schon auf ihn zugehen, als sich ihr plötzlich eine Gruppe Touristen in den Weg stellten und ihr die Sicht versperrten.

„Claire!"

Wie aus dem Nichts stand auf einmal Leon neben ihr und riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Leon! Du bist endlich da!"

„Tut mir Leid, dass es solange gedauert hat, aber es ist etwas schwierig, durch die Stadt zu kommen", erklärte Leon. „Kommst du?"

„Ähm, ja, ja", sagte Claire, die ihren Blick nicht von der Stelle nehmen konnte, wo sie zuvor den Mann gesehen hatte.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Was? Ja, ja, ich dachte nur… Egal, gehen wir."

Sie drängten sich durch die Menge nach draußen und stiegen in einen schwarzen Audi. Ada Wong saß am Steuer und gab sofort Gas, sobald Leon und Claire die Türen geschlossen hatten.

„Hast du eine Waffe, Claire?", fragte Leon.

„Ja, natürlich. So was habe ich ja immer dabei, wenn ich einen Freund besuchen möchte", sagte Claire sarkastisch. „Ich habe einen Tag frei genommen, um dich zu besuchen. Mein Plan war nicht, auf eine Zombiemission zu gehen."

Leon grinste und reichte ihr eine Pistole mit zwei Magazinen. „Wie geht's dir? Wir haben uns lange nicht gesehen", sagte er.

„Ganz gut, denke ich", sagte Claire. „Ich bin kürzlich befördert worden. Ich leite jetzt selbst ein Team. Privat sieht es nicht ganz so rosig aus. Ich bin immer noch Single."

„Verstehe."

„Was man von dir nicht behaupten kann, oder?", meinte Claire und deutete mit einer Kopfbewegung Richtung Ada.

„Das… ja", sagte Leon verlegen. „Wir haben es… bisher noch nicht offiziell gemacht."

Claire fragte nicht weiter nach. „Was ist denn da überhaupt los? Chris hat mich angerufen. Irgendein Virus verwandelt Menschen in blutrünstige Zombies?"

„Ja. Ada und ich waren im Stadtpark und haben dort eine Frau getroffen, die mit irgendwas infiziert war. Sie ist über andere Leute hergefallen und plötzlich waren da eine ganze Horde von den Viechern."

„Mit was haben wir es zu tun?"

„Wir wissen es nicht genau. Aber sie sind ganz wild auf Blut", sagte Leon.

Ada steuerte sie durch eine Nebenstraße, um die verstopften Hauptstraßen zu umgehen.

„Was wollt ihr tun?", wollte Claire wissen. „Ihr fahrt doch hin? Ich wollte selber hin, aber… Chris hat gesagt, ihr werdet mich abholen."

„Der D.S.O. ist schon dort. Ich hab sofort Hunnigan angerufen und sie hat alles in die Wege geleitet. Das Militär ist auch benachrichtig. Sie versuchen gerade, die Situation unter Kontrolle zu halten. Wir werden uns die Lage vor Ort einfach mal ansehen. Vielleicht können wir irgendetwas ausrichten. Chris meinte, dass sich die B.S.A.A. sofort auf den Weg macht. Sie müssten in ein paar Stunden da sein."

Mit dem Auto war es weitaus schwieriger, sich durch die Stadt zu bewegen, sodass sie vom Hotel aus fast eine Stunde in Richtung Stadtpark brauchten. Als die Agenten, Soldaten und die Militärfahrzeuge in Sichtweite waren, parkte Ada das Auto am Straßenrand und sie legten das restliche kurze Wegstück zu Fuß zurück.

Schon von Weitem sahen sie die toten Monster auf der Straße liegen. Menschen strömten aus den umliegenden Gebäuden und wurden von den Soldaten weggeführt. Ein Mann, vielleicht in Leons Alter, mit kurzen, braunen Haaren löste sich von den Agenten und kam auf die drei zu.

„Leon!"

„Lex, schön dich zu sehen", sagte Leon und sie schlugen kurz ein.

„Mit deinem Urlaub war es wohl nichts."

„Wie immer, ist ja nichts Neues. Ada, Claire, das ist Lex, ein Arbeitskollege von mir, vom D.S.O."

„Freut mich, Ladies."

„Claire ist bei TerraSave", erklärte Leon.

„Oh, verstehe. Ja, wahrscheinlich sind Ihre Leute auch bald da."

Sie begaben sich zu den anderen Agenten.

„Lex, wie sieht die Lage aus?", fragte Leon. „Schon irgendeine Einschätzung?"

„Wir evakuieren die Leute in diesem Stadtteil", erklärte Lex. „Damit die Menschen außer Gefahr sind."

„Habt ihr die Monster erledigt?", fragte Leon. „Sind das alle?" Er deutete auf die toten Zombies, die auf der Straße lagen.

„Nein, das sind nicht alle."

„Könnt ihr einschätzen, wie viele Leute infiziert wurden?"

„Wir schätzen, so um die 200, bis wir kamen und sie niedergeschossen haben. Ein paar Leute konnten wir retten, bevor sie gebissen wurden. Wir haben vielleicht 70 von denen getötet. Leider mussten wir auch ein paar Zivilisten töten. Sie wurden gebissen und waren gerade dabei, sich zu verwandeln."

„Wo ist der Rest?!", fragte Claire sofort alarmiert.

„Das ist es ja", sagte Lex. „Das war das seltsamste, was ich in meiner ganzen Arbeit erlebt habe."

„Was meinst du?", wollte Leon wissen.

„Wir haben geschossen, haben ein paar von denen getötet. Plötzlich kam ein anderes dieser Monster, aber es war nicht wie die anderen. Es war ein Mann, er sah so aus wie die anderen Infizierten, aber er hat niemanden angegriffen. Er kam einfach nur und die anderen Zombies haben ihm nichts getan. Er schien einer von ihnen zu sein und es sah fast so aus, als hätte er… eine gewisse Kontrolle über die Monster gehabt."

Claire überkam wieder das komische Gefühl, das sie auch zuvor in der Hotellobby überkommen hatte, als sie den Mann in der Menge gesehen hatte. Wieso dachte sie jetzt daran?

Leon und Ada wechselten verwunderte Blicke miteinander.

„Kontrolle über die Monster?", fragte Leon.

„Ja. Als er aufgetaucht ist, haben die Monster plötzlich niemanden mehr angegriffen. Sie sind in die Kanalisation verschwunden", erklärte Lex und deutete auf einen naheliegenden Kanaldeckel, der aus dem Boden gerissen worden war.

„Der… der Mann auch?", fragte Claire vorsichtig.

„Ja. Er ist mit ihnen gegangen."

„Habt ihr schon Leute runtergeschickt?", wollte Leon wissen.

„Nein, wir wollten das Risiko nicht eingehen. Erstens mal wird es bald Abend und zweitens brauchen wir erst einen Plan vom Untergrund. Wir können da nicht blind runterlaufen. Die Monster sind viel zu gefährlich."

„Wann war das ungefähr?"

„Vielleicht vor einer halben Stunde. Seitdem versuchen wir eher die Menschen zu evakuieren, damit sie in Sicherheit sind."

„OK. Habt ihr den Plan bei der Stadt angefordert?"

„Ja, sie schicken es, ich müsste es bald auf dem Laptop haben", sagte Lex und sie gingen auf ein Militärfahrzeug zu. Lex öffnete die Tür und nahm sein Laptop, das auf dem Beifahrersitz lag. „Ich hatte mit Hunnigan Kontakt und habe ihr Bilder übermittelt."

Er tippte auf der Tastatur und rief sein E- Mail- Programm auf. „Nein, es ist noch nichts da. Solange wir keine Pläne von den Tunneln haben, brauchen wir kein Team runterschicken. Das wäre viel zu gefährlich."

„Verdammt", fluchte Leon. „Über der Erde haben wir eine Chance, sie aufzuhalten. Wenn die aber da unten sind, dann können sie sich überall in der Stadt ausbreiten. Und wir können nichts dagegen tun."

„Leon…"

Claire zog ihn zur Seite. „Leon, gehen wir da runter!", flüsterte sie, damit die Umstehenden es nicht hören konnten.

„Claire, das ist Wahnsinn. Du hast doch gehört, was Lex gesagt hat. Wir sind da unten blind! Du hast die Monster nicht erlebt. Das ist viel zu gefährlich!"

Claire wollte gerade widersprechen, da trat Ada hinzu. „Ich stimme Leon zu. Wir können im Moment nichts tun."

„Aber…"

„Nichts aber, Claire", sagte Leon mit Nachdruck. „Wir warten, bis wir mehr Informationen haben. Und vielleicht wäre es klug, auf die B.S.A.A. zu warten."

Claire wollte etwas entgegnen, aber sie gab klein bei. Leon hatte vermutlich Recht. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Warum war sie auf einmal so nervös? Der Gedanke an den Mann, den sie im Hotel gesehen hatte und der eines der Monster war, ließ sie nicht mehr los. Sie hoffte, dass Chris bald hier war.

* * *

Natalia hatte sich sofort nach ihrer Rückkehr in ihr Zimmer zurückgezogen. Barry musste zugeben, dass er sich Sorgen um seine Adoptivtochter machte. Sie war von Anfang an kein gewöhnliches Mädchen gewesen, denn nach dem, was sie erlebt hatte, war dies kaum möglich, und dass es nicht einfach werden würde, dessen war sich Barry bewusst gewesen, als er und Kathy sich entschlossen hatten, ihr ein neues Zuhause zu geben.

In letzter Zeit jedoch hatte sich Natalia stark verändert. Die Lehrer in der Schule hatten mit Barry und Kathy schon öfter Gespräche über sie geführt. Natalia war die beste Schülerin in allen Fächern, aber sie war eine völlige Einzelgängerin ohne soziale Kontakte. Sie hatte kein Interesse an den Dingen, für die sich Mädchen in ihrem Alter normalerweise interessierten. Zuhause war sie die ganze Zeit in ihrem Zimmer, wo sie entweder Bücher las oder vor dem Computer saß. Die Bücher, die sie las, beunruhigten Barry schon länger. Es waren vor allem Werke von Kafka und Alex Wesker hatte diese Bücher ebenfalls gelesen. Anfangs hatte Barry es noch abgetan, aber mit der Zeit erschien es ihm mehr und mehr bedenklich.

Natalia war sehr in sich gekehrt und viel erwachsener und reifer als andere Mädchen oder ihre Altersgenossen. Manchmal fragte sich Barry, ob er wirklich das kleine Mädchen Natalia von der Insel mitgebracht hatte.

Er stand ein paar Minuten tief in Gedanken versunken am Fuß der Treppe und sah Natalia nach, die gerade nach oben gegangen war. Er überlegte kurz, ob er ihr nachgehen sollte, um zu fragen, was sie immer tat, wenn sie vor dem Computer saß, doch dann besann er sich. Wahrscheinlich würde sie ihm ohnehin nichts preisgeben und im Moment hatte er zu viele andere Dinge im Kopf, sodass er die familiären Probleme hinten anstellen musste.

Barry hatte sich gerade im Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa niedergelassen und den Fernseher eingeschaltet, um die Nachrichten anzusehen, da klingelte sein Telefon.

„_Wir berichten weiter über die dramatische Situation in Washington"_, sagte die Nachrichtensprecherin.

Auf halbem Weg zwischen Wohnzimmer und Telefon hielt Barry inne. Fassungslos starrte er auf den Bildschirm.

„Ja, Burton", sagte dann Kathy, die zuerst ans Telefon gegangen war und abgehoben hatte. „Ja, natürlich. Einen Moment. Barry? Chris ist dran, er sagt es ist dringend."

Barry hatte es schon geahnt.

„Sag nichts. Ich hab es gerade in den Nachrichten gesehen. Der Virus ist in Washington ausgebrochen, oder?"

„Ja. Die Entwicklungshelferin hat die Seuche dort eingeschleppt. Leon Kennedy vom D.S.O. war dort. Er hat es gesehen, was passiert ist. Washington wimmelt nur so vor Monstern."

„Scheiße", murmelte Barry.

„Ingrid Hunnigan und der Präsident haben alles nötige in die Wege geleitet. Dank Leon, er hat sofort die richtigen Leute angerufen. Meine Schwester Claire und diese Agentin, Ada Wong, sind auch dort", erklärte Chris. „Sie warten auf uns. Jill und ich fliegen. Kommst du mit?"

„Na, was denkst du denn. Auf jeden Fall!", sagte Barry entschieden. „Ich mach mich sofort auf den Weg zu euch."

Barry wollte schon auflegen, als Chris ihn zurückhielt. „Warte mal, Barry, da ist noch etwas."

Barry hielt im Flur inne. „Was ist?"

„Die Details später, jetzt nur so viel. Heute Nachmittag, als wir in dem Meeting waren, wurde auf die B.S.A.A. ein Hackangriff verübt. Sie sind in unser geheimes Archiv eingedrungen und haben jede Menge verschlüsselte Dokumente kopiert, darunter die Akten über Jake."

„Was?! Ist irgendein Schaden entstanden?"

„Nein, sie haben nur Daten kopiert, kein Virus, kein Trojaner, nichts. Glücklicherweise. Aber die Sache ist ziemlich seltsam. Der Angriff kam von innen, nicht von außen und angeblich haben sie es von deinem Computer aus gemacht."

Barry erstarrte auf der Stelle. „Was? Wie ist das möglich?"

„Keine Ahnung, unsere Techniker sind dran. Wir reden darüber, wenn du da bist. Beeil dich."

„Und ob."

Barry hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Natalia oben an der Treppe gestanden und das Gespräch mitangehört hatte. Alex konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Sie waren besser, als sie gedacht hatte.


	6. Kapitel 6: Alte Bekannte

_ frozenheart7: Alex will be discovered at some point, but it will still take a while. _

_ Leon S. Kennedy1977: Ja, der Mann ist tatsächlich von Blade 2 inspiriert, aber nur inspiriert, sonst wäre es ja zu einfach. :) Was Alex angeht und was sie vorhat, werden wir bald mehr wissen._

* * *

Die Landschaft zog langsam unter ihnen vorbei. Die Rotorblätter des Hubschraubers dröhnten unablässig. Mittlerweile war es dunkel geworden und der Himmel hatte sich mit Wolkenbergen verhangen.

„Über was denkst du nach?"

Barry brauchte einen Moment, bis er realisierte, dass Jill mit ihm gesprochen hatte.

„Ähm, was… Entschuldige…"

„Du bist so tief in Gedanken versunken", bemerkte Jill grinsend. „An was denkst du?"

„Ach, es ist... Ich mache mir nur Sorgen um Natalia", sagte Barry.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Nichts, das ist es ja. Sie ist so still und in sich gekehrt, ich weiß nicht, was in ihr vorgeht. Das Mädchen, das ich von der Insel mitgenommen habe, war so ganz anders. Sie hat sich verändert."

„Sie ist ein Teenager", sagte Jill. „Die sind nun mal ein bisschen eigen."

„Ja, schon aber… Sie sitzt nur in ihrem Zimmer und immer, wenn die Familie zusammen ist, dann wirkt sie so teilnahmslos. Fast so, als würde sie gar nicht dazugehören. Sie hat in der Zeitung und im Internet fast exzessiv alle Berichterstattungen zu dem Virusausbruch in China und Edonien verfolgt und sie liest Kafka- Bücher. Ich mach mir einfach Sorgen."

„Du weißt ja nicht, was das für sie bedeutet. Wer weiß, was sie in Alex Weskers Gefangenschaft erlebt hat. Vielleicht ist das ihre Art, damit umzugehen?", meinte Jill. „Das sie nicht wie andere in ihrem Alter ist, sollte eigentlich klar sein, nachdem sie ihre Eltern ja so früh verloren hat. Du hast doch nicht vergessen, dass sie in Terragrigia dabei war?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber ich hätte wirklich gedacht, ein neues Zuhause, eine neue Familie, das alles würde ihr helfen. Aber ich bin mir da nicht mehr so sicher. Manchmal kommt es mir vor, als hätte ich nicht Natalia von der Insel mitgenommen, sondern jemand anderen", sagte Barry nachdenklich.

„Du hast sie wirklich gern, nicht wahr?", stellte Jill fest.

„Ja. Vielleicht mache ich mir deshalb auch zu viele Sorgen. Ach, ich weiß nicht… Kathy versucht auch immer, mich zu beruhigen, aber… Ich habe irgendwie so ein komisches Gefühl, dass etwas nicht stimmt."

„Vielleicht solltest du einfach mal mit ihr reden?", meinte Chris. „Vielleicht beschäftigt sie ja irgendwas."

Barry zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Ich bin skeptisch, ob sie mir irgendwas erzählen würde."

„Was ist mit Moira oder Claire? Oder soll ich es mal versuchen?", bot Jill an.

„Danke, aber schon gut. Ich werde mir etwas überlegen", sagte Barry.

„Ich glaube, wir sind bald da", sagte Chris mit einem Blick aus dem Fenster.

Sie überflogen die Außenbezirke von Washington und würden in Kürze in der Innenstadt ankommen.

* * *

Helena Harper hatte sich eigentlich auf einen entspannten Tag mit ihrem Partner gehofft, doch Ingrid Hunnigan sollte ihr einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen. Sie und ihr neuer Partner, mit dem sie seit ein paar Wochen ausging, waren nach einem Spaziergang gerade in ihre Wohnung gekommen, als ihr Telefon klingelte. Alarmiert von der Nachricht, dass es einen neuen Virusausbruch gegeben hatte, hatte sich Helena sofort auf den Weg zu Leon gemacht.

In den vergangenen drei Jahren war ihr Leben zum ersten Mal seit langem in geordneten Bahnen verlaufen. Nachdem sie und Leon Derek Simmons getötet und seine Machenschaften offengelegt hatten, hatte sie befürchtet, wegen ihrer Mithilfe bei dem Anschlag in Tall Oaks vor Gericht gestellt zu werden. Doch dank den Informationen von Ada Wong und Leon, der sich zu ihren Gunsten für sie verbürgt hatte, war sie von allen Anschuldigungen freigesprochen worden. Sie war jetzt sogar an seiner Seite Agentin beim D.S.O. Der Tod ihrer Schwester hatte sie schwer getroffen, doch mittlerweile kam sie besser damit zurecht. Simmons auszuschalten hatte ihr geholfen, mit Deborahs Verlust umgehen zu können.

Drei Jahre war es friedlich gewesen und Beständigkeit war in Helenas Leben eingekehrt. Sogar einen neuen Mann gab es in ihrem Leben. Sie hatte gehofft, einen Vorfall wie Tall Oaks oder das Desaster in China nie wieder erleben zu müssen, doch stets hatte sie die leise Ahnung begleitet, dass es noch nicht zu Ende war, dass der Tag eines neuen Anschlages kommen würde.

In den Straßen stauten sich die Autos, sodass Helena ein paar Blocks von der Sperrzone entfernt parken musste und zu Fuß zu ihren Kollegen laufen musste. Unzählige Menschen und Angehörige des Militärs, die die Evakuierung leiteten, kamen ihr entgegen. Sie drängte sich gegen den Strom in Richtung der Absperrungen.

„Sie können hier nicht lang!", rief ihr ein Soldat zu.

Helena zeigte ihren Dienstausweis und wies sich als Regierungsagentin aus. Daraufhin führte sie der Soldat zu ihren Kollegen.

Leon und Ada Wong standen mit einer rothaarigen Frau zusammen, die Helena nicht kannte.

„Leon!"

„Helena, hey", sagte Leon, nachdem er sie entdeckt hatte. „Hunnigan hat dich angerufen?"

„Ja. Ich hab mich sofort auf den Weg gemacht, aber die Stadt ist komplett dicht. Fast kein Durchkommen mehr."

„Das haben wir auch gemerkt."

Helena warf Ada Wong einen kurzen Blick zu und nickte ihr zu. Sie war nicht überrascht, die asiatische Agentin hier zu sehen. Nach China war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, ehe sie und Leon endlich ihren Weg zueinander finden würden.

„Helena, das ist Claire Redfield", sagte Leon. „Sie arbeitet für TerraSave."

„Freut mich", sagte Helena und sie und Claire schüttelten sich die Hände.

„Sie sind also Helena? Leon hat mir schon einiges über sie erzählt. Es freut mich, Sie endlich einmal persönlich zu treffen."

„Wie sieht die Lage hier aus? Hunnigan hat gesagt, dass es einen neuen Virusausbruch gab", sagte Helena besorgt. „Was ist passiert?"

„Ada und ich haben im Stadtpark eine Frau gesehen, die sich in ein Monster verwandelt hat. Sie ist über die anderen Menschen hergefallen und binnen kurzer Zeit waren knapp 200 Menschen infiziert. Unsere Leute und das Militär haben einige Zombies getötet, aber die meisten sind in die Kanalisation verschwunden. Und offenbar ist irgendein Typ, der ebenfalls infiziert ist, in der Lage, die Viecher zu kotrollieren. Lex hat gesagt, er ist einfach wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht und ist mit den Monster da runter verschwunden." Leon deutete in Richtung eines Kanaldeckels.

„Gehen wir runter", meinte Helena. „Habt ihr einen Plan der Kanalisation?"

„Die Stadt hat es uns geschickt, es ist vorhin angekommen", erklärte Leon. „Wir warten eigentlich nur noch auf Chris und die B.S.A.A."

„Hoffentlich kommen sie bald", murmelte Claire ungeduldig.

* * *

Der Hubschrauber setzte langsam auf der Straße auf. Sie wurden von Leon und Claire in Empfang genommen, die sie bereits erwartet hatten.

„Hi, Chris", sagte Claire. „Jill."

„Hey, Claire."

„Barry, du auch hier?"

„Ja, Chris hat mich angerufen. Ich bin mitgeflogen. Was haben wir?"

Während sie zu den Absperrungen zurückgingen, wo die Leute vom D.S.O. auf sie warteten, brachten Claire und Leon die Neuankömmlinge auf den neuesten Stand. Mittlerweile hatte man Scheinwerfer aufgestellt.

„Ist das eine gute Idee, jetzt in der Dunkelheit da runter zu steigen?", fragte Jill skeptisch. „Wenn die Zombies wirklich so stark sind, wie ihr sagt, dann wäre das doch viel zu gefährlich."

„Es ist riskant, aber wir müssen. Wir müssen verhindern, dass sie sich über die Kanalisation in der ganzen Stadt ausbreiten", warf Leon ein. „Wir haben ohnehin schon zu viel Zeit verloren. Wir müssen jetzt handeln."

Ada Wong trat zu ihnen. Als Chris die Agentin sah, verfinsterte sich sein Blick und er zog seine Pistole.

„Chris…" Jill legte ihm eine Hand auf den Unterarm, um ihn zu beruhigen.

„Ada Wong…", sagte Chris verärgert. Er war nach Edonien immer noch nicht gut auf die Asiatin zu sprechen. Natürlich wusste er schon lange um die Geschichte mit der Doppelgängerin, doch trotzdem blieb Ada für ihn eine zwielichtige und verdächtige Person, die in der Vergangenheit nur allzu oft in die kruden Machenschaften von Albert Wesker und anderen verwickelt gewesen war. Er konnte auch bis heute nicht nachvollziehen, warum Leon sie so vehement verteidigte und sich mit ihr eingelassen hatte.

Ada verlagerte ihr Gewicht auf ein Bein und stemmte eine Hand in die Hüfte. „Ich war zufällig in der Stadt", antwortete sie gelassen. „Leon und ich haben uns getroffen."

„Chris", warnte Leon. „Ada und ich haben die Frau im Park gesehen. Wir waren zusammen dort und sie wird mitkommen."

Chris sagte nichts weiter und ließ seine Waffe sinken, doch es war ihm anzumerken, dass er die Anwesenheit von Ada Wong nicht guthieß.

„Chris, dafür ist keine Zeit!", mahnte Claire. „Wir müssen da endlich runter!"

Chris musterte Ada Wong noch einen Moment, dann nickte er und sagte: „Du hast Recht, gehen wir."

* * *

Lex´ Team vom D.S.O. stattete sie mit Funkverbindungen und mit Waffen aus. Leon hatte Ingrid Hunnigan in der Leitung und wollte mit ihr in Kontakt bleiben. Sie luden die Pläne des Untergrundes auf ihre Handys. Ihr Team bestand aus sieben Personen: Chris, Jill, Barry, Leon, Ada, Helena und Claire. Ihre Mission war erst einmal, die Lage in den Kanälen zu erkunden, erst danach wollte das Militär die Monster mit einem gezielten Schlag vernichten. Solange sie nicht wussten, was unter ihren Füßen vor sich ging, war es unmöglich, einen weiteren Angriff zu starten. Deshalb war eine Erkundung der einzige Weg, der ihnen momentan blieb.

„Die Verbindung steht", sagte Leon in sein Kommunikationsgerät.

„Ich höre Sie laut und deutlich, Agent Kennedy", sagte Ingrid Hunnigan. „Ich habe Ihr Signal auf dem Schirm, ich verfolge Ihre Bewegungen."

„Haben Sie den Plan erhalten?", fragte Lex.

„Ja", antwortete Hunnigan. „Ich sehe die Tunnel vor mir. Ich kann Ihnen Anweisungen von hier aus geben. Machen Sie sich auf den Weg."

„Passt auf euch auf", riet Lex ihnen.

„Klar."

Chris ging voraus, als ihre Truppe nacheinander durch die Kanalöffnung an der Leiter in die Tiefe hinunterstieg. Das erste, was sie taten, nachdem sie alle unten angekommen waren, war ihre Taschenlampen anzuschalten. Sie standen knöcheltief in schmutzigem Wasser und ein Gestank nach Moder lag in der Luft. Es war stickig und muffig und sie konnten kaum atmen. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sich ihre Augen, an das spärliche Licht und die drückende Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten.

„Leon, können Sie mich hören?", fragte Hunnigan.

„Laut und deutlich", sagte Leon. „Ich hoffe, die Verbindung reißt nicht ab."

„Ich beobachte Sie auf dem Schirm. Sie haben die Möglichkeit, nach rechts oder links zu gehen."

„Bilden wir Teams, Chris?", fragte Jill.

„Das würde ich vorschlagen", meinte Chris und nickte Barry zu. „Ich gehe mit Jill."

„Ich werde mit Ada gehen", sagte Leon. Helena schloss sich den beiden an.

„Dann tun wir uns zusammen", sagte Barry an Claire gewandt. Diese bejahte mit einem Nicken.

„OK, teilen wir uns auf."

Sie gingen in entgegengesetzte Richtung langsam den Tunnel entlang. Leon, Helena und Ada waren bald um eine Biegung verschwunden, Chris, Jill, Claire und Barry trennten sich an der nächsten Abzweigung.

„Passt auf, tut nichts Unüberlegtes", mahnte Chris. „Wenn ihr die Viecher seht, dann schlagt sofort Alarm, aber… Keine Alleingänge."

Claire und Barry nickten, dann gingen sie allein weiter. Beide hatten ihre Waffen bereit.

* * *

Claires Herz hatte schon wieder wie wild angefangen zu pochen und sie fragte sich, was mit ihr los war. Bei keinem Einsatz in der Vergangenheit waren dermaßen die Nerven mit ihr durchgegangen wie jetzt. Und sie war sich sicher, dass es nicht an den neuen Monstern lag. Sie war schon der einen oder anderen gefährlichen Kreatur gegenübergestanden und geübt darin, einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren. Nur diesmal war irgendetwas anders, dass sie verunsicherte. Und sie hatte das dumme Gefühl, dass es mit ihrer Begegnung im Hotel zusammenhing. Das Bild des Mannes, den sie gesehen hatte, wollte sie nicht mehr loslassen. Sie war absolut davon überzeugt, dass er mit den Monstern zu tun haben musste und sie wollte herausfinden, was vor sich ging.

„Alles in Ordnung, Claire?", fragte Barry und riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Ja, ja, es ist nur... Ich hab nur an diesen Typen gedacht, der… mit den Monstern hier herunter verschwunden ist. Ich glaube… Ich glaube, er war auch in meinem Hotel, kurz bevor mich Leon und Ada abgeholt haben."

„Was, wirklich? Kannst du dich erinnern wie er ausgesehen hat?", fragte Barry.

„Nein, leider nicht. Ich hab ihn nur ganz kurz in der Menschenmenge in der Lobby gesehen und er sah… nicht wie ein Mensch aus. Seine Haut und seine Augen waren komisch. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, er war mit dem neuen Virus infiziert, aber er war nicht wie die anderen Monster."

„Das hat doch der Kerl vom D.S.O. gesagt, dass ein Mann aufgetaucht ist, der nicht wie die anderen Zombies war", bemerkte Barry.

„Was mich am meisten wurmt ist…" Claire biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ich glaube, ich kenne ihn. Ich glaube, ich habe ihn schon mal irgendwo gesehen, aber ich weiß nicht, wo und in welchem Zusammenhang."

„Interessant, das solltest du Chris und den anderen erzählen."

„Ja."

Sie waren vielleicht fünf Minuten gegangen, als sie zu einem höheren, offenen Raum kamen, an dem mehrere Tunnel zusammenliefen. Das Wasser war hier tiefer und reichte ihnen bis zu den Knien. Gegenüber von ihnen hatten sie wieder mehrere Möglichkeiten, in unterschiedliche Richtungen zu gehen.

Barry sah auf den Plan, den sie bekommen hatten.

„Wenn wir da lang gehen, dann gehen wir genau unter der Hauptstraße durch, wo die Absperrung steht", sagte er nachdenklich, während er sich umsah.

Claire watete angewidert durch das tiefe Wasser. Ihre Hose hatte sich bis zu den Knien mit der dreckigen Brühe vollgesogen. Plötzlich stieß sie mit ihren Schuhen gegen etwas, das unter der Wasseroberfläche lag. Sie erschrak, stolperte etwas zurück und hob sofort ihre Waffe, bereit zum Schuss. Ihr Atem ging schnell. Barry war sofort an ihrer Seite.

„Was ist los?!"

„Da ist irgendwas…"

Ein lebloser, ausgemergelter Körper eines der Monster trieb langsam an die Oberfläche.

„Scheiße…", entfuhr es Claire. „Wir müssen…"

Doch Barry erfuhr nicht mehr, was sie mussten. Plötzlich ertönte hinter ihnen ein Knurren und sie wandten sich um. Aus den runden Tunneln näherten sich ihnen langsam Zombies.

„Claire, funk die anderen an", raunte Barry ihr zu.

Die Monster griffen nicht an, sondern kamen schrittweise auf sie zu. Claire zog mit zittrigen Fingern ihr Handy aus ihrer Tasche. Sie hatte keine Zeit und keine Hand frei, um eine Nachricht zu senden oder sonst etwas zu tun, also drückte sie einfach die Anruftaste und ließ die letzte Nummer anwählen, die sie eingespeichert hatte- die ihres Bruders- in der Hoffnung, er möge sofort verstehen.

„Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte sie Barry ohne ihre Augen von den Zombies zu nehmen. Leon und Ada hatten bei ihrer Beschreibung nicht übertrieben. Die Monster hatten gewaltige Kiefer mit rasiermesserscharfen Zähnen. Sie knurrten und fauchten.

Im schwachen Licht ihrer Taschenlampen konnten Claire und Barry nicht ausmachen, wie viele sich ihnen näherten. Fest stand nur, dass sie in der Falle saßen. Wenn die anderen ihnen nicht zur Hilfe eilten, hatten sie keine Chance.

Claires Hand, mit der sie ihre Pistole hielt, zitterte. Die Monster kamen näherten und schlossen den Kreis, um ihre Beute enger. Claire und Barry wichen nach hinten.

„Verdammt!", fluchte Barry leise.

Claire zuckte zusammen, als sie hinter ihr gegen den Körper im Wasser stieß. Schreckliche Angst überkam sie in der Dunkelheit. Plötzlich bewegte sich das Wasser hinter ihnen. Das Monster, das sie für tot gehalten hatten, erhob sich. Weder Claire noch Barry hatten Gelegenheit zu reagieren.

Das Monster packte Claire von hinten und riss sie mit ins Wasser. In diesem Moment griffen die anderen an und stürzten sich auf Barry. Dieser feuerte sein gesamtes Magazin, doch die Kugeln konnten ihren Angreifern kaum etwas anhaben. Ihm blieb keine Zeit zum Nachladen. Stattdessen nahm er seine Schrotflinte und schoss. Er verpasste einem Zombie eine Ladung Schrot direkt in den Rachen. Sein Kopf wurde zerfetzt und das Vieh wurde zurückgeschleudert.

„Claire?! Wo bist du?!",

Claire kämpfte im Wasser. Keuchend tauchte sie auf und rappelte sich hoch. Sie hatte ihre Taschenlampe verloren und konnte ihre Pistole nicht ziehen, weil sie mit beiden Händen das Monster von sich weghalten musste.

Barry feuerte erneut, diesmal in ihre Richtung. Sie spürte den Schuss an sich vorbeistreifen und die Wucht, mit der die Kugeln in das Fleisch des Monsters getrieben wurde. Sie wurde mit Blut bespritzt und fiel zur Seite ins Wasser.

„Claire!", schrie Barry, doch die Monster drängten ihn von ihr weg.

Claire schluckte Wasser und kämpfte sich hustend an die Oberfläche zurück. Sie fand weder ihre Pistole, noch ihr Handy. Ihre Taschenlampe brannte noch, war aber unter Wasser. Die anderen Monster krochen weiter auf sie zu, Barry war nicht mehr zu sehen, nur Schüsse hallten in dem Raum wider. In Panik wühlte Claire im schmutzigen Wasser nach ihrer Taschenlampe. Sie schrie, als sie erneut von hinten gepackt und unter Wasser gezogen wurde.

* * *

Ada hielt plötzlich inne.

„Was ist los?", wollte Leon wissen.

„Ich dachte, einen Schuss gehört zu haben, aber…"

„Leon hören Sie mich?", meldete sich Ingrid Hunnigan.

„Ja, laut und deutlich, was ist los?"

„Ich glaube, bei den anderen stimmt etwas nicht", sagte Hunnigan besorgt. „Barry Burton und Claire Redfield haben sich seit fast zehn Minuten nicht von der Stelle bewegt. Und jetzt bewegen sich ihre Signale auf dem Schirm auseinander. Sie müssen nachsehen, was da los ist, vielleicht sind sie in Gefahr."

Die drei sahen sich an, dann rannten sie ohne lange zu zögern den Weg zurück, den sie gekommen waren. Sie passierten die Stelle, an der sie in die Kanäle hinuntergestiegen waren und liefen weiter zur nächsten Abzweigung.

„Hunnigan, wo sind sie lang?!", fragte Leon, doch seine Frage wurde von Chris und Jill beantwortet, die aus dem Tunnel zu ihrer rechten kamen.

„Leon, wir haben Schüsse gehört, da stimmt was nicht!", rief Chris ihnen schon aus einiger Entfernung zu. „Claire hat mich auf dem Handy angerufen, aber dann war die Verbindung tot!"

„Chris, wo sind sie lang?!"

„Da rüber!"

* * *

In Todesangst kroch Claire aus dem Wasser in einen der Kanäle, stemmte sich mühevoll hoch und rannte. Sie hatte Barry verloren, sie wusste nicht, wo ihr Bruder und die anderen waren, sie wollte nur endlich von hier weg. Aus der Dunkelheit wieder ans Tageslicht. Ihre nasse Kleidung klebte wie ein bleiernes Gewicht an ihr und sie würgte vom dem widerlichen Wasser, das sie geschluckt hatte, sodass sie kaum laufen konnte. Ohne Taschenlampe konnte sie nur schemenhafte Umrisse ausmachen.

Die Monster kamen hinter ihr nach und sie schickte ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel, dass sie eine Leiter nach oben finden würde. Voller Angst tastete sie sich an der Wand entlang und sah immer wieder nach oben, ob sie vielleicht schmale Streifen von Licht ausmachen konnte, die durch die Löcher in den Kanaldeckeln hereinfielen.

Als sie vor sich Knurren und Fauchen hörte, blieb sie wie erstarrt stehen. Sie war eingekesselt. Die Zombies versperrten ihr den Weg nach vorne. Zurück in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen war, konnte sie auch nicht.

Die Monster entblößten mit lautem Gebrüll ihre entstellten Gebisse und schlichen langsam auf sie zu. Claire atmete schnell und ihr Herz schlug so heftig gegen ihren Brustkorb, dass es wehtat. Instinktiv tastete sie an ihrem Gürtel, doch da war nichts mehr. Sie musste ihre Pistole im Wasser verloren haben.

„Nein, bitte…", murmelte sie, während sie abwechselnd nach links und rechts sah.

Sie sah bereits ihrem sicheren Tod entgegen. Die Zombies hatten sie beinahe erreicht. In wenigen Augenblicken würde sich einer von ihnen auf sie stürzen und seine scharfen Zähne in ihren Hals bohren. Claire bereitete sich innerlich auf den Schmerz vor.

Doch dann geschah etwas Seltsames. Die Monster hielten inne und traten mit gesenktem Kopf ein paar Schritte zurück, so als wichen sie vor etwas zurück.

„Was…?" Die Zombies zogen sich zurück, so als wollten sie ihr den Weg freimachen. Claire verstand nicht, was vor sich ging, doch neue Hoffnung keimte in ihr, vielleicht doch lebend hier rauszukommen. Sie wandte sich um, um zu sehen, ob sie zurück zu Barry laufen konnte, doch ehe sie etwas tun konnte, hatte sie etwas am Hals gepackt.

Sie verlor den Halt unter den Füßen, weil etwas sie in die Luft hob. Sie konnte nicht schreien und nicht atmen, weil eine Hand ihre Luftröhre zudrückte. Sie wand sich, ihre Füße zappelten hilflos in der Luft, doch sie hatte keine Chance, sich aus dem eisernen Griff zu befreien.

In der Finsternis konnte sie nur sehen, dass eine Person vor ihr stand. Und dass es keines der Monster war.

„Claire Redfield", sagte eine tiefe, männliche Stimme langsam. Der Mann zog sie nach zu sich heran, sodass Claire seinen Geruch wahrnehmen konnte. Es war eine Mischung aus altem Blut, verrottetem Fleisch und Moder, doch darunter lag noch etwas anderes, das sie an Chemikalien oder Desinfektionsmittel erinnerte. Die Stimme kam ihr seltsam vertraut vor.

„Wir haben uns lange nicht gesehen", sagte der Fremde. „Ich habe mich schon gefragt, was aus dir geworden ist."

Claire gab ein paar erstickte Laute von sich, worauf der Fremde leise lachte. „So ängstlich. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, wenn mein Sturm des Zorns und der Rache erst den Planeten überzogen hat, dann werdet ihr mich nicht mehr fürchten."

Er griff in ihre Jacke und holte irgendetwas heraus, das Claire in der Dunkelheit nicht sehen konnte.

„TerraSave…", murmelte der Fremde. „Ich habe die anderen auch gesehen. Die B.S.A.A. ist ebenfalls hier. Nun ich frage mich, ob der Feind meines Feindes mein Freund ist? Oder mein Feind?"

Aus seiner Kehle erklang ein leises Knurren und Finger strichen sanft über ihre Wange. Claire strampelte mit den Füßen, um sich zu wehren. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen.

„Es ist jammerschade… das mit uns, doch…"

Hinter ihnen ertönten Schüsse. Die Monster, die sie bislang ruhig beobachtet hatten, brüllten jetzt aufgeregt und stürmten in die Richtung davon, aus der das Feuer gekommen war.

Die Hand um Claires Kehle löste sich und sie fiel zu Boden. Augenblicklich füllten sich ihre Lungen mit Sauerstoff. Sie hustete und atmete tief durch.

„Wer… Wer sind… Was wollen Sie?", fragte sie, doch der Mann war bereits verschwunden.

Ihr blieb keine Zeit, sie musste zu den anderen zurück.


	7. Kapitel 7: Der V-Virus

_ Leon S. Kennedy 1977: Ich bin gespannt, was du vermutest. :)_

_ frozenheart7: Maybe that man is Wesker, we will see. :)_

* * *

So schnell sie konnte rannte Claire zurück. Sie konnte Schüsse hören und Leute durcheinander rufen.

Chris, Jill, Leon, Helena und Ada feuerten unablässig. Barry war nicht zu sehen. Man konnte nur seine Schrotflinte hören und das Kreischen der Monster.

„Barry, wo bist du?"

Ein Zombie wurde mit zerfetztem Kopf ins Wasser geschleudert und Barry erschien.

„Chris, ich bin hier. Wo ist Claire?!"

„Ich weiß nicht, ich sehe sie nicht!", rief Chris und verpasste einem Monster ein paar Kugeln genau ins Jochbein.

„Chris, das schaffen wir nicht!", meinte Jill, während sie eilig ihr Magazin wechselte. „Wir müssen sie an die Oberfläche zurücklocken!"

Ada tötete die meisten Zombies mit ihrem Bogen und den explosiven Pfeilen. Sie zielte zwischen die Augen und die Köpfe wurden weggesprengt. Leon hielt eine Horde, die aus einem Tunnel auf sie zugestürmt kam, mit einer Maschinenpistole in Schach.

„Chris!"

„Claire!"

Es war Claire. Barry schoss ihr mit der Schrotflinte den Weg frei, sodass sie zur Gruppe zurückkonnte.

„Chris, wir müssen gehen, da hinten kommen noch viel mehr!", rief sie und duckte sich im Kugelhagel, der über sie hinwegfegte.

Sie verschossen ihre letzte Munition, dann blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig, als zu laufen.

„Fresst das!", rief Barry und zündete eine Blendgranate, ehe sie in den Tunnel zurückstiegen.

Die Monster heulten vor Zorn auf, als sie geblendet wurden, und sie bekamen durch die Verzögerung einen kleinen Vorsprung. Aber es dauerte nicht lange und die Zombies setzten ihnen schnell nach.

„Ich glaube, wir brauchen einen Sprengsatz", sagte Helena. „Vielleicht eine Handgranate!"

„Ich habe eine!", rief Chris und ließ sich ans Ende der Gruppe zurückfallen. Eilig griff er an seinen Gürtel, wo eine Handgranate befestigt war, zog den Stift und warf sie hinter sich. „Lauft!"

Im Laufen hielten sie sich die Ohren zu. Die Explosion riss Teile des Tunnels ein. Ein paar Monster wurden kreischend zerrissen, doch schon bald darauf folgte eine weitere Horde.

„Die sind überall!", rief Claire.

„Es sind zu viele, wir müssen raus!", rief Leon und sie rannten weiter, die Monster dicht auf den Fersen.

„Lex, hörst du mich?!", fragte Leon in sein Mikrofon. „Macht euch bereit, wir locken die Viecher raus!"

Lex´ Antwort ging in statischem Rauschen und Schüssen unter, die laut von den Wänden der Tunnel widerhallten.

Sobald sie die Leiter erreicht hatten, kletterten sie eilig nach oben. Leon blieb bis zuletzt und entlud ein weiteres Magazin in die herannahende Herde, dann stieg er selbst hinauf. Eines der Monster packte seinen Stiefel und riss ihn zurück.

„Nimm das!" Er trat kräftig nach unten und erwischte einen Zahn des Zombies.

„Leon!"

Chris reichte ihm die Hand und zog ihn aus der Kanalöffnung heraus nach oben, gerade rechtzeitig, bevor die blutdürstigen Monster an die Oberfläche zurückkamen.

Die Soldaten und Agenten hatten sich bereits positioniert und schossen.

„Ihr müsst die Granaten nehmen!", wies Leon sie an.

Der Spuk dauerte nur wenige Minuten. Die gewaltigen Explosionen kurz hintereinander rissen ein riesiges Loch in die Straße, aber hatten genug Kraft, um den Rest der Monster zu erledigen. Bewegte sie dann noch etwas, wurde es vom Militär niedergeschossen.

„Leon, geht's euch gut?", fragte sein Kollege Lex, sichtlich erleichtert, als er sie alle wiedersah. Sie waren bis auf ein paar Schrammen unversehrt.

„Ja, aber das war ganz schön knapp. So war das nicht geplant", sagte Leon, vom Laufen völlig außer Atem. „Ich glaube aber, wir haben jetzt alle Viecher."

Schwer atmend und den Schrecken noch in den Gliedern ließen sie sich am Straßenrand nahe der Straßensperren nieder. Rauchschwaden von den Granaten waberten noch durch die Luft. Die gesamte Straße war aufgerissen. Ein paar Leitungen waren zerfetzt worden und versprühten Wasser.

„Das war… nicht gut, Chris. Das hätte schief gehen können", sagte Jill. „Wir waren viel zu unvorsichtig. Wir hätten uns niemals trennen dürfen. Barry oder Claire hätte etwas passieren können!"

„Ja, wir…" Ehe er weitersprechen konnte, vibrierte Chris´ Handy.

„Christopher, Rebecca hat endlich ihre Untersuchungen abgeschlossen", sagte O´Brian. „Sie kann uns jetzt Genaueres sagen."

„Gut, wir machen uns sofort auf den Weg zurück."

* * *

_New York_

Chris, Jill, Claire und Barry waren zurück nach New York in die B.S.A.A.- Zentrale geflogen, wo sie jetzt zusammen mit O´Brian und den beiden D.S.O.- Agenten die Lage besprachen und auf Rebecca Chambers warteten. Ingrid Hunnigan, die Leon und Helena mit ihnen geschickt hatte, war per Videoübertragung zugeschaltet. Nur Ada Wong hatte es vorgezogen, in Washington zu bleiben und Chris war insgeheim froh darum. Leon hatte noch versucht, sie davon zu überzeugen, mitzukommen, doch sie hatte es mit der Begründung abgelehnt, sie wolle ihre eigenen Nachforschungen anstellen. Wenn etwas Hilfreiches dabei herauskam, dann sollte es Chris recht sein.

Sie saßen im Konferenzraum um den großen Tisch.

„Die Viecher sind verdammt schwer zu töten", sagte Chris. „Mit Waffengewalt ist ihnen kaum beizukommen. Erst die Granaten haben zuverlässig funktioniert."

„Wenn man direkt in ihre Mundöffnung, in den Rachen schießt, dann kann man sie erledigen", sagte Barry. „Aber man braucht ganz schöne Feuerkraft."

„Ich hoffe Rebecca hat dazu vielleicht endlich etwas", meinte Chris.

„Claire, geht's dir gut?", fragte Jill.

Claire wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. „Ja, ja, alles klar."

„Claire, bitte erzähl noch mal, was genau passiert ist", bat Leon. „Damit Hunnigan es auch hört."

„Sie deuteten bereits an, Ms. Redfield, dass sie auf eine verdächtige Person getroffen seien?", fragte Ingrid Hunnigan. „War es der Mann, den Agent Lex Martin beschrieben hat?"

Jill rief auf ihrem Laptop ein Foto auf, das Lex´ Team in Washington aufgenommen hatte. Es war undeutlich, weil es unprofessionell in der Hektik mit einem Handy aufgenommen worden war, doch es zeigte eindeutig die unbekannte Person, die mit den Monstern in die Kanalisation verschwunden war. Unglücklicherweise erkannte man kein Gesicht, da sich der Mann eine Kapuze übergezogen und man ihn nur von der Seite erwischt hatte.

„Ich denke schon, ja. Und ich hab ihn auch kurz vorher im Hotel, wo ich war, schon mal gesehen. Also, kurz bevor mich Leon und Ada abgeholt haben."

„Konntest du erkennen, wer es ist? Könntest du eine Beschreibung für ein Phantombild geben?", fragte Chris.

„Leider nein", seufzte Claire. „Und in der Kanalisation war es viel zu dunkel."

„Was ist bei dir und Barry passiert?", fragte Leon.

„Wir sind in die entgegengesetzte Richtung von euch gegangen", sagte Claire an Leon und Helena gewandt. „Und an der nächsten Abzweigung haben wir uns von Chris und Jill getrennt. Barry und ich kamen an so einen… Sammelpunkt würde ich sagen, wo das Wasser mehrerer Kanäle zusammenläuft. Im Wasser lag eines der toten Viecher, dachten wir zumindest, nur dass es nicht tot war. Die anderen kamen dann durch die Tunnel und wir konnten nicht mehr zurück. Sie haben uns voneinander getrennt und ich habe meine Taschenlampe und meine Pistole verloren."

„Wie hast du dich rausgekämpft? Die haben dich doch nicht erwischt, oder?", fragte Chris beunruhigt.

„Nein, haben sie nicht. Die Ärzte hier haben mich ja gleich untersucht. Mir fehlt nichts. Ist wohl eher der Schreck gewesen. Eines der Monster hat mich Unterwasser gezogen. Ich hab es abschütteln können, aber da waren so viele und ohne Waffe konnte ich nichts machen. Ich bin in einen Tunnel gerannt, aber weit kam ich nicht. Sie kamen von vorne und von hinten auf mich zu, aber das seltsamste war, dass sie mich nicht angegriffen haben. Sie sind zurückgewichen, um für etwas Platz zu machen. Und als ich mich umgedreht habe, hat mich eine Hand am Hals gepackt."

„Was hat der Kerl gesagt?"

„Das war… ziemlich komisch", sagte Claire nachdenklich. „Er wusste, dass ich von TerraSave bin und er wusste auch, dass die B.S.A.A. hier ist. Er hat gefragt, ob der Feind seines Feindes sein Freund oder sein Feind sei. Und dann meinte er noch, sein Zorn und seine Rache würde die Welt überziehen."

„Dann ist er verantwortlich für den neuen Virus?", schloss Jill. „Er hat das Dorf infiziert und die Seuche hierher geschleppt. Vielleicht ist er der Kopf hinter der neuen Terrororganisation?"

Claire schüttelte den Kopf.

„Claire, es ist die die einzige Erklärung. Er selbst ist mit dem Virus infiziert und verteilt es. Wenn er sagt, dass er die Welt mit seinem Zorn überziehen will, das klingt für mich eindeutig."

„Nein, das glaube ich nicht, Chris", widersprach Claire. „Der Mann hat gesagt, dass er sich rächen will und dass er sehr wütend ist. Ich glaube nicht, dass es irgendeine Terrororganisation ist, die… die Welt zerstören will."

„Aber was ist mit New Era?", fragte Jill. „Die Spur in Afrika war eindeutig."

„Eben."

„Chris, warum hat sich noch niemand zu dem Anschlag bekannt?", fragte Claire. „Wenn es solche Leute wie NeoUmbrella sind, dann hätten sie sich längst dazu öffentlich bekannt. Terrororganisationen wollen Terror verbreiten, Chris, dazu gehört Panik und Angst in der Bevölkerung stiften. Aber was rede ich eigentlich. Das in Afrika war kein Anschlag und Washington auch nicht. Es liegt nahe, dass der Mann der Überträger des Virus ist, aber… nicht mal das wissen wir. Er wollte nicht gezielt Menschen damit töten, davon bin ich überzeugt. Er will…" Sie suchte nach dem richtigen Wort. „So wie er klang, will er der Welt irgendeine Botschaft mitteilen."

Chris sah seine Schwester nur mitleidig an, sagte aber nichts.

„Ist dir mittlerweile eingefallen, wer er ist?", wollte Barry wissen.

„Nein, leider nicht", musste Claire zugeben. „Aber ich weiß, dass ich ihm schon mal begegnet bin. Vielleicht ist das schon sehr lange her. Ich bin mir absolut sicher, dass ich seine Stimme erkannt habe. Vielleicht… Ach, ich weiß nicht. Ich muss darüber nachdenken."

„Du kennst den Mann?!", fragte Chris alarmiert.

„Ja, Chris, deshalb hat er mich im Hotel aufgesucht und deshalb hat er mir das in der Kanalisation gesagt. Er kennt mich von früher. Ich weiß auch nicht, wie das sein kann, aber ich stehe in irgendeiner Verbindung zu ihm. Am Schluss meinte er noch, dass es jammerschade sei, dass das mit uns nicht geklappt hätte. Wenn ihr nicht gekommen wärt, dann hätte er weitergeredet. Aber er verschwand, als er die Schüsse gehört hat."

Sie sahen sich alle mit ratlosen Gesichtern an. Schließlich sagte Ingrid Hunnigan. „Wir haben jedenfalls sofort eine landesweite Fahndung nach ihm in die Wege geleitet. Ich bin zuversichtlich, dass wir ihn bald aufspüren werden."

„Wir müssen. Auch wenn es nicht sicher ist, zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt liegt es nahe, dass er der Überträger des Virus ist", sagte Chris ernst. „Wenn er wirklich so wütend und auf Rache aus ist, wie Claire sagt, dann wird es bald den nächsten Ausbruch geben. Darauf können wir wetten."

„Ms. Redfield, ich bitte Sie inständig, wenn Ihnen etwas einfällt, dann melden Sie sich bitte umgehend. Jeder Hinweis, und sei er auch noch so klein, könnte zur Ergreifung des Mannes und vielleicht zur Verhinderung einer Katastrophe beitragen. Sie müssen sich erinnern."

„Ich gebe mir alle Mühe, aber im Moment…"

Es klopfte und Rebecca Chambers kam herein. Sie trug einen weißen Laborkittel und hatte einen Stoß Papiere dabei, die sie O´Brian reichte.

„Rebecca, bist du mit den Untersuchungen fertig?"

„Ja, alles abgeschlossen. Es steht alles in meinem Bericht", sagte sie und deutete auf ihre Unterlagen, die sie mitgebracht hatte. „Aber ihr solltet mal ins Labor zu mir kommen, dann werde ich euch alles weitere erklären."

* * *

Sie begleiteten Rebecca in ihr Labor, dass sich im Keller des B.S.A.A.- Gebäudes befand und wo sie seit Chris´ und Jills Rückkehr aus Afrika gearbeitet hatte.

Auf einem metallenen Labortisch in der Mitte des Raumes lag tot eines der Monster, das man als Probe aus Afrika mitgebracht hatte. Rebecca hatte seinen Körper aufgeschnitten, um die inneren Organe untersuchen zu können, und die gewaltigen Kiefer aufgeklappt, um sich die Zähne anzusehen.

Sie wichen angewidert von dem Anblick einen Schritt zurück.

„Nicht so schüchtern", sagte Rebecca, während sie ihre Untersuchungsergebnisse auf ihrem Computer aufrief. „Er tut nichts mehr. Kommt nur näher."

Sie zögerten alle, aber schließlich taten sie wie geheißen.

„So einen Zombie habe ich noch nie gesehen", meinte Leon und ließ seinen Blick über den Körper schweifen.

„Das ist auch sehr neu", meinte Rebecca, tippte kurz auf der Tastatur, drehte sich dann zu ihnen und räusperte sich. „Darf ich um eure Aufmerksamkeit bitten?"

„Schieß los, was hast du für uns?"

„Also, nachdem meine Untersuchungen jetzt abgeschlossen sind, kann ich euch endlich zuverlässige Ergebnisse liefern. Ich kann meine erste Analyse bestätigen. Der Virus, der diese Monster erschaffen hat, hat definitiv den C- Virus, das man in Edonien, China und Tall Oakes losgelassen hat, als Stammvater. Er ist nur weitergezüchtet und manipuliert worden, dass er eine andere Wirkung entfaltet."

„Was kannst du über uns den Virus sagen? Was passiert mit den Menschen, wenn sie infiziert sind?", wollte Chris wissen. „Und vor allem, wie schnell geht es?"

„Das ist der Punkt. Der Virus ist überaus aggressiv. Ich hab es getestet und mein Ergebnis wird durch die Beschreibungen, die ihr mir gegeben hat, bestätigt. Der Kontagiositätsindex ist 98% und liegt sogar höher als bei Masern. Das bedeutet, dass binnen kurzer Zeit in einer nichtimmunen Bevölkerung 98% der Individuen, also praktisch jeder, infiziert ist. Wird man gebissen, verwandelt man sich. Das ist sehr beunruhigend. Meine Leute haben am Computermodell eine Hochrechnung gemacht und sie schätzen, dass der Virus nur wenige Wochen brauchen würde, um sich die gesamten Vereinigten Staaten einzuverleiben."

„Du lieber Himmel!", murmelte Chris. Jill schlug sich erschrocken eine Hand vor den Mund.

„Hier das ist unser kleiner Freund", sagte Rebecca und rief Aufnahmen auf den Computerbildschirm, die den Virus in Großaufnahme zeigten.

„V- Virus?", fragte Leon verwundert. „Du weißt, wie es heißt?"

„Ähm, nicht ganz. Das ist mein Arbeitstitel", sagte Rebecca verlegen und ihre Wangen verfärbten sich rosa. „Ich hielt es für ganz passend."

„Was bedeutet das V?", fragte Claire.

„Vampir- Virus. Ich habe es die Vampir- Seuche genannt", erklärte Rebecca peinlich berührt, wofür sie erstaunte Blicke erntete.

„Vampir? Ist das dein Ernst?", fragte Chris.

„Wartet ab. Der Virus besitzt eine interessante Eigenschaft. Anders als der T-Virus, der tote Zellen wiederbelebt oder der G-Virus, der starke Mutationen verursacht, macht dieser Virus nichts dergleichen. Er infiziert zu allererst die roten Blutkörperchen, setzt sich in ihnen fest und triggert das Immunsystem, das daraufhin die eigenen Körperzellen angreift. So wird eine Anämie verursacht, ähnlich wie bei Eisen- oder Vitaminmangel, weil sich die Zahl der roten Blutkörperchen vermindert. Die Betroffenen werden schwach und kraftlos und blass. Dann dauert es nicht lange und der Virus wandert ins Gehirn. Dann mutiert der Körper und die Infizierten fallen über ihre Mitmenschen her. So verteilen sie den Virus weiter."

„Die Frau im Park, sie hat immer davon geredet, dass sie durstig ist", meinte Leon nachdenklich. „Erst wollte sie Wasser, dann Blut."

„Genau. Der Virus will sich weiterverbreiten, deshalb zwingt er die Menschen dazu, das Blut von anderen zu trinken. Sie können gar nicht anders, sonst sterben sie. Ihr Stoffwechsel läuft so schnell, dass ihr Körper seine eigene Substanz aufzehrt. Und durch die Anämie, die der Virus hervorruft, brauchen sie Nachschub an Nährstoffen. Die einzige Möglichkeit, den unerträglichen Durst zu stillen, ist, über andere herzufallen und sie zu beißen."

„Ich verstehe, warum du sie als Vampir- Seuche bezeichnet hast", schmunzelte Chris. „Aber das erklärt natürlich, warum die Monster in Afrika über ihre Tiere hergefallen sind und dann abgemagert und ausgemergelt gestorben sind. Sie bekamen keinen Nachschub mehr."

„Ja. Sie sind in gewisser Weise wir Drogenjunkies. Nur dass ihre Droge das Blut anderer Menschen ist", sagte Rebecca. „Kommt mal her. Seht euch das an."

Sie versammelten sich um die Leiche auf dem Labortisch.

„Damit der Virus sicherstellen kann, dass er auch wirklich einen neuen Körper infizieren kann, mutieren die Kiefer der Opfer", erklärte Rebecca. „Die Unterkiefer vergrößern sich, die Kaumuskeln wachsen und verdicken sich. Sie haben die Beißkraft einer Großkatze, eine vielfaches eines Menschen. Im Oberkiefer verändert sich kaum etwas, bis auf die spitzen Eckzähne. Hier unten aber haben wir scharfe Reißzähne, die sich in jedem Fleisch verbeißen können. Seht ihr das hier?"

Rebecca deutete auf eine Stelle der Innenseite der aufgeklappten Unterkiefer direkt neben den Zähnen. „Das sind die Speicheldrüsen, da sitzt der Virus drin. Und auch ein Gift. Wenn sie sich festbeißen, dann sondern sie ein Gift in die Blutbahn ihrer Opfer ab, das Lähmungen verursacht, sodass man sich nicht gegen ihre Angriffe wehren kann. Gleichzeitig injizieren sie den Virus direkt ins Blut. Geschieht dies, verwandeln sich die Infizierten binnen weniger Minuten."

„Ja", sagte Leon. „Durften Ada und ich hautnah erleben."

Chris betrachtete den Oberkörper der Leiche eingehend. „Die Knochen sind seltsam. Was ist da los?"

„Nicht nur die Kiefer mutieren", fuhr Rebecca fort. „Ihre gesamte Knochenmasse verdickt sich irgendwie, sodass ihre Knochen viel stabiler sind. Ich würde sagen, dass das der Grund ist, warum sie so widerstandsfähig gegen Kugeln sind."

„Nicht nur. Als Ada und ich im Park von den Viechern angegriffen wurden, hatten wir keine Waffen und mussten uns mit Händen und Füßen wehren. Einen normalen Zombie kann man mit einem gezielten Fußtritt außer Gefecht setzen, aber die Dinger. Die stecken alles weg. Die fallen vielleicht zu Boden, aber… stehen auf als wäre nichts."

„Ja. Seht ihr das kräftige Brustbein und die dicken Rippen? Das schützt ihre inneren Organe gegen Schläge."

„Auch gegen Pflöcke ins Herz?", scherzte Leon.

„Ich habe es nicht erprobt, aber ich glaube nicht, dass man sie so töten kann. Ihr Schwachpunkt ist, so paradox es klingt, ihr Kopf."

„Ihr Kopf?", fragte Claire ungläubig.

„Das ist nicht abwegig. Als ich einem Monster eine Ladung Schrot in den Rachen verpasst habe, konnte ich es töten", sagte Barry.

„In ihrem Kopf laufen sehr viele Nervenbahnen zusammen", sagte Rebecca. „Ihr gesamter Mund-, Gaumen- und Rachenbereit ist sehr empfindlich. Außerdem haben sie einen überaus sensiblen Geruchssinn. Die Nerven der Nase verlaufen dort auch zusammen. Stört man das, z.B. durch physische Traumata kann man sie töten, ja. Der einzige Teil ihres Körpers, der nicht durch die starken Knochen geschützt ist, ist ihr Genick. Man kann es brechen, wie bei einem gewöhnlichen Menschen. Ich vermute aber, dass das schwierig ist. Enthauptung müsste auch funktionieren. Da ist aber noch etwas, was es sehr schwer machen wird, sie zu töten."

„Was?"

„Kann es noch etwas geben?"

„Wenn man ihre Physiologie anschaut, stellt man sofort fest, dass sie viel kräftiger sind als Menschen. Ihre Muskulatur ist sehr stark."

Leon nickte. „Ja. Ada und ich haben es im Park erlebt. Die Zombies können mühelos sehr weit und hoch springen und verdammt schnell laufen. Wir haben ein Motorrad gebraucht, um sie abzuschütteln."

„OK, aber eines verstehe ich nicht", warf Chris ein. „Du hast gesagt, wenn man gebissen wird, verwandelt man sich in wenigen Minuten. Das passt aber nicht zu den beiden Entwicklungshelfern in Afrika. Wenigstens die Frau hat den Virus tagelang mit sich herumgeschleppt, bevor die Seuche ausgebrochen ist. Gerade so, dass sie nach Amerika zurückfliegen konnte.

„Ich habe mir darüber Gedanken gemacht", sagte Rebecca. „Man wird nur sofort infiziert, wenn der Virus direkt in die Blutbahn kommt. Gelangt er auf anderem Weg in den Körper, kann die Inkubationszeit mehrere Tage betragen."

„Und wie glaubst du hat man die beiden infiziert? Laut dem Papier, das wir gefunden haben, hat man ja den Mann dafür benutzt."

„Mit Sicherheit kann ich es nicht sagen, aber… Meine Vermutung ist, dass man es ihm vielleicht oral verabreicht hat. Vielleicht seiner Kollegin auch. Oder sie war seine Freundin und hat sich über intimen Kontakt bei ihm angesteckt. Der Virus würde so mehrere Tage brauchen, bis er in die Blutbahn gelangen und seine Arbeit machen kann."

„Verdammt, das ist nicht gut. Wenn man es über Essen oder Trinken aufnehmen kann, könnte sich der Virus unbemerkt ausbreiten", sagte Jill besorgt. „Wir müssen diesen Mann finden! Unbedingt!"

„Kannst du uns was zu dem sagen, Rebecca?", fragte Barry. „Er war nicht wie die anderen. Er hat niemanden gebissen und er konnte die Monster kontrollieren."

„Er hat sogar mit mir gesprochen", fügte Claire hinzu. „Er war mehr wie ein Mensch, nur dass er den Virus in sich trug. Er schien die positiven Eigenschaften nutzen zu können, z.B. die übermenschliche Kraft, aber er selbst verlor nicht die Kontrolle. Er musste kein Blut von anderen trinken."

„Dazu müsste ich ihn untersuchen, um das genau sagen zu können, aber vielleicht besitzt er ja eine ähnliche Veranlagung wie Jake Muller. Dass ihm Viren nichts ausmachen. Oder er ist der Patient 0, eine Art… Prototyp."

„Wie auch immer, wir müssen ihn finden und zur Strecke bringen", sagte Chris ernst. „Ehe er noch mehr Menschen infizieren kann."

„Das sehe ich aus so", stimmte Barry zu.

Claire sagte nichts, aber sie sah so aus, als wolle sie widersprechen.

„Eine letzte Frage noch", sagte Jill. „Kann man irgendwie feststellen, woher der Virus kam oder wer ihn erschaffen haben könnte?"

„Schwierig zu sagen, aber… Es muss jemand mit viel Know- How gewesen sein. So etwas schustert man nicht mal eben so zusammen. Jemand muss eine Probe des C- Virus in die Hände bekommen haben. Und soweit wir wissen, ist nichts auf den Schwarzmarkt gelangt."

„Danke, Rebecca. Du hast echt viel in der kurzen Zeit hinbekommen. Du hast was gut bei uns", sagte Chris und klopfte der jungen Ärztin auf die Schulter. Rebecca sah verlegen zur Seite und errötete.

„Wenn du noch irgendwas hast, ruf sofort an. Wir kümmern uns dann wieder um den Fall. Ich hoffe, die Fahndung wird Erfolg haben, denn ich fürchte, der Mann ist unsere einzige Spur."

„Ja, kein Problem. Ich mach mich gleich wieder dran", sagte Rebecca.

„Hoffen wir es mal", meinte Leon. „Und beten wir, dass es in der Zwischenzeit nicht wieder einen Ausbruch gibt."

* * *

Bevor sich Chris und Jill auf den Weg nach Hause aufmachten, wollte Chris endlich das erledigen, was sich durch ihre Reise nach Washington verzögert hatte. Er musste Jake Muller darüber informieren, dass er womöglich wieder jemand auf ihn abgesehen haben könnte.

Er hatte nur ein paar wenige Male mit Jake gesprochen, seit sie sich kennengelernt hatten, und bis auf die Geburt der Tochter hatte es dazu nie positiven Anlass gegeben. Jake war wegen der Ermordung seines Vaters immer noch nicht sonderlich gut auf Chris zu sprechen und ihr Verhältnis war etwas unterkühlt.

Chris nahm es dem jungen Mann nicht übel. Er mochte Jake trotz allem. Er sah Albert Wesker in dem Jungen, aber er hatte nur die positiven Seiten seines Vaters geerbt, die Chris in der S.T.A.R.S.- Zeit an seinem Captain geschätzt hatte.

Es läutete dreimal bis Jake abhob.

„Hallo?"

„Hi, Jake, hier ist Chris Redfield."

Für einen Moment herrschte Stille am anderen Ende des Apparats. „Hey."

„Wie geht's dir, Jake?"

„Ganz gut."

„Was machen Sherry und die Kleine?"

„Sherry geht's gut. Die Kleine hält uns auf Trab."

„Das ist schön."

„Warum rufst du an?", fragte Jake.

„Du und Sherry ihr habt bestimmt schon im Fernsehen gesehen, dass in Washington…"

„Ja, wir haben es gesehen. Sherry hat Claire eine Mail geschrieben. Ist das ein neuer Virus?"

„Ja."

„Wisst ihr schon, wer das Zeug losgelassen hat?"

„Leider tappen wir ein bisschen im Dunkeln im Moment. Es gibt zwar einen Verdächtigen, nach dem wir fahnden, aber… sonst bislang nichts."

„OK."

„Das ist allerdings nicht der Grund, warum ich dich anrufe. Gestern hat jemand einen Hackangriff auf die B.S.A.A.- Zentrale gestartet und dabei jede Menge Daten kopiert und heruntergeladen."

„Was? Weiß man, wer es war?", fragte Jake.

„Leider nein. Unsere Techniker sind dran. Sie haben nur gesagt, dass es eine russische Spähsoftware war. Es wurde auch kein Schaden angerichtet, sie haben nur Daten gestohlen. Und genau darum geht es auch. Sie haben alle Firewalls geknackt und Geheimdokumente heruntergeladen, darunter auch die Akten über dich."

„Was?!", fragte Jake erschrocken.

„Die wissen jetzt alles über dich, über Sherry und eure Tochter. Auch wo ihr wohnt, einfach alles, Jake. Wir wissen nicht, ob sie es gezielt darauf abgesehen hatten oder die Daten nur zufällig mitgenommen haben. Und solange wir nicht wissen, wer die sind, müsst ihr sehr vorsichtig sein. Im Moment ist das noch spekulativ, aber es besteht eine gewisse Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie es wieder auf dich abgesehen haben, wie damals in Edonien. Oder schlimmer, vielleicht auf eure Tochter. Ich werde Ingrid Hunnigan bitten, euch Personenschutz und Wachposten vor eurer Wohnung zur Verfügung zu stellen."

„Verdammt", murmelte Jake leise. „Hat das was mit dem neuen Virus zu tun?"

„Das wissen wir nicht", sagte Chris. „Wir können es nicht ausschließen, also seid vorsichtig. Beim geringsten Anzeichen, dass irgendwas nicht stimmt, dass euch jemand verfolgt oder ähnliches, meldet euch bitte sofort. Es tut mir Leid, ich wünschte, ich hätte bessere Nachrichten für euch."

„Schon gut. Das werden wir machen", sagte Jake. „Wenn ihr was rausgefunden habt, dann…"

„Wir werden euch Bescheid geben, keine Frage."

„OK, na dann, richte deiner Frau und den anderen Grüße von aus."

„Mach ich. Wir hören wieder voneinander."

* * *

Die ganze Zeit im Auto über dachte Claire fieberhaft nur an eines: den Mann, der sie in der Kanalisation attackiert hatte. Als sie in ihre Wohnung kam, führte sie ihr Weg sofort zu ihrem Laptop, wo sie ihre E-Mails checkte. Sherry hatte ihr geschrieben. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie und Jake bereits in den Nachrichten von den Vorfällen in Washington erfahren. Sie schrieb eine kurze Antwort und versprach, bald anzurufen, dann ging sie ins Bad, um zu duschen.

Sie fand ein paar blaue Flecken an Armen und Rücken, wo die Monster sie gepackt hatten. Sie war übernächtigt und völlig erschöpft von ihrem Einsatz und ihr Körper schrie nach einer wohlverdienten Nacht in ihrem Bett, doch ihre Gedanken wollten nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Sie kreisten ständig um den Unbekannten und dessen Identität.

Claire ging alles immer wieder gedanklich durch. Der Mann musste sie kennen und offenbar waren sie sich sogar einmal nahegestanden. Seine Stimme war ihr sehr vertraut. Aber warum konnte sie sich dann partout nicht an ihn erinnern? Entweder war es solange her oder sie hatte ihn nicht für sonderlich wichtig gehalten. War es womöglich jemand aus ihrer Schul- oder College- Zeit? Sie ging ihre Freunde und Bekanntschaften durch, aber sie fand niemanden, der in Frage kommen würde. Auch Arbeitskollegen schloss sie aus. In Vereinen oder dergleichen war sie nie gewesen. Von TerraSave konnte es ebenfalls niemand sein, denn es gab niemanden, der vermisst wurde, und außerdem hätte ihr dann definitiv einfallen müssen, wer er war.

Es war alles merkwürdig, mehr als merkwürdig. Chris und die anderen waren überzeugt davon, dass die neue Terrororganisation namens „New Era" dahintersteckte und dass der Mann mit ihnen im Bunde war. Doch Claire wollte nicht so recht an diese Theorie glauben.

Die Worte des Unbekannten hallten in ihren Ohren wider. _Der Feind meines Feindes._ _Rache._

Was konnte das bedeuten?

Die „Feinde" von B.S.A.A. und TerraSave waren Bioterroristen, soviel stand fest, und ihr Auftrag war es, eben diese zu bekämpfen. Wenn die Organisationen also die Feinde des Feindes des Unbekannten waren, dann ließ das nur einen Schluss zu: sie standen auf derselben Seite, waren vielleicht sogar hinter denselben Leuten her. Claire verstand jetzt seine Botschaft. Sie, Chris und die anderen hatten eine Wahl. Entweder waren sie gegen ihn, dann war es möglich, dass seine Rache auch ihnen gelten konnte, oder sie waren für ihn, das hieß, dass sie denselben Gegner hatten.

Sie wusste, dass diese Überlegungen höchstspekulativ waren und ihr die anderen niemals glauben würden. Dennoch wollte sie dem unbedingt nachgehen. Sie musste herausfinden, ob sie Recht hatte oder einfach nur Gespenster sah.

Voller Hoffnung setzte sie sich an ihren Computer und rief das Internet auf.

* * *

Auch eine andere Person saß vor ihrem Computer und durchsuchte das Internet. Alex suchte seit dem frühen Morgen Informationen über Washington. Sie sah sich Zeitungsmeldungen, Live- Streams und Newsticker an und verfolgte jedes Bildmaterial, das sie finden konnte. Mittlerweile hatte sie die Monster endlich gesehen und sie musste zugeben, dass jemand ganze Arbeit geleistet hatte. Wenn sie doch nur die Möglichkeit hätte, den neuen Virus zu untersuchen. Unbewusst ballte sie die Hände zu Fäusten, während sie die Filmaufnahmen aus einem Pressehubschrauber, die jemand auf ein Videoportal gestellt hatte, ansah.

Das Militär, Regierungsagenten und die B.S.A.A. waren vor Ort gewesen, um die Katastrophe einzudämmen. Mit einem Sprengsatz, der ein riesiges Loch in die Straße gerissen hatte, war man den Monstern schließlich zu Leibe gerückt.

Mit Sicherheit war die B.S.A.A. weiter mit dem Fall betraut. Sie musste zusehen, dass sie irgendwie an Informationen herankam. Barry war wahrscheinlich eine schlechte Quelle und nochmal einen Hackangriff zu starten, war zu riskant. Ihr erster Versuch war nach wenigen Stunden entdeckt worden. Es wunderte sie ohnehin, dass man sie noch nicht dazu befragt hatte, immerhin war sie in Barrys Büro gesessen.

Diese Möglichkeit schied also aus. Sie schloss das Internetfenster und dachte nach. Über wen konnte sie an Informationen bekommen? Und vor allem wie?

Sie saß einige Zeit vor dem Computer und starrte auf das Desktop, während sie überlegte. Dabei fiel ihr Blick auf einen Ordner, den sie angelegt hatte. Darin befanden sich die geheimen Daten, die sie sich von der B.S.A.A. heruntergeladen hatte. Plötzlich kam ihr eine Idee.

Mit einem Grinsen, klickte sie das Ordnersymbol an und rief die Akte über Jake Muller auf. Vielleicht konnte ja er ihr helfen.


	8. Kapitel 8: Endlich gefunden

_ frozenheart7: No, it was not Steve. You will find out in this chapter. :)_

_ Leon S. Kennedy1977: Die Laborszene war tatsächlich vom Film inspiriert. Was Alex macht, wirst du gleich sehen. Sie wird jetzt nämlich endlich aktiv. :)_

_Ich bin grad ziemlich in Schreiblaune, deshalb kommt heute schon das nächste Kapitel. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

* * *

Kathy Burton umarmte und küsste ihren Mann zur Begrüßung. „Schön, dass du wieder da bist. Ich habe die Bilder im Fernsehen gesehen und mir solche Sorgen gemacht."

„Es ist alles gut gegangen", sagte Barry. „Wie geht es Natalia?"

„Ach", seufzte Kathy besorgt. „Sie kam kaum aus ihrem Zimmer heraus und ich glaube, sie saß wieder stundenlang vor dem Computer und hat sich Berichte über das in Washington angeschaut. Ich mache mir Sorgen, Barry."

„Hast du mit ihr geredet?", fragte Barry, während er seine Ausrüstung ablegte und Schuhe und Jacke auszog.

„Ich wollte", sagte Kathy. „Aber ich habe es nicht geschafft. Kannst du es nicht mal versuchen?"

Barry nickte. Er musste wegen der Sache mit dem Hackangriff auf die B.S.A.A. ohnehin mit Natalia sprechen. Immerhin war sie in seinem Büro gesessen, als es passierte. Vielleicht hatte sie etwas beobachtet. Und es gab ihm einen guten Vorwand auch andere Sachen endlich anzusprechen.

„OK, ich werde gleich zu ihr gehen. Ist sie oben?"

Kathy nickte. „Ja, sie ist in ihrem Zimmer."

Alex saß vor dem Computer und schrieb sich gerade die Adresse von Jake Muller und Sherry Birkin auf einen kleinen Zettel, als sie Schritte auf der Treppe hörte. Sofort schloss sie alle Fenster auf dem Desktop, fuhr den Computer herunter und setzte sich mit einem Schulbuch auf ihr Bett. Ihre Notiz ließ sie in ihrer Tasche verschwinden. Sie gab vor zu lesen, als es klopfte.

„Ja?"

„Hallo, Natalia, ich bin es, Barry", sagte eine gedämpfte Stimme auf der anderen Seite. „Darf ich reinkommen?"

„Natürlich, komm rein", sagte Alex.

Barry sah mitgenommen und müde aus, als er ihr Zimmer betrat. Alex vermutete, dass der Einsatz in Washington ihn viel Kraft gekostet hatte. Auf seinem Gesicht sah sie aber auch Besorgnis, die ihr galt.

Barry nahm neben ihr auf ihrem Bett Platz. „Hey, wie geht's dir? Wir haben uns lange nicht gesehen."

„Gut", sagte Alex. „Du bist von deinem Einsatz zurück, oder? Habt ihr alle Monster getötet?"

„Ja, zum Glück", sagte Barry. „Die Gefahr ist wohl für den Moment vorüber."

Sein Blick fiel auf ihr Schulbuch. „Du lernst?"

„Ja", sagte Alex.

„Wie geht es in der Schule?", wollte Barry wissen. „Du hast lange nichts erzählt."

„Ja, ich weiß, tut mir Leid. Es geht wie immer gut. Du weißt ja, dass ich…"

„…dass du Klassenbeste bist, ja. Kathy und ich sind wirklich stolz auf dich", sagte Barry.

Es war das erste Mal, dass jemand diesen Satz zu Alex gesagt hatte. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, in ihrer eigenen Kindheit von Spencer oder sonst jemandem jemals gehört zu haben, dass sie stolz auf Alex gewesen waren.

„Natalia, ich wollte mit dir eigentlich über etwas Bestimmtes reden." Er räusperte sich. „Vor kurzem hat sich jemand bei uns im Büro in unseren Computer reingehackt und hat Dateien kopiert."

„Oh, wirklich? Wisst ihr, wer das gemacht hat?", fragte Alex gespielt unwissend.

„Nein, leider nicht", sagte Barry. „Es gibt da aber etwas. Unser Team hat festgestellt, dass man für den Angriff einen PC aus unseren Büros benutzt hat. Genauer gesagt, meinen PC aus meinem Büro."

„In deinem Büro?"

„Ja. Der Angriff fand zu der Zeit statt, als ich mit Chris und Jill in dem Meeting war und du in meinem Büro gesessen bist. Deshalb wollte ich dich fragen, ob du vielleicht irgendwas gemerkt hast? Ist dir irgendwas Merkwürdiges aufgefallen?"

Alex überlegte, was sie antworten sollte. Sie wollte natürlich wissen, was die B.S.A.A. bisher herausgefunden hatte, aber musste darauf achten, nicht zu viel preiszugeben, um sich nicht zu verraten. „Nein, mir ist nichts aufgefallen. Ich habe die ganze Zeit gelesen. Und es war auch niemand da. Wenn jemand gekommen wäre, dann hätte ich Bescheid gesagt."

„Das weiß ich doch", sagte Barry verständnisvoll. „Bist du aber ganz sicher, dass du nichts bemerkt hast? Meinen Computer hast du aber nicht angeschaltet?"

Alex schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Hast du nicht mal erzählt, dass man dafür ein Passwort braucht? Das habe ich doch gar nicht."

„Ja, du hast Recht", sagte Barry. „Tut mir Leid, Sweetheart, aber ich muss natürlich… ja. Schon gut. Unsere Leute werden mit Sicherheit bald herausfinden, was passiert ist."

Alex nickte.

„Ich will dich dann auch gar nicht weiter beim Lernen stören, aber eine Sache gibt es noch. Kathy hat gesagt, dass du viel hier oben warst und vor dem Computer gesessen bist. Sie hat sich ein bisschen Sorgen um dich gemacht, weil du in letzter Zeit sehr still bist. Natalia, wir wollen dass es dir sehr gut bei uns geht. Es… Beschäftigt dich vielleicht irgendetwas? Über das du gerne reden möchtest? War vielleicht etwas in der Schule?"

Alex musterte Barry, dann setzte sie ein Lächeln auf und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist sehr nett, dass du fragst, aber, nein, es ist nichts vorgefallen. Tut mir Leid, ich wollte nicht, dass ihr euch Sorgen macht. Ich werde wieder öfter runterkommen."

Barry legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und lächelte. „Unser Ausflug ist ja ins Wasser gefallen, das holen wir nach. Momentan nur geht alles drunter und drüber. Aber ich verspreche dir, dass wir das nachholen werden. Kommst du mit runter zum Essen?"

Alex dachte einen Moment nach. Wenn sich die Burtons bereits Sorgen um sie machten, weil sie so wenig Kontakt zu ihnen suchte, musste sie aufpassen. Die Daten von der B.S.A.A. und die aktuellen Vorfälle hatten ihre Zeit und ihre Gedanken zu sehr vereinnahmt. Und Misstrauen oder unangenehme Fragen seitens ihrer Gastfamilie war das letzte, das sie jetzt gebrauchen konnte. Sie musste in Zukunft vorsichtiger sein. Noch konnte sie ihre Tarnung nicht einfach aufgeben oder womöglich durch eine Unachtsamkeit gefährden.

„Ja, OK, ich komme mit", sagte sie schließlich und begleitete Barry nach unten die Küche.

* * *

Es war zum Verzweifeln. Claire durchforstete unermüdlich das Internet, aber bislang war ihre Suche ergebnislos verlaufen.

Sie hatte den Namen „New Era" in allen möglichen Formen in sämtliche Suchmaschinen eingegeben, die sie kannte, aber keine passenden Ergebnisse erzielt. Es war mehr als nur merkwürdig. Eine neue Terrororganisation, die plante, die Welt mit einem neuen Virus zu infizieren, und es gab kein Bekennervideo oder irgendeine andere Botschaft? Das war unmöglich.

Ihre Augen tränten schon, weil sie so lange ununterbrochen auf den Bildschirm gestarrt hatte, und sie war kurz davor aufzugeben, da entdeckte sie auf der 25. Seite der angezeigten Ergebnisse eine interessante Meldung aus der Lokalpresse in Kansas. Das Datum des Artikels lag über ein Jahr zurück.

Bei einer Razzia waren 34 Mitglieder einer radikalen Tierschutzorganisation vom FBI festgenommen worden, weil sie für zahlreiche Brandanschläge auf LKWs verantwortlich waren. Bei ihrem letzten Attentat auf das Versuchslabor einer Universität waren zwei Mitarbeiter mit schweren Verletzungen ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert worden, einer davon war kurz darauf verstorben.

Claire besah sich die Fotos der Festgenommenen und ein Video, das sie ins Internet gestellt hatten. Sie waren alle schwarz vermummt und drohten mit weiteren Anschlägen, würde man die Tierausbeutung nicht sofort stoppen. Claire ignorierte das Gerede. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit wurde von einem großen Banner auf sich gezogen, der im Hintergrund an der Wand hing. Darauf befand sich ein Kreis, bestehend aus einer Schlange, die sich in den Schwanz biss. Eine horizontale Linie ging mittig durch den Kreis. An der oberen Hälfte gingen Sonnenstrahlen weg. Was Claire jedoch am meisten erregte, war der Schriftzug, der unter der Schlange angebracht war: „New Era" stand dort in schwarzen Lettern.

„Das gibt's doch gar nicht!", murmelte sie und drückte sogleich auf „Ausdrucken". Die Papiere musste sie so schnell es ging, ihrem Bruder und den anderen zeigen.

Sie konnte es selbst kaum glauben. Ihr Gefühl hatte sie also doch nicht getäuscht. „New Era" gab es gar nicht, zumindest nicht so wie sie gedacht hatten. Jemand musste den Namen einer Gruppe willkürlich benutzt haben, um sie auf eine falsche Fährte zu locken. Wer auch immer für den Virusausbruch verantwortlich war, es war keine Organisation.

War es doch der Unbekannte? Claire wollte es immer noch nicht recht glauben. Sie ging zurück auf die Startseite der Suchmaschine, gab Washington in die Suchleiste ein und klickte auf News. Sofort erschienen mehr als 10.000 Treffer, darunter auch die Fahndungsfotos des Verdächtigen mit der Aufforderung, mögliche Hinweise sofort an die örtliche Polizei weiterzugeben.

Claire besah sich das Bild eingehend. Es war viel zu stark verpixelt, als dass man etwas hätte erkennen können.

Sie war schon zigmal alle erdenklichen Möglichkeiten durchgegangen, hatte in einem kurzen Moment sogar an Albert Wesker und Steve Burnside gedacht, auch wenn sie wusste, dass das nicht sein konnte.

Sie zog sich einen Schreibblock heran und malte ein Mindmap mit allem auf, was sie wusste.

Sie kam immer wieder darauf zurück, dass es nur jemand aus ihrer College- Zeit sein konnte. In dieser Zeit gab es die meisten Bekanntschaften, die in Frage kamen. Sie schrieb alle Namen, die ihr einfielen auf das Papier.

Beim letzten Namen stutzte sie.

Pascal Jefferson.

Sie erinnerte sich nur dunkel an Pascal. Er hatte mir ihr studiert, er war nur zwei Semester über ihr gewesen. Sie hatte nicht einmal mehr ein Gesicht vor Augen. Sie wusste nur noch, dass er in sie verliebt gewesen war und sie einmal mit ihm ausgegangen war. Allerdings hatte sich nie etwas zwischen ihnen entwickelt. Claire hatte ihn nie wieder angerufen, weil es zwischen ihnen nicht gefunkt hatte. Sie glaubte sich noch erinnern zu können, dass er nach seinem Abschluss ins Ausland gegangen war.

Er war ein Kandidat, der in Frage kam, aber es war ihr völlig unverständlich, wie er sich in Bioterrorismus hatte verstricken können.

Sie gab seinen Namen in die Suchmaschine ein und suchte nach Einträgen in sozialen Netzwerken oder ähnliches, wurde aber nicht fündig. Sie fand einen Artikel in einem Wirtschaftsmagazin, den Pascal kurz vor Ende seines Studiums verfasst hatte. War er womöglich Journalist geworden?

Claire biss sich auf die Unterlippe und trommelte mit den Fingern auf die Tastatur. Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit, etwas Genaueres herauszufinden. Sie rief den Internetauftritt ihres ehemaligen Colleges auf und notierte sich die Telefonnummer des Sekretariats.

Kurz darauf hatte sie bereits jemanden am Apparat.

* * *

Alex packte sich eine Trinkflasche und ihren Geldbeutel in einen Rucksack. Den Zettel mit der Adresse steckte sie in die Tasche ihres Kleides.

Barry war schon vor einiger Zeit ins Büro gefahren und Kathy war in der Waschküche, wo sie Wäsche aufhängte. Alex flocht ihre Haare zu einem Zopf, nahm ihren Rucksack und stellte noch ein letztes Mal sicher, dass ihr Computer ausgeschaltet war, dann verließ sie ihr Zimmer. Sie traf Kathy im Flur.

„Natalia, wo willst du hin?", fragte sie.

„Ich möchte gerne in die Stadt fahren", sagte Alex wahrheitsgemäß. „Ich möchte in die Buchhandlung gehen, um mir etwas zu kaufen." Das war eine Lüge. Alex hatte sich eine Ausrede zurechtgelegt.

„Soll ich dich nicht fahren?", bot Kathy an. „Ich wollte sowieso noch in die Drogerie. Das liegt ja auf dem Weg. Wir könnten zusammenfahren."

„Oh, ähm, nein danke", sagte Alex so freundlich wie möglich und gab Bedauern vor. „Ich wollte mich mit jemandem aus der Schule treffen. Wir fahren zusammen mit dem Bus."

„Oh, ich verstehe", sagte Kathy. „Da wäre ich dann wohl fehl am Platz."

„Es ist kein Junge, wenn du das denkst", sagte Alex mit einem Grinsen. „Es sind ein paar Klassenkameradinnen von mir."

„Ist schon gut. Fahr nur ruhig. Ich freue mich, wenn du ein paar Freundinnen in deinem Alter findest. Habt viel Spaß, aber seid vorsichtig. Und sei bitte bis zum Abendessen zurück, ja?"

„Ja, mach ich", sagte Alex.

* * *

Aufgeregt kam Claire in die B.S.A.A.- Zentrale gestürmt. Sie wartete nicht auf den Aufzug, sondern nahm die Treppen nach oben zum Büro ihres Bruders. Sie ignorierte sogar die Sekretärin im Vorzimmer und platzte einfach in den Raum.

Wie zu erwarten saß Chris an seinem Schreibtisch. Er zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als die Tür aufgestoßen wurde.

„Um Himmels Willen, Claire! Kannst du nicht wenigstens vorher anklopfen?", fragte er und griff sich an die Brust. „Du hast mir einen Riesenschrecken eingejagt."

„Tut mir Leid", sagte Claire atemlos. „Aber ich hab endlich was gefunden. Ich weiß jetzt, was „New Era" ist und vielleicht sogar, wer der Mann ist, der mich angegriffen hat."

„Bist du sicher?"

„So ziemlich. Kannst du die anderen herholen? Ich habe Leon und Helena schon von unterwegs aus angerufen. Sie sind auf dem Weg."

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis O´Brian, Jill, Barry, Leon und Helena da waren. Nur die Schaltung nach Washington zu Ingrid Hunnigan herzustellen, nahm seine Zeit in Anspruch, sodass Claire die ganze Zeit aufgeregt im Konferenzraum auf und ab lief. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten, endlich ihren Fund zeigen zu können.

„Ms. Redfield, Sie sagten, Sie hätten neue Erkenntnisse?", fragte Ingrid Hunnigan, als ihr Gesicht auf dem Bildschirm erschien.

„Ja. Ich hab mich ein paar Stunden vor das Internet gesetzt und ein bisschen recherchiert. Und ich bin tatsächlich fündig geworden."

Sie überreichte die Papiere, die sie ausgedruckt hatte. Bis Chris und die anderen alles gelesen hatten, herrschte Stille. Claire war schon lange nicht mehr so aufgeregt gewesen. Ihr Herz pochte wie wild.

„Diese „New Era" ist also so eine kleine Tierschutzorganisation?", fragte Chris vorsichtig, nachdem er beim letzten Blatt angelangt war. „Und die gibt es gar nicht mehr?"

„Ganz genau. Das waren irgendwelche Typen, die halt denken, dass sie mit veganer Ernährung und Brandanschlägen auf Versuchslabore die Welt verändern können. Das FBI hat sie letztes Jahr hochgenommen und alle Mitglieder sitzen im Gefängnis. Die haben mit Bioterrorismus gar nichts zu tun! Offenbar hat irgendjemand ihren Namen geklaut oder hat sich den Namen ausgedacht und er stimmt nur zufällig mit denen überein. Wie auch immer! Jedenfalls ist das der Beweis, dass es diese Organisation gar nicht gibt, Chris. Die haben uns an der Nase herumgeführt, vielleicht um uns auf eine falsche Fährte zu locken."

„Mal angenommen, du hast Recht. In welchem Zusammenhang steht dann dieser Mann mit den Vorfällen? Ist er dann ein Einzeltäter?", fragte Barry.

„Das glaube ich nicht, Barry. Ich habe gründlich nachgedacht und bin alle meine Bekanntschaften seit dem College durchgegangen. Mir ist was eingefallen…"

„Weißt du jetzt, wer es ist?!", fragten alle unisono.

„Ich bin mir nicht 100%ig sicher", musste Claire widerwillig eingestehen. „Aber es ist zumindest alles plausibel."

„Lass hören, was du hast."

„Also, ich glaube, der Mann, den wir suchen, heißt Pascal Jefferson."

Sie zeigte ihnen ein altes Foto von ihm aus der Studienzeit. „Das Foto ist leider sehr alt."

„Wer ist das?"

„Wir haben zusammen studiert, er war zwei Semester über mir", erklärte Claire. „Ich habe extra bei meiner alten Uni angerufen und nach ihm gefragt. Als ich sagte, dass ich im Namen von TerraSave anrufe und er ein Verdächtiger im Fall des Ausbruchs in Washington ist, haben die mir zum Glück weitergeholfen. Sie haben mir alles geschickt, was sie über ihn hatte."

Claire griff in ihre Tasche und holte einen Stapel Papier heraus. Die College- Verwaltung hatte ihr kurz nach ihrem Anruf alles per E- Mail und Fax zukommen lassen.

„Wieso glaubst du, ist er unser Verdächtiger?", fragte Chris.

„Weil…" Claire errötete etwas. „Er hat ja angedeutet, dass es schade ist, dass es mit uns nichts geworden ist. Nun ja, ich bin tatsächlich mal mit Pascal ausgegangen, allerdings nur ein einziges Mal. Danach habe ich ihn nicht mehr angerufen, weil es zwischen uns irgendwie… Es war nicht das Richtige. Und ich habe seine Stimme jetzt eindeutig erkannt."

„Was hat der studiert? Doch hoffentlich nicht irgendwas mit Viren, oder?", fragte Leon.

„Nein. Pascal hat Journalismus studiert mit Nebenfach Politik", sagte Claire. „Ich erinnere mich wieder daran. Er hat mir bei unserem Date damals erzählt, dass er solche Machenschaften wie bei Umbrella aufdecken wollte. Er würde solche Leute niemals unterstützen, er wollte ihnen durch seine Arbeit das Handwerk legen!"

„OK, was ist aus ihm geworden?", fragte Jill. Sie besahen sich interessiert die Dokumente.

„Nach seinem Abschluss ging er ins Ausland. Ich hatte auch da Glück. Der Dekan, unter dem Pascal damals studiert hat, konnte sich an ein Gespräch mit ihm erinnern, in dem er erwähnt, wohin er wollte. Dreimal dürft ihr raten."

„Er wollte nicht zufällig nach Afrika, oder?", schloss Helena.

„Doch, das wollte er. Der Dekan hat ihm davon abgeraten, aber Pascal ließ sich nicht aufhalten. Er wollte eine Reportage über Blutdiamanten im Kongo schreiben und wollte wohl dafür auch ins Rebellengebiet reisen. Tja, und an der Stelle hat mich die Sekretärin dann an die örtliche Polizei verwiesen."

„Wieso?"

„Pascal wollte eigentlich drei Monate dort bleiben. Er kam aber nicht zurück, deshalb haben seine Eltern drei Tage nach seiner geplanten Rückkehr und weil sie nichts mehr von ihm gehört haben, eine Vermisstenmeldung bei der Polizei aufgegeben. Man hat nach ihm gesucht, ihn aber nie gefunden, eine Leiche allerdings auch nicht. Man hat die Suche bald eingestellt und erklärte ihn für tot. Man sagte, dass er womöglich als Ausländer den Rebellen zum Opfer gefallen ist."

„Wo ist er verschwunden? Weißt du das genau?"

„Das ist es. Keine 100 Kilometer von dem Ort entfernt, wo ihr das infizierte Dorf gefunden habt", sagte Claire.

Chris´ Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. „Claire, das ist alles schön und gut, aber… Sein Verschwinden und der Virusausbruch liegen doch mehr als 15 Jahre auseinander. Wie soll das in irgendeinem Zusammenhang stehen?"

„Chris, er ist mit demselben Virus infiziert, wie diese Monster da draußen! Er muss also in irgendeinem Zusammenhang zu denen stehen, die dafür verantwortlich sind. Aber all das erfahren wir nur, wenn wir ihn finden."

„Die Fahndung nach diesem Mann läuft auch Hochtouren", sagte Ingrid Hunnigan. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass…"

„Nein!", widersprach Claire mit Vehemenz. „Wir werden ihn so niemals finden. Wenn er merkt, dass wir es auf ihn abgesehen haben, dann wird er niemals mit uns kooperieren. Er sagte, er wolle wissen, ob der Feind seines Feindes sein Freund oder sein Feind ist. Wir haben die Wahl, sind wir sein Freund oder sein Feind. Wenn wir wirklich rausfinden wollen, was los ist, dann müssen wir ihn auf unsere Seite ziehen, denn er ist der einzige, der Licht ins Dunkel bringen kann. Wir müssen ihm zeigen, dass wir ihm helfen wollen."

„Claire, er ist wahrscheinlich für diesen Virusausbruch in Washington verantwortlich!", protestierte Chris. „Du nimmst diesen Kerl doch nicht ernsthaft in Schutz?!"

„Das tue ich nicht, ich glaube vielmehr, dass er unschuldig ist. Wenn es wirklich Pascal ist, dann hat er damit nichts zu tun. Ich habe einen Vorschlag zu machen."

Ihr entging nicht, dass die anderen, vor allem Chris, sie mit großer Skepsis ansahen. Sie wandte sich an Ingrid Hunnigan.

„Ich würde sagen, wir gehen an die Öffentlichkeit und geben ihm über die Medien eine Botschaft. Nachdem er mich kennt und zu mir Kontakt gesucht hat, werde ich es machen. Können Sie so etwas organisieren?"

„Grundsätzlich schon", sagte Hunnigan. „Aber glauben Sie wirklich, dass das funktioniert?"

„Es muss", sagte Claire ernst und entschlossen. „Es muss."

* * *

Es war später Nachmittag. Sherry war vor einiger Zeit losgegangen, um einzukaufen. Jake war in der Wohnung geblieben und passte auf ihre gemeinsame Tochter auf. Sie waren gerade im Wohnzimmer und spielten auf dem Boden, als es plötzlich an der Tür klingelte.

„Wer ist das denn?", fragte Jake laut und erhob sich. „Du musst kurz allein weitermachen", sagte er zu seiner Tochter und ging hinaus zur Wohnungstür.

Als er öffnete stand ein junges Mädchen davor. Sie hatte lange schwarze Haare, die sie zu einem Zopf geflochten hatte und trug ein Sommerkleid. Jake kannte sie nicht.

„Ähm, ja, was gibt's?", fragte er verwundert.

Das Mädchen betrachtete ihn nur mit ihren dunkelbraunen Augen, aber antwortete nicht. Dann lächelte sie.

„Du siehst deinem Vater wirklich erstaunlich ähnlich, Jake", sagte sie.

„Wer bist du?", fragte Jake. In seinem Hals hatte sich plötzlich ein Kloß gebildet und sein Herz schlug schnell gegen seine Rippen.

„Mein Name ist Alex. Alex Wesker."


	9. Kapitel 9: Zeichen

_ frozenheart7: Interesting to know. I am not familiar with Life is Strange, so that is a coincidence. :)_

_ Leon S. Kennedy1977: Neil Fisher, eine interessante Theorie von dir. An den habe ich zugegeben gar nicht mehr gedacht. Ich dachte mir, ich erfinde einen komplett neuen Charakter. Von Alex und Jake gibt es jetzt ganz viel. _

* * *

Jake starrte das Mädchen ungläubig an. „Wer… Was… zum Teufel…"

„Ich kann dir alles erklären", antwortete das Mädchen ruhig. „Darf ich reinkommen?", fragte sie und trat einen Schritt nach vorne.

„Woah, woah, woah, ganz ruhig, ja?" Jake stellte sich ihr in den Weg und zog schützend die Tür weiter zu. Er wollte wen auch immer er vor sich hatte, nicht auch nur in der Nähe seiner Wohnung oder seiner Tochter haben.

„Du musst keine Angst vor mir haben, Jake", sagte das Mädchen gelassen. „Ich werde niemandem etwas tun, auch deiner Tochter nicht. Ist Sherry da oder bist du allein?"

„Du kennst dich ja ziemlich gut aus", sagte Jake und sein Misstrauen wuchs von Minute zu Minute. „Moment mal, warst du das mit dem Hackangriff auf die B.S.A.A.? Hast du meine Daten gestohlen?"

„In der Tat, das war ich. Glaube mir, ich bin nur zufällig auf dich gestoßen. Bis ich die Akten von dir gelesen hatte, hatte ich keine Ahnung, dass es dich überhaupt gibt. Dass Albert einen Sohn hat."

„Wer bist du? Du kannst kein Wesker sein", sagte Jake. „Mein Vater ist tot und er war der einzige Wesker. Oder bist du meine Schwester oder so was? Hatte mein Vater noch mehr Kinder?"

„Ich weiß, mein Aussehen wird dich sehr verwirren, Jake", sagte das Mädchen namens Alex. „Lass mich reinkommen, dann werde ich dir alles Stück für Stück erklären."

* * *

Noch nie zuvor war Claire Redfield so nervös gewesen. In wenigen Minuten war sie live auf allen Sendern in den Nachrichten und im Internet zu sehen, um ihre Botschaft an Pascal zu schicken. Ingrid Hunnigan hatte sich widerwillig auf ihren Vorschlag eingelassen und organisiert, dass sie einen Auftritt im Fernsehen bekam. Chris und die anderen waren wenig begeistert, sagten aber zumindest nichts. Sie hatten eingesehen, dass Claire nicht Unrecht hatte, mit dem, was sie sagte.

Eine Maskenbildnerin puderte gerade ihr Gesicht und das Team der Nachrichtensendung machte sich bereit für die Sendung. Chris, Jill und Barry hielten sich im Hintergrund und beobachteten wie die Kamera- und Tonleute die nötigen Vorkehrungen trafen.

„In fünf Minuten sind wir auf Sendung!", sagte die Regierassistentin.

Claire atmete tief durch.

„Hey, geht's dir gut?", fragte Chris. „Bist du immer noch sicher, dass du das machen willst?"

„Ja", sagte Claire. „Es ist der einzige Weg. Ich weiß, dass er antworten wird."

„Wenn du meinst. Weißt du deinen Text?"

„Ja, aber ich kann es auch an der Kamera lesen", sagte sie. Mittlerweile schlug ihr Herz heftig gegen ihren Brustkorb und ihre Stimme zitterte.

„Ms. Redfield, wir sind gleich drauf."

„Alles klar."

„Wir warten draußen auf dich", sagte Chris und umarmte seine Schwester. „Du schaffst das schon", sagte er und reckte einen Daumen nach oben.

„Danke", stammelte Claire verlegen.

„Fünf, vier, drei, zwei, eins…"

„Guten Abend New York. Willkommen zu unserer Sondersendung zu den Geschehnissen in Washington", sagte die Nachrichtensprecherin. „Der fruchtbare Anschlag hält die Nation in Atem, aber noch immer ist nicht klar, wer dafür verantwortlich ist. Die Fahndung nach dem Verdächtigen, der mutmaßlich in den Anschlag in Washington verwickelt ist, läuft weiter. Bei mir im Studio darf ich heute Abend Claire Redfield begrüßen, eine Mitarbeiterin der Nichtregierungsorganisation TerraSave, die den Fall untersucht. Guten Abend, Claire."

„Hi."

„Ist man bei den Ermittlungen in der Zwischenzeit weitergekommen?", fragte die Sprecherin.

„Leider tappen wir alle noch im Dunkeln", sagte Claire. Sie musste sich beherrschen, dass ihre Stimme nicht flatterte. „Wir haben bislang nur ein paar Hinweise auf den Verdächtigen."

„Sie sagten im Vorfeld, dass Sie sie bei ihrem Einsatz in Washington ein Zusammentreffen mit der fraglichen Person hatten und er Ihnen eine Botschaft mitgegeben hat. Deshalb wollen Sie sich öffentlich an ihn wenden."

„Das ist richtig, ja. Unsere Ermittlungen bringen uns im Moment nicht weiter und diese Person ist der Einzige, der uns weiterhelfen kann. Wir wollen vor allem an seine Vernunft appellieren, dass er mit uns kooperiert."

„Verstehe, was würden Sie ihm sagen?"

„Ich würde ihm gerne auf ein paar Sachen antworten, die er mir gesagt hat." Claire sah direkt in die Kamera. Ihr Text, den sie ausgearbeitet hatte, wurde abgespielt.

„Hi. Nach unserer Begegnung habe ich viel über das nachgedacht, was du zu mir gesagt hast. Ich bin zu einer Antwort auf deine Frage gekommen. Wir möchten nicht dein Feind sein, also sollst du wissen, dass wir nicht gegen dich sind." Sie sprach betont langsam und deutlich.

„Wir haben verstanden, dass du wütend bist, deshalb würden wir dir gerne helfen. Im Moment aber wissen wir noch nicht einmal, wer du genau bist. Ich bitte dich deswegen, uns einen Hinweis zukommen zu lassen. Nimm mit uns Kontakt auf."

Sie schluckte und atmete tief durch. „Ich weiß, dass du mich kennst. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich mich nicht an dich erinnere. Bislang ist alles, was wir haben, nur Spekulation. Deshalb ist es wichtig, dass du uns auf die richtige Spur bringst. Ich warte auf ein Zeichen. Danke."

„Vielen Dank, Ms. Redfield…"

* * *

Claire war völlig erschöpft von ihrem Fernsehauftritt und war froh, in ihre Wohnung zu kommen, wo sie sich auf ihr Sofa fallen ließ. Chris hatte sie gefahren und nach oben begleitet.

„Willst du Kaffee?", fragte Chris.

„Ja, wieso nicht", rief Claire aus dem Wohnzimmer.

Chris gesellte sich zu ihr ins Wohnzimmer, während sie warteten, bis ihr Kaffee durchgelaufen war.

„Du hast das sehr gut gemacht. Ich hoffe nur, dass es funktioniert und sich dein Freund meldet."

„Ich hoffe, dass ich mich nicht getäuscht und in irgendwas verrannt habe", sagte Claire. Sie setzte sich langsam auf und sah ihren Bruder an. „Was, wenn ich einfach nur…"

„Claire, wir warten jetzt erst mal ab", sagte Chris, um sie zu beruhigen. „Wenn sich niemand meldet, dann wissen wir auch Bescheid. Aber die Ausstrahlung ist gerade mal zwei Stunden her, wir müssen abwarten, es wird schon was gehen."

„Ich hoffe, dass du Recht hast…", sagte Claire und ließ sich zurück auf die Couch sinken. „Im Übrigen ist er nicht mein Freund! Pascal und ich waren nie zusammen."

Chris grinste. „War ja nur ein… Scherz. Aber du könntest ja mal was über ihn erzählen. Was ist das für ein Typ?"

Claire atmete tief durch. „Er… wollte immer irgendetwas bewirken. Er erinnert mich ein bisschen an dich, Chris, weil er auch so… gerechtigkeitsliebend ist. Er wollte durch seine Arbeit etwas verändern. Aber wahrscheinlich hat seine Arbeit eher ihn verändert."

„Ja, das passiert leider", sagte Chris, der verstand, was sie meinte.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass er nichts damit zu tun hat", sagte Claire. Insgeheim allerdings war sie sich nicht ganz sicher. „Er ist… vielleicht auch nur irgendeine Figur, die man benutzt. Ich hoffe so sehr, dass es klappt."

Keiner der beiden wusste, dass sie von draußen beobachtet wurden.

* * *

Jake musste wahnsinnig sein. Er stand in der Tür und überlegte, dann bat er das Mädchen, das sich ihm als Alex Wesker vorgestellt hatte, tatsächlich herein.

„Also schön", sagte er. „Dann reden wir."

Sie lächelte ihn an. „Danke, Jake, sei gewiss, dass du deine Entscheidung nicht bereuen wirst."

„Gehen wir da rein", sagte er und ging voraus ins Wohnzimmer, nachdem er die Wohnungstür geschlossen hatte. „Willst du was zu trinken?"

„Nein, danke", sagte das Mädchen und folgte ihm langsam.

Interessiert sah sich Alex um. Die Wohnung war klein, aber nett eingerichtet. Im Wohnzimmer auf dem Boden saß ein Kleinkind und spielte mit Bausteinen. Es musste Jakes Tochter sein. Als sie merkte, dass ihr Vater zurückkam, streckte sie die Arme nach ihm aus.

„Hey, da bin ich wieder", sagte Jake und nahm seine Tochter hoch.

Alex blieb in der Tür stehen und beobachtete die beiden. Das kleine Mädchen lächelte ihren Vater an, dann fielen ihre blauen Augen auf Alex und sie streckte eine Hand nach ihr aus.

„Du weißt ja von meiner Tochter", sagte Jake.

„Ich habe es in den Akten gelesen, ja", sagte Alex. „Darf ich?"

Jake war verunsichert. Er wusste nicht, wo er das seltsame Mädchen hinstecken sollte und auch nicht, ob er ihr trauen konnte. Schließlich nickte er und Alex trat langsam näher.

„Hi, wer bist du denn?", sagte sie und ergriff die Hand des kleinen Mädchens.

„Ihr Name ist Rachel", sagte Jake.

„Hi, Rachel. Wie alt ist sie?", fragte Alex, während Rachel mit ihrem Finger spielte.

„Knapp ein Jahr. Sie hat bald Geburtstag."

„Bist ja schon ein großes Mädchen. Sie ist wirklich bezaubernd", sagte Alex.

„Ich bring sie schnell in ihr Zimmer", sagte Jake. „Dann können wir reden. Kannst du in der Küche warten?"

„Die Tür im Gang rechts, oder?"

„Ja. Ich komm gleich."

Alex ging vor in die Küche und nahm an dem kleinen Tisch Platz. Jake brachte Rachel in ihr Zimmer, wo er sie in ihr Bett legte. Es war ihm lieber, wenn seine Tochter außer Reichweite seines Gastes war. Es war beunruhigend genug, dass das fremde Mädchen so viel über seine Familie wusste. Bevor er sie in die Nähe seiner Tochter lassen würde, musste er erst mehr über sie wissen und gewisse Dinge klären. Er nahm das Babyphone mit. Als er zu Alex in die Küche stieß, lehnte er die Tür an.

„Ich muss mich entschuldigen, dass ich dich so überfalle", sagte Alex. „Aber ich war so ungeduldig und musste dich endlich kennenlernen. Als ich in den Unterlagen der B.S.A.A. über dich gestolpert bin, bin ich sehr neugierig geworden. Ich musste Alberts Sohn einfach treffen. Meine Familie denkt, ich bin in der Stadt einkaufen. Sie wissen natürlich nicht, wer ich bin."

„Warte Mal", sagte Jake, dem es mittlerweile dämmerte. „Du bist Natalia, oder? Sherry hat mit Claire telefoniert und sie hat erzählt, dass dieser Barry von der B.S.A.A. ein Mädchen adoptiert hat, die er vor einem Virus auf so einer Insel gerettet hat. Das bist du, oder?"

„Ich sehe, du bist… gut informiert, Jake, das freut mich", sagte Alex mit einem Grinsen. „Ja, das bin ich. Barry hat mich von der Insel mitgenommen, allerdings bin ich nicht mehr Natalia. Ich… man könnte sagen, dass dies nur Natalias Körper ist."

„Wie soll denn das gehen?", fragte Jake irritiert.

„Das werde ich dir irgendwann erklären", sagte Alex. „Aber jetzt ist noch nicht die Zeit."

Auf Jakes Gesicht war abzulesen, dass er Alex misstraute. „Was willst du? Und wer bist du wirklich?"

„Mein Name ist Alex Wesker", sagte Alex. „Und ich kannte deinen Vater, Albert Wesker."

„Du kanntest meinen Dad?!", fragte Jake.

„Ja. Und ich darf dir sagen, dass du ihm sehr ähnlich siehst. Du hast seine Augen", sagte Alex mit einem Lächeln. „Weißt du, das war auch für mich eine ziemlich große Überraschung, als ich von dir erfahren habe. Ich wusste nicht, dass Albert einen Sohn hat. Wenn ich geahnt hätte, dass es dich gibt, dann hätte ich vielleicht schon früher mit dir Kontakt aufgenommen."

„Was bist du? Die Schwester von meinem Dad oder sowas?", wollte Jake wissen.

„Nicht direkt. Dein Vater und sind nicht blutsverwandt, allerdings sind wir zusammen aufgewachsen und er war immer wie eine Art Bruder für mich", sagte Alex. „Wir kennen uns seit unserer Kindheit und hatten eine enge Beziehung zueinander."

„Weißt du, das… klingt alles so phantastisch", sagte Jake, der innerlich plötzlich völlig durcheinander war. „Ich… weiß gerade nicht, was ich denken soll. Du stehst hier vor meiner Tür und…"

„Und behaupte so viele Sachen, die gar nicht sein können., sagte Alex geduldig. „Ich weiß Jake. Gib mir bitte die Chance alles zu erklären, dann wirst du verstehen. Gib mir einen Vertrauensvorschuss, das ist das einzige, was ich jetzt von dir verlange."

Jake überlegte. Er wusste nicht, was er von der Sache halten sollte. Das Mädchen vor ihm wirkte nicht wie ein Kind. „Also schön, aber keine miesen Tricks."

„Natürlich nicht", sagte Alex. „Bevor ich dir allerdings etwas erzählen kann, muss ich natürlich wissen, was du bereits über deinen Dad weißt."

„Nicht so viel. Meine Mum und er haben sich 1991 in Raccoon City kennengelernt. Mum hat in einem Hotel als Zimmermädchen gearbeitet. Sie war ein paar Monate mit ihm zusammen, bis sie mit mir schwanger wurde. Aber danach ist sie nach Edonien zurück. Das war ihre Heimat. Falls du es nicht weißt, das ist ein kleines Land in Osteuropa."

„Ich kenne die Gegend", sagte Alex.

„Sie hat Wesker nie von mir erzählt", sagte Jake. „Also hatte er keinen Schimmer, dass es mich überhaupt gibt. Du weißt doch, dass er… seit 2009 tot ist, oder?", fragte er an Alex gewandt.

„Ja, das weiß ich", sagte Alex und zum ersten Mal wirkte sie betrübt. „Ich habe deinen Vater sehr geschätzt. Sein Tod hat mich… getroffen, Jake. Er war der einzige Mensch auf der Welt, von dem ich hätte sagen können, dass ich ihm blind vertraut hätte."

„Wenn du das mit dem Hackangriff auf die B.S.A.A. warst, dann weißt du doch, dass Chris Redfield Wesker getötet hat, oder?"

„Das ist mir bewusst, ja. Welche Ironie, dass seine Schwester für meinen Tod verantwortlich war."

Jake wusste nicht, was er auf dieser Bemerkung hin sagen sollte. Er entschied sich deshalb erstmal nicht nachzufragen.

„Chris und ich hatten mal ein Gespräch über meinen Dad", sagte er schließlich. „Er meinte, dass Wesker ein Wissenschaftler von Umbrella war. Die Firma hat Raccoon City auf dem Gewissen, weil sie biologische Waffen erschaffen haben. Er war der Captain einer Polizeieinheit namens S.T.A.R.S., aber die hat Umbrella nur zur Tarnung eingerichtet. Wesker hat sein Team verraten, indem er sie in den Arklay Mountains in ein Haus voller Zombies und Monster gelockt hat und dann seinen eigenen Tod vorgetäuscht hat. Danach ist er wohl verschwunden und hat mit kruden Leuten Geschäfte gemacht. Er starb in Afrika in einem Vulkan durch zwei Raketenwerfer." Jake seufzte. „Chris und eine andere Agentin haben ihn getötet, weil er ein kranker Irrer war, der die Welt zerstören wollte."

„Chris und die anderen sind nur einfältige Leute, Jake, die die Pläne deines Vaters niemals hätten begreifen können", sagte Alex ernst. „Was auch immer sie glaubten, über deinen Vater zu wissen, ist falsch. Niemand von ihnen kannte ihn so wie ich."

„Und wie war er dann wirklich?", fragte Jake provokant. „Willst du mir etwa sagen, dass es nicht irre ist, irgendeinen Virus unter die Menschen zu bringen, um die Weltbevölkerung zu dezimieren? Hör auf. Komm mir ja nicht damit, dass er irgendwie falsch verstanden wurde. Er wollte die Welt nur retten, hat Chris gesagt." Jake schnaubte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Er war krank und wahnsinnig, man musste die Welt vor meinem Dad retten."

Alex ging nicht die Verbitterung, wenn Jake über seinen Vater sprach. Und noch weniger entging ihr die Wut, die offenbar in dem Jungen brodelte.

„Bist du wütend auf deinen Vater, Jake?", fragte sie deshalb offen heraus.

„Was denkst du denn?", meinte Jake nur. „Erst lässt er meine Mum mit mir sitzen. Sie musste mich allein aufziehen und dann hat er sie sterben lassen. Und was ist heute? Ich hatte nie etwas mit meinem Vater zu tun, ich bin nicht wie er. Aber jeder sieht mich so an. Ich weiß, was sie alle über mich denken."

„Was ist zwischen deinen Eltern passiert?", fragte Alex.

„Meine Mum hat mir gesagt, dass Wesker sich von ihr getrennt hat. Sie hat ihn geliebt und war am Boden zerstört. Auch Jahre später noch hat sie um ihn getrauert und war immer unglücklich."

„Wieso hat er sie sterben lassen?"

„Ich war noch sehr klein. Mum wurde plötzlich krank. Wir konnten uns aber die Behandlung in Edonien nicht leisten. Ich musste ihr immer helfen, bei allem. Sie konnte auch immer weniger arbeiten, deshalb hab ich schon sehr früh was dazu verdient. Ich hab auch irgendwann den ganzen Haushalt gemacht und eingekauft. Ich war zehn als der Bürgerkrieg kam. Mum wurde irgendwann bettlägerig. Mit 15 hab ich mich der Rebellenarmee angeschlossen, um Geld zu verdienen. Nach meinem ersten großen Auftrag, durch den ich wirklich viel verdient habe und mit dem ich eine Behandlung hätte bezahlen können, kam ich nach Hause und sie war tot. Sie haben gerade den Sarg rausgetragen, als ich kam."

„Das tut mir sehr Leid für dich", sagte Alex.

„Spar dir das."

„Ich verstehe. Wenn deine Eltern zusammengeblieben wären und deine Mum nicht zurück nach Edonien gegangen wäre, dann hätte man ihr helfen können. Du meinst, dein Vater hätte ihr helfen können."

„Er hat sich nie um uns geschert. Es hat ihn nicht interessiert, was mit meiner Mum passiert ist, geschweige denn, dass es mich gibt und dass er sich verdammt nochmal um seine Familie zu kümmern hatte."

„Ich verstehe deine Wut, Jake, sehr gut sogar", sagte Alex. „Hasst du deinen Vater?"

„Manchmal, ja. Es war nie einfach für mich", sagte Jake. „Ich war immer das Bastardkind und es ist verdammt hart, wenn man nur mit einem Elternteil aufwächst. Viele haben schlecht über meine Mutter geredet, weil sie gescheitert aus Amerika zurückgekommen ist und sich von irgendeinem ein Kind hat andrehen lassen. Wenn du die Akten gelesen hast, dann weißt du ja bestimmt auch, dass man sich ziemlich um mich gerissen hat, weil mein Dad mir irgendwas Besonderes in meinem Blut vererbt hat. Als ob ich nicht schon genug gestraft wäre."

„Jake, du sollst deinen Vater nicht hassen. Und dass, was dein Vater dir vererbt hat, ist ein Geschenk, keine Last."

„Das sagst du, dich hat man aber nicht sechs Monate als Versuchskaninchen missbraucht", sagte Jake trocken.

„Ich habe gelesen, was dir und Sherry passiert ist. Ist deine Tochter genauso wie du? Hat sie auch diese genetische Mutation auf dem 16. Chromosom, die euch euer außergewöhnliches Immunsystem gibt?", wollte Alex interessiert wissen.

Jake musterte sie einen Moment, bevor er antwortete. „Ja. Hat sie. Nach ihrer Geburt hat Rebecca Chambers von der B.S.A.A. sie untersucht. Sie hat mein Immunsystem geerbt. Und die Heilkräfte von Sherry."

„Sherry Birkin besitzt Heilkräfte?"

„Sie wurde als Kind mit dem G-Virus infiziert. Aber weil sie ein Gegenmittel bekam, hat sich der Virus angepasst und ist mutiert, sodass sie sich heilen kann. Rachel kann das auch. Wir haben es festgestellt, als sie sich einmal unglücklich den Kopf gestoßen hat. Es ist sofort verheilt."

„Beeindruckend", murmelte Alex mehr zu sich selbst. Die Dinge wurden immer besser. Sie hatte mit weniger gerechnet. Es zahlte sich aus, dass sie den Weg auf sich genommen hatte.

„Ich will jetzt was über meinen Dad wissen. Hast du vielleicht auch mal meine Mum gesehen und weißt etwas über die Beziehung der beiden?", fragte Jake.

„Ich bedauere, das nicht, aber lass mich von Anfang an erzählen. Dein Vater und ich wurden als Kinder von unseren Familien weggeholt und unter die Obhut von Oswell E. Spencer gegeben, dem Gründer von Umbrella. Wir waren Teil des sogenannten Projekt Wesker. Dr. Wesker leitete das Projekt und zu seinen Ehren bekamen wir alle den Namen Wesker. Ich weiß nicht, ob dein Vater jemals die Wahrheit erfahren hat, ich jedenfalls erfuhr es irgendwann durch Zufall von Spencer."

„Was für ein Projekt war das?", fragte Jake.

„Spencer hatte den Traum durch Viren eine neue Gattung von Mensch erschaffen zu können. Er selbst wollte zu einem Gott werden, um über diese neuen Menschen zu herrschen. Schlussendlich war er nur ein alter, kranker Mann. Dein Vater hat ihn getötet, womit er der Welt einen sehr großen Gefallen getan hat. Als Kinder bekamen wir den Progenitor- Virus verabreicht. Albert und ich sowie elf weitere überlebten. Als Erwachsene bekamen wir innerhalb Umbrellas unterschiedliche Aufgaben zugeteilt, Albert und ich waren allerdings die einzigen, die direkten Kontakt zu Spencer hatten. Nachdem wir von allen Kindern die vielversprechendsten Fähigkeiten gezeigt hatten, waren wir immer schon seine Lieblingskinder. Dein Vater arbeitete unter Spencers Freund, Dr. James Markus zusammen mit William Birkin, dem Vater deiner Freundin Sherry. Mir erteilte Spencer einen besonderen Auftrag. Ich sollte für ihn den Schlüssel zur Unsterblichkeit finden."

„Hast du?"

„Ja, allerdings anders als Spencer gedacht hatte. Ich werde dir das zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt genauer erläutern. Dein Vater und ich kehrten ihm schließlich den Rücken."

„Hat das damit zu tun, dass du… einen Kinderkörper hast?", fragte Jake.

„Ja, in der Tat."

„Wie alt bist du denn?"

„Dein Vater und ich sind beide Jahrgang 1960, also ist mein eigentliches Ich, das in diesem Körper steckt 55 Jahre alt. Natalia ist 13. Glaub mir, einfach ist das nicht."

„Mein Dad war ja so ein verrückter Virenforscher. Bist du auch sowas?"

„Ja. Dein Vater und ich haben beide Biologie studiert und in Virologie promoviert. Bis vor ein paar Jahren habe ich an einem Virus geforscht, am T- Phobos. Ich musste meine Arbeit jedoch auf Eis legen, nachdem ich jetzt bei den Burtons in diesem Körper lebe."

„Ihr Wesker seid alle ein bisschen durchgeknallt, oder? Wie war mein Dad so?"

„Das kommt auf den Winkel an, aus dem man das ganze betrachtet", meinte Alex mit einem Grinsen. „Dein Vater war eine Führungspersönlichkeit. Er hatte seine Prinzipien, auch wenn die meisten Menschen dies nicht nachvollziehen konnten. Er hat für seine Sache gekämpft. Er war ein brillanter Wissenschaftler. Er war immer sehr ernst und verschlossen. Er hat immer eine Sonnenbrille getragen, um seine Augen zu verbergen."

„Das habe ich auf einem alten Foto gesehen."

„Dein Vater war eine starke Persönlichkeit. Wie ich schon sagte, ich hätte ihm blind vertraut. Für die Menschen, die ihm etwas bedeuteten, hätte er viel getan. Er hat grundsätzlich das Wort, das er gegeben hat, gehalten. Man konnte ihm vertrauen."

Jake schnaubte und schüttelte den Kopf. Was ihm diese Alex Wesker erzählte, konnte er nicht mit seinem Bild, das von seinem Vater hatte, in Einklang bringen.

„Ich kenne meinen Vater nur als das eiskalte, egoistische Schwein, das meine Mum sitzen gelassen hat", sagte er mit viel Bitterkeit in der Stimme.

Alex wirkte auf einmal nachdenklich. „Du darfst deinem Vater nicht übelnehmen, was er getan hat."

„Das fällt mir ein bisschen schwer."

„Ich weiß." Sie holte tief Luft. „Dein Vater und ich wuchsen in einer Welt auf, in der wir keine Freunde, keine Familie und auch sonst wenig soziale Kontakte hatten. Spencer tat alles, um uns zu kontrollieren und von allem fernzuhalten. Als wir Kinder waren, wurden wir einer Art Gehirnwäsche unterzogen, dass wir ihn als unseren Herren ansehen. Wir hatten es nie leicht, Beziehungen zu anderen einzugehen. Und Spencer hat alles getan, dies zu unterbinden."

„Wie meinst du das? Mum hat erzählt, dass Dad mit ihr Schluss gemacht hat, nachdem sie ihm gesagt hat, dass sie ihn liebt", sagte Jake.

„Das erstaunt mich nicht. Wir konnten nie mit so etwas umgehen. Enge Beziehungen haben wir nie zugelassen. Unsere Arbeit war immer das oberste in unserem Leben. Wahrscheinlich fühlte sich dein Vater eingeengt. Ich bin mir aber sehr sicher, dass wenn er von dir gewusst hätte, er deine Mutter nicht verlassen hätte. Er hätte seinen eigenen Sohn nicht im Stich gelassen."

„Das fällt mir schwer zu glauben", musste Jake zugeben.

„Das verstehe ich. Aber vielleicht hat auch Spencer von ihm verlangt, dass er die Beziehung beendet. Das würde mich ebenfalls nicht erstaunen. In den 80er Jahren hatte ich selbst eine Beziehung zu einem Mann, den ich bei einer Reise kennengelernt hatte. Spencer wollte nicht, dass ich mich mit ihm traf. Ich war wütend, weil ich mir von Spencer nichts vorschreiben lassen wollte. Er ließ ihn beseitigen. Er sah es eben nicht gerne, wenn seine „Kinder" zu flügge wurden."

„Das habt ihr euch gefallen lassen?", fragte Jake ungläubig.

„Ja. Und ich muss heute sagen, viel zu lange", sagte Alex. „Wie gesagt, wir kehrten ihm beide bald den Rücken, aber… Er hatte uns viel zu lange unter seiner Kontrolle."

Sie schweigen einen Moment. Jake ging zum Küchenschrank und nahm sich ein Glas, in das er Apfelsaft füllte. „Willst du auch?"

„Wieso nicht", sagte Alex und nahm ein Glas von ihm entgegen. „Dein Vater und ich hatten…" Sie überlegte, wie es am besten formulieren sollte. „Dein Vater und ich hatten ein Verhältnis miteinander. Wir trafen uns durch unsere Arbeit nicht oft, aber wenn wir uns sahen, dann… verbrachten wir ab und an eine Nacht miteinander."

„Ernsthaft?"

„Ja. Unser letztes Treffen war im Winter, im Februar 1992. Spencer hatte zu einem Abendessen geladen. Damals wurde ein Foto aufgenommen, nachdem später ein Gemälde von uns beiden gemalt wurde. Ich habe es bis zuletzt aufgehoben, aber ich fürchte, dass es den… Tumult auf meiner Insel nicht überstanden hat."

„Du hattest eine Insel?!"

„Ja, aber dazu auch später erst mehr. Wir haben an dem Abend noch ein bisschen Zeit miteinander verbracht. Wir tanzten und tranken Wein zusammen. Ich hatte mich sehr gefreut, ihn wiederzusehen, da wir uns durch unsere Arbeit immer seltener getroffen hatten. Als wir bei Kerzenlicht tanzten, unternahm ich eine Annäherung an ihn. Normalerweise wäre er darauf eingegangen, aber… diesmal wies er mich zurück. Er sagte mir, es gäbe jemandem in seinem Leben, eine Frau. Er sagte, ihr Name wäre Anna Muller und sie sei aus Edonien."

„Das ist meine Mum", sagte Jake, beinahe wehmütig. „Ja, ich bin im Oktober 1992 geboren und sie hat ihn wohl im Dezember davor kennengelernt."

„Ja, damals muss er mit ihr zusammen gewesen sein. Ich war glatt ein bisschen irritiert. Es schien ihm sehr wichtig und ernst mit ihr zu sein, das kannte ich nicht von ihm. Nachdem ich jetzt von deiner Geschichte gehört habe, muss ich dir nochmal sagen, wie Leid es mir tut, was passiert ist. Aber ich bitte dich, auch unsere Seite zu sehen. Dein Vater hatte vielleicht keine andere Wahl. Er musste vor deiner Mutter ein Doppelleben führen, das er geheim halten musste. Wenn Anna etwas erfahren hat, dann gab es für ihn keine andere Möglichkeit, als sie zu verlassen. Und wenn Spencer es von ihm verlangt hat, dann war es das Beste, um sie zu schützen. Er hätte vielleicht sonst ihr Leben in Gefahr gebracht."

Jake nickte nur.

„Ich glaube, dass Spencer sich immer gewünscht hätte, dass dein Vater und ich zusammen sind und dass wir beide durch unsere Nachkommenschaft sozusagen, dass Projekt in die zweite Runde führen."

„Dieser Spencer war ein bisschen größenwahnsinnig, oder?", scherzte Jake.

„Da würde ich dir nicht widersprechen. Wie hast du eigentlich Sherry Birkin getroffen?", wollte Alex wissen.

„Eine Organisation namens NeoUmbrella war hinter mir her, weil sie meinen Antikörper benutzen wollten, um den C- Virus zu verstärken. Sherry hat mich im Auftrag der amerikanischen Regierung in Edonien ausfindig gemacht, weil sie mein Blut für einen Impfstoff gebraucht haben. Wir wurden allerdings nach China verschleppt und sechs Monate gefangen gehalten. Wir haben uns zusammen rausgekämpft. Nach dem Auftrag bin ich ein bisschen durch die Welt gereist, habe ein paar B.O.W.s erledigt. Dann bin ich in die USA und habe Sherry wiedergetroffen. Wir haben… eine heimliche Beziehung angefangen. Und naja, dann ist Sherry ungeplant schwanger geworden. Wir haben dann unsere Beziehung öffentlich gemacht. Die B.S.A.A. will immer ein Auge auf mich haben, deshalb wissen die alles über uns. Seitdem wohnen wir auch hier. Das ist Sherrys Wohnung."

„Sherry ist eine Regierungsagentin, nicht wahr?"

„Das war sie. Durch ihre Schwangerschaft konnte sie natürlich keine Einsätze mehr machen. Man hat ihr angeboten, dass sie in einem halben Jahr wieder in den Dienst geht, aber sie hat gesagt, dass sie eigentlich kündigen möchte. Nach Raccoon City, wo sie ihre Eltern verloren hat, kam sie in die Obhut der Regierung und eines Mannes namens Derek C. Simmons. Er hat sie erpresst. Sie musste Agentin werden oder sie hätte nie ein Leben in Freiheit führen können. Er war für den C- Virus verantwortlich und Leon und Helena haben ihn in China erledigt. Weiß nicht, ob du die beiden kennst. Seit seinem Tod ist sie frei, sie will eigentlich nicht mehr dahin zurück. Sie hätte stattdessen gerne ein eigenes Geschäft, aber leider fehlt ihr das Geld. Und naja, ich habe momentan nur eine kleine Beschäftigung, bei der nicht viel abfällt. Noch bekommt Sherry Geld als Unterstützung, aber…"

„Das heißt, ihr beide habt ein paar finanzielle Probleme", schloss Alex.

„Nein, nein, das ist es nicht. Noch haben wir genug. Es ist immer knapp mit der Miete, aber… Wir kommen zurecht. Ich vermisse einfach nur die Einsätze da draußen. Ich war ein Söldner in der Rebellenarmee und habe gut verdient. Jetzt stehe ich in einem Geschäft an der Kasse für einen Hungerlohn und kann davon nicht mal meine Familie ernähren. Da fühlt man sich nicht gerade toll."

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Ich könnte dir unter Umständen aushelfen, dass ihr mehr Spielraum habt und du wieder eine… spannendere Beschäftigung hast."

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Jake.

„Ich weiß, dass du es sehr schwer hattest und es ist dir nicht zu verübeln, dass du wütend auf deinen Vater bist. Ich mache dir ein Angebot, Jake. Ich kann dir noch viel mehr über deinen Vater und seine Vergangenheit erzählen, Dinge, die dir weder Chris Redfield noch sonst jemand erzählen kann. Und ich biete dir einen Job an", sagte Alex.

„Da gibt's doch einen Haken, oder? Krumme Dinger mache ich nicht. Ich hab jetzt eine Familie, an die ich denken muss", sagte Jake entschieden. „Meine Zeiten als Söldner sind vorbei. Ich kann nicht mehr rausgehen und mein Leben aufs Spiel setzen."

„Das sollst du auch nicht, Jake", sagte Alex beschwichtigend. „Dein erster Auftrag wird nur sein, dass du mir hilfst, mein altes Leben wieder aufzubauen."

„Und was soll ich da tun?"

„Nun ja, ich mag vielleicht Alex Wesker sein, aber nichtsdestoweniger bin ich im Körper einer 13- Jährigen gefangen und damit ein bisschen… in meiner Handlungsfreiheit eingeschränkt. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass meine finanziellen Möglichkeiten auf ein monatliches Taschengeld von 30 Dollar beschränkt sind."

Sie räusperte sich und nahm den letzten Schluck aus ihrem Glas. Jake musterte sie eingehend.

„Nach Umbrellas Zusammenbruch haben dein Vater und ich die Konten leergeräumt. Nach Spencers Tod habe ich das übernommen, was noch übrig war, vor allem Teile seines Privatvermögens und seinen Immobilienbesitz. Ich bin deshalb eine sehr vermögende Frau. Ich habe einen Finanzverwalter auf den Ceyman- Inseln, der das alles für mich organisiert hat. Seine Anweisungen sind klar. Er sollte sich um mein Geld kümmern, bis ich komme und etwas brauche. Da ich aber nicht dorthin fliegen kann, brauche ich jemanden, der es stellvertretend für mich tut. Und da kommst du ins Spiel."

„Aber wie soll ich das in deinem Namen machen?", fragte Jake.

„Ich werde dir ein handgeschriebenes Blatt, eine Vollmacht, von mir mitgeben. Und die ganzen Passwörter, damit er auch wirklich sieht, dass ich der Auftraggeber bin. Vielleicht kann ich auch mit ihm telefonieren. Du wirst ihn dazu bringen, die ganzen Konten und Fonds zu öffnen und mir Geld zu überweisen bzw. ständigen Zugang zu meinen Geldanlagen zu ermöglichen. Ich kann ja schlecht persönlich auf die Ceymans fliegen."

„Aber ich auch nicht, was soll ich denn sagen? Sherry wird mich doch fragen und außerdem muss der Flug doch bezahlt werden."

„Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen. Ich habe von dem Taschengeld, das mir die Burtons jeden Monat gegeben haben, kaum etwas ausgegeben, sodass ich ungefähr 1000 Dollar angespart habe. Davon müsstest du den Flug bezahlen können. Was unangenehme Fragen angeht, sag einfach, dass du für eine Dame gehobenen Alters ein paar Aufträge ausführen musst, die sie nicht mehr selbst erledigen kann. Und sie wird dich finanziell großzügig entlohnen."

„Wie viel bekomme ich von dir?", wollte Jake wissen.

„30.000 Dollar wird deine Aufwandsentschädigung sein", sagte Alex. „Was sagst du dazu?"

„Wow, das ist viel Geld."

„Überleg es dir gut. Davon könntet ihr euch eine neue Zukunft aufbauen. Außerdem vergiss niemals, dass ich die einzige bin, die dir etwas über deinen Vater erzählen kann. Niemand kennt ihn so gut wie ich. Wenn dich die Vergangenheit interessiert, dann bin ich die beste Adresse. Und ich fühle mich sogar verpflichtet, mich um dich zu kümmern, denn immerhin bist du ja sowas wie mein Neffe. Ich fühle mich Albert verpflichtet. Also was sagst du zu diesem Angebot?"

„Kann ich mir das durch den Kopf gehen lassen?", fragte Jake.

„Natürlich, aber lass dir bitte nicht zu viel Zeit", sagte Alex mit Nachdruck, dann zog sie einen Zettel aus ihrer Tasche und legte ihn auf den Tisch. Ihre Handynummer stand drauf. Sie sah kurz auf die Uhr, die an der Wand hing. Es war fast sieben Uhr.

„Ich muss mich dann leider auch verabschieden", sagte sie. „Als Kind darf ich nicht so lange wegbleiben. Ich muss nach Hause fahren. Absurd ich weiß, aber… Es ist nun mal obligatorisch, dass ich mich zur Tarnung an gewisse Regeln halte."

„Wenn du 55 bist und dich jeder wie 13 behandelt, wird man da nicht verrückt?", fragte Jake scherzhaft.

Alex lachte kurz auf. „Ja, das kann man wohl sagen. Der Gedanke, dass es bald vorbei sein wird, lässt mich das alles überstehen. Bis dahin muss ich eine Rolle spielen. Es funktioniert noch, aber… Du hast Recht, man wird wirklich verrückt. Ruf mich an."

Als das Mädchen die Wohnung verlassen hatte, sah Jake nach Rachel. Sie schlief selig in ihrem Bett. Jake entschied sich dann, das Abendessen vorzubereiten. Sherry würde bald aus der Stadt zurückkommen.

Während er Gemüse kleinschnitt, dachte er über das Mädchen und ihre Worte nach. Er musste völlig verrückt sein, sich auf so etwas einzulassen. Warum hatte er ihr überhaupt so blind vertraut? Er verstand sich selbst kaum, denn normalerweise war er grundsätzlich misstrauisch, ein Überbleibsel aus seiner Söldnerzeit. Gegenüber dem Mädchen, das angeblich Alex Wesker war, war sein gesundes Misstrauen jedoch schnell vergessen gewesen. Er verfluchte sich selbst, sie hatte ihn mit der Aussicht, etwas über seinen Vater zu erfahren, in die Falle gelockt. Er konnte nicht widerstehen. So sehr er seinen Vater auch für das, was er war, verachtete, so neugierig war er gleichzeitig darauf, etwas über ihn zu lernen. Er wusste nicht, wieso, aber er glaubte Alex das, was sie gesagt hatte. Das war kein Trick oder sonst etwas gewesen und wie sonst hätte ein junges Mädchen, die nichts mit Jake oder seinem Vater zu tun hatte, so viele Details wissen sollen?

Und dann war da noch das Angebot, das sie ihm gemacht hatte. Jake hatte schon lange das Bedürfnis, wieder mal rauszukommen und seinem Alltag zu Hause mit einem Baby entfliehen zu können. Und es würde jede Menge Geld dabei für ihn abfallen, Geld, das er und Sherry dringend brauchten. Davon konnten sie einen College- Fond für ihre Tochter einrichten, sich vielleicht ein Haus leisten und Sherry konnte ihr Geschäft eröffnen. Die Aussicht auf das Geld und Alex´ Versprechen, Jake noch mehr über Albert Wesker zu erzählen, waren zu verlockend für ihn.

Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit. Er würde sich auf den Deal einlassen.

* * *

Nachdem ihr Bruder gegangen war, hatte sich Claire auf ihr Sofa gelegt und die Augen zugemacht. Sie fand jedoch trotz ihrer Müdigkeit keine Ruhe. Sie war nach ihrem Fernsehauftritt viel zu aufgedreht, als dass sie hätte ein Nickerchen machen können. Stattdessen entschied sie sich dafür, ihre Wohnung sauberzumachen.

Putzen war für sie immer schon eine gute Beschäftigung gewesen, wenn sie über vieles nachdenken musste und außerdem hatte ihre Wohnung einen gründlichen Putz dringend nötig. Durch ihre Arbeit, durch die sie viel zeitlich eingespannt war, kam sie nicht oft dazu, ihr Apartment sauber zu halten. Benutztes Geschirr und getragene Wäsche stapelten sich deshalb immer in schwindelerregende Höhen.

„Was solls", sagte sie zu sich selbst und begann abzuwaschen.

Gegen Abend hatte sie alles erledigt, war durchgeschwitzt und hatten einen mächtigen Hunger. Sie wollte nur noch schnell den Mülleimer ausleeren, dann unter die Dusche springen und sich chinesisches Essen kommen lassen.

Als sie unten bei den Mülltonnen stand fiel ihr ein, dass sie auch ihren Briefkasten seit Tagen nicht geleert hatte. In der ganzen Aufregung hatte sie es vergessen.

Als sie ihr Fach im Eingangsbereich aussperrte, kamen ihr schon jede Menge Briefe entgegen, auch ihre Gehaltsabrechnung war dabei. Sie ging alles durch, aber fand nichts Interessantes. Sie wollte ihren Briefkasten schon wieder schließen, als ihr Blick auf etwas Kleines fiel, das darin lag. Sie hatte es nicht gesehen, weil es von den Briefen verdeckt worden war.

„Was ist das denn?"

Es sah aus wie ein Schlüssel, war aber kleiner. Auf dem Griff stand eine Nummer. Ein Zettel haftete daran.

_Du wolltest doch ein Zeichen…_

Sofort begann ihr Herz schneller zu schlagen. Sie eilte nach oben zurück in ihre Wohnung und rief sofort ihren Bruder an.

* * *

„Was ist denn das?", fragte Helena Harper und nahm den kleinen Schlüssel in die Hand. „Sieht aus wie ein Schlüssel, aber…"

Es hatte keine halbe Stunde gedauert, sie alle zusammenzutrommeln. Claire war aufgeregt. So schnell hatte sie nicht mit einem Zeichen gerechnet.

„Ich erkenne das sofort", sagte Jill. „Chris und ich haben uns erst kürzlich auch so etwas eingerichtet."

„Und was ist es?", fragte Helena.

„Das ist ein Schlüssel, der zu einem Bankschließfach gehört", erklärte Jill. „Ich glaube, ich kenne sogar die Bank." Sie nahm den Schlüssel von der Agentin entgegen und besah ihn sich genau. „Ja. Ich kenne die Bank, die ist… wartet mal… die ist in Manhattan. Ein sehr großes Gebäude, ich war schon mal dort."

„Und dieser Zettel war dran, ja?", fragte Chris und besah sich die beigefügte Notiz.

„Ja. Das ist seine Antwort", meinte Claire. „Das hat er mir geschickt. Wir sollten sofort los. Vielleicht liegt in diesem Schließfach irgendetwas, das uns weiterbringt."

„Ich werde Ihnen einen Durchsuchungsbefehl organisieren", sagte Ingrid Hunnigan, die wieder über den Fernseher zugeschaltet war. „Dürfte nicht schwer sein. In einer halben Stunde haben Sie es. Machen Sie sich schon mal bereit."

* * *

Während die anderen nach unten gingen, kehrte Chris noch kurz in sein Büro zurück. Die ganze Zeit über ging ihm die Sache mit dem neuen Virus nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Er blieb allerdings nicht lange allein und wurde durch ein Klopfen an der Tür aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

„Chris."

„Daniel, komm rein. Dich sieht man hier oben ja sehr selten."

Daniel Watson war der Leiter der Informatikabteilung bei der B.S.A.A. Er und sein Team kümmerten sich um die Computer der gesamten Zentrale, unter anderem auch für die Sicherheit und die Firewalls. Er und seine Leute arbeiteten im Moment daran herauszufinden, wer für den Hackangriff verantwortlich war.

„Was gibt es?", fragte Chris.

„Ich habe eine gute und eine schlechte Nachricht", sagte Daniel. „Welche willst du zuerst hören?"

Chris überlegte kurz. „Die gute."

„OK, wie du willst. Die gute Nachricht ist, dass wir einen Schritt weitergekommen sind."

„Habt ihr endlich was rausgefunden?", fragte Chris voller Hoffnung. „Habt ihr erfahren, wer es war?"

„Das leider nicht", sagte Daniel. „Damit kann ich leider nicht dienen. Wir haben aber was Interessantes über die Software rausgefunden, die sie für den Angriff benutzt haben."

„Lass mich raten, dass ist die schlechte Nachricht, die mir nicht gefallen wird?", sagte Chris.

„Vermutlich. Ich habe mich ein bisschen mit den Leuten von TerraSave unterhalten, die vor 4 Jahren die Anlage auf der Insel untersucht haben."

„Die Sushestvovanie- Insel?", fragte Chris. Das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten.

„Ja. Die haben ja die ganze Anlage von dieser durchgeknallten Frau auseinandergenommen, auch die Technik und das Computerprogramm. Und dreimal darfst du raten, was sie dort gefunden haben."

Chris sah Daniel an. Eine gewisse Vorahnung beschlich ihn.

„Die haben dort ziemlich viel aus der Sowjetzeit gefunden, darunter auch das Programm der Spähsoftware, das die für den Angriff auf uns benutzt haben."

„Scheiße", murmelte Chris. „Wie kann das sein?"

Daniel zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich weiß es nicht. Eigentlich war ja niemand mehr auf der Insel. Alle waren tot oder Zombies. Und Alex Wesker selbst kann es ja auch nicht gewesen sein."

„Ist es möglich, dass jemand… der auf der Insel unter ihr gearbeitet hat, mit gewissen Dingen geflohen ist, bevor der Virus ausbrach? Und jetzt uns damit angegriffen hat?"

„Das haben wir zuerst auch gedacht, aber… Das Programm war nicht frei zugänglich. Alex Wesker hatte es mit allerhand Zeug gesichert. Es war in ihren privaten Sachen, die man gefunden hat. Soweit wir wissen, hatte nicht mal ihr engster Mitarbeiter, dieser Stuart darauf Zugang gehabt. Ich weiß nicht, was sie damit vorgehabt haben könnte, aber sie ist tot."

„Das Programm ist ja aber nicht das ursprüngliche von der Insel, oder?"

„Das nicht, Chris, aber es basiert darauf. Es wurde nur modernisiert, sozusagen upgedatet, damit es an neure Programme angepasst ist. Jemand hat es nur umgeschrieben, aber es ist dasselbe Programm. Der Algorithmus, nach dem das Programm arbeitet, ist exakt derselbe."

„Erst der Angriff von Barrys Computer aus, während das Büro sogar besetzt war, Natalia saß ja drin, und jetzt sowas. Die Sache wird immer undurchsichtiger", meinte Chris nachdenklich. Er konnte sich partout keinen Reim auf alles machen. „Und dass vielleicht jemand sich direkt im Keller an die Kabel gehängt hat und so vorgetäuscht hat, dass der Angriff von innen kam?"

„Nein, das haben wir überprüft, sogar schon als erstes, aber Fehlanzeige. Die Kabel im Keller sind einwandfrei, keine Spuren davon, dass jemand sich irgendwie mit uns verkabelt hätte. Es ist ganz sicher, dass von Barry Burtons Computer aus unbefugter Zutritt auf die geheimen Daten ermöglicht wurde. Eindeutig nicht von außen. Und sie haben diese Spähsoftware von Alex Weskers Insel benutzt."

„OK."

„Mehr hab ich leider nicht", sagte Daniel. „Wir sind weiter dran, noch mehr herauszufinden, aber wer den Angriff schlussendlich verübt hat, das müsst ihr selber rausfinden. Computer verraten uns ja Spuren, in dem wir Daten zurückverfolgen können, aber… Wer vor dem Bildschirm sitzt, das sagen sie uns leider nicht."

„Schon gut. Danke, gut gemacht. Ich werde es an die anderen weitergeben", sagte Chris.

Daniel ging zurück an die Arbeit und Chris blieb etwas betreten zurück. Das war alles mehr als nur merkwürdig. Gedanklich ging er nochmals durch, was sie bereits hatten.

Während ein kleines Mädchen in Barrys Büro gesessen war, hatte man den Computer für einen Cyberangriff benutzt, mit einer Software aus dem geheimen Repertoire von Alex Wesker. Das waren die Fakten, auch wenn nichts davon irgendwie zusammenpasste. Es konnte einfach nicht funktionieren. Die einzige Möglichkeit war, wenn Alex Wesker den Angriff selbst ausgeführt hätte und das war absoluter Wahnwitz.

Alex Wesker war tot, genauso wie ihre gesamte Gefolgschaft, die mit ihr auf der Insel gearbeitet hatte. Und die Bewohner waren dem Virus zum Opfer gefallen.

Chris verstand es nicht. Vielleicht brachten ihre neuen Hinweise ja irgendeine Erkenntnis. Er hoffte es zumindest.


	10. Kapitel 10: Aufträge

_ frozenheart7: Yes, that was my favourite chapter, too. It has also been the longest so far in this story. Barry and the others will sure await a great surprise when they find out who Natalia really is. :)_

_Ich hab kürzlich mal wieder Resident Evil Zero gespielt. Ich liebe diesen Teil, weil er so richtig Oldschool ist, deshalb habe ich dazu eine Verbindung in meine Geschichte eingebaut. :)_

* * *

Die Bank war noch geöffnet, aber der Angestellte hinter dem Tresen wollte gerade absperren, als Chris, Jill und Claire hereinstürmten.

„Entschuldigung, wir schließen gleich…", sagte der junge Mann, doch Chris unterbrach ihn, indem er ihm den Durchsuchungsbefehl, den Ingrid Hunnigan ihnen besorgt hatte, überreichte.

„Wir müssen zu den Bankschließfächern!", sagte Chris. „Möglichst schnell!"

Der junge Mann wirkte völlig irritiert. „E-e-einen Moment bitte", stammelte er und verschwand hinter dem Tresen in ein Büro. Kurz darauf kam er mit einem anderen Mann zurück, vermutlich sein Vorgesetzter.

„Ich bin der Direktor dieser Bank. Was ist hier los?", fragte dieser empört.

„Chris Redfield, B.S.A.A.", sagte Chris und hielt seinen Dienstausweis hoch.

„Jill Valentine, B.S.A.A." Jill tat es ihm gleich.

„Und ich bin Claire Redfield, TerraSave."

„Ich habe Ihren Fernsehauftritt verfolgt. Sie suchen einen Verdächtigen in den Anschlägen von Washington, richtig?", fragte der junge Angestellte.

„Genau deswegen sind wir hier", sagte Claire. Sie zog den Schlüssel zu dem Schließfach aus ihrer Tasche und legte ihn auf den Tresen. „Gehört der zu Ihrer Bank?"

„Ja, in der Tat."

„Wir haben einen Durchsuchungsbefehl", sagte Chris. „Wir müssen unbedingt in dieses Schließfach."

Der Bankangestellte nahm das Papier, das Chris auf den Tresen gelegt hatte, und las es genau durch.

„Der Inhalt des Schließfaches könnte uns Aufschluss auf den Verdächtigen geben", sagte Jill.

„Also gut", sagte der Mann. „Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen wollen."

Sie gingen nach unten in den Keller der Bank und kamen am Ende eines langen Flures zu einer Tür. Der Direktor der Bank nahm eine Karte aus seiner Tasche und zog sie durch ein Lesegerät, das neben der Tür angebracht war. „Hier entlang", sagte er.

Der Raum war groß und ringsum an den Wänden befanden sich unzählige metallene Schränke, die alle mit Nummern versehen waren.

„Auf welchen Namen ist das Bankschließfach gemeldet?", fragte Chris.

„Ich kann es Ihnen sofort sagen", sagte der Angestellte und ging zu einem Schreibtisch, auf dem ein Computer stand. Er fuhr ihn hoch, tippte etwas auf der Tastatur und rief eine Namensliste auf. „Das Fach gehört einem Pascal Jefferson, er hat allerdings seit mehr als zehn Jahren nicht mehr darauf zurückgegriffen. Fach 501, J.P."

Chris, Jill und Claire sahen sich an.

„Du hattest Recht, Claire", sagte Chris. „Er ist es wirklich."

„Schauen wir rein!", sagte Jill.

Sie mussten etwas suchen, bis sie Pascals Fach finden konnten. Mit zittrigen Fingern steckte Claire den kleinen Schlüssel in das Schlüsselloch und schloss die kleine Tür auf.

„Was ist drin?", fragte Chris und Jill, die hinter ihr standen.

„Papiere", sagte Claire und nahm die braune Mappe heraus, die in dem kleinen Schrank lag. Es war eine dicke Akte, gefüllt mit Dokumenten.

„Gehen wir, sehen wir uns das genauer an."

* * *

„Was habt ihr gefunden?", fragte Clive O´Brian. „Irgendwas Interessantes?"

„Gefunden haben wir etwas, aber… ob es uns weiterhilft, keine Ahnung", sagte Chris.

„Was ist das alles?", wollte Helena Harper wissen.

Die Dokumente aus der Mappe, die ihnen Pascal hatte zukommen lassen, lagen ausgebreitet auf dem Konferenztisch vor ihnen. Es waren Papiere mit Text, Landkarten von der Region in Afrika, wo Pascal verschwunden war, und Fotos von einem alten, verlassenen Dorf im Regenwald.

„Also, soweit ich das verstanden habe", sagte Claire. „Ist Pascal in den Ostkongo gereist, um eine Reportage über die Blutdiamanten zu schreiben. Er ist ungefähr hier, in diesem Gebiet, damals verschwunden." Mit dem Finger kreiste sie die Region auf der Landkarte ein. „Aber er hat wohl vor Ort eine andere Story gefunden, der er stattdessen gefolgt ist."

„Und was hat er rausgefunden?", fragte Leon.

„Das versuchen wir gerade herauszulesen, aber wir konnten noch nicht alles rekonstruieren. In diesen Papieren steht, dass ein namhafter Pharmakonzern, genauer gesagt Pharmatech…"

„Moment mal, der Konkurrent von Umbrella?", fragte Leon.

„Ja, genau die, nur dass sie heute nicht mehr Konkurrent von Umbrella sind. Solang es Umbrella gab, waren sie immer die Nummer zwei, aber seit dem Börsencrash von Umbrella sind die unangefochten zum größten Pharmakonzern weltweit aufgestiegen", erklärte Claire. „Sie hatten in Nairobi eine Zweigstelle ihres Unternehmens."

„Es geht doch hoffentlich nicht wieder um irgendwas mit Viren, oder?", fragte Chris, der schon eine schlimme Befürchtung hatte.

„Nein. Die Firma hat an Medikamenten geforscht und an gentechnisch veränderten Nutzpflanzen."

„GMOs?" Sie sahen sich alle fragend an.

„In den Dokumenten, die Pascal aufgetrieben hat, steht, dass der Konzern der Bevölkerung eine gentechnisch veränderte Sorte von Bananen angeboten hat, in der eine Art Medikament oder Impfstoff gegen Malaria enthalten war. Es war ein Gemeinschaftsprojekt mit der Regierung in Kenia und im Kongo, damit die Menschen dort besser vor Malaria geschützt sind. Der Konzern hat die Pflanze als absolut unbedenklich für die Gesundheit eingestuft und hat mit den Bewohnern in den Dörfern verhandelt, damit sie die Banane anbauen."

„Lass mich raten, sie wollten es nicht, oder?"

„Nicht nur das nicht, Chris. Hier, das sind interne Dokumente aus der Forschungsabteilung von Pharmatech." Claire reichte ihnen ein Blatt mit der Aufschrift „Top Secret". „Da steht, dass die gentechnisch veränderte Bananensorte im Tierversuch schwere Immunschäden verursacht hat. Der Konzern wollte aber wohl trotzdem, dass sie angebaut wird, weil sie den Profit abschöpfen wollten."

Chris schüttelte den Kopf, während er sich Bilder von Ratten ansah, die man zu Versuchszwecken mit den Bananen gefüttert hatte, und die daraufhin in ihren Käfigen verendet waren.

„Was haben die Leute dort gemacht?", fragte Helena. „Haben sie sich dagegen gewehrt?"

„Oh, ja. Hier steht, dass sich die Dorfgemeinschaften zu einer Art Bürgerinitiative zusammenschließen wollten. Der Plan ist aber nicht aufgegangen."

Sie schob den anderen die Bilder von dem verwüsteten Dorf hin. „Offenbar wollte man den Protest der Dorfbewohner dort im Keim ersticken. Eine Militäreinheit ist dorthin und hat die Bewohner niedergeschossen, regelrecht abgeschlachtet. Danach hatte niemand mehr den Mut, sich gegen Pharmatech zu wehren."

„Verdammt."

„Das hier… Pascal hat das Grab gefunden, wo man die Toten verscharrt hat."

Angewidert betrachteten sie das Foto, auf dem man menschliche Schädel in der Erde sah. Helena überflog ein weiteres Textdokument.

„Die Sorte ist aber trotzdem nicht angebaut worden, oder?"

„Nein. Nach den Anschlägen auf das Dorf bekam Pharmatech richtig Ärger. Man konnte ihnen dazu keine Verbindung nachweisen, deshalb wurden sie nicht verurteilt, aber diese Studie über die Schädlichkeit der Bananen drang an die Öffentlichkeit und sie waren gezwungen das Projekt einzustellen. Sie mussten ihre Stelle in Nairobi dichtmachen und zogen sich vom afrikanischen Kontinent komplett zurück. Das hat ihrem Image ganz schön geschadet."

„Es könnte doch sein, dass Pascal das rausgefunden hat und ein paar wichtigen Leuten ziemlich auf die Füße getreten ist", mutmaßte Chris. „Dann hätte man einen Grund gehabt, ihn aus dem Weg zu räumen. Was ich aber nicht verstehe, ist, was hat das alles mit dem Virus jetzt zu tun? Das steht doch in keinem Zusammenhang."

„Das verstehe ich allerdings auch nicht", pflichtete ihm O´Brian bei. „So tragisch diese Vorkommnisse in Afrika auch sein mögen, sie haben mit unserem jetzigen Fall nichts zu tun."

„Das glaube ich nicht", widersprach Claire. „Ich denke, wir sollten die Sache näher untersuchen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Pascal uns diesen Hinweis nicht umsonst gegeben hat. Vielleicht führt uns das zu den Verantwortlichen für den Virusausbruch."

„Aber das ist ganz schönes Fischen im Trüben", meinte Leon. „Ich werde mal Ada anrufen, vielleicht weiß sie was oder kann was in Erfahrung bringen." Er erhob sich und ging hinaus.

Auf dem Flur traf er Rebecca Chambers, die zu Chris und den anderen wollte.

„Sie sind da drin, geh ruhig rein", sagte Leon und zog sein Handy aus der Tasche. Er wählte Adas Nummer an.

Als Rebecca den Konferenzraum betrat, waren Chris und die anderen mit einer Reihe von Papieren beschäftigt, die vor ihnen auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet lagen. Sie unterhielten sich über etwas und Rebecca hätte gar nicht genau hingehört, wenn sie nicht plötzlich etwas aufgeschnappt hätte, was Chris gesagt hatte.

„… das Dorf, wo man die Bewohner abgeschlachtet hat, ist im Ostkongo in diesem Rebellengebiet, wo wir waren…"

Plötzlich fuhr ihr ein Schreck in die Glieder und sie ließ ihre Kaffeetasse fallen. Sie zerschellte laut am Boden und Chris und die anderen wandten alle ihre Köpfe in ihre Richtung. Ihre Wangen wurden heiß.

„Rebecca, was ist denn los?", fragte Chris.

„Ähm, ähm, ich, also…", stotterte sie. „In dem Dorf, sind da zufällig… 23 Menschen getötet worden?"

Chris´ Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen und er sah in den Unterlagen nach. Als er Rebecca ansah, stand Entsetzen und Unglauben auf seinem Gesicht. „Rebecca, woher weißt du das? Du hast das doch gar nicht gelesen…"

Sie errötete und sah peinlich berührt von einem zum anderen. Alle sahen sie erwartungsvoll an, dass sie eine Erklärung ablieferte.

„Rebecca?"

„Schon gut, ich glaube, ich muss euch da was erzählen."

* * *

„1998 war ich ja wie Chris und Jill bei den S.T.A.R.S. in Raccoon City, nur im Bravo Team. Dann kam es im Sommer zu den seltsamen Mordfällen und unser damaliger Captain, Enrico, wollte die Fälle in den Arklay Mountains untersuchen. Wir sind mit dem Hubschrauber im Wald abgestürzt, weil Wesker den Motor manipuliert hatte. Nahe der Absturzstelle haben wir einen Jeep mit ein paar toten Justizbeamten gefunden, die von den Zombiehunden zerfleischt worden waren. Das wussten wir aber zu dem damaligen Zeitpunkt noch nicht. Diese Leute hatten einen Strafgefangenen bei sich, sein Name war Lieutenant William `Billy´ Coen. Er war zum Tode verurteilt worden, weil er bei einem Einsatz in Afrika 23 unschuldige Menschen erschossen haben soll. Wir dachten zuerst er hätte die Männer umgebracht und wäre dann geflohen. Ich fand dann den Ecliptic Express im Wald, der von den Egeln mit dem T-Virus infiziert worden war, und Billy. Wir haben uns zusammengetan und sind schließlich in die Ausbildungsstätte für Praktikanten gekommen."

„Ihr habt die Anlage also zusammen erforscht?", fragte Chris. „Was ist dann passiert?"

„Wir haben zusammen die Egelkönigin vernichtet, danach haben wir uns getrennt und ich bin ins alte Herrenhaus, wo ich euch später getroffen habe."

„Moment mal, Rebecca, du hast doch danach zu Protokoll gegeben, dass du Coen gar nicht gefunden hättest", sagte Jill ernst. „Und du hast gesagt, er sei dem T-Virus zum Opfer gefallen und wäre tot. Du hast gelogen!"

„Ja, du hast uns angelogen", sagte Chris. „Du hast Coen zur Flucht verholfen, oder?"

Rebecca sah verlegen zu Boden.

„Rebecca, ich… weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Du hast einem Straftäter, der fast zwei dutzend Menschen auf dem Gewissen hat, zur Flucht verholfen!"

„Nein! So war das nicht!", protestierte Rebecca sofort. „Billy ist kein Verbrecher, er ist unschuldig!"

„Wir dürfen wir das verstehen?", fragte Helena.

„Ich habe Billy nach der Geschichte gefragt und er hat mir erzählt, was passiert ist", sagte Rebecca. „Er hat das nicht getan, Chris. Er und seine Einheit wurden reingelegt. Er hat gesagt, dass seine Einheit nach Afrika in den Dschungel beordert wurde, wo sie eine Guerilla- Gruppe ausheben sollten. Im Regenwald wurden einige seiner Leute von den Feinden getötet oder starben an der Hitze. Am Zielort kamen schließlich nur noch vier Leute, einschließlich Billy, an. Das Dorf, so sagte man ihnen, sei das Versteck der Guerillas, aber das war gelogen. Es war ein Dorf voller unschuldiger Menschen! Billy hat noch versucht, seine Teamkameraden aufzuhalten, aber sie haben die Leute dort einfach niedergeschossen."

„Hat Billy…"

„Nein! Billy hat nicht geschossen. Sein eigener Vorgesetzter hat ihn niedergeschlagen und er konnte nichts tun! Als alles vorbei war, hat man ihm das alles angehängt. Er wurde in eine Anstalt eingewiesen und zum Tode verurteilt. Aber er ist unschuldig!"

„Wann genau war das?"

„Im Sommer 1997."

„Chris, das stimmt mit dem Datum in Pascals Aufzeichnungen überein", sagte Claire.

„Die Einheit wurde zu dem Dorf geführt, um die Leute niederzumetzeln, weil sich die Dorfbewohner gegen den Pharmakonzern gewehrt haben", sagte Helena nachdenklich. „Die Geschichte mit den Guerillas hat man erfunden. Ist das plausibel?", fragte sie in die Runde.

„Es klingt auf jeden Fall logisch."

„Aber warum hat man dann die Soldaten der Einheit selber getötet?"

„Wahrscheinlich, um möglichst wenig Zeugen zu haben", mutmaßte Jill. „Und um ihnen einen Feind zu präsentieren, den man bekämpfen muss."

„Rebecca, selbst wenn das stimmt, was du sagst", sagte Chris ernst. „Du hättest ihn nicht einfach gehen lassen dürfen."

„Ich weiß, aber wenn er geblieben wäre, dann hätte man ihm den Prozess gemacht. Er wäre mindestens schuldig gewesen, dafür dass er nichts unternommen hat. Ich wollte das nicht. Billy hat mir das Leben gerettet, mehr als einmal, und ohne ihn wäre ich nicht bis zum Herrenhaus durchgekommen."

Betretene Still entstand im Raum. Rebecca griff unter ihren weißen Laborkittel und holte eine Halskette heraus. Der Anhänger war eine Marke vom Militär.

„Ich hab die immer aufgehoben. Sie gehörte Billy."

„Die Sache wird immer undurchsichtiger", bemerkte O´Brian. „Aber wenn es wirklich eine Verbindung zwischen all diesen Vorkommnissen gibt, dann müssen wir Mr. Coen finden und ihn befragen."

„Sag mal, du weißt nicht zufällig, wo wir diesen Billy finden, oder?", fragte Chris.

Rebeccas Gesichtsfarbe nahm einen noch tieferen Rotton an. „Ähm…"

„Du weißt, wo er hin ist?", fragte Jill eindringlich.

„Nein. Wir haben uns getrennt, bevor ich zu euch ins Herrenhaus bin, ich weiß nicht, wo er hin ist…"

„Aber du weißt, wo er jetzt gerade ist, habe ich nicht Recht? Hast du Kontakt zu ihm?"

Rebecca zögerte. „Vor einem Jahr etwa stand er auf einmal vor meiner Wohnungstür. Ich weiß nicht, wie er mich gefunden hat, aber… Ich habe mich sehr gefreut, ihn wiederzusehen. Wir treffen uns seitdem ab und zu und… naja, wir haben etwas miteinander. Aber ich sehe ihn nicht oft, wir müssen es natürlich geheim halten."

„Rebecca, du musst ihn unbedingt überzeugen, hierher zu kommen!", drängte Chris. „Wenn der Pharmakonzern dahintersteckt und er in diese Geschichte verwickelt ist, dann kann er uns vielleicht sagen, wer damals die Ermordung der Dorfbewohner angeordnet hat! Die Zeit drängt wirklich! Ruf ihn am besten sofort an!"

„OK, ich gehe sofort", sagte Rebecca etwas widerwillig und eilte hinaus.

Chris sah wenig begeistert aus. „Wusstet ihr, dass sie einen Freund hat?"

Jill schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, aber Rebecca ist da ja sowieso nicht so gesprächig, was ihr Privatleben anbelangt."

„Da bin ich aber gespannt, ob uns dieser Billy weiterhelfen kann. Ich sehe im Moment irgendwie noch überhaupt keinen Zusammenhang", sagte Claire und seufzte. Sie wirkte erschöpft. „Ich frage mich, was Pascal vorhat. Er meinte ja zu mir, dass seine Rache und sein Zorn den Planeten überziehen werden, aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er damit die Verbreitung des neuen Virus meint. Er ist wütend und auf Rache aus. Die Frage ist nur, an wem er sich rächen will."

„Warten wir erstmal, was Billy zu sagen hat", sagte Chris.

* * *

Es dauerte lange, bis sie abhob und Leon dachte schon, Ada hätte keine Zeit für ihn. Er wollte schon enttäuscht auflegen, als sie sich schließlich doch meldete.

„Hast du mich schon vermisst?", fragte sie vielsagend.

„Na klar", sagte Leon mit einem Grinsen. „Hast du was zu dem Namen gefunden, den ich dir geschickt habe?"

„Pascal Jefferson? Nun ja, nicht sonderlich viel. Nichts, was wir nicht schon wissen. Er ist, so hat mir mein Kontakt verraten, wohl irgendeiner Verschwörung auf die Schliche gekommen. Eine Firma namens Pharmatech soll angeblich ein afrikanisches Dorf auf dem Gewissen haben, weil sie gegen die Einführung eines Produktes waren. Mehr weiß ich allerdings auch nicht", sagte Ada.

„Das haben wir auch erfahren", sagte Leon, dessen Hoffnung, dass Ada womöglich mehr Informationen hatte, zunichte gemacht wurde. „Weißt du vielleicht näheres, wo er verschwunden ist? Oder wer ihn hat verschwinden lassen. Irgendwelche Namen?"

„Fehlanzeige, das ganze liegt ja auch schon geraume Zeit zurück. Vielleicht solltet ihr besser vor Ort selbst forschen."

* * *

Währenddessen brachte Chris Jill, Claire, Helena, Barry und O´ Brian auf den neuesten Stand bezüglich des Hackangriffs. Er erzählte ihnen alles, was er von Daniel Watson aus der IT- Abteilung gehört hatte.

„Das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein!", schimpfte Claire. „Wir haben die ganze Insel auf den Kopf gestellt. Wir haben alles mitgenommen! Und niemand hat überlebt, inklusive Alex Wesker. Wir haben alles vernichtet! Es kann nicht sein!"

„Das habe ich ja auch gesagt, aber… Daniel hat in einem Recht, Claire", sagte Chris. „Wer vor dem Bildschirm sitzt, das können uns die Techniker nicht sagen und die Computer schweigen darüber sowieso. Was sie aber genau sagen können, ist, was mit ihnen gemacht wurde. Die elektronischen Daten können nicht lügen. Das Programm von Alex Wesker ist dafür benutzt worden."

„Das kann doch nicht sein", sagte Jill kopfschüttelnd. „Wie soll das gehen, Chris?"

„Ich hab selber keine Erklärung. Alex Wesker kann es nicht gewesen sein. Und Natalia saß ja die ganze Zeit in dem Büro! Hast du eigentlich mit ihr geredet, Barry?"

„Ja, natürlich, aber ihr ist auch nichts aufgefallen. Sie hat meinen Computer ja nicht mal angeschaltet", sagte Barry und seufzte. Er konnte sich mittlerweile nicht mehr gegen das Gefühl wehren, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Dass etwas in seiner Familie, mit Natalia nicht stimmte. Sie verhielt sich nicht nur höchst merkwürdig seit längerer Zeit, leider führten auch einige Hinweise immer wieder zu ihr, wenn es um den Hackangriff auf die B.S.A.A. ging. Sie war in seinem Büro gesessen, während der Angriff stattgefunden hatte.

Natürlich war es vollkommen absurd, dass Natalia irgendetwas damit zu tun haben könnte. Sie war nur ein junges Mädchen, das niemals die Kenntnisse für so ein Unternehmen haben konnte. Trotzdem ließen Barry die Zweifel nicht los, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war.

„Bist du absolut sicher?"

„Ja, das heißt, ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich denken soll."

„Wir brauchen jedenfalls schnell eine Lösung", sagte O´Brian. „Ich mag mir gar nicht ausmalen, wenn noch mal so ein Ausbruch in einer so großen Stadt passiert. Wir hatten in Washington Glück, weil wir so schnell eingreifen konnten, aber…"

„Ich setze jetzt alle Hoffnung in Rebeccas Freund", sagte Chris. Die anderen nickten nur.

* * *

Langsam wählte Jake die Nummer, die Alex ihm aufgeschrieben hatte. Es klingelte viermal, bis sie abhob.

„Ja, hallo?"

„Hier ist Jake. Ich hab´s mir überlegt. Ich mach´s."

„Das freut mich, Jake. Du hast eine gute Wahl getroffen und du wirst deine Entscheidung nicht bereuen. Ich werde dir alles, was du brauchst, zukommen lassen. Und vergiss nicht, das alles bleibt unser kleines Geheimnis. Noch kann ich nicht riskieren, dass meine Tarnung auffliegt."

Jake hatte es bislang noch nicht gewagt, mit Sherry über seinen neuen „Job" zu reden, aber bald hatte er keine Wahl mehr. Alex hatte ihm zugesichert, dass sie ihm den nächstmöglichen Flug auf die Ceymanns organisieren wollte, das konnte schon in ein paar Tagen sein, also durfte er das klärende Gespräch nicht zu lange hinausschieben. Erst recht, weil er seinen Job gekündigt hatte.

Sie saßen zu zweit im Wohnzimmer und sahen fern. Rachel schlief schon seit geraumer Zeit. Sherry hatte sich an Jakes Schulter gelehnt.

Die Nachrichten sprachen gerade davon, dass der Verdächtige, der in die Anschläge in Washington verwickelt war, immer noch nicht gefasst war, als Jake die Fernbedienung drückte und den Fernseher ausschaltete. Sherry richtete sich auf.

„Hey, ich wollte eigentlich die Nachrichten noch hören", sagte sie.

„Sorry", meinte Jake. „Ich… wollte mit dir über etwas reden."

Sie sah ihn erstaunt an, weil er so ernst wirkte. „Es ist doch nichts passiert, oder?"

„Nein, nein. Es ist eine gute Nachricht. Ich habe einen neuen Job."

„Wie, du hast einen neuen Job?", fragte sie verwundert.

„Jep. Ich hab es in dem alten nicht mehr ausgehalten, noch dazu mit der schlechten Bezahlung. Ich, ähm, hab ein bisschen die Anzeigen in der Zeitung durchforstet", log er. Es gefiel ihm nicht, dass er Sherry anlügen musste, aber er musste eine Ausrede finden, um Alex aus dem Spiel zu halten. „Ich habe eine interessante Annonce gefunden. Eine alte Dame hat jemanden gesucht, der Aufträge für sie ausführt."

„Aufträge für eine alte Dame?", fragte Sherry und zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Ich weiß, was du denkst. Nein, es ist kein Job, bei dem man für eine alte Frau einkaufen gehen muss, oder sowas. Sie ist eine Geschäftsfrau und Kunstsammlerin, sie ist normalerweise viel unterwegs, aber kann eben aufgrund ihres Alters nicht mehr so viel selbst machen. Deshalb hat sie jemanden gesucht, der Aufträge erledigt. Manchmal auch im Ausland."

„Das heißt, du musst manchmal weg?", fragte Sherry.

„Ja, leider. Das lässt sich eben nicht vermeiden", sagte Jake. „Aber die Bezahlung ist wirklich… großzügig."

„Was verdienst du bei ihr?"

„Für den ersten Auftrag bekomme ich 30.000 Dollar von ihr."

„30.000 Dollar, Jake?! Wow, das ist aber viel!"

„Sie ist sehr vermögend, sie besitzt auch Immobilien und sowas. Ich habe schon mit ihr telefoniert und alles mit ihr besprochen. Ich muss für sie wegfliegen, sie schickt mir die Flugtickets zu."

„Wow, ich bin baff, Jake. Das hört sich gut an. Wo geht der Flug hin?"

„Ähm, Ceyman- Islands", sagte Jake.

„Ceymans? Du weißt, was man darüber sagt…"

„Ich weiß, ich weiß. Aber danach habe ich nicht gefragt. Ich habe zugesagt, weil ich ihr gerne helfen wollte. Sie… ist wirklich sehr nett, aber wahrscheinlich auch ein bisschen einsam. Und die Bezahlung ist wirklich gut. Wir können das Geld ansparen oder vielleicht endlich nach einer größeren Wohnung suchen. Wenn ich noch mehr solche Aufträge bekomme, dann… können wir uns vielleicht ein Haus leisten. Wie wäre das?"

„Das wäre wunderbar, Jake."

„Eben. Außerdem freue ich mich, wenn ich mal wieder rauskomme", sagte Jake. „Ich werde dich natürlich von unterwegs anrufen."

„Wann geht es denn los?", wollte Sherry wissen.

„In den nächsten Tagen, schätze ich. Ich weiß es noch nicht genau. Sie organisiert mir gerade einen Flug. Kommt drauf an, wann noch ein Platz frei ist."

Bereits am nächsten Tag hatte Jake einen Umschlag in seinem Briefkasten mit einem Ticket für die Ceyman- Inseln, einer handgeschriebenen Vollmacht von Alex und einem Blatt mit Zahlencodes.


	11. Kapitel 11: Geschäfte

_gareggiare: Danke für deinen Like. :)_

_ Leon S. Kennedy 1977: Für die Verspätung musst du dich natürlich nicht entschuldigen. Ich war da einfach sehr schnell mit dem Schreiben dran. :) Alex ist ja sozusagen die „Tante" von Jake. Sich mit ihr einzulassen, ist natürlich gewagt, aber Jake weiß, was er tut und sie ist die einzige, die ihm etwas über seinen Vater erzählen kann. Die Chance muss er ja nutzen. Alex wird ihm nichts tun, sie hat natürlich etwas mit Jake und seiner Tochter vor, aber sie würde ihnen nie etwas tun. Bis die Wahrheit rauskommt, wird es noch ein bisschen dauern, aber ich kann schon mal verraten, dass es spannend werden wird. Und ja für Barry wird das Ganze natürlich hart werden, immerhin ist Natalia ja sowas wie seine Tochter. _

* * *

Der ehemalige Lieutenant William Coen war ein großgewachsener Mann mit schwarzen Haaren. Auf seinem rechten Arm trug er von der Schulter bis zum Handgelenk gehend ein schwarzes Tribal- Tattoo. Er war in T- Shirt und Jeans gekleidet, als er Chris´ Büro betrat. Sein Blick wanderte misstrauisch zwischen den Anwesenden hin und her. Rebecca begleitete ihn und man sah ihr deutlich an, wie unwohl sie sich fühlte.

„Billy Coen?", fragte Chris. „Schön, dass wir uns mal persönlich sehen."

Rebecca lief leicht rosa an und sah verlegen zu Boden.

„Chris Redfield. Schon viel von Ihnen gehört", sagte Billy. Sie schüttelten sich die Hände. „Rebecca hat gesagt, dass Sie meine Hilfe benötigen."

„Ja, es geht um die Ereignisse in Afrika während ihrer Zeit bei den Marines", erklärte Chris.

Billy sah wenig begeistert aus, dass er nach der alten Geschichte gefragt wurde. Er warf Rebecca einen kurzen Blick zu, dem sie auswich. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie ihm nicht genau erzählt, um was es ging.

„Es tut mir Leid", sagte Rebecca. „Aber für unseren momentanen Fall müssen wir alles wissen, was damals passiert ist. Du musst es uns bitte erzählen."

„Der momentane Fall? Der neue Virus in Washington?", fragte Billy erstaunt.

„Ja", erklärte Chris. „Wir haben eine Verbindung zwischen einer Person, die in die Anschläge involviert ist, und dem Angriff auf das Dorf hergestellt. Deswegen müssen wir wissen, was damals wirklich geschehen ist."

„Ich hatte mir geschworen, nie wieder zurückzublicken", sagte Billy ernst.

„Ich weiß, Billy, aber du bist der einzige, der uns weiterhelfen kann!", sagte Rebecca. „Wir müssen wissen, was du erlebt hast. Ich hab ihnen gesagt, dass du unschuldig bist."

„Es geht nicht darum, Sie für die Dinge damals zu verurteilen", stellte O´Brian klar. „Wir glauben Rebeccas Schilderungen, dass Sie nichts damit zu tun hatten. Aber wir müssen wissen, was passiert ist. Ich habe mit Ingrid Hunnigan vom D.S.O. in Washington Rücksprache gehalten. Wenn sich Ihre Geschichte als wahr herausstellt, dann werden Sie von den Anschuldigungen freigesprochen, die Akten, die es über Sie gibt, verschwinden und Sie werden eine Entschädigung bekommen."

„Das hört sich doch gut an, oder?", meinte Rebecca hoffnungsvoll. „Und du kannst uns damit wirklich helfen."

Billy überlegte. Er hatte nach seiner Flucht aus Raccoon City jahrelang unter falschem Namen im Verborgenen gelebt und hatte sich geschworen, die Erlebnisse in Afrika hinter sich zu lassen. Wenn nicht Rebecca ihn darum gebeten hätte, wäre er der Bitte der B.S.A.A. ohnehin nicht nachgekommen. Als er erfuhr, dass Rebecca ihren Kollegen von ihnen erzählt hatte, war er verärgert gewesen. Das Angebot klang aber tatsächlich nicht schlecht. Er hatte es satt, sich verstecken zu müssen.

„Also schön", sagte er. „Ich werde Ihnen erzählen, was passiert ist."

* * *

Tropische Hitze schlug ihm entgegen, als Jake aus dem Flugzeug stieg. Er setzte seine Sonnenbrille auf und schloss sich den anderen Fluggästen an. Sie gingen die Gangway nach unten und wurden mit einem Bus zum Flughafengebäude gefahren. Zahlreiche Geschäftsleute und Touristen begleiteten Jake auf seinem Weg. Er musste nicht zur Gepäckausgabe, da er nur Handgepäck dabei hatte, sondern steuerte gleich den Ausgang an.

Er nahm sich ein Taxi in die Hauptstadt George Town, wo er sich mit Alex´ Finanzverwalter treffen sollte. Glücklicherweise hatte sie vorher angerufen und das Treffen arrangiert, sodass Jake bereits erwartet wurde. Das sollte seinen Auftrag um einiges einfacher machen. Alex hatte ihm am Telefon erzählt, dass ihr Verwalter misstrauisch gewesen war, da sie so verändert klang und nicht persönlich vorbeikam, sie hatte ihm aber versichert, dass Jake vertrauenswürdig war.

Das Taxi brachte Jake zu einem Restaurant. Er bezahlte den Fahrer, stieg aus und sah sich um. Er bestellte sich ein Getränk und wartete.

Nach einiger Zeit betrat ein Mann mittleren Alters in einem schwarzen Anzug und einem Aktenkoffer das Restaurant und kam in Jakes Richtung.

„Mr. Mueller?", fragte er, als er den Tisch erreicht hatte.

„Der bin ich", sagte Jake. „Mr. Watson, nehme ich an?"

Der Mann setzte sich. „Die Hitze macht mich wahnsinnig. Waren Sie schon mal auf den Caymans?", wollte er von Jake wissen.

„Nein", antwortete Jake. „Noch nie." Jake war tatsächlich schon ein bisschen in er Welt herumgekommen, aber die Caymans hatte er noch nie besucht. Vermutlich, weil er kein illegal erworbenes Vermögen, keine paar Millionen wie Alex hatte, dachte er säuerlich.

„Dieses Jahr haben wir einen heißen, trockenen Sommer. Ich muss zugeben, Madame Alex´ Anruf hat mich überrascht. Ich hatte seit Jahren nicht mehr mit ihr gesprochen und habe mich schon gefragt, wie es ihr geht. Ich bedauere, dass sie nicht persönlich vorbeikommen konnte."

Jake nickte.

„Sie erwähnte, dass sie Ihnen etwas für mich mitgegeben hat."

Jake griff in seine Tasche und holte Alex´ Unterlagen heraus, die sie ihm mit den Flugtickets geschickte hatte, ihren handgeschriebenen Brief und die Nummernpasscodes für ihre Konten.

Mr. Watson las alles genau durch und überprüfte die Daten.

„Madame Alex ist leider verhindert, deshalb hat sie mich geschickt", erklärte Jake. „Ich bin ihr Neffe."

„Ich verstehe. Was wünscht Madame Alex?"

„Sie braucht Zugang zu all ihren Konten und zwar möglichst bald. Sie hält sich momentan in Nordamerika auf und möchte bald ein paar Investitionen tätigen", sagte Jake und wiederholte dabei die Anweisungen, die ihm Alex am Telefon gegeben hatte.

„Wieviel Geld braucht sie?", wollte Mr. Watson wissen.

„Alles."

Mr. Watson sah von den Papieren auf. „Alles? Ist das Ihr Ernst?"

„Das waren Alex´ Worte. Sie braucht ihr ganzes Geld. Sie möchte, dass Sie alles auf neue Konten in den USA übertragen. Sie muss ständigen Zugang darauf haben. Sie hat mir auch den Namen mitgegeben, unter dem Sie die Konten eröffnen sollen. Sie sagt, der Auftrag hat allerhöchste Priorität."

Mr. Watson musterte Jake einen Moment, dann sagte er: „Also gut. Geben Sie mir den Namen, ich werde mich sofort an die Arbeit machen."

* * *

„Es war im Sommer 1997", begann Billy. „Ich war ein Second Lieutenant bei den Marines. Unsere Einheit war auf einem Schiff im Indischen Ozean vor der Ostküste Afrikas stationiert."

„Was hat die Marines dahingeführt?", fragte Chris. „Eher ungewöhnlich."

„Amerikanische Handelsschiffe sind davor von afrikanischen Piraten überfallen worden. Wir sollten die anderen Schiffe beschützen und die Banden ausheben", erklärte Billy. „Nach einiger Zeit wurden wir ins Inland beordert, wo sich angeblich Guerilla- Krieger aufhalten sollten, die mit den Piraten in Verbindung standen. Ein Hubschrauber hat uns in ein Gebiet irgendwo in den Ostkongo geflogen. Dann waren wir plötzlich in feindlichem Gebiet."

„Hat euch das nicht misstrauisch gemacht?", fragte Chris.

„Damals nicht", sagte Billy. „Heute würde ich sagen, ja. Irgendwas war komisch. Man sagte uns, dass das Versteck der Rebellen im Dschungel sei und wir uns am Boden nähern sollten. Wir waren zehn Leute, als wir loszogen. Drei starben von der Hitze und drei wurden im dichten Unterholz von den Feinden getötet. Als wir das Dorf erreichten, waren wir nur noch zu viert, mit mir und unserem Anführer, der unsere Einheit geleitet hat."

„Das Dorf war nur kein Versteck von Guerillas, oder?", fragte Jill nach.

„Nein. Das war uns sehr schnell klar", fuhr Billy fort. „Als wir das Dorf erreicht haben, haben wir sofort gesehen, dass es einfache Zivilisten waren, keine… Verbrecher. Unser Leiter befahl uns, die Leute zusammenzutrommeln und niederzuschießen." Er atmete tief durch. „Ich wollte sie aufhalten, aber… Der leitende Lieutenant hat mich niedergeschlagen und ich konnte nichts mehr machen. Ich musste zusehen, wie die anderen drei die Leute abgeschlachtet haben. Ich höre bis heute ihre Schreie."

„Was passierte danach?", fragte O´Brian. „Sie wurden festgenommen, nicht wahr?"

„Ja. Die anderen drei sind getürmt, nur ich wollte zurück und melden, was Sie getan hatten. Ich wurde verhaftet und sofort in die USA zurückgebracht. Man sagte, ich hätte angesichts der Umstände durchgedreht und die Leute getötet. Ich war der Sündenbock, der den Kopf hinhalten musste. Ich wurde in eine Anstalt gesperrt, bekam ein schnelles Gerichtsverfahren, in dessen Verlauf ich zum Tode verurteilt wurde. An diesem Abend in den Arklay Mountains als ich Rebecca traf, haben die mich gerade zu meiner Hinrichtung transportiert. Seltsame Zombiehunde haben uns angegriffen und die Wächter auseinandergerissen. Ich konnte eine Waffe und ein Kampfmesser an mich nehmen und mich befreien. Später traf ich Rebecca im Zug."

„Wer war der Leiter Ihrer Division?", fragte O´Brian.

„Sein Name war James Mitchell", sagte Billy und seine Miene verfinsterte sich. „Ich werde sein Gesicht, diese hellen eisblauen Augen, niemals vergessen."

„O´Brian, geben Sie das an Hunnigan weiter", sagte Leon. „Sie soll das mal überprüfen."

O´Brian nickte und ging hinaus.

* * *

Ihr Treffen hatte eine halbe Stunde gedauert, ehe sich Jake und Mr. Watson verabschiedeten. Sein Rückflug ging erst in ein paar Stunden, sodass er beschloss, sich die Stadt anzusehen. Er ging hinunter an den Strand, wo am Pier ein Kreuzfahrtschiff anlegte. Touristen und Reisegruppen tummelten sich auf dem schmalen Steg.

Er zog sein Handy aus der Tasche und rief zuerst Alex an, um das Geschäftliche zu klären.

„Jake, wie ist es gelaufen?", fragte sie.

„Gut. Dieser Watson bringt dir dein Geld in die USA. Er hat gesagt, er kümmert sich sofort darum", sagte Jake. „Ich hab ihm alles gegeben, was du mir geschickt hattest."

„Sehr gut. Er hat dir doch keine unangenehmen Fragen gestellt, Jake? Du musst entschuldigen, aber ich hatte ihm eingebläut, wie wichtig Geheimhaltung ist."

„Nein, nein. Er hat mir geglaubt. Die Sachen haben ihn überzeugt."

„Sobald das Geld da ist, werde ich dir deine Belohnung überweisen", sagte Alex. „Es wird wohl ein paar Tage dauern. Vorerst danke für deine Mühen. Wenn ich einen neuen Auftrag für dich habe, dann melde ich mich bei dir."

„Kein Thema. Wir hören wieder voneinander."

Nachdem er aufgelegt hatte, wählte er Sherrys Nummer und fragte nach Rachel.

„Der kleinen geht's gut", sagte Sherry. „Aber sie vermisst dich sehr. Wann wirst du wieder da sein?"

„Mein Flug geht in ein paar Stunden", sagte Jake. „Bis dahin werde mir die Gegend ein bisschen ansehen. Vielleicht finde ich ja ein Souvenir für euch. Ich freu mich schon auf euch."

* * *

„James Mitchell ist offiziell in Afrika gestorben", sagte Ingrid Hunnigan. „Wir müssen aber davon ausgehen, dass er nach dem Angriff auf das Dorf untergetaucht ist und unter falschem Namen unterwegs ist."

„Hat man denn nicht nach ihm gesucht?", fragte Chris verwundert. „Oder nach den anderen zwei?"

„Nein, offenbar nicht."

„Woher wissen Sie, dass er noch lebt?", fragte Leon.

„Vor ein paar Jahren hat ihn zufällig eine Überwachungskamera auf einem Flughafen aufgenommen. Seitdem läuft eine Fahndung nach ihm. Ich glaube aber nicht, dass wir ihn unbedingt für unsere Ermittlungen brauchen. Als ich seinen Lebenslauf untersucht habe, fiel mir etwas auf. Er war in einer Umweltschutzgruppe engagiert. Und jetzt raten Sie mal, in welcher. In derselben, die die Machenschaften von Pharmatech in Afrika aufgedeckt hat", sagte Hunnigan.

„Was?!" Alle sahen sich entgeistert an.

„Aber Moment mal", warf Claire ein. „Die Umweltschützer haben doch geholfen, die kruden Geschäfte von Pharmatech aufzudecken. Warum sollten die in den Angriff auf das Dorf involviert sein? Der Konzern wollte doch die Dorfbewohner loshaben, nicht diese Gruppe. Das ergibt doch alles keinen Sinn! Warum sollten die die Dorfbewohner töten wollen?"

„Das verstehe ich auch nicht. Das passt doch alles nicht mit dem zusammen, was uns Pascal hinterlassen hat", sagte Chris und strich sich mit der Hand nachdenklich übers Kinn.

„Darüber müsst ihr mich mal aufklären", sagte Billy, der ihre bisherigen Ermittlungsergebnisse natürlich nicht kannte. „Welche Umweltschutzgruppe? Mir war nicht bekannt, dass Mitchell in so einem Verein aktiv war."

„Ich erzähl dir nachher alles und das über den neuen Virus", sagte Rebecca.

„Chris, ich glaube, wir haben nur eine Chance", sagte Claire. „Wir müssen nach Afrika und uns das ansehen!"

„Billy", sagte Rebecca. „Glaubst du, du schaffst es, uns zu dem Dorf zu führen?"

Billy sah seine Freundin an. Auf seinem Gesicht war abzulesen, dass er nein sagen wollte. Er rang mit sich.

„Bitte, es ist sehr wichtig", drängte Rebecca.

Plötzlich grinste Billy. „Ich kann… Dollface eben nichts abschlagen."

Rebecca errötete und lächelte verlegen.

* * *

Zufrieden lehnte sich Alex in ihrem Schreibtischstuhl zurück. Es lief alles nach Plan. Wenn sie in Kürze ihr Geld bekommen würde, konnte sie endlich wieder aktiv werden.

Sie hatte sich bereits einen Plan zurechtgelegt, wie sie in den kommenden Wochen und Monaten vorgehen wollte.

Wenn ihr Geld verfügbar war, womit sie in den nächsten Tagen rechnete, dann würde sie unter ihrem Decknahmen Irina Petrowa Büroräume in der Stadt anmieten. Ihrem Finanzverwalter hatte sie angeordnet, eine Scheinfirma zur Tarnung zu gründen. Die Räume konnte sie nutzen, um alles, was sie für ihre Arbeit brauchte zu besorgen, aber jederzeit die Möglichkeit zu haben, nach Hause zu den Burtons zurückzukehren, ohne dass diese Verdacht schöpften.

Früher oder später wollte sie ihre Gastfamilie verlassen und in eines von Spencers Herrenhäusern zurückkehren, wo sie wieder im Labor arbeiten wollte. Bis dahin musste sie sich noch gedulden, doch die Fortschritte, die sie bislang gemacht hatte, stimmten sie zuversichtlich. Es war eine gute Idee gewesen, Alberts Sohn für ihre Zwecke einzuspannen.

Sie musste zugeben, dass es sehr leicht gewesen war, den Jungen für sich zu gewinnen. Dabei schätzte sie Jake als nicht sonderlich leichtgläubig ein. Gelockt und überzeugt hatte ihn wahrscheinlich die Aussicht, etwas über seinen Vater zu erfahren. Alex musste schmunzeln. Es war immer wieder faszinierend, wie schnell sich Leute von etwas ködern ließen, wenn Gefühle und Beziehungen im Spiel waren, seien es nun Partner oder Familie wie in Jakes Fall.

Albert Wesker beschäftigte den Jungen. Alex hatte bislang ja nur einen groben Auszug aus Jakes Lebensgeschichte gehört und schon jetzt wusste sie, dass der Junge viel durchgemacht hatte. Sein ganzes Leben lang hatte er ohne seinen Vater auskommen, sich um seine kranke Mutter kümmern und schließlich mit ansehen müssen, wie sie starb. Dazu kam, dass sein Vater berühmt berüchtigt für seine Taten und ein weltweit gesuchter Verbrecher gewesen war. Jake war wütend, aber auch verletzt und damit leicht zu kontrollieren. Alex wollte sich diesen Umstand so lange es möglich war, zunutze machen. Wenn sie genug Vertrauen von ihm hatte, wollte sie ihn um eine Blutprobe von sich und seiner Tochter bitten, um sie zu untersuchen. Sie wusste, dass es bis dahin ein weiter Weg war und sie sich in Geduld üben musste. Sie sah dem Tag ihrer Freiheit bereits entgegen. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern. Bald war es soweit.

* * *

„Wirst du mit uns fliegen?", fragte Leon. Er hoffte, dass Ada sie nach Afrika begleiten würde.

„Bin ich denn… erwünscht?", fragte Ada am Telefon.

„Ich werde einfach dafür sorgen, dass du mitkommen darfst", sagte Leon entschieden. „Ich vermisse dich. Wenn wir zurück sind, dann will ich endlich deine Wohnung sehen." Er grinste. „Und unseren Nachmittag holen wir nach. Nachdem unsere Zweisamkeit ja so… abrupt unterbrochen wurde."

„Ich freue mich schon drauf", sagte Ada und lächelte.

Leon legte auf. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sich Chris von hinten genähert hatte. Er schrak zusammen, als er Schritte hinter sich hörte.

„Sorry, wollte dich nicht erschrecken", sagte Chris.

Die beiden Männer musterten sich. Chris sagte nichts, aber Leon musste ihm wohl am Gesicht ansehen, was in ihm vorging.

„Sie ist nicht so, wie du denkst", sagte er zu Adas Verteidigung. „Und sie war das in Edonien und China nicht. Das war ihre Doppelgängerin, Carla Radames."

„Ich weiß, ich kenne die Geschichte ja mittlerweile."

„Ada hat in der Vergangenheit vielleicht nicht immer… das Richtige getan, aber ohne sie wäre ich schon lange nicht mehr hier, Chris. Sie hat mir mehr als einmal den Hintern gerettet."

„Das mag sein und ich glaube dir, dass du sie liebst. Das sieht man nämlich", sagte Chris. „Ich meine nur, sie hat 15 Jahre mit dir gespielt und dich benutzt. Und wirklich vertrauenswürdig ist sie auch nicht. Was weißt du denn von ihr? Weißt du, wo sie herkommt, wer sie wirklich ist?"

Leon wich Chris´ Blick aus. Nein, wenn er ehrlich war, wusste er nichts über Ada Wong, noch nicht einmal, ob das ihr richtiger Name war. Sie war sehr verschwiegen, was ihr Privatleben und ihre Vergangenheit anbelangte.

„Du weißt es nicht", sagte Chris.

„Eigentlich ist es mir auch egal", sagte Leon. „Sie hat sich zur Ruhe gesetzt. Sie arbeitet nicht mehr als Agentin. Ich vertraue ihr… und ich liebe sie."

Chris nickte.

„Was hältst du von diesem Billy? Vertraust du ihm?"

„Ich… weiß nicht. Ich vertraue Rebecca", sagte Chris. „Und ich vertraue ihrem Urteil. Es wird sich zeigen, ob Billy das hält, was er sagt."

* * *

Es war in letzter Zeit eine Seltenheit geworden, dass Barry wieder einmal mit seiner Familie gemeinsam am Tisch sitzen und zu Abend essen konnte. Die Anspannung bei seiner Frau Kathy vor seinem erneuten Aufbruch zu einer gefährlichen Mission war deutlich spürbar. Sie sah besorgt aus.

„Musst du wirklich mit nach Afrika fliegen?", fragte sie.

„Ja", sagte Barry entschieden. „Selbst wenn nicht, ich würde trotzdem gehen. Wir müssen diese Leute zur Strecke bringen."

Alex aß stumm ihre Kartoffeln, aber hörte genau zu. Sie war immer interessiert an neuen Informationen zu den Anschlägen in Washington. Barry hatte ihnen bereits eröffnet, dass er mit seinem Team nach Afrika fliegen musste, weil sie einer neuen Spur folgen wollten.

„Wann geht euer Flug?"

„Morgen früh brechen wir auf", erklärte Barry.

„Wie lange werdet ihr denn wegbleiben?", fragte Alex vorsichtig.

„Das wissen wir noch nicht, Sweetheart", sagte Barry. „Das kommt darauf an, ob und was wir dort finden. Ich denke aber, dass wir in spätestens ein paar Tagen wieder da sein werden."

Alex nickte. Wenn Barry nicht da war, hatte sie eine Person weniger, die misstrauisch werden konnte. Sie hatte bereits begonnen, im Internet und in der Zeitung nach passenden Räumen zu suchen. Kathy hatte sie schon gefragt, warum sie jeden Tag die Zeitung haben wollte. Alex gab vor, nach einem Job zum Zeitungsaustragen zu suchen, um ihr Taschengeld aufzubessern. In Wirklichkeit natürlich ging sie keine Stellenanzeigen, sondern Immobiliengesuche durch. Wenn sie ein Büro gefunden und ihre Firma gegründet hatte, dann wollte sie Jake erneut kontaktieren.

„Seid bitte vorsichtig", sagte Kathy.

„Ja, natürlich."

„Kommen denn die Monster aus Washington aus Afrika?", fragte Alex.

„Das wissen wir leider noch nicht. Es könnte sein", sagte Barry.

„Ich habe Claire vor ein paar Tagen im Fernsehen gesehen. Hat das geklappt? Hat sich jemand gemeldet?", wollte sie wissen.

„Gemeldet hat sich leider niemand, aber wir haben zumindest einen Hinweis bekommen", sagte Barry. Er legte sein Besteck zur Seite und erhob sich. „Ich werde noch ein paar Sachen einpacken und bald schlafen gehen. Ich werde euch morgen früh nicht wecken, ich werde leise sein, versprochen."

* * *

Barry ging die Treppe nach oben, doch statt in sein und Kathys Schlafzimmer zu gehen, steuerte er zuerst Natalias Zimmer an. Ihm war nicht wohl dabei, denn normalerweise vertraute er seiner Adoptivtochter. Er hatte das Gefühl, sie zu hintergehen, aber seine Sorge der letzten Woche hatte ihn nicht mehr losgelassen. Vielleich war er auch einfach nur verrückt, aber sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass etwas mit Natalia nicht stimmte.

Er tat dies nicht gerne hinter ihrem Rücken, aber es schien ihm die einzige Möglichkeit. Er betrat vorsichtig ihr Zimmer und sah sich um. Wie immer war der Raum fast schon übertrieben ordentlich, sauber und aufgeräumt. Ungewöhnlich für ein junges Mädchen. Moiras und Pollys Zimmer waren in ihrer Teenagerzeit manchmal im Chaos versunken und es hatte Streit mit ihrer Mutter über das Aufräumen gegeben. Bei Natalia jedoch sah stets alles so aus, als wäre das Zimmer unberührt.

Ihr Computer war noch an. Barry bewegte die Maus, um das Desktop aufzurufen. Er sah, dass sie viele Ordner auf ihrem Computer gespeichert hatte, aber alle waren nur mit Nummern und Abkürzungen gekennzeichnet, sodass sie keinen Aufschluss über ihren Inhalt gaben. Er wollte schon ein Ordnersymbol anklicken, um nachzusehen, an was sie ständig arbeitete, doch er besann sich. Das war ein zu starker Eingriff in ihre Privatsphäre. Er sah, dass sie auch einen Stapel Tageszeitungen auf ihrem Schreibtisch liegen hatte und überflog, was sie gelesen hatte. Wie zu erwarten hatte sie sorgfältig die Berichterstattung zu Washington gesammelt. Allerdings hatte sie auch aus jeder Ausgabe den Immobilienteil herausgenommen und Angebote mit einem Textmarker angestrichen. Angebote für Büroräume.

Barry war vollends verwirrt. Was wollte Natalia denn mit Geschäftsräumen?

Er warf kurz einen Blick zur Tür. Natalia und Kathy unterhielten sich unten im Esszimmer. Er hatte nicht viel, aber genug Zeit. Mit einem äußerst schlechten Gefühl im Magen griff er zu ihrem Handy, das neben ihrem Computer lag und öffnete ihre Anrufliste. Tatsächlich fand er die Nummern aus den Zeitungsanzeigen. Sie hatte also tatsächlich angerufen. Eine weitere Nummer, die ihm bekannt vorkam, fand er ganz oben in der Liste. Er notierte sie schnell aus einem Notizzettel und legte das Handy an seinen Platz zurück. Sie hatte einmal ins Ausland telefoniert, aber die Vorwahl war ihm nicht geläufig.

Er wollte schon gehen, als ihm ein Buch ins Auge stieß, das im Regal lag. Es war eine Sammlung von Aphorismen von Franz Kafka. Barry nahm es und schlug es an der Seite auf, die mit einem Lesezeichen markiert war. Natalia hatte etwas handschriftlich eingetragen.

_„Ein Käfig ging einen Vogel suchen. Aber der Vogel ist weg. Der Vogel hat sich verändert."_

Plötzlich überkam ihn ein mulmiges Gefühl und ein Knoten bildete sich in seinem Magen. Irgendetwas stimmte da nicht.

* * *

Alex musste Mr. Watson wirklich Achtung zollen. Sofort nach dem Treffen mit Jake musste er alles in die Wege geleitet haben, denn bereits am nächsten Morgen, als Barry abgereist war, bekam sie einen Anruf von ihm. Offiziell war sie Irina Petrowa, die Petrowa Enterprises leitete. Er hatte ihr mehrere Fonds und Konten eingerichtet, wo sie jederzeit auf ihr Vermögen zugreifen konnte. Ihr gesamter Besitz, den sie von Spencer gestohlen hatte, belief sich auf 275 Millionen Dollar, wobei seine Immobilen noch nicht eingerechnet waren. Sie musste sich zusammenreißen, nicht laut loszulachen. Wahrscheinlich war sie im Moment die reichste 13- Jährige der Welt.

Sie telefonierte sofort mit einem Immobilienmakler, den sie aus der Zeitung ausgesucht hatte, und verabredete eine Besichtigung der Räumlichkeiten. Sie wollte Jake in ihrem Auftrag hinschicken. Danach kontaktierte sie die Bank und leitete die Überweisung für Jake in die Wege.

Sie rief ihn um kurz nach halb neun an und überbrachte ihm die Nachricht persönlich.

„Du bist jetzt offiziell bei Petrowa Enterprises angestellt", verkündete sie ihm. „Dein erstes Gehalt ist unterwegs auf dein Konto. Dein nächster Auftrag wird sein, dich mit dem Makler zu treffen, immerhin braucht unser kleines Geschäft ja auch Räumlichkeiten. Ich schicke dir die Adresse. Der Termin ist am Donnerstag um zehn."

„Werde da sein."

Sie war so vergnügt an diesem Morgen, dass sie sich zu Kathy in den Garten gesellte und ihr bei der Arbeit mit den Beeten half.

* * *

„Wieder Afrika, wer hätte das gedacht", murmelte Barry, mehr zu sich selbst, als er nachdenklich aus dem Fenster des Flugzeuges sah.

„Irgendwie scheint uns unser Weg immer wieder da hin zu führen", meinte Chris. „Sheva wird uns übrigens wieder begleiten. Wir treffen uns mit ihr am Flughafen."

„Barry, stimmt was nicht?", fragte Claire. „Du bist so… ernst. Hatten du und Kathy einen Streit? Ich hoffe nicht…"

„Wenn es nur das wäre", meinte Barry. „Dann wäre ich nicht besorgt. Nein, ich mache mir Gedanken um Natalia. Irgendetwas stimmt da nicht. Und ich meine jetzt nicht nur die Geschichte mit dem seltsamen Hackangriff, bei dem sie in meinem Büro saß."

„Es ist doch nichts passiert, oder?", fragte Jill.

„Nein, aber ich habe ein verdammt mieses Gefühl, dass da bald was kommen wird. Ich… Ich habe gestern Abend etwas ziemlich blödes gemacht, für das ich mich echt schäme, aber… Ich wusste mir einfach nicht mehr zu helfen."

„Was hast du denn gemacht?"

„Ich war in ihrem Zimmer, während sie unten war, und habe mich mal ein bisschen umgesehen."

„Barry!" Claire sah ihn tadelnd an.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß", sagte er. „Aber mit ihr zu reden hat mich nicht weitergebracht", meinte er zu seiner Verteidigung. „Ich habe nichts Persönliches von ihr gesehen. Ich habe nur auf ihr Handy gesehen, mit wem sie so telefoniert. Dabei ist mir diese Nummer aufgefallen."

Er reichte Chris den Zettel.

„Mir kommt die sehr bekannt vor…"

„Mir auch, warte mal", sagte Chris und dachte angestrengt nach. „Jetzt habe ich es! Das ist Jakes Handynummer! Ich erkenne sie wieder, ich habe ihn darauf schon mal angerufen."

„Jake? Woher hat Natalia denn Jakes Nummer? Kennt sie ihn denn?", fragte Claire verwirrt.

„Jakes Nummer? Bist du sicher?", fragte Barry nach.

„Ganz sicher. Claire, du hast doch mit Sherry regelmäßig Kontakt, aber du bist auch oft bei Barry Zuhause. Kann es sein, dass du Jake mal vor Natalia erwähnt hast? Vielleicht auch nur aus Versehen?", wollte Chris wissen.

„Nein, nie, das schwöre ich. Jakes Identität ist doch geheim!", sagte Claire empört. „Wir dürfen das nicht einfach rumerzählen. Ich weiß es ja auch nur, weil du mein Bruder bist."

„Und wenn das nicht schon genug wäre, durchsucht sie die Zeitungen nach Immobilienanzeigen", erklärte Barry. „Und sie hat mit diversen Leuten telefoniert! Mit Immobilienmaklern."

„Immobilienanzeigen? Sucht sie eine Wohnung, will sie etwa schon ausziehen?", fragte Jill belustigt.

„Nein", sagte Barry und ihm war überhaupt nicht zum Lachen zumute. „Es sind Geschäftsräume. Sie sucht nach Büros."

„Natalia ist 13", warf Claire ein. Sie konnte nur den Kopf schütteln, aber auch sie hatte keine passende Erklärung für das seltsame Verhalten des Teenagers. „Was soll sie denn damit?"

„Das weiß ich doch auch nicht!", sagte Barry und langsam wuchs sein Ärger. „Ich weiß nur, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Wenn wir zurück sind, muss ich mir was einfallen lassen. Immerhin ist sie noch ein Kind, ich habe die Verantwortung für sie!"

Wenn Barry nur geahnt hätte, was auf ihn zukommen sollte.


	12. Kapitel 12: Afrika

_ Leon S. Kennedy 1977: Oh ja, wenn Barry nur wüsste. Der arme tut mir jetzt schon Leid. Das wird ein Schock für ihn werden. :( Alex hat wirklich Glück, dass sie momentan keiner verdächtigt, dann kann sie ihre Pläne langsam in die Tat umsetzen. Aber früher oder später wird sie wohl oder übel auffliegen. Ich find das gar nicht kitschig. Leon liebt Ada eben. Liebe überwindet ja alles Grenzen. :)_

_ frozenheart7: I am sorry to hear that. I did not receive a review from you on the other chapter. That´s a pity. Our heroes are slowly but surely getting suspicious Natalia and her strange behaviour. _

* * *

Sie sollten in ein paar Stunden am Flughafen ankommen. Chris konnte bald nicht mehr sitzen und reckte sich deshalb in seinem Sitz. Jill neben ihm und ging noch einmal die Unterlagen aus dem Schließfach durch. Sie seufzte und legte die Papiere beiseite. „Nichts, ich werde nicht schlau daraus."

Barry war tief in Gedanken versunken. Er saß nachdenklich am Fenster. Claire und Helena unterhielten sich leise, um die anderen nicht zu wecken. Ada Wong hatte sich an Leon angelehnt und beide schliefen. Auch Rebecca schlief an Billys Schulter angelehnt. Der Ex- Marine hatte die Arme verschränkt und sah nachdenklich aus dem Fenster.

Chris hatte bislang noch kein Wort mit ihm gewechselt, seit sie zu ihrer Mission aufgebrochen waren, deshalb entschloss er sich, die Gelegenheit jetzt zu nutzen und Rebeccas Bekanntschaft näher kennenzulernen. Er erhob sich von seinem Sitz und ging hinüber zu Billy und Rebecca.

„Hey."

Billy musterte Chris nur einen Moment, dann wandte er seinen Blick wieder aus dem Fenster. Jill, die bemerkt hatte, wo Chris war, kam ebenfalls herüber.

„Es… tut uns Leid, dass wir… diese alte Geschichte wieder hochbringen", sagte Chris. „Das war wirklich nicht unsere Absicht."

Billy ließ sich zu einem schwachen Lächeln hinreißen. „Schätze mal, dieser Tag musste irgendwann kommen. Ich hab immer irgendwie geahnt, dass mich die Vergangenheit früher oder später einholen würde. Nur nicht, dass es so plötzlich kommen würde."

„Wir wussten selber nicht, was auf uns zukommen würde", sagte Jill. „Niemand konnte vorhersehen, wie sich das alles entwickeln würde."

„Ja, das stimmt", fügte Chris hinzu. „Aber nichtsdestotrotz sind wir dir sehr dankbar, dass du uns hilfst."

„Schon gut", sagte Billy mit einem Nicken.

„Wie lange… geht das schon mit dir und Rebecca?", fragte Jill vorsichtig und deutete auf Rebecca, die sich kurz regte und sich dann noch enger an Billy schmiegte.

„Nachdem ich aus Raccoon City geflohen bin, bin ich untergetaucht, hab jahrelang unter falschem Namen gelebt. Ich musste oft meinen Wohnort wechseln, um nicht zu riskieren, entdeckt zu werden. Vor etwa einem Jahr hat es mich zufällig nach New York verschlagen. Ich wollte eigentlich nicht lange dort bleiben, aber… dann habe ich Rebecca wiedergesehen. Ich dachte, ich traue meinen Augen nicht. Ich habe da auch gesehen, dass sie für die B.S.A.A. arbeitet."

„Das heißt, du hast mit ihr Kontakt aufgenommen?"

„Ja. Ich bin ihr von der Arbeit nach Hause gefolgt, dann habe ich ihr kurzentschlossen einen Überraschungsbesuch abgestattet. Seitdem sind wir zusammen, könnte man sagen."

„Ich freu mich für Rebecca", sagte Jill. „Sie hat dich nie vergessen."

„Ja, das stimmt. Ich bin ihr sehr dankbar für das, was sie getan hat. Sie hat vorgegeben, dass ich Zombiefutter geworden sei, so konnte ich fliehen." Billy sah nachdenklich auf die zierliche Frau hinab, die sich an ihn lehnte. „Vor kurzem war ich bei ihr Zuhause. Es war das erste Mal, dass ich bei ihr in der Wohnung geblieben bin. Als ich ihr Bad benutzt habe, ist mir etwas aufgefallen."

„Und was?", fragten Chris und Jill interessiert.

Billy grinste plötzlich. „Im Abfalleimer habe ich einen Schwangerschaftstest gesehen. Er war positiv."

„Wow, sie hat noch gar nichts erzählt!" Chris und Jill sahen sich an.

„Mir auch nicht", sagte Billy. „Ich hoffe, sie rückt bald raus mit der Sprache."

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch", sagte Chris.

„Ja, von mir auch. Das ist toll", sagte Jill. „Ich freu mich für euch beide."

„Danke."

„Mh, was ist denn los?", fragte eine verschlafene Rebecca und richtete sich langsam auf. „Sind wir denn schon da?"

„Nein, alles OK", sagte Billy und legte einen Arm um sie. „Wir haben nur gerade über den Einsatz gesprochen. Sind noch mal alles durchgegangen."

„Verstehe", sagte Rebecca und gähnte ausgiebig.

Chris, Jill und Billy grinsten, aber niemand sagte etwas.

Auf der anderen Seite des Flugzeuges geselltes ich Claire zu Barry. Ihr war schon länger aufgefallen, dass Barry äußerst besorgt über etwas war. Und sie hatte schon eine Ahnung, worüber er die ganze Zeit nachgrübelte.

„Es geht um Natalia, hab ich Recht?", fragte Claire.

Barry zuckte zusammen, als er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde.

„Du machst dir Sorgen um Natalia, richtig?"

„Ja", sagte er. „Es ist einfach… so viele Dinge… passen einfach nicht zusammen. Ich werde nicht schlau daraus."

„Hast du denn irgendeine Vermutung?", wollte Claire wissen.

„Eine unwahrscheinlicher als die andere", sagte Barry.

„Vielleicht solltest du sie mal aussprechen", meinte Claire. „Sag mir, was du denkst."

Barry seufzte. „Manchmal… Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, dass… wir nicht Natalia von der Insel mitgenommen haben."

„Wie meinst du das, nicht Natalia?", fragte Claire verwundert. „Natürlich ist das Natalia."

„Ich weiß ja, es klingt verrückt", gab Barry zu. „Aber ich glaube, dass irgendwas mit Natalia passiert ist. Sie hat sich verändert. Das Mädchen, das ich kennengelernt habe, ist nicht das Mädchen, das ich von der Insel mitgenommen habe."

„Und wer ist sie stattdessen?"

„Das weiß ich nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass es etwas mit Alex Wesker zu tun haben muss und dem, was sie mit Natalia angestellt hat." Barry ballte vor Wut die Hände zu Fäusten.

„Alex Wesker ist tot, sie kann niemandem mehr etwas antun", sagte Claire entschieden.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß. Aber sie hat doch versucht, einen anderen Körper für sich zu finden. Und sie hat Natalia immer als Fälschung bezeichnet, was auch immer sie damit gemeint hat. Vielleicht war Natalia ja der Körper, den sie ausgewählt hatte."

„Ich weiß, ich habe die Dokumente auch gelesen, aber Barry, wir haben Alex doch gesehen. Moira und ich haben gesehen, wie sie sich eine Kugel durch den Kopf gejagt hat. Später muss etwas sie ins Leben zurückgebracht haben. Sie wurde zu diesem Monster, das wir vernichtet haben, und Natalia war Natalia. Also, was auch immer Alex Wesker mit ihr versucht hat, hat offenbar nicht funktioniert, oder?"

„Das weiß ich doch alles", entgegnete Barry. „Aber es gibt da einfach zu viele komische Dinge, z.B. das mit Jakes Handynummer, dem Hackangriff und den Büros."

„Was willst du denn machen?", fragte Claire.

„Wenn wir zurück sind, dann werde ich mal… etwas mehr darauf achten, was sie so treibt. Ich will wissen, was sie mit dem Büro vorhat."

„Barry, Natalia ist 13. Sie kann keine Immobilie mieten und was Jake angeht, bin ich mir sicher, dass es eine logische Erklärung für alles gibt."

„Was auch immer dahintersteckt", sagte Barry entschlossen. „Ich werde es herausfinden."

* * *

Sheva hatte ihr Vorhaben wahnsinnig genannt, aber sie hatte sich bereit erklärt, sie zu begleiten. Chris musste ihr Recht geben, ihr Vorhaben war tatsächlich wahnsinnig, aber sie hatten keine andere Wahl, wenn sie der Wahrheit endlich einen Schritt näher kommen wollten.

Jeder von ihnen hatte drei Liter Wasser dabei. Sie hatten so wenig Gepäck wie möglich dabei für ihre Wanderung durch das dichte Unterholz des Regenwaldes, doch sie mussten ihre langen Uniformen tragen, sodass sie schon nach kurzer Zeit völlig durchgeschwitzt waren. Alle stöhnten unter der Hitze.

Billy, der den Weg zu dem Dorf kannte, ging voraus. Da niemand von ihnen eine Sprache dieser Region beherrschte, hatte Sheva einen Dolmetscher mitgebracht, der ihnen weiterhelfen sollte, falls sie im Dschungel auf Menschen trafen. Der Mann war zudem mit der Gegend sehr gut vertraut und kannte Trampelpfade durch den Wald. Manchmal mussten sie sich mit einer Machete den Weg freischlagen.

Obwohl sie zeitig am frühen Morgen aufgebrochen waren, brannte die Sonne unerbittlich. Chris spürte, wie ihm unter seiner Kleidung der Schweiß den Rücken hinablief. Billys Miene war ausdrucklos. Er sprach kein Wort, während sie gingen. Chris konnte nachvollziehen, wie er sich fühlte. Wenn ihn jemanden zwingen würde, ein zweites Mal durch das alte Herrenhaus zu gehen, wo er seine Teamkameraden verloren und den schlimmsten Horror, den man sich vorstellen konnte, erlebt hatte, würde es ihm genauso gehen wie Billy jetzt.

Als sie einen kleinen Bach erreichten, blieb der ehemalige Soldat plötzlich stehen. Seine Miene verfinsterte sich.

„Hier wurden wir damals von den Guerillas aus dem Hinterhalt angegriffen und der erste aus unserer Mannschaft starb", sagte er. „Ich schätze, wenn wir weiter so gut durchkommen, sind wir in etwas mehr als einer Stunde dort."

Sie kämpften sich durch hohes Gras. Wenn Billy sie nicht geführt hätte, Chris war sich sicher, dass er längst die Orientierung verloren hatte. Er musste Billy stille Bewunderung zollen, dass er nach so vielen Jahren, den Weg tatsächlich wiederfand.

Es war fast Mittag, als sich der Regenwald allmählich lichtete und sie zu einer freien Fläche kamen.

„Da vorne ist es", sagte Billy.

Weil niemand mehr den Dschungel aufgehalten hatte, hatte sich die Natur den Ort zu einem sehr großen Teil zurückerobert. Unter Gras und Schlingpflanzen verborgen, befanden sich kleine, verlassene Hütten mit Strohdächern auf der Lichtung. Manche waren abgebrannt, andere eingestürzt. Soweit Chris erkennen konnte, waren es vielleicht etwa ein Dutzend kleine Häuser. Die Siedlung war von einem Zaun umgeben, aber dieser war lückenhaft und eingerissen und Pflanzen hatten ihn zugewachsen. Neben dem Dorf mochten sich einmal Felder oder vielleicht Viehweiden befunden haben, aber es war nicht mit Sicherheit zu sagen.

Billy atmete tief durch. „Das ist es. Das ist das Dorf."

Ihr afrikanischer Begleiter murmelte etwas, das sie nicht verstanden. Er wirkte verängstigt.

Chris trat neben Billy. „Gehen wir runter. Ich will mir das ansehen."

Die Gruppe näherte sich der kleinen Siedlung vorsichtig. Ein paar Vögel wurden aufgeschreckt und erhoben sich in den Himmel.

„Dort", sagte Billy und deutete auf den freien Platz zwischen den Häusern in der Mitte des Dorfes. „Da haben sie die Menschen zusammengetrieben. Und erschossen."

Chris trat langsam an die Stelle und sah sich um. Jill nahm Pascals Unterlagen aus ihrer Tasche und besah sich die Fotos.

„Ja, eindeutig. Pascal war hier und hat die Umgebung fotografiert", sagte sie und hielt ein paar Aufnahmen zum Vergleich hoch.

„Billy, weißt du, wo man die Toten hingebracht hat?", fragte Chris vorsichtig.

Der Exsoldat nickte. „Ja. Da drüben hin, an den Waldrand."

Chris und Jill untersuchten die Stelle, während die anderen im Dorf warteten. Als Pascal die Leichen fotografiert hatte, waren die Körper noch besser erhalten gewesen. Die Witterung hatte den Leichen stark zugesetzt, sodass sie kaum noch erkennbar waren. Mit seinem Schuh schob Chris etwas Sand zur Seite. Die leeren Höhlen eines stark verwitterten Schädels sahen ihn an. Ein paar Rippen und einige Gliedmaßen lugten aus der Erde.

„Die armen Menschen", hauchte Jill. Sie war ebenso betroffen wie Chris.

Wut kochte in Chris hoch. Wir oft musste er noch mit ansehen und ertragen, wie Unschuldige starben? Der Wunsch, den Verantwortlichen das Handwerk zu legen, keimte in ihm auf.

„Wir müssen diese Kerle aufhalten", sagte er entschieden. „Wir müssen sie zur Rechenschaft ziehen, für das, was sie getan haben."

Sheva, Leon, Ada, Helena, Barry, Claire, Billy und Rebecca waren in ein Gespräch mit ihrem afrikanischen Führer vertieft, als Chris und Jill zu ihnen stießen.

„Die Menschen hier meiden diesen Ort", erklärte der Mann. Sein Englisch hatte einen starken Akzent von dem Stammesdialekt, den er sonst sprach. „Sie sagen, dass er verflucht ist."

„Wissen Sie, was hier passiert ist?", fragte Sheva ihn. „Oder kennen Sie vielleicht jemanden, der es uns sagen kann?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete der Mann. „Aber vielleicht wissen die Bewohner auf der anderen Seite des Waldes etwas. Folgen Sie mir."

* * *

Sie verließen das Dorf und folgten einem Weg, der sie zuerst durch lichteren Dschungel und dann anschließend durch eine Bananenplantage führte. Schließlich erreichten sie nach etwa anderthalb Stunden eine Viehweide und eine kleine Siedlung kam in Sichtweite. Kinder spielten mit einem Ball. Als sie Chris und die anderen sahen, erschraken sie und liefen weg. Sie riefen etwas in ihrer Sprache und die erwachsenen Männer des Dorfes kamen aus ihren Häusern. Nach ihren Gesichtern zu schließen, waren sie keineswegs erfreut über den Besuch.

Der Dolmetscher, der sie begleitete, trat sofort nach vorne und hob beschwichtigend die Arme. Chris verstand kein Wort, aber er hörte genau, dass es ein hitziges Wortgefecht war. Es dauerte, bis sich die Dorfbewohner beruhigten.

Schließlich kam ein alter Mann aus einer Hütte. Die anderen Dorfbewohner machten ihm Platz, als er auf Chris und die anderen zuging.

„Der Dorfälteste", erklärte ihr Dolmetscher, gleich darauf schilderte er dem Mann ihr Anliegen.

Chris sah das Misstrauen in den Gesichtern der Dorfbewohner. Wer konnte es ihnen verübeln, nach allem, was hier in der Gegend passiert war. Er hoffte, dass sie hier mehr erfahren würden.

Der Dorfälteste gebot ihnen mit einer Handbewegung, ihm zu folgen.

„Er wird uns erzählen, was er weiß", sagte ihr Dolmetscher.

Sie folgten ihm in die Mitte des Dorfes, wo sich eine Feuerstelle befand. Der alte Mann ließ sich auf einer Bank nieder. Chris und die anderen versammelten sich kreisförmig vor ihm. Dann begann er zu erzählen. Ihr Begleiter übersetzte für sie.

„Vor sehr vielen Jahren war ein junger Mann hier. Er hat auch nach dieser Geschichte gefragt", sagte ihr Dolmetscher. „Er hat viele Fragen gestellt zu dem Dorf. Und jetzt sind Sie hier und fragen dasselbe."

„Das war Pascal!", sagte Claire. „Er war hier. Er hat hier Recherchen angestellt!"

„Fragen Sie ihn bitte, ob er weiß, was in dem Dorf passiert ist und ob er von Pharmatech gehört hat", wies Chris ihren Dolmetscher an. Dieser nickte und übersetzte das Verlangte.

Der Dorfälteste hörte aufmerksam zu. Als der Name Pharmatech fiel, horchte er auf. Dann erzählte er weiter.

„Es war vor fast zwanzig Jahren. Eine Pharmafirma, die hier in der Nähe ihren Sitz hat, kam zu den Dorfbewohnern auf der anderen Seite des Waldes. Sie sagten, sie hätten endlich ein Mittel gegen Malaria gefunden. An dieser Krankheit sterben viele unserer Kinder. Sie sagten, sie hätten etwas mit unseren Bananen gemacht, damit wir gesund bleiben. Mein Sohn war der Vorsteher des Dorfes. Er und die anderen Männer haben sich besprochen und haben schließlich zugestimmt, die Bananen anzubauen. Die Firma wollte untersuchen, ob es wirklich funktioniert. Bevor sie allerdings die ersten Bäume pflanzen konnten, kamen andere Menschen in das Dorf."

Chris und Claire wechselten einen kurzen Blick miteinander.

„Die anderen Menschen sagten, die Bananen würden uns und den Boden krank machen und wir dürften sie nicht anbauen. Sie sagten die Pharmafirma sei böse und wolle uns nichts Gutes tun."

„Die Umweltschutzgruppe", sagte Leon.

„Mein Sohn besprach sich mit den anderen im Dorf und sie wollten die Bananen trotzdem anbauen. Sie hörten nicht auf die Warnungen. Diese fremden Menschen waren sehr böse darüber. Sie kamen noch öfter, aber die Männer trieben sie fort. Einige Zeit später, es war kurz bevor unsere Brüder die neuen Pflanzen anbauen wollten, tauchten Soldaten im Dorf auf. Sie haben meinen Sohn und alle anderen getötet."

Die Stimme des alten Mannes zitterte. Es war ihm anzumerken, wie schwer es für ihn war, über den Tod seines Sohnes zu sprechen. Trauer, aber auch Wut, sprachen aus ihm.

„Seit diesem Tag sind wir gegenüber Fremden sehr misstrauisch."

Der alte Mann endete. Chris und die anderen sahen sich an.

„Das heißt ja, die Dorfbewohner wollten mit dem Pharmakonzern tatsächlich zusammenarbeiten", sagte Claire und strich sich nachdenklich übers Kinn. „Die Umweltschützer wollten das aus irgendeinem Grund verhindern."

„Das bedeutet, sie haben die Geschichte mit den Rebellen erfunden, um uns ins Dorf zu locken und die Bewohner aus dem Weg zu räumen", sagte Billy.

„Ja. Das heißt, nicht Pharmatech hat den Anschlag auf diese unschuldigen Menschen initiiert, sondern die Umweltschützer. Sie haben James Mitchel, den Leiter deiner Einheit, bei euch eingeschleust, damit er euch unter Vorschützen falscher Tatsachen dorthin führt", schloss Chris. „Ihr solltet die Dorfbewohner aus dem Weg räumen, damit sie die gentechnisch veränderten Bananen nicht anbauen."

„Aber… Pascals Dokumente passen nicht dazu. Sie sagen eindeutig, dass der Pharmakonzern…"

„Nein, Claire. Ich glaube, die Unterlagen sind vielleicht gefälscht", sagte Chris. „Pharmatech erlitt ja dadurch einen erheblichen Schaden. Vielleicht war genau das beabsichtigt. Man konnte ihnen zwar keine Beteiligung bei dem Mord an den Dorfbewohner nachweisen, aber sie mussten ihre Forschung hier völlig einstellen. Die Anlage wurde ja dicht gemacht. Pascal wird die fingierten Dokumente ausgegraben haben. Wenn er diesen Leuten auf die Schliche gekommen ist, könnte das eventuell sein Verschwinden erklären. Bitte fragen Sie ihn, wie es nach dem Tod der Dorfbewohner weiterging."

Der Dolmetscher übersetzte.

„Die Leute von der Firma kamen nie wieder in unsere Gegend. Der Ort, wo sie arbeiteten, ist heute verlassen."

„Wo ist der Ort? Wo hat Pharmatech seine Anlage gehabt?", fragte Sheva.

„Wartet mal, Pascal hat es irgendwo geschrieben", sagte Jill und zog die Unterlagen aus ihrer Tasche. „Das sind vielleicht 50 Kilometer südlich von hier. Er war allerdings nicht dort, es gibt keine Aufzeichnungen von ihm darüber."

„Haben Sie von dem jungen Mann, der vor Jahren danach gefragt hat, je wieder etwas gehört?", fragte Chris. Ihr afrikanischer Begleiter übersetzte.

Der alte Mann schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, er verschwand wieder, genauso schnell und plötzlich, wie er bei uns auftauchte."

„Chris, wir müssen uns die alte Anlage anschauen", sagte Claire eindringlich. „Wir müssen dahin und sie untersuchen. Vielleicht finden wir dort was. Offenbar ist ja alles ganz anders, als wir anfangs dachten."

„Ja", sagte Chris ernst. „Auf jeden Fall. Wir müssen so schnell es geht aufbrechen. Haben Sie vielen Dank. Sie haben uns sehr geholfen. Es tut uns sehr Leid, was mit Ihrem Sohn und den anderen Dorfbewohnern passiert ist. Wir werden dafür sorgen, dass das Verbrechen nicht ungesühnt bleibt."

Der alte Mann nickte. Er wünschte ihnen viel Glück für ihre weitere Reise. Glück konnten sie gewiss gebrauchen.

* * *

Das erste, was Alex tat, nachdem ihr Geld endlich in Amerika angekommen war, war zur Bank zu gehen und sich Auszüge ihrer Konten zu holen und Geld abzuheben. Für ihr Geschäft hatte sie ein Girokonto, von dem sie die laufenden Kosten decken wollte. Mr. Watson hatte ihr einen großzügigen Betrag ihres Vermögens darauf überwiesen, sodass sie alles, was sie brauchte, besorgen konnte. Die passenden Büroräume hatte sie ebenfalls ausgesucht. Wenn Jake sich mit dem Makler getroffen und der Vertrag unterschrieben war, dann konnte sie endlich wieder anfangen zu arbeiten.

Bis dahin durchsuchte sie das Internet nach Firmen, die Laborbedarf und Computerprogramme vertrieben und suchte das Passende, was sie ins Herrenhaus liefern lassen wollte.

Spencers Haus, in das sie für ihre Arbeit gehen wollte, besaß zwar ein vollständig eingerichtetes Labor, doch waren die Geräte und Programme nach fast 30 Jahren hoffnungslos veraltet, sodass Alex neue Sachen anschaffen musste. Es warf sie etwas zurück und sie war nicht begeistert ohne laufende Einnahmen von ihren Ersparnissen so hohe Ausgaben tätigen zu müssen, aber sie musste es in Kauf nehmen. Sei es drum, dachte sie. Sie konnte sich nicht beklagen, es lief alles leichter und besser, als sie erwartet hatte. Mr. Watson hatte ein paar anständige Anlagemodelle gefunden, mit denen sie guten Zinsgewinn erzielen konnte.

* * *

Jake verließ die Wohnung an diesem Tag etwas früher, weil er vor seinem Termin mit dem Makler zur Bank wollte. Er druckte sich Auszüge aus und ging die Kontobewegungen durch. Sofort fiel ihm auf, dass sein Kontostand nicht mehr in den roten Zahlen war, sondern stark nach oben gegangen war. Alex hatte ihm seinen Lohn für den Auftrag überwiesen. Sie hatte ihr Versprechen tatsächlich gehalten. Er musste grinsen. Heute Abend würde er Sherry erst mal zum Essen ausführen, um angemessen zu feiern. Und er musste sich bei Alex bedanken.

Der Makler, ein junger Mann in einem Anzug, traf ihn vor dem Gebäude.

„Mr. Mueller, nehme ich an? Sie kommen im Auftrag von Frau Petrowa?"

„Ja. Ich arbeite für sie. Sie hat mich gebeten, die Büroräume zu besichtigen. Sie ist momentan noch im Ausland und kann deshalb nicht persönlich vorbeikommen."

„Ich würde sagen, ich zeige Ihnen erst einmal alles. Hier entlang bitte."

Der Makler ging voraus, vorbei an den Postkästen, zu den Aufzügen. Sie fuhren in den vierten Stock, wo sie einen Flur hinuntergingen. Der Mann zog einen Schlüssel aus seiner Tasche und öffnete die erste Tür auf der rechten Seite.

„Bitte sehr, das ist das Büro."

Der Raum war leer und musste noch eingerichtet werden. Auf dem Boden war ein für Büros typischer, grauer Teppich ausgelegt. Auf der Seite der Tür gegenüber befand sich ein großes Fenster, von dem aus man auf die Straße unten sehen konnte. Durch einen Durchgang gelangte man in ein zweites Büro.

„Beide Räume haben jeweils 50 Quadratmeter", erklärte der Makler. „Es gibt ausreichend Strom- und Telefonanschlüsse. Die Toiletten und eine kleine Kaffeeküche sind den Flur runter. Für was genau möchten Sie das Büro nutzen? Was macht Petrowa Enterprises?"

„Ähm, Ms. Petrowa ist im internationalen Handel tätig", sagte Jake. „Sie kommt aus Russland, aber möchte sich zukünftig internationaler ausrichten, deshalb brauchte sie eine Stelle in New York. Sie hat Interesse an dem Büro hier bekundet, weil es so zentral gelegen ist."

„Verstehe. Ich hatte ja schon mit ihr telefoniert. Ich habe die nötigen Papiere gleich mitgebracht. Wenn Sie einen Blick darauf werfen möchten…"

Der Makler holte einen Stoß Unterlagen aus seiner Aktentasche und übergab sie Jake. Dieser überflog die Formulare, die Alex ausfüllen musste.

„Danke, ich werde es Ms. Petrowa umgehend zukommen lassen. Sie wird Ihnen die Unterlagen unterschrieben zurückschicken", sagte Jake zu dem Makler und sie schüttelten sich die Hände.

„Vielen Dank, Mr. Mueller. Hat mich gefreut, mit Ihnen Geschäfte zu machen."

„Ebenfalls."


	13. Kapitel 13: Heimlichkeiten

_ Leon S. Kennedy 1977: Über Fan- Gerede freue ich mich doch immer, vor allem von so einem treuen Fan, der immer Reviews dalässt! :)_

* * *

Der alte Komplex des Pharmariesen war leichter zugänglich als das Dorf im Dschungel. Es gab eine Zufahrtsstraße und sie konnten den Großteil der Strecke mit dem Auto zurücklegen. Das Gebäude war mit Pflanzen zugewachsen. Überall hatten sich Sand und Staub abgelagert.

Die Anlage bestand aus einem Hauptgebäude, ein paar Büros und Wohnungen, wo wahrscheinlich die Forscher gelebt hatten, und einem riesigen Gewächshaus, wo man vermutlich die Bananenstauden gezüchtet hatte.

Chris und sein Team untersuchten erst die privaten Wohnungen der Forscher, die jedoch alle leergeräumt waren, dann das Gewächshaus. Etliche Fensterscheiben waren zerbrochen und Vögel hatten sich darin eingenistet. Sie sahen keine Bananenpflanzen mehr. Entweder hatte der Konzern sie mitgenommen oder noch vor Ort vernichtet, dafür hatte aber andere Vegetation um sich gegriffen und Boden und Wände bedeckt. Unter dem Glas staute sich die Hitze und Feuchtigkeit lag in der Luft.

Sie schreckten ein paar Wanderameisen auf, die eine Straße durch das Gewächshaus gebildet hatten, als sie an eine verbogene Tür kamen. Billy, Chris und Leon stemmten sie auf und sie gelangten ins Hauptgebäude.

Auf dem Boden befand sich das Logo von Pharmatech, der Name der Firma als Schriftzug mit einer Taube, die einen grünen Zweig im Schnabel hatte. Eine Treppe und eine Reihe Aufzüge führten nach unten. Ein Schild wie sie darauf hin, dass sich die Labors in den unteren Stockwerken befanden.

„Schauen wir mal runter", meinte Claire.

Die Aufzüge und das Licht funktionierten nicht mehr, weil die Anlage keinen Strom mehr hatte. Als sie vorsichtig nach unten gingen und sich umsahen, mussten sie ihre Taschenlampen anschalten.

Die Labors waren leer, weil man schon vor Ewigkeiten alle Utensilien ausgeräumt hatte. Sie fanden ein paar leere Aktenhüllen und vergessene Glasphiolen. In den Labors hatten sich Staub und Schmutz auf der Einrichtung abgelagert. Zahlreiche Insekten hatten die verlassenen Räume als neue Heimat entdeckt. In einem Versuchsraum war eine Wandseite eingebrochen und Erde hatte sich wie eine Lawine herein ergossen. Kaputte Rohre und Leitungen lugten zusammen mit den Wurzeln von Pflanzen aus den Wänden und irgendwelche Krabbeltiere hatten ihren Bau in dem lockeren Erdreich angelegt.

Es war nichts Interessantes zu finden. Chris hatte in seiner ganzen Arbeit bei der B.S.A.A. noch nie ein leeres und ausgestorbenes Labor gesehen. Sonst, wenn er und sein Team an einen solchen Ort kamen, wurden sie normalerweise von Zombies oder anderen Kreaturen begrüßt, doch diesmal war das einzige, das ihnen mit aller Gewalt entgegentrat eine gähnende Leere.

Rebecca nahm einen der Computer auseinander und schloss die Festplatte an ihren tragbaren kleinen Computer an. Sie schmunzelte und schüttelte den Kopf, weil sie nichts Brauchbares finden konnte.

Irgendwie war es auch klar gewesen, schoss es Chris durch den Kopf. Pharmatech würde mit Sicherheit keine Spuren ihrer Arbeit zurücklassen. Womöglich hatte man Millionen in die Forschung investiert und mit dem vorzeitigen Ende des Projektes genug Verlust gemacht, da wollte man niemandem die Möglichkeit geben, etwas davon im Nachhinein verwerten zu können.

Eigentlich wäre er am liebsten gegangen und hätte den Einsatz abgebrochen, aber Claire drängte darauf, auch noch die anderen Labors zu inspizieren. Sie durchsuchten vier Untergeschosse, aber überall dasselbe Bild. Entnervt und enttäusch kehrten sie an die Oberfläche zurück. Sie versammelten sich im Eingangsbereich des Hauptgebäudes.

Chris tigerte etwas ungeduldig auf und ab. Die anderen unterhielten sich. Rebecca versuchte es weiter, ob sie doch noch aus der Festplatte schlau wurde.

„Ach, verdammt!", fluchte Chris plötzlich laut und schlug mit der Faust an die Wand. Die anderen verstummten sofort und sahen in seine Richtung. „Das war völlig umsonst! Wir sind keinen Schritt weitergekommen. Was sollen wir denn jetzt machen? Das war eine Sackgasse!"

Die anderen wechselten einen Blick miteinander.

„Nein, Chris, das war es nicht", sagte Jill schließlich „Wir wissen jetzt, dass jemand oder eine Organisation vor vielen Jahren irgendeinen Plan gestartet hat, in den diese Pharmafirma involviert war. Und dass sie einen neuen Virus geschaffen haben, der jetzt sein Unwesen treibt. Wir haben zwar nicht viel, aber wenigstens haben wir ein paar Anhaltspunkte."

„Das hätten wir uns auch alles irgendwie zusammenreimen können", meinte Chris nur verärgert.

Claire sah nachdenklich drein. „Chris, mir kommt da so ein Gedanke." Sie schritt zum Fenster und sah hinaus in Richtung des dichten Regenwaldes.

„Was denkst du, Claire?", fragte Leon.

„Lass mich das mal kurz versuchen, in Worte zu fassen. Das kam mir vorhin, als wir durch die leeren Labors gegangen sind und ich mir alles, was Pascal uns an Hinweisen gegeben hat, durch den Kopf hab gehen lassen. Für die Öffentlichkeit wollte Pharmatech eine gesundheitlich bedenkliche Pflanze in die Umwelt ausbringen. Eine Umweltschutzgruppe hat das verhindert. Dabei wurde Billys Einheit benutzt, um die Drecksarbeit zu erledigen. Unsere Nachforschungen haben aber ergeben, dass der Konzern damit gar nichts zu tun hatte. Die Leute hier in den Dörfern wollten die Pflanze anbauen und gefährlich ist sie auch nicht, weil alle Studienergebnisse über die angebliche Gefährdung durch diese Banane ein Fake waren. Der Leiter von Billys Einheit war zudem noch Mitglied der Umweltschutzorganisation. Das lässt alles in einem anderen Licht erscheinen."

„Auf was willst du hinaus, Claire?"

„Ich verstehe", sagte Billy. „Du meinst, dass die Rechnung `böser Pharmakonzern´ diesmal nicht aufgeht."

„Genau und die Umweltschützer sind auch nicht die Guten hier", fügte Claire hinzu. „Aber wir nehmen es an. Wir hinterfragen nichts, weil wir davon ausgehen, dass der Pharmariese der Böse ist und die Umweltschützer sich natürlich für die Rechte der kleinen Leute einsetzen. Noch dazu wird gegen die GMOs seit Langem von Umweltaktivisten gekämpft und mit Propaganda gehetzt. Aber was, wenn es darum gar nicht geht?"

„Also Claire, ernsthaft, ich kann dir nicht folgen", sagte Chris ungeduldig.

„Es ist nur eine Idee, aber lasst mich den Gedanken mal zu Ende führen. Was wäre denn, wenn es weder um den Pharmakonzern, noch um die GMO- Pflanze ging? Wenn man das alles nur vorgeschoben und inszeniert hat, damit eine tolle Geschichte für die Presse daraus wird und jeder wieder zufrieden ist? Der schuldige ist der böse Pharmakonzern, aber die wirklichen Verantwortlichen treiben weiter ihr Unwesen. Und die wahre Geschichte ist nie ans Tageslicht gekommen."

„Was glaubst du, Claire?", wollte Leon wissen.

„Ganz einfach. Ich denke, dass es eine verdammt gute Organisation benötigt, um so eine Geschichte zu konstruieren. Man brauchte nur einen Aufhänger und da kam ihnen Pharmatech mit seiner umstrittenen Forschung an Genpflanzen genau richtig. Man schleuste jemanden in Billys Einheit ein, der sicherstellte, dass die Beseitigung der unliebsamen Dorfbewohner funktionierte und man schleuste jemanden bei Pharmatech ein, der dafür sorgte, dass den vermeintlichen Umweltschützern gefälschte Studien zugespielt wurden."

„Was sollte wer auch immer davon haben, Claire?", fragte Jill. „Sie haben nur Pharmatech das Geschäft in Afrika kaputt gemacht. Die Forschung an den Gen- Bananen wurde eingestellt."

„Nein, Jill, nicht nur das. Es ging nicht darum, dem Konzern zu schaden, zumindest nicht vordergründig. Ich glaube, dass man Pharmatech aus Afrika raus haben und ihre Forschungsarbeit hier kaputt machen wollte, weil man es selbst auf eben diese Forschung abgesehen hatte. Der, der im Konzern drin war, hat nicht nur dafür gesorgt, dass dieser sein Gentechnik- Projekt eingestellt hat, viel wahrscheinlicher ist, dass er es gleichzeitig auf andere Dinge abgesehen hatte. Solange Pharmatech hier aktiv war und an was auch immer geforscht, konnten sie nicht ran. Aber dann plötzlich war der Konzern weg und musste seine gesamte Forschung in Afrika komplett einstellen. Dieser Gelegenheit wird man beim Schopf gepackt haben."

„Du meinst, Pharmatech hatte noch irgendwas anderes am Laufen und auf das hatte man es in Wirklichkeit abgesehen?", schlussfolgerte Jill.

„Ganz genau. Alles andere war nur vorgeschoben, damit ihnen niemand auf die Schliche kommt. Und das hat ja auch sehr gut geklappt. Bis Pascal hierhergekommen ist. Er ist derselben Spur wie wir gefolgt, aber wahrscheinlich…"

„Hat er rausgefunden, was wirklich passiert ist, und ist damit ein paar Leuten unangenehm auf die Füße getreten."

„Ja, weil er die Dorfbewohner gefragt hat, die ihm die Wahrheit erzählt haben, da wird er misstrauisch geworden sein. Und als er dann weiter gegraben hat, da hat man ihn… entführt, verschleppt und irgendwohin gebracht. Das wissen wir ja nicht", sagte Claire. „Ich denke, warum auch immer man Pharmatech wirklich aus dem Weg schaffen wollte, hat mit Sicherheit mit dem neuen Virus zu tun."

„Das klingt alles sehr… konstruiert, Claire", warf Chris ein.

„Aber wenn wir dem eine Chance geben", meinte Barry. „Dann ist die einzige Möglichkeit, die wir haben, diesen Pascal zu finden und ihn zu fragen. Er ist der einzige, der uns sagen kann, was passiert ist. Man wird ihn schließlich nicht umsonst entführt haben."

„Genau. Chris, wir müssen zurückfliegen", sagte Claire eindringlich. „Wir müssen ihn finden!"

Chris antwortete nicht gleich. Er schritt im Raum umher und atmete tief durch. „Wenn du Recht hast, Claire, dass jemand sich bei Pharmatech eingeschleust hat, um an irgendetwas heranzukommen, an was der Konzern geforscht hat, dann müsste uns doch eigentlich das alte Forscherteam darüber Auskunft geben können, oder?" Er wandte sich an Sheva. „Weißt du, ob jemand von hier daran beteiligt war?"

„Ich glaube nicht, Chris. Alle Forscher, die hier gearbeitet haben, waren aus Amerika, denn Pharmatech hat ja dort seinen Hauptsitz. Und die von der Universität, die mit ihnen zusammengearbeitet haben, waren auch nicht von hier. Als der Konzern ging, sind alle Mitarbeiter mit ihm gegangen", sagte Sheva.

„Pascal ist in den USA", sagte Helena. „Also vielleicht sitzt derjenige, auf den er es abgesehen hat, auch dort."

„Wartet mal", sagte Sheva und zog ihr Handy aus ihrer Tasche. „Unser Büro in Nairobi soll man jemanden zur Universität schicken und dort nachfragen. Vielleicht können wir so an ein paar Namen kommen."

„Wir müssen die Forscher ausfindig machen, die hier gearbeitet haben", sagte Chris entschieden. „Wenn du Recht haben solltest, Claire, dann kann uns nur einer von denen sagen, an was sie noch gearbeitet haben und eventuell wer von denen der Maulwurf war, wenn es ihn denn gab."

* * *

Jake leitete die Unterlagen des Maklers umgehend an Alex Wesker weiter. Alex füllte alles Notwendige aus und übersandte es der Immobilienfirma unterschrieben zurück. Schon am nächsten Tag hatte sie den Schlüssel für ihr Büro in ihrem Postfach. Sie musste ihn nur noch abholen.

Barry war noch nicht aus Afrika zurückgekehrt, sodass Alex und Kathy allein waren. Sie aßen zusammen zu Mittag und am Nachmittag wollte Alex in ihr Büro und anfangen zu arbeiten. Kathy sah besorgt aus, weil Barry sich noch nicht bei ihr gemeldet hatte. Alex kümmerte sich wenig darum. Sie war viel mehr daran interessiert, was die B.S.A.A. in Afrika entdeckt hatte. Sobald Barry und die anderen aus seinem Team zurück waren, wollte sie versuchen, etwas in Erfahrung zu bringen.

Als sie geendet hatten, half Alex Kathy beim Abwasch.

„Hast du heute etwas vor?", fragte Kathy, während Alex die Teller abtrocknete.

„Ich möchte in die Stadt fahren", sagte Alex.

„Schon wieder? Warst du nicht erst?"

„Schon, aber momentan fahre ich sehr gerne in die Stadt", erklärte Alex. „Ich habe einfach Lust, ein bisschen in die Geschäfte zu gehen."

„Verstehe."

„Du hast doch nichts dagegen, oder?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht", sagte Kathy und spülte die Salatschüssel ab. „Ich bin ja froh, dass du nicht mehr so viel in deinem Zimmer allein bist. Triffst du dich wieder mit ein paar Mädchen aus der Schule?"

„Ja", log Alex. Sie wusste, dass Kathy so etwas hören wollte.

„Das freut mich. Weißt du, du bist ein junges Mädchen, Natalia, du brauchst Kontakte. Es ist nicht gut, immer allein zu sein." Sie sah traurig aus, überspielte es aber mit einem Lächeln.

„Machst du dir Sorgen wegen Barry?", fragte Alex.

„Ja. Die Ungewissheit macht mich manchmal wahnsinnig", sagte Kathy ernst. „17 Jahre, seit dieser verhängnisvollen Nacht in Raccoon City, dauert der Kampf schon. Ich habe mich mittlerweile daran gewöhnt, dass er weg ist auf irgendeiner gefährlichen Mission, aber… Die Sorgen bleiben trotzdem, vor allem, wenn er sich nicht meldet. Wahrscheinlich bekämpfen sie wieder Monster und Viren und gefährliche Leute."

„Ja, das ist wohl ihre Lebensaufgabe", sagte Alex mit einem Grinsen.

„Vermutlich hast du Recht, ja."

Nachdem sie mit dem Abwasch fertig waren, packte Alex ihre Tasche mit ihrem Laptop und machte sich auf den Weg in die Stadt. Ihr erster Weg führte sie auf die Postfiliale, wo ihre Firma ein Postfach gemietet hatte. Die Frau hinter dem Schalter warf Natalia einen misstrauischen Blick zu, weil ein Kind das Fach eines Unternehmens leerte, sie sagte aber nichts. Natalia lächelte sie an und sagte, dass ihre Mutter sie geschickt hatte. Als sie die Filiale verließ, beschloss sie, der Sicherheit halber beim nächsten Mal Jake zu schicken. Unerwünschte Aufmerksamkeit konnte sie nicht gebrauchen.

Auf dem Weg zum Büro überflog sie kurz die Kopie des Vertrages, dann rief sie Jake an und fragte ihn, ob er ihr Gesellschaft leisten wollte.

„Du hast sehr gute Arbeit geleistet", sagte Alex anerkennend. „Ich habe dir ja versprochen, dir mehr über deinen Vater zu erzählen, also wenn du Lust hast, kannst du vorbeikommen und wir reden ein bisschen. Du kannst ja deine Tochter auch mitbringen."

Natürlich war das Büro völlig leer. Keine Möbel standen darin, aber Alex war schon immer pragmatisch gewesen. Sie schloss ihr Laptop an den Strom und die Telefondose an, damit sie Internet hatte und ließ sich auf einem Kissen auf dem Boden nieder. Für die wenigen Wochen, die sie hier verbringen würde, war es sinnlos, Möbel anzuschaffen.

Sie surfte bereits im Internet auf der Suche nach Ausstattung für ihr Labor, als Jake mit seiner Tochter hereinkam. Er grinste, als er Alex im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden sitzen sah.

„Du bist die reichste 13- Jährige der Welt, aber kannst dir nicht mal einen Stuhl leisten", scherzte er und lachte.

Alex warf ihm nur einen kurzen Blick zu, aber wandte sich sogleich wieder dem Bildschirm vor ihr zu. Sie hatte gerade eine Bestellung für eine neue Arbeitssoftware aufgegeben.

„Was machst du gerade?", fragte Jake und setzte das Tragekörbchen mit seiner Tochter vorsichtig auf dem Boden ab, um sich dann selbst gegenüber Alex niederzulassen.

„Ich kaufe ein", sagte Alex schlicht. „Ich brauche für mein Labor einiges an Ausstattung, wenn ich richtig arbeiten will."

Jake nahm seine Tochter auf den Schoß.

„Was macht Sherry?", wollte Alex wissen.

„Sie ist gerade mit ein paar Freundinnen unterwegs. Ich hab ihr gesagt, ich nehme die Kleine, damit sie mal Zeit für sich hat", sagte Jake. Rachel lachte als er sie auf seinem Knie wippen ließ. „Im Übrigen Danke für das Geld. Das haben wir echt gut gebrauchen können."

„Es war deine Bezahlung, Jake, die du dir verdient hast", sagte Alex. „Ich hatte dir ja ein Versprechen gegeben. Und Wesker halten ihre Versprechen."

„Das merk ich mir. Sherry und ich waren in einem Restaurant essen", sagte Jake. „Das war richtig toll. Und wir haben einiges davon auf die Seite gelegt. Wir konnten für Rachel einen College- Fond anlegen und für uns haben wir ein Sparbuch eröffnet. Ich muss dir wirklich danken. Das Geld hat uns echt geholfen."

„Das freut mich zu hören", sagte Alex mit einem Lächeln. „Bestimmt ergibt sich bald er nächste Auftrag für dich."

Nachdem sie ihre zweite Bestellung für einen Biofermenter aufgegeben hatte, schloss Alex das Internet und öffnete einen Ordner, den sie schon bald nach ihrer Ankunft bei den Burtons vor vier Jahren angelegt hatte. In dem Ordner hatte sie ein Programm gespeichert, das sie viele Jahre auf der Insel benutzt hatte, das sie aber wie alles andere verloren hatte. Sie hatte die letzten Jahre unermüdlich daran gearbeitet, es von Grund auf neu zu erstellen und glücklicherweise war es bald fertiggestellt.

„Was ist das?", fragte Jake, der einen Blick auf das Desktop warf.

„Das ist ein Programm, das Umbrella früher benutzt hat", erklärte Alex. „Es heißt Red Queen. Umbrella hat es geschaffen, um elektronische Daten zu verwalten und zu sichern. Vor sehr vielen Jahren habe ich mir davon eine Kopie gezogen und ein bisschen daran herumprogrammiert. Ich nenne es Red Queen Alpha. Wenn ich wieder in meinem Labor bin, dann werde ich hauptsächlich damit arbeiten. Sieh mal hier." Sie rief eine Funktion auf. „Darin kann ich meine Untersuchungen protokollieren und die Ergebnisse in Tabellen eintragen. Es ist dann rund um die Uhr vor Zugriffen geschützt und ich habe meine Ordnung. Manchmal mache ich damit auch Modellhochrechnungen, man kann es nämlich auch für Simulationen benutzen."

Die kleine Rachel wollte nicht länger im Schoß ihres Vaters bleiben und krabbelte langsam auf Alex zu. Sie lächelte Alex an und streckte einen Arm nach ihr aus.

Alex schrak zuerst etwas zurück. Sie hatte noch nie in ihrem Leben mit Kindern zu tun gehabt und war unsicher, wie sie sich verhalten sollte.

„Al-ex", sagte Rachel in Babysprache.

„Sie scheint dich zu mögen, eh?", meinte Jake und grinste. „Du darfst sie schon mal nehmen."

Rachel kroch auf Alex zu und in ihren Schoß. „Also gut", sagte diese dann und nahm das Baby vorsichtig in ihre Arme. Rachel schien das zu gefallen, denn sie lächelte Alex an. Alex jedoch hielt sie mit ausgestreckten Armen von sich weg, sodass sie das Kleinkind aus der Entfernung betrachten konnte.

Jake musste lachen. „Dein Gesicht müsstest du sehen, Alex! Das ist keine Granate, die jeden Moment hochgeht. Außerdem sie mag dich wohl echt. Sie war noch nie so fröhlich bei Fremden."

Alex wollte etwas erwidern, aber verkniff sich den Kommentar. Als sie sicherer geworden war, setzte sie Rachel vorsichtig in ihren Schoß, sodass sie mit auf das Laptop sehen konnte. Rachel deutete mit dem Finger auf die Symbole auf dem Bildschirm.

„Gefällt dir das? Das ist die Red Queen, mein Baby sozusagen", meinte Alex.

„Ich werde mal in diese Küche gucken", sagte Jake und stand vom Boden auf. „Vielleicht kann man da ja Kaffee oder so was kochen. Pass gut auf die Kleine auf."

Als er hinausging, blieb Alex mit dem Baby allein und sie hatte für einen Augenblick Zeit, sich Rachel genauer anzusehen. Das kleine Mädchen hatte bereits den Ansatz eines hellblonden Haares und ihre Augen hatten dasselbe eisblau, das auch ihr Vater hatte. Und Albert. Alex meinte, Albert in ihren Augen erkennen zu können und sie versuchte sich vorzustellen, was er wohl sagen oder wie er wohl reagieren würde, wenn er von seinem Sohn und seiner Enkelin wüsste.

Genau wie Alex war Albert nie ein Familienmensch gewesen und Spencer hatte ihnen immer eingebläut, dass die menschlichen Emotionen nur ein Hindernis waren. Ihre Erziehung hatte aus Strenge, Disziplin und Ordnung bestanden. So etwas wie elterliche Liebe hatten sie nie erfahren. Deshalb hatten Gefühle bei Alex nie einen Platz gehabt und an dieser Stelle in ihrem Inneren klaffte eine Lücke. Es war schon schwierig für sie, die Burtons verstehen zu können, und gegenüber dem Baby fiel es ihr nochmal schwerer, die gleiche Freude oder Verzückung zu empfinden wie alle anderen Menschen.

Wenn sie in Rachels blaue Augen sah, dann empfand sie vor allem Unsicherheit, ja sogar Angst. Das Baby ängstigte sie, weil sie nicht wusste, wie sie damit umzugehen hatte. Es war kein Computerprogramm und auch kein Virus, den sie unter dem Mikroskop untersuchen konnte. Und noch weniger war es ein Versuchsobjekt, das sie einer wissenschaftlichen Analyse unterziehen konnte. Es war ein Mensch, der hilfe- und schutzbedürftig war. Es brauchte Liebe und Zuneigung, damit er gut gedeihen konnte, nicht die passenden Gegebenheiten in einer Petrischale.

Alex hatte sich nie für Kinder erwärmen können. Sich selbst hatte sie auch nie als Mutter gesehen, nicht in ihrem alten Körper und sie bezweifelte, dass sich dieser Umstand in ihrem neuen Ich mit Natalia ändern könnte. Sie schmunzelte bei dem Gedanken, dass sie vermutlich völlig versagen würde, wenn man ihr ein Kind anvertraute.

Sie wusste nicht warum, aber ein seltsamer Gedanke schlich sich plötzlich in ihren Kopf. Sie selbst musste ja ebenfalls leibliche Eltern haben. Spencer hatte sie und Albert lediglich großgezogen, aber es bestand kein verwandtschaftliches Verhältnis zwischen ihnen. Alex war heute 55 Jahre alt, es bestand also die Möglichkeit, dass ihre leibliche Mutter noch am Leben war. Spencer hatte zwar immer behauptet, ihre Familie sei tot, aber der alte Mann hatte viel erzählt. Vielleicht war sie irgendwo da draußen und vielleicht hatte sie Alex auch irgendwann einmal auf ihrem Schoß sitzen lassen…

Auf einmal verspürte sie den Drang, die Kleine weit von sich wegzuschieben. Dass Rachel sie anlächelte, machte die Sache nicht besser. Irgendetwas in ihr stimmte nicht. Der Gedanke an ihre Familie, an ihre Mutter, löste ein warmes Gefühl in ihrer Brust um ihr Herz aus, das nicht von ihr stammte.

Zum Glück kam Jake in diesem Moment zurück. „Ich hab leider nur Tee hingekriegt, aber… Was ist?!", fragte er alarmiert, als er Alex sah.

Diese fühlte sich mit dem Baby auf dem Schoß höchst unwohl und war erleichtert, als Jake hereinkam.

„Nimm sie bitte weg", sagte Alex.

Jake stellte seine Tasse ab und nahm seine Tochter in die Arme. Rachel schien ebenfalls zu spüren, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war, denn als Alex sie ihrem Vater wieder überreichte, verzog sie plötzlich das Gesicht und begann zu quengeln. Kurz darauf weinte sie.

„Ist ja gut", sagte Jake und wiegte sie in seinen Armen.

Alex sprang auf und ging eilig zum Fenster hinüber. Sie brauchte dringend frische Luft. Sie spürte ein Stechen in der Brust und konnte kaum Atmen. Ihr brach kalter Schweiß aus und sie keuchte schwer, als wäre sie gerade eine weite Strecke gerannt. Sie fühlte sich, als stünde sie kurz vor einem Herzinfarkt. Das warme Gefühl in ihrer Brust wurde zu einem unerträglichen Brennen und Stimmen meldeten sich in ihrem Kopf. Da begriff sie, dass Natalias Geist in ihr erwacht war. Offenbar hatte die emotional aufwühlende Situation die eigentliche Besitzerin ihres Körpers wieder erweckt. Alex hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass sie nach vier Jahren auch den letzten Rest von Natalia aus sich verdrängt hatte. Dass das Mädchen doch noch so große Kraft besaß und derartigen Einfluss auf Alex´ Gefühlswelt und Gedanken nehmen konnte, schockierte sie.

„Verschwinde…", presste sie mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„Sh, ist ja alles gut", sagte Jake und strich Rachel beruhigend über den Rücken. Das Baby wurde wieder still und er legte sie zurück in ihr Tragekörbchen. Dann kam er vorsichtig zu Alex, die sich mit einer Hand am Fensterbrett festkrallte und leicht nach vorne gebeugt dastand. „Alex, geht's dir gut? Was war denn eben los?"

„Nichts, schon gut", sagte Alex und fokussierte sich auf ihren Plan. Sie richtete ihre Gedanken weg von dem Baby und wieder auf ihre Arbeit. Es dauerte fünf Minuten, aber dann merkte sie, wie sie sich wieder beruhigte. Die Stimmen aus Natalias Gedanken verschwanden und die Schmerzen ließen nach.

„Wer soll verschwinden?", fragte Jake ernst. „Soll-soll ich gehen? Meinst du uns damit?"

„Nein, nein. Ich habe nicht euch gemeint, Jake. Schon gut, bleibt nur da. Ich muss nur… einfach weiterarbeiten."

Etwas wacklig auf den Beinen ging Alex zurück zu ihrem Computer und setzte ihre Arbeit fort. Jake spielte mit seiner Tochter, aber warf ihr immer mal wieder Blicke von der Seite zu.

„Ich wollte dir doch etwas über deinen Vater erzählen", sagte Alex, die eine Ablenkung gebrauchen konnte. „Was willst du wissen?"

„Ähm, ich… Ja! Natürlich! Du hast doch gesagt, dass ihr beide zusammen aufgewachsen seid. Was er für ein Mensch? Jeder erzählt mir nur, was er bei S.T.A.R.S. und danach gemacht hat, aber keiner kennt ihn aus seiner Kindheit, Jugend und sowas." Jake zuckte mit den Achseln. „Das würde ich gerne wissen."

„OK. Dein Vater und ich wuchsen wie ich dir schon bei unserem ersten Treffen gesagt habe bei Oswell E. Spencer auf. Wir waren seine beiden Lieblingskinder und wahrscheinlich sah er uns irgendwie tatsächlich als seine Kinder an. Wir studierten beide Biologie und promovierten mit 16 in Virologie."

„Mit 16?!", fragte Jake. „Wow, ich kann nicht mal mit einem Schulabschluss aufwarten."

„Weil du zu den Söldnern gegangen bist, oder? Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass da für Schule kein Platz war", meinte Alex.

„Ja. Da war ich 15. Ich habe die Schule geschmissen und ich hatte seitdem nie die Gelegenheit, es wieder nachzuholen. Mum war natürlich schwer begeistert, aber sie hat nichts gesagt. Sie hatte sogar noch ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil ich es wegen ihr gemacht habe." Er klang gleichgültig. „Ich mochte die Schule nie. Ich war auch immer einer der schlechtesten, weil ich… mich nie angestrengt habe. Ich habe schon in der fünften Klasse den Mathelehrern die Aufgaben erklären müssen. Da habe ich mich ziemlich unbeliebt gemacht. Sonst, ich musste fast nie lernen und ich habe mich gelangweilt, das war mein Problem. Es war alles zu einfach, es war nicht mein Niveau. Und da habe ich mich wahrscheinlich verweigert."

„Du bist ein sehr intelligenter, junger Mann, Jake", stellte Alex fest. „Noch bist du jung und es ist nichts verloren."

„Das habe ich von meinem Dad, oder? Ich meine, ich habe kein halbes Jahr gebraucht, um fließend Kantonesisch zu lernen. Und zwar nicht nur sprechen, sondern auch lesen. Und als Kind habe ich nur wenige Jahre gebraucht, um Klavier spielen zu lernen. Meine Mum hat es mir beigebracht. Ich war in allem immer sofort gut und der Beste."

„Dein Vater und ich waren genauso. Wir lernten auch alles sehr schnell. Egal, was es war, Sprachen, Musik, Naturwissenschaft, Kunst."

„Was konnte mein Dad denn alles so?", wollte Jake wissen.

„Lass mich von Anfang an erzählen. Als wir Kinder waren, lernten wir Klavier spielen. Ich selbst habe es aber später nicht weiter verfolgt. Was dein Vater gemacht hat, weiß ich nicht. Da wir beide Interesse in Biologie zeigten, förderte uns Spencer in diesem Bereich sehr stark. Natürlich mit der Absicht, dass wir beide für ihn an Viren forschen sollen. Das geschah auch. Dein Vater schrieb seine Doktorarbeit 1977 zu Ende und noch im selben Jahr schickte ihn Spencer in die Ausbildungsstelle für Praktikanten in den Arklay Mountains. Das ist nahe Raccoon City. Die Einrichtung wurde von Spencers Freund und Mitbegründer von Umbrella, Dr. James Marcus, geleitet. Dort traf Albert William Birkin, Sherrys Vater. Dieser war sogar zwei Jahre jünger als dein Vater. Er war direkt von der Universität rekrutiert worden."

„Wow", sagte Jake anerkennungsvoll, dann warf er Rachel einen Blick zu. „Na bei den Großvätern kann aus dir ja nur was Gutes werden."

„Da bin ich mir sicher", sagte Alex. „Sie macht einen sehr aufgeweckten Eindruck. Und sie versteht alles, was um sie herum passiert."

„Ja. Sie ist viel weiter als andere Kinder in ihrem Alter", sagte Jake mit Stolz, doch auch ein bisschen Sorge schwang in seiner Stimme mit. „Ich bin immer froh, dass wir nicht zu einem normalen Arzt mit ihr gehen müssen, sondern dass Rebecca Chambers von der B.S.A.A. sie untersucht. Sprechen will sie noch nicht viel, aber man merkt es immer, wenn man ihr beim Spielen zuschaut, dass sie ziemlich… klug ist. Sie ist erst ein Jahr alt, aber… Sie hat schon Spielsachen für 4- oder 5- Jährige. Vor allem Puzzle und irgendwelche Bauklötze in geometrischen Formen, das liebt sie."

„Du sagtest Jake, dass sie dieselbe Mutation wie Albert und du in sich trägt", fragte Alex. „Wie wurde das festgestellt?"

„Naja, nachdem ja bekannt ist, wie ich bin, also, was ich von meinem Vater geerbt habe, hat die B.S.A.A. die Kleine sofort untersucht nach der Geburt. Rebecca hat es rausgefunden, dass sie meinen Antikörper gegen Viren geerbt hat. Naja, und das mit den Heilkräften, das haben wir durch Zufall rausgefunden. Sie war, ich glaube ungefähr vier Monate alt. Sherry hat sie gewickelt und die Kleine ist vom Tisch runtergefallen, weil sie sich umgedreht hat. Wir waren völlig mit den Nerven runter, weil wir dachten, dass sie sich verletzt hat, aber… Kurze Zeit später war wieder alles in Ordnung. Keine blauen Flecke mehr, keine aufgeschlagene Stirn mehr. Rebecca hat ihr dann noch mal Blut abgenommen und siehe da, sie hat den G- Virus von ihrer Mutter geerbt, mit dem sie sich jetzt heilen kann."

„Wirklich beeindruckend", sagte Alex. Sie sehnte schon den Tag herbei, an dem sie die Gelegenheit hatte, Rachel eigenhändig zu untersuchen.

„Mein Dad und Sherrys Vater haben dann zusammengearbeitet, nicht wahr?", fragte Jake.

„Ja, allerdings in der Ausbildungsstätte nur ein Jahr, danach wurde sie geschlossen. Das war 1978. Die beiden kamen in ein anderes Labor, ebenfalls in den Arklay Mountains gelegen. Das Herrenhaus sollte ja später sehr berühmt werden."

„Ah, verstehe."

„Sie arbeiteten unter Dr. Marcus weiter am T- Virus. Sie experimentierten auch an Menschen. Vor allem Birkin war es, der die Arbeit voranbrachte. Er entwickelte den ersten Prototypen für den Hunter, das ist ein B.O.W., und entdeckte später in einer weiblichen Testperson namens Lisa Trevor den G- Virus. Albert und William unterstanden direkt Dr. Marcus und er vertraute ihnen. Dr. Marcus hat den T- Virus aus dem Progenitor- Virus entwickelt, indem er letzteren mit der DNS von Egeln kreuzte. Seine Egel waren zum Schluss sowas wie seine Kinder, denen er vertraute. Er witterte einen Komplett gegen sich."

Jake verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

„Spencer wollte mit dem T- Virus natürlich Geld verdienen, das war der Grund, warum er in die Erforschung biologischer Waffen einstieg. Marcus aber wehrte sich dagegen. Spencer ordnete an, Dr. Marcus zu töten. Dein Vater und William waren daran beteiligt. Man entsorgte die Leiche und erfand eine Geschichte, dass Marcus gekündigt hätte und danach bei einem Autounfall gestorben sei. Man kalkulierte falsch, wie sich herausstellte, denn… Die Egel hauchten Dr. Marcus durch den T- Virus neues Leben ein und zehn Jahre nach seinem Tod, 1998, als man gerade dabei war, die Ausbildungsstätte neu zu eröffnen, infizierten die Egel das Forschungszentrum, das Haus darüber, das Herrenhaus und den Ecliptic Express, Umbrellas privaten Zug. In Raccoon City häuften sich merkwürdige Todesfälle, worauf die S.T.A.R.S. unter Leitung deines Vaters aktiv wurden. Den Rest wirst du ja kennen."

Jake nickte. „Mein Dad konnte also Klavier spielen? Als er mit meiner Mum zusammen war, hat er ihr mal einen Notenbogen geschenkt. Von der Mondscheinsonate."

„Das war Spencers Lieblingsstück. Es war eines der ersten Lieder, die wir gelernt haben. Ab und zu mussten wir es ihm vorspielen", sagte Alex. Wenn sie heute daran dachte, kochte immer noch die Wut in ihr hoch.

„Was konnte mein Dad noch?"

„Anfang der 80er Jahre, als dein Vater und William im Labor arbeiteten, infizierte er sich mit einem multiresistenten Bakterienstamm. Der Antikörper schützt euch gegen Viren, aber nicht gegen Bakterien. Er bekam eine schwere Lungenentzündung und wäre beinahe gestorben. Ich weiß noch, dass ich ihn einmal besucht habe, weil ich mir Sorgen um ihn gemacht habe. Danach hat er angefangen bei einem Meister Kampfsport zu trainieren. Er hat mich oft mitgenommen und hat mir vieles gezeigt, sodass ich auch darin ausgebildet wurde. So gut wie er war ich allerdings nie. 1991 zog er sich aus der Forschung zurück und wechselte in die Geheimdienstabteilung bei Umbrella. Er erhielt eine Agentenausbildung. Ich selbst kann mit Schusswaffen umgehen, aber… Ich fürchte, deinem Vater kann ich nicht das Wasser reichen. Von seinem Meister lernte er fließend Japanisch. Er sprach auch Spanisch. Ich lernte während eines Aufenthaltes in Frankreich Französisch und durch die Insel Russisch."

„Verstehe. Wir erziehen unsere Tochter mehrsprachig. Mum hat von Anfang an Englisch mit mir gesprochen, aber meine Muttersprache ist ja eigentlich Edonisch und in der Schule hatte ich Serbisch, weil das die Amtssprache von Edonien ist. Deswegen rede ich mit Rachel meistens gar nicht Englisch. Ich hab das Kämpfen bei den Söldnern gelernt", sagte Jake. Er holte eine Schachtel aus seiner Tasche und schüttete einen Haufen Puzzleteile auf den Boden. Rachel begann sofort eifrig, die Teile zu untersuchen. Sie ordnete die Farben einander zu. „Da gab es jemanden, den ich so ein bisschen… naja, wie einen Vater gesehen habe. Er hat mir alles beigebracht, Mixed Martial Arts und auch Kung Fu- Techniken und Umgang mit Schusswaffen. Dummerweise war er ein Verräter. Er hat mich und unser Team auffliegen lassen. Ich war der einzige Überlebende. Ich habe viele enge Freunde damals verloren."

„Das tut mir Leid für dich, Jake", sagte Alex. Ihr Blick ruhte einige Zeit auf Rachel, die sich ihre Puzzleteile zurechtlegte, dann wandte sich wieder der Red Queen zu. Für die kommenden Minuten war nur das Tippen auf der Tastatur zu hören.

„Dein Vater mochte Jazz- Musik", sagte Alex dann. „Eine Vorliebe, die ich mit ihm geteilt habe. Er hatte auch eine Schwäche für die italienische Küche."

Jake grinste. „Mum mochte auch italienisches Essen."

„Wir genossen es, ab und zu, wenn wir uns einmal getroffen haben, eine Flasche Rotwein zusammen zutrinken. Es gelüstet mich heute ab und zu danach, aber dann fällt mir immer ein, dass ich ja im Körper einer 13- Jährigen stecke und es vielleicht keine gute Idee wäre, in ihrer Entwicklungsphase Alkohol zuzuführen." Alex lachte leise auf. „Ich verkneife mir ja schon den Kaffee."

„Sag mal, Alex, du hast immer von irgendeinem Labor gesprochen. Du hast doch vor, von hier wegzugehen, oder?", fragte Jake.

„Ja, in der Tat. Warum fragst du?"

„Ich meine ja nur. Verschwindest du dann einfach oder sehe ich dich weiterhin?"

Sie stutzte einen Moment. „Natürlich kannst du mich weiterhin sehen, immerhin habe ich dich ja bei mir angestellt, aber du wirst dann eine längere Reise in Kauf nehmen müssen."

„Wo willst du denn hin?"

„Ich werde in das Haus unserer Kindheit zurückkehren", erklärte Alex. „Spencer besaß viele Anwesen hier in Amerika. Ich werde in das gehen, wo ich einen sehr großen Teil meines Lebens verbracht habe. Es ist im Norden des Bundesstaates Washington gelegen, nahe der Grenze zu Kanada."

„Das ist aber am ganz anderen Ende von Amerika", meinte Jake, verständlich, immerhin waren sie im Moment in New York. „Das heißt, du musst da rüber fliehen, oder? Mit deinen ganzen Sachen. Wie willst du das machen?"

„Dafür habe ich dich doch", meinte Alex. „Du musst mir dabei helfen, Jake. Es tut mir Leid, wenn ich so viel von dir verlangen muss, aber ich habe im Körper eines Kindes leider so meine Schwierigkeiten, wie du ja wissen wirst. Wenn alles geregelt ist, werde ich dich noch mal sehr großzügig entlohnen, versprochen."

Jake wirkte plötzlich nachdenklich. „Wenn du fortgehst, täuscht du dann deinen Tod vor oder verschwindest du einfach? Man wird dich suchen."

„Ich weiß, aber man wird mich nicht finden", sagte Alex bestimmt. „Sie schöpfen keinen Verdacht. Sie haben nicht die geringste Ahnung, dass ich nicht Natalia bin. Ich werde einfach eines Nachmittags nach der Schule verschwinden, so als hätte es mich nie gegeben."

„Das finde ich ein bisschen hart, ehrlich gesagt", entgegnete Jake. „Ich meine, du hast doch vier Jahre bei den Burtons gelebt, oder? Die haben dich als ihre Tochter aufgenommen und adoptiert und du willst sie einfach so sang- und klanglos verlassen? Das finde ich nicht gut."

Das Tippen erstarb. Alex musterte Jake. „Was soll ich denn sagen? Ich bin Alex Wesker, ich habe euch nur benutzt und an der Nase herumgeführt und ich verschwinde jetzt mal. Habt ein schönes Leben?"

„Nein, so meinte ich das nicht. Aber sie werden sich Sorgen um dich machen. Sie lieben dich doch wie eine Tochter. Sie werden dich auch suchen. Und ich weiß ja nicht, aber… Kannst du wirklich ausschließen, dass sie dir nicht auf die Schliche kommen? Und wenn sie es rausfinden, wird der Ärger erst richtig groß werden."

„Jake", sagte Alex streng. „Ich werde früher oder später gehen, wenn ich alles zusammenhabe. Du wirst an meiner Entscheidung nichts ändern und ich muss mich mit Sicherheit nicht rechtfertigen. Ich habe lange genug ausgeharrt. Du kannst den Weg mit mir weitergehen oder auch nicht, du hast die Wahl. Aber überlege dir die Konsequenzen deiner Wahl gut."

Er musterte sie verärgert. „Hey, reg dich mal ab. Ich hab doch nicht gesagt, dass ich dich verraten werde oder sonst was. Nur weißt du, ich musste damit leben, dass mein Vater uns einfach verlassen hat und ich weiß, was das für Spuren hinterlässt. Aber wem sage ich das? In der Beziehung scheint ihr Wesker ja alle gleich zu sein."

Alex gab keine Antwort. Sie rief ihre E- Mails auf und überflog die Bestellbestätigungen.

„Vielleicht sollte ich besser gehen", meinte Jake und begann, das Puzzle wieder in die Schachtel zu räumen. „Du hast ja meine Nummer. Wenn du was brauchst, dann melde dich."

Er legte Rachel zurück in den Tragekorb, packte seine Sachen zusammen und verließ das leere Büro. Alex klappte verärgert ihren Laptop zu. Es war schon halb fünf und sie musste noch mit dem Bus zurück nach Hause fahren. Sie ließ die Arbeit für heute ruhen und ging.

* * *

Der Jetlag machte Barry zu schaffen, sodass er völlig erschöpft zu Hause ankam. Es war Nachmittag. Kathy schloss ihn in die Arme und küsste ihn.

„Ich bin froh, dass du wieder da bist", sagte sie. „Euch ist doch nichts passiert, oder?"

„Nein, wir sind OK. Es ist alles gut gegangen", sagte Barry und legte seine Jacke ab.

„Und seid ihr weitergekommen?", wollte Kathy wissen, die ihrem Mann half, indem sie ihm seine Ausrüstung abnahm.

„Das ist eine gute Frage", meinte Barry mit einem Schmunzeln. „Das ganze wird mehr und mehr zu einem Krimi. Und wir müssen Detektiv spielen. Wir folgen nur irgendwelchen Spuren."

„Verstehe. Es gab aber keinen neuen Anschlag, oder?", fragte Kathy beunruhigt. „Die Nachrichten haben zwar nichts gesagt, aber…"

„Nein, zum Glück nicht. Wo ist Natalia?", sagte Barry. „Ist sie oben?"

„Nein", antwortete Kathy. „Du hast sie knapp verpasst. Sie ist vorhin losgegangen, weil sie in die Stadt fahren möchte. Da war sie in den letzten Tagen oft. Sie trifft sich mit Freundinnen aus der Schule."

„In die Stadt? Weißt du, wo sie hin will?"

„Nein, aber ich denke mal, dass sie in die Einkaufsstraße in die Geschäfte wollen. Sie muss die Buslinie fünf nehmen, glaube ich. Wieso fragst du?"

Barry antwortete nicht. Er fasste kurzerhand einen Entschluss. Er zog seine Jacke wieder an und nahm seine Autoschlüssel vom Schlüsselbrett.

„Wo willst du denn hin?", fragte Kathy entgeistert.

„Ich bin bald wieder da", sagte Barry nur, dann ließ er seine Frau ratlos im Flur zurück.

Barry benutzte nicht oft den Bus, aber er wusste zumindest wo die Haltestelle war. Er fuhr die Straße hinunter und kam gerade rechtzeitig an, als der Bus wegfuhr. In einigem Abstand folgte er dem Fahrzeug und hielt dabei Ausschau nach Natalia. An der Haltestelle, an der sie hätte eigentlich aussteigen sollen, wenn sie wirklich in die Stadt wollte, sah er sie aber nicht. Stattdessen verließ sie den Bus drei Straßen weiter in einer Gegend, wo nur Bürokomplexe standen. Wie er sich schon gedacht hatte, traf sie sich nicht mit ihren Schulfreundinnen. Sie hatte Kathy also angelogen.

Als er sie weiterverfolgte, sah er, dass sie ein Gebäude betrat. Es war genau die Adresse, die sie in der Zeitung angestrichen hatte. Er positionierte sich auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite, schaltete den Motor aus und wartete einige Zeit. Als Natalia nach einer halben Stunde nicht zurückgekehrt war, fuhr er wieder nach Hause.

Er erzählte Kathy nichts, denn er wollte seine Frau nicht beunruhigen. Für die nächste Zeit nahm er sich aber vor, dass er genauer verfolgen wollte, was Natalia wirklich tat.


	14. Kapitel 14: Spurensuche und Unterricht

_ frozenheart7: It´s good to read a review from you again. :) Barry will find out about Alex very soon. I promise. :)_

_ Leon S. Kennedy1977: Ja, ein verlassenes Labor ohne Zombies ist wirklich mal was Neues für unsere Helden. Barry wird Alex bald auf die Schliche kommen, es dauert nicht mehr lange. :)_

* * *

Chris atmete tief durch und zog Jill näher an sich. Sie seufzte und schmiegte sich an seinen muskulösen Körper. Es war das erste Mal seit Langem, dass sie wieder eine Nacht miteinander verbracht und erholsam geschlafen hatten, und keiner der beiden war schon bereit, aufzustehen. Chris blinzelte kurz, aber schloss die Augen sofort wieder. Er wollte weiterschlafen, aber da spürte er etwas auf der Decke und einen Augenblick später legten sich zwei Pfoten auf seinen Oberarm. Eine kalte Schnauze berührte ihn am Ohr, sodass er aufschreckte. Ihr Hund war ins Schlafzimmer gekommen.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte Jill, die von dem plötzlichen Ruck wachgeworden war, verschlafen und rieb sich die Augen.

Chris deutete mit dem Daumen hinter sich. Ihr Hund stand mit den Vorderpfoten auf der Decke neben ihrem Bett und wedelte erwartungsvoll mit dem Schwanz.

„Wie spät ist es?", fragte Jill und sah auf den Digitalwecker auf dem Nachtkästchen. „Halb acht. Das ist spät."

„Ja, ist ja gut. Wir stehen ja schon auf", sagte Chris und streichelte den Hund am Kopf. „Was hast du denn da?"

Der Hund ließ sein Handy auf das Bett fallen und bellte einmal laut. Chris konnte nur einen kurzen Blick auf das Display werfen und sah, dass O´Brian ihn fünfmal angerufen hatte, da läutete es erneut. Er grinste und hob ab, während er ihren Hund mit einem Streicheln belohnte.

„Ja?"

„Chris, Sheva hat sich gemeldet. Sie hat einen Namen für uns."

Chris drückte auf Lautsprecher, damit Jill mithören konnte. „OK, was haben wir?"

„Die Leute von der Universität in Nairobi konnten sich an beteiligten Forscher von damals tatsächlich erinnern. Sein Name ist Dr. Paul Meyers."

Chris und Jill sahen sich an. „OK, wer ist das? Wo finden wir ihn?"

„Das war zum Glück nicht so schwierig, wie ich anfangs dachte", sagte O´Brian. „Meyers hat einen Lehrstuhl an der Universität von Boston. Er ist Professor für Molekulargenetik."

„Gott sei Dank", sagte Jill. „Keine Reise um den halben Erdball."

„Treffen wir uns im Büro", ordnete O´Brian an. „Die anderen sind schon auf dem Weg. Ihr fliegt sofort."

Chris legte auf. „Na dann, auf ein Neues."

* * *

„Professor Meyers?"

„Ja?"

Professor Dr. Paul Meyers war ein Mann Mitte fünfzig. Er trug eine Brille und war in einen weißen Laborkittel gekleidet. „Sie müssen mein Auftreten entschuldigen und dass ich Ihnen nicht die Hand schüttelte, ich komme gerade aus dem Labor. Was wünschen Sie?"

Chris, Jill, Claire, Barry, Leon und Helena betraten das Büro des Professors. Sie stellten sich vor und zeigten ihre Dienstausweise.

„Gütiger Himmel, was kann ich denn für TerraSave und die B.S.A.A. tun?", fragte Meyers etwas erschrocken.

„Wir haben nur ein paar Fragen an Sie", sagte Chris. „Es geht um Ihre Tätigkeit bei Pharmatech vor sehr vielen Jahren."

„Pharmatech? Ich habe damit schon lange nichts mehr zu schaffen!", sagte er entschieden.

Claire trat nach vorne. Meyers zog sich seinen Kittel aus und hängte ihn über seine Stuhllehne.

„Professor, es ist sehr wichtig", sagte sie mit Nachdruck. „Wir bearbeiten den Virusausbruch, der kürzlich in Washington stattfand, und unsere Spur hat uns nach Afrika zu der Forschungsarbeit von Pharmatech geführt. Wir habe die stillgelegte Anlage besucht. Sie waren doch einer der Forscher, die damals an dem Projekt mit den Gen- Bananen beteiligt waren, oder?"

Meyers wich ihrem Blick aus. „Und wenn?"

„Es wäre sehr wichtig, wenn Sie uns erzählen könnten, was damals passiert ist. Wir wissen bislang soviel, dass das Projekt eingestellt werden musste, weil Umweltschützer es verhindern wollten und weil die Menschen aus dem afrikanischen Dorf brutal ermordet wurden", sagte Helena. „Bitte erzählen Sie es uns aus Ihrer Sicht, als ein Forscher, der für Pharmatech gearbeitet hat."

Meyers schritt zur Tür und schloss sie, sodass der Lärm von den Gängen erstarb.

„Warum interessiert Sie das heute? Das ist 18 Jahre her."

„Wir waren selbst überrascht von diesem Zusammenhang", sagte Jill. „Glauben Sie uns, diese alte Geschichte wieder aufzuwühlen war nicht unsere Absicht."

Meyers ging hinter seinen Schreibtisch. „Also gut, was wollen Sie denn wissen?"

„Was genau war das für ein Projekt? Was haben Sie für Pharmatech gemacht?"

„Unser Forschungsteam entwickelte eine gentechnisch veränderte Kochbananensorte für die Menschen in der Region. Dort tötet Malaria jedes Jahr tausende Menschen und Medikamente und Behandlungen sind viel zu teuer. Die Menschen dort könnten sich die medizinische Versorgung niemals leisten. Deshalb verfolgten wir den Ansatz, einen Medikamentenwirkstoff in das Grundnahrungsmittel einzubringen."

„Hat das funktioniert?"

„In der Tat, ja. Wir waren selbst überrascht, aber die Pflanze wuchs sehr gut und unsere Versuche haben gezeigt, dass der Wirkstoff gegen Malaria wirkte. Es war ein Erfolg. Wir mussten sie nur noch in der Praxis testen."

„Sie haben mit den Dorfbewohnern verhandelt, nicht wahr? Sie sollten die Banane für Sie anbauen?", fragte Chris.

„Ja. Wir hatten die Pflanze bis dato nur im Gewächshaus gezogen, aber nicht draußen auf den Plantagen, deshalb mussten wir sie testen, um weitere Untersuchungsergebnisse zu bekommen und etwaige Schwierigkeiten im Vorfeld zu beseitigen. Die Dorfbewohner haben sich bereit erklärt, ein Versuchsfeld anzulegen", erklärte Meyers. „Meine Kollegen und ich haben schon gefeiert, denn wir waren zuversichtlich, dass die Pflanze sich auch im Praxistest bewähren würde."

„Aber?", hakte Claire nach.

„Dann kamen die. Wir wussten nicht, wer sie waren oder von welcher Organisation sie kamen, aber sie kamen eines Tages in das Dorf und wollten die Dorfbewohner davon überzeugen, wie gefährlich unsere Pflanze war und dass man nicht mit uns zusammenarbeiten sollte."

„Die Umweltschützer, oder?"

„Ja. Sie haben die Presse angespitzt."

„Dann wurden die Dorfbewohner ermordet, oder?"

„Ja. Wir erfuhren kurz danach davon. Wir hatten praktisch keine Chance, uns in irgendeiner Weise zu verteidigen, denn schon Tage nach diesem tragischen Vorfall, kamen gefälschte Daten und Studien an die Öffentlichkeit, die unsere Pflanze als gesundheitsschädlich einstuften. Es hieß, dass Pharmatech das vertuschen wollte und die Dorfbewohner dazu zwingen wollte, die Bananen anzubauen. Aber das war eine Lüge! Unsere Pflanze war nicht gefährlich und wir haben niemanden gezwungen."

„Pharmatech musste das Projekt einstellen."

„Ja. Die Firma erlitt einen finanziellen Schaden von 135 Millionen Dollar, weil man die Anlage dicht machen musste. Jahrelange Forschung umsonst. Dazu kam, dass das Land Kongo und Kenia eine Klage angestrebt haben. Sie mussten alles stilllegen und sich vom Kontinent komplett zurückziehen, sonst hätte man sie verklagt. Das hat ihnen massiv geschadet. Ich brauche wohl nicht zu erwähnen, dass wir alle unsere Anstellung verloren haben. Viele von uns haben in der Forschung nie wieder Fuß fassen können. Ich bin sehr dankbar, dass man meinen guten Ruf trotz allem geschätzt hat und mir die Professur hier gegeben hat."

„Professor Meyers haben Sie eine Idee, warum man das Ganze inszeniert hat? Wollte man Pharmatech in Afrika kaputt machen?"

„Davon ist auszugehen, aber den Zweck begreife ich bis heute nicht", sagte Meyers verbittert. „Was hatten die davon? Wir sind es gewöhnt, dass unsere Arbeit hin und wieder harscher Kritik von außen ausgesetzt ist, und dass Umweltschützer uns immer wieder Ärger, aber einfach unschuldige Leute zu ermorden stellte alles Bisherige in den Schatten."

„Aber einen Grund können Sie sich nicht vorstellen?"

„Nein, absolut nicht. Ich verstehe es nicht, bis heute nicht."

„Halten Sie es für möglich, dass die Umweltschützer jemanden in Ihr Team eingeschleust hatten?"

„Nein, das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Ich kannte alle diese Forscher sehr gut, ich hätte meine Hand für sie ins Feuer gelegt. Mir kam dieser Gedanke sehr oft, aber ich habe ihn immer verworfen."

„Aber möglich wäre es?", fragte Chris.

„Ausschließen kann ich es nicht", sagte Meyers schlicht.

„Professor, Sie sind doch Genetiker, oder?", fragte Claire. „Wie sind Sie zu Pharmatech nach Afrika gekommen?"

„Das ist richtig, genauer gesagt, bin ich Molekulargenetiker. Wir erforschen das Genom von Lebewesen auf der Zellebene. Ich bin international anerkannt für meine Arbeit, deshalb bot mir Pharmatech die Stelle in dem Projekt an. Ich hatte bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht im Feld der grünen Gentechnik gearbeitet."

Claire wurde hellhörig. „Was haben Sie stattdessen gemacht?"

„Mein Forschungsschwerpunkt ist das menschliche Genom, genauer Genmutationen im menschlichen Genom. Ich habe in Afrika gearbeitet, weil ich dort ein seltenes Phänomen untersucht habe."

„Könnten Sie das bitte etwas genauer ausführen?", bat Claire.

„Natürlich. Ich stieß darauf, dass 2 % der Weltbevölkerung, von denen die meisten in Afrika leben, eine besondere Genmutation auf dem 16. Chromosom tragen, die ihnen ein außergewöhnliches Immunsystem verleiht. Sie haben einen Antikörper in sich, der sie gegen alle Arten von Viren immun macht."

Chris und die anderen wechselten vielsagende Blicke miteinander. Sie wussten genau, von was der Professor sprach.

„Ich habe daran viele Jahre in Afrika geforscht, habe sogar Fachartikel dazu veröffentlicht." Er überreichte ihnen eine Ausgabe eines Magazins. „Doch leider ist Forschung sehr teuer und Fördergelder sind schwer zu bekommen, vor allem, wenn man über etwas so seltenes forscht. Ich musste meinen Lebensunterhalt und meine Arbeit finanzieren, deshalb nahm ich die Stelle bei Pharmatech an. Ich habe aber trotzdem an meiner alten Arbeit weitergemacht."

„Dr. Meyers, wusste davon jemand?", fragte Leon alarmiert.

„Ja, einigen meiner Kollegen war es bekannt, an was ich geforscht habe. Das war auch nicht schwer, denn immerhin hatte ich einige Ergebnisse publiziert. Ich habe hin und wieder das Labor von Pharmatech für Untersuchungen genutzt. Wieso fragen Sie mich danach?"

„Weil wir glauben, dass es den Typen, die Ihr Projekt gestört haben, vielleicht eher um _Ihre_ Arbeit ging, als um die Gen- Bananen", sagte Claire. „Dass sie Ihre Forschung stehlen wollten."

„Meine Forschung stehlen? Aber zu welchem Zweck?", fragte Meyers.

„Professor Meyers, was könnte man mit Ihrem Wissen anfangen? Kann man es irgendwie verwerten, was Sie herausgefunden haben? Ich meine im Zusammenhang mit Viren und biologischen Waffen?", fragte Claire. Sie musste ihre Aufregung zurückhalten.

Meyers überlegte einen Moment. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war beunruhigend und ließ nichts Gutes verheißen. „Ich habe nur Hypothesen oder Theorien aufgestellt, Grundlagen beschrieben. Mein Interesse galt nie der Anwendung in der Praxis, aber wenn Sie mich natürlich so fragen, dann würde ich sagen, dass man den Antikörper vielleicht dazu nutzen könnte, Impfstoffe zu entwickeln. Im schlimmsten Fall könnte man natürlich versuchen, Viren damit so zu manipulieren, dass man sie als gefährliche biologische Waffen einsetzen könnte, gegen die eben kein Immunsystem und kein Impfstoff mehr gewachsen ist."

„Verdammter Mist", fluchte Claire leise.

„Chris", flüsterte Leon ihm zu. „_Jake_! Das hat man mit ihm schon beim C- Virus gemacht!"

„Ja", sagte Chris besorgt. „Du hattest Recht, Claire."

„Ich wusste doch, dass mein Gefühl mich nicht getäuscht hat", sagte Claire.

„Konnte ich Ihnen weiterhelfen?", fragte Dr. Meyers.

„Ja, allerdings. Sie haben uns wirklich weitergeholfen. Haben Sie vielen Dank, Professor."

* * *

Alex atmete erleichtert auf. Sie hatte alle Sachen, die sie für ihre Arbeit im Labor benötigen würde, zusammen. Alle Bestellungen waren abgeschickt, jetzt hieß es abwarten. Für ein paar Dinge bestand eine mehrwöchige Lieferzeit, was sie ärgerte, denn es bedeutete Verzögerungen. Nachdem ihr Plan so gut funktionierte, wurde sie allmählich etwas ungeduldig und musste sich zur Geruhsamkeit ermahnen.

Sie las gerade die letzte Bestellbestätigung durch, als Jake in Motorradkluft und einem Helm unter dem Arm in das Büro kam.

„Hi", sagte er.

„Ich grüße dich", sagte Alex und rief sich die Red Queen auf.

Jake ließ sich ihr gegenüber auf dem Boden nieder.

„Dein Vater ist auch Motorrad gefahren und ich hatte ebenfalls einen solchen Führerschein. Einmal haben wir sogar zusammen eine Tour unternommen", sagte Alex.

„Ja, das hat mir meine Mum schon mal erzählt. Dad hat sie wohl einmal mitgenommen, aber sie… ist da ein bisschen ängstlich. Sie war nicht begeistert, als ich angefangen habe, zu fahren."

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Heute hast du ja Rachel gar nicht dabei?", bemerkte Alex. „Wie kommt das?"

„Sie ist bei Sherry", sagte Jake.

Sie schwiegen einige Zeit, während Alex arbeitete.

Alex tippte auf ihrem Laptop und verfolgte den Stand ihrer Bestellungen.

„Alex, wir müssen mal miteinander reden", sagte Jake. Er räusperte sich und sah sehr ernst aus.

Alex hielt inne und das Klopfen ihrer Finger auf den Tasten erstarb. Ihr Blick blieb auf den Bildschirm gerichtet, sie sah Jake nicht an. „Geht es um… mein Verschwinden?"

„Nein. Darüber habe ich zwar nachgedacht, aber… schlussendlich musst du es wissen, was du tust. Ich finde es aber nicht gut und ich habe dir gesagt, wie ich dazu stehe. Nein, es geht um etwas anderes. Du bist doch eigentlich eine erwachsene Frau, aber du steckst im Körper eines Kindes. Als du Rachel im Arm hattest, ist irgendwas passiert. Da hat was nicht gestimmt mit dir, oder? Du sahst aus, als würdest du jeden Moment umkippen. Ich will wissen, warum. Mich interessiert, wie du das angestellt hast, einfach so in den Körper eines Kindes zu kommen."

Alex wandte sich Jake zu und musterte ihn eingehend. Er sah sie mit verschränkten Armen erwartungsvoll an und sie wusste, dass sie ihm eine Antwort schuldig war. Vor allem, wenn sie ihn weiterhin für ihre Sache gewinnen wollte. Sie hatte ihm bei ihrem ersten Zusammentreffen ja versprochen, dass sie es ihm irgendwann erzählen wollte.

„Also gut", sagte sie schließlich. „Ich werde es dir erklären."

Sie holte tief Luft. „Spencer hat sich immer als eine Art Gott gesehen und er wollte etwas gottgleiches tun, nämlich etwas erschaffen. Er hatte immer den Traum eine neue Gattung von Mensch zu erschaffen. Mit Viren."

Jake nickte. „Deshalb erhielten dein Vater und ich und die elf anderen als Erwachsene eine modifizierte Form des Progenitor- Virus. Daher hatte dein Vater seine übermenschlichen Kräfte. Ich allerdings konnte leider nicht so davon profitieren, da ich ja nicht euer Immunsystem besitze. Der Virus machte mich krank. Nachdem dein Vater Spencer betrogen und sich von Umbrella losgelöst hatte, war ich das einzige Wesker- Kind, das noch übrig war. Spencer betraute mich mit einer sehr schwierigen Aufgabe. Ich sollte für ihn den Schlüssel zur Unsterblichkeit finden. Götter sind ja bekanntlich unsterblich."

„Bist du fündig geworden?"

„Nein, zumindest nicht so, wie Spencer es wollte. Ich betrog ihn, nahm alle meine Ergebnisse und verschwand auf eine einsame Insel im Gebiet der ehemaligen Sowjetunion, wo ich meine Arbeit fortsetzte. Spencer starb sehr unwürdig für einen Gott, nämlich als armer, alter, kranker Mann. Dein Vater tötete ihn, als Spencer ihm von dem Projekt Wesker erzählte."

„Und was genau hast du dann auf der Insel gemacht?", wollte Jake wissen. „Wie bist du dann in den Körper von Natalia gekommen?"

„Ich forschte und forschte, aber ich fand keinen Weg, die Endlichkeit des Lebens zu umgehen, egal was ich tat. Ich kam immer wieder auf dasselbe Ergebnis: es gibt keine Unsterblichkeit. Es ist eine unveränderliche Tatsache des Lebens, die wir akzeptieren müssen, dass wir alle eines Tages sterben müssen. Ich fand aber einen anderen Weg."

„Und wie hast du es angestellt?", fragte Jake.

„Ich entwickelte eine Maschine, mit der es mir möglich wurde, mein Bewusstsein, meinen Geist auf den Körper einer anderen Person zu übertragen."

Jake sah sie geschockt an. „Was?! Wie?!"

„Ich will dich nicht mit Details über die Funktion meiner Maschine belästigen, denn du würdest mir ohnehin nicht folgen können, deshalb nur die Kurzfassung: Meine Maschine ermöglichte es mir, eine Kopie von mir selbst in den Körper von Natalia zu pflanzen."

Jake schluckte. „Wow. Das klingt… beeindruckend. Aber warum Natalia?"

„Ich brauchte den Körper einer Person, die eine bestimmte Fähigkeit aufwies. Zur selben Zeit, wie meine Maschine arbeitete ich an einem neuen Virus, den ich aus dem T- Virus entwickelte. Spencer wollte, dass ich ihm mit dem T- Virus zu Unsterblichkeit verhelfe. Ich nannte ihn T- Phobos- Virus. Wird ein Mensch damit infiziert, reagiert er auf die Ausschüttung von Stresshormonen im Blut, wenn man Angst hat. Nur dann verwandelt man sich. Ich brauchte jemanden, der keine Angst kennt."

„Wie soll das denn gehen?", fragte Jake verständnislos. „Jeder hat mal Angst. Das wäre ja auch dumm, denn Angst ist überlebenswichtig."

„Das ist wahr, Jake, nur wenn man den Anspruch für sich erhebt, die Unzulänglichkeiten der Menschen hinter sich zu lassen und wahrlich gottgleich zu werden, dann ist Angst leider fehl am Platz. Also brauchte ich jemanden, der keine Angst kennt. Und diesen Jemand fand ich in Natalia Korda. Das Mädchen hat Terragrigia miterlebt. Sie hat ihre Eltern verloren und die Schrecken des Anschlages erlebt. Als ich sie mit dem Virus infizierte, zeigte ihr Körper trotz all der gefährlichen Situationen auf der Insel keine Reaktion. Deshalb wählte ich sie als passenden Wirt aus", erklärte Alex. „Ich übertrug mein Bewusstsein in ihren Körper. Es ruhte darin einige Zeit, bis ich schließlich Kontrolle über ihren Körper hatte. Manchmal… spüre ich sie bis heute in mir. Als ich Rachel auf dem Arm hatte, hat sich Natalia in mir geregt. Ich habe ihre Gedanken in meinem Kopf gehört."

„Ernsthaft?"

„Ja. Das kommt nur äußerst selten vor und es war auch noch nie so stark wie an jenem Tag. Es tut mir Leid, wenn ich dich oder Rachel verschreckt habe."

„Deswegen hast du gesagt `Verschwinde´", schlussfolgerte Jake. „Du hast nicht uns, sondern Natalia damit gemeint."

„Ja, genau."

„Du… hast mir echt ein bisschen Angst eingejagt", sagte Jake ernst. „Und Rachel auch."

„Tut mir Leid", sagte Alex und seufzte. Sie wandte sich schließlich wieder ihrem Computer zu.

„Also, wenn ich das richtig verstehe, hast du praktisch dein eigenes, richtiges Leben in deinem richtigen Körper beendet, indem du dich auf Natalia übertragen hast. Damit hast du ein paar Jahrzehnte Lebenszeit gewonnen, aber unsterblich bist du dadurch nicht. Wenn Natalia altert, dann stirbst du ja irgendwann doch. Willst du die Prozedur dann mit einem anderen Körper wiederholen?"

„Darüber habe ich mir keine Gedanken gemacht", sagte Alex. „Ich werde erst mal die nächsten Jahre abwarten, wie sich alles entwickelt. Oberste Priorität hat erstmal, dass ich meine Arbeit fortsetzen kann. Alles andere werde ich später planen. Der Grund, warum ich diesen Schritt gegangen bin, Jake, ist, dass der Virus, den Spencer mir gegeben hat, meinen Körper langsam zerstört hat. Ich wäre auf absehbare Zeit gestorben, deshalb habe ich… mein altes Ich zurückgelassen. Glaube mir, es war keine leichte Entscheidung."

„Ich stell mir das komisch vor, wenn man nicht mehr in seinem alten Körper ist", meinte Jake achselzuckend.

„Das war es auch. Ich habe am Anfang große Probleme gehabt. Unser Gehirn ist mit unserem Körper natürlich fest verbunden. Unser Körper ist eine Einheit. Nimmt man einen Teil heraus, irritiert das das Gehirn. Stell dir jemanden vor, der einen Arm oder ein Bein verliert."

„Er spürt es noch weiter, nicht?"

„Ja. Ähnlich war es bei mir. Ich war fast 1,80 Meter groß, Jake, und plötzlich musste ich zu allen aufsehen, weil ich im Körper eines Kindes steckte. Ich hatte mehr als ein dutzend treu ergebene Forscher in meinem Team unter mir, ich war Geschäftsfrau mit einem riesigen Vermögen. Das alles war auf einmal weg und jeder hat mich wie ein unmündiges Kind betrachtet. Außerdem hatte ich den Körper einer erwachsenen Frau. Jetzt muss ich die ganze Pubertät noch mal durchmachen. Das macht mir ehrlich zu schaffen. Das schwierigste ist aber die Schauspielerei. Es ist nicht leicht, sich zurückzuhalten, wenn man etwas sagen will, aber ein kleines Mädchen hat natürlich in der Welt der Erwachsenen nicht viel zu sagen, selbst wenn sie eigentlich fünf Jahrzehnte Erfahrung und einen Doktortitel hat." Alex seufzte erschöpft. „Ich muss zur Schule gehen und ich langweile mich entsetzlich. Es ist nur meiner ausgesprochen großen Geduld zu verdanken, dass ich noch nicht durchgedreht bin."

Jake musste grinsen. Wenn sie sich unterhielten, merkte er immer sofort, dass Natalia keine 13 Jahre alt war. Sie drückte sich viel zu eloquent aus und war den Mädchen in ihrem Alter so verdammt unähnlich, dass man unweigerlich zu dem Schluss kommen musste, dass man eine erwachsene Frau vor sich hatte. Ihre Körpersprache, ihre Mimik, alles an ihr passte einfach nicht zu einem Teenager. Er merkte ihr auch an, wie sehr sie es genoss, in seiner Gegenwart sie selbst sein zu können und sich nicht verstellen zu müssen.

„Ich bin froh, wirklich froh und so erleichtert, dass ich dich getroffen habe, Jake", sagte sie und die Erleichterung war ihr am Gesicht abzulesen. „So muss ich nicht warten, bis ich 18 bin." Sie lachte.

„Du hast echt Schwein gehabt", meinte auch Jake.

„Wie ist es mit dir?", fragte Alex. „Bereust du es, mich damals reingelassen zu haben, als ich vor deiner Tür stand?"

„Ich gebe zu, am Anfang war ich doch schon sehr misstrauisch, aber jetzt bereue ich es nicht", sagte er grinsend.

Das freute Alex insgeheim. Sie war sehr angetan von Jake Muller und froh darüber, dass er ihr genug Vertrauen entgegenbrachte. Es gab ihr ein gutes Gefühl wenigstens gegenüber einer Person offen sein zu können. Sie musste zugeben, dass sie ihre Treffen, in denen sie frei reden konnten, sehr genoss. Sich vor den Burtons und ihren Freunden dauernd verstellen zu müssen, machte ihr schwer zu schaffen und sie war sehr erleichtert, dass sie nicht mehr lange in ihrem „Gefängnis" ausharren musste. Bald würde sie frei sein und das verdankte sie zu einem sehr großen Teil Jake. Sie war ihm wirklich zu Dank verpflichtet.

„Sag mal Alex, du hast gesagt, dass du Viren studiert hast."

„Ja?"

„Ich weiß leider nicht viel darüber, ich hab bisher bloß immer gegen irgendwelche Zombies und Monster gekämpft, die durch Viren geschaffen wurden. Von der Materie hab ich aber wenig Ahnung. Ich weiß, dass ich was Besonderes bin, weil ich diesen Antikörper habe, meine Tochter ja auch, und Sherry hat diese… komischen Kräfte, aber ich habe keinen Plan wie das alles funktioniert. Ich würde aber gern eine Ahnung davon haben. Kannst du mir das alles vielleicht mal näher erklären? Wie funktioniert das mit den Viren?"

Alex stutzte. Das hätte sie nicht erwartet, aber sie wusste, dass Jake ein intelligenter junger Mann war und immerhin war er Alberts Sohn. Sich für diese Dinge zu interessieren, war nur verständlich.

„Natürlich. Was möchtest du wissen, Jake?"

Er grinste. „Ich brauche wohl erstmal einen Crashkurs über die Grundlagen."

Alex lächelte. „Kein Problem." Sie tippte etwas auf dem Computer und rief im Internet ein paar Grafiken auf, mit denen sie ihre Erläuterungen veranschaulichen wollte. Dann drehte sie Jake das Laptop hin, damit er die Bilder sehen konnte.

„Virologen, also Forscher wie dein Vater und ich, sind sich darüber einig, dass Viren nicht zu den Lebewesen gezählt werden."

„Warum ist das so?", fragte Jake.

„Kennzeichen von Lebewesen sind u.a. ein eigener Stoffwechsel und die Fähigkeit, sich selbst fortzupflanzen, Viren besitzen allerdings beides nicht. Sie sind immer auf eine Wirtszelle angewiesen", erklärte Alex. „Befinden sich Viren außerhalb von Zellen, nennt man sie Virionen, nur innerhalb der Zellen von Lebewesen werden sie als Viren bezeichnet. Viren selbst bestehen nicht aus Zellen und ihnen fehlen Kennzeichen von Zellen. Sie haben z.B. kein Zytoplasma, keine Ribosomen und keine Mitochondrien."

„Puh, da muss ich meinen Biounterricht von vor sehr langer Zeit wieder rausholen", sagte Jake.

„Dank Internet kannst du alles nochmal in Ruhe nachlesen", sagte Alex, dann fuhr sie mit ihren Ausführungen fort. „Du weißt, dass Proteine die Grundlage für alles sind?"

„Ja."

„Lebewesen müssen Proteine herstellen, damit ihr System funktionieren kann. Proteine bestehen aus Aminosäuren, die je nach Verwendungszweck unterschiedlich zusammengesetzt sind. Den Bauplan für die Zusammensetzung findet sich in unserer DNS. Wird sie abgelesen, setzt unser Körper aufgenommene Aminosäuren zu Proteinen zusammen. Bei Viren ist das ein bisschen anders. Sie können für sich selbst keine eigenen Proteine herstellen. Ein Virus besitzt entweder DNA oder RNA, aber niemals beides. Im Wesentlichen ist er eine Nukleinsäure, die alle Informationen zur Steuerung einer Wirtszelle enthält, vor allem, wie er sich in ihr fortpflanzen kann. Wenn Viren außerhalb von Zellen in Virionen- Form vorliegen, besitzen sie in den meisten Fällen eine Hülle, die man als Kapsid bezeichnet. Das kann unterschiedlich aussehen. Schau mal."

Alex deutete auf die schematischen Darstellungen auf dem Bildschirm.

„Die sehen aus wie geometrische Formen", bemerkte Jake und deutete auf ein Virus, das eckig war.

„Kapside können unterschiedliche Formen annehmen", sagte Alex. „Z.B. ein Ikosaeder. Das ist eine Form mit 20 Flächen, die alle gleichseitige Dreiecke sind. Manche sind auch helikal, das bedeutet spiralförmig und zylindrisch. Bakteriophage, also Viren, die Bakterien befallen, sehen aus wie Stecknadeln. Sie haben einen runden Kopf und einen langen Schwanz. Virionen dienen vor allem der Verbreitung von Viren. Die Nukleinsäure des Virus dringt in die Wirtszelle ein und der Virus programmiert die Zelle so um, dass sie den Virus vermehrt."

„Das heißt, dann werden wir krank?", fragte Jake.

„Bei vielen Viren ist das der Fall. Nicht bei allen gleich, denn Viren haben in der Evolution der Lebewesen auch eine entscheidende Rolle gespielt. Wenn Viren in Zellen eindringen, verbleiben sie dort und programmieren diese um. Das kann dauerhaft die Genetik eines Lebewesens verändern. Gleichzeitig haben Lebewesen die Evolution der Viren mitbestimmt, denn natürlich sind wir ihnen nicht schutzlos ausgeliefert. Über die Jahrmillionen unserer menschlichen Evolution hat unser Körper zahlreiche Mechanismen entwickelt, mit denen er sich gegen Angriffe von außen durch Viren und andere schützen kann. Unser Immunsystem ist sehr komplex. Dein Vater hat darüber promoviert. Der Titel seiner Doktorarbeit war `Viren und ihre Bedeutung für die Evolution des Menschen unter besonderer Betrachtung des menschlichen Immunsystems´."

Jakes Augen weiteten sich. „Ehrlich? Darüber hat mein Dad seine Doktorarbeit geschrieben? Wusste er damals schon, dass er dieser besondere Veranlagung hat?"

„Ich glaube nicht. Er fand es erst sehr viele Jahre später durch Zufall heraus. Ich kenne die genaue Geschichte nicht, allerdings weiß ich, dass sich sein Forschungsteam mit einem Virus infiziert hat, er selbst aber, blieb unversehrt. Er wurde nicht krank."

Jake nickte. „Ich wusste auch nie was das in mir drin ist, das habe ich erst später erfahren, als man es auf mich abgesehen hatte deswegen. Aber schon als Kind war es offensichtlich, dass ich nicht wie andere Menschen war. Ich hatte nie Erkältungen und auch nie eine Grippe."

„Beides wird von Viren hervorgerufen", bemerkte Alex. „Das Influenzavirus fordert jedes Jahr sogar tausende Tote."

„Machte mir nie irgendwas aus", sagte Jake. „Als ich ein kleines Kind war, wollte mich Mum ganz normal impfen lassen. Bei uns in Edonien wird die Masernimpfung, ich glaube, so mit einem Jahr ca. empfohlen. Mum wollte das machen lassen, aber davor hatte ich wegen etwas anderem eine Blutuntersuchung. Das Labor hat da rausgefunden, dass ich schon Antikörper gegen Masern hatte. Ich hatte mich schon damit infiziert, aber keiner hat es gemerkt, weil ich gar nicht krank war! Das hat alle ziemlich umgehauen."

Alex nickte. „Wenn wir mit Viren infiziert werden, reagiert unser Körper mit einer Immunantwort darauf. Bei dieser Immunantwort entstehen Antikörper und sogenannte zytotoxische T- Zellen, die über Antigene an Viren binden, diese erkennen und beseitigen können. Bei dir und deinem Vater allerdings ist so ein Antikörper von Grund auf immer vorhanden, weil ihr eine Genmutation auf dem 16. Chromosom in euch habt. Euer Antikörper ist sehr flexibel. Er passt sich bei Infektion mit einem Virus auf seiner Oberfläche sofort an die Hülle des Virus an und befällt ihn, sodass er ihn zerstört, bevor er die Zellen in schädlicher Weise befällt und sich in eurem Körper ausbreitet."

„Moment mal, _bevor_ er die Zellen befällt? Aber der C- Virus hat mir ziemliche Kraft gegeben. Also muss ja irgendwas passiert sein."

„Ja, das ist eine Besonderheit, die ihr habt. Euer Antikörper verhindert, dass ihr von Viren krank werdet oder bei den Viren, die als biologische Waffen benutzt wurden, euch in Zombies verwandelt. Die Viren infizieren euch natürlich trotzdem, aber ihr könnt sie zu eurem Vorteil nutzen. Sie können euch übermenschliche Kräfte verleihen."

„Verstehe. Was für Viren gibt es überhaupt?", fragte Jake.

„Es gibt verschiedene Gruppen von Viren, je nach dem welche Wirtszellen sie befallen oder wie sie gebaut sind. Ich erwähnte schon die Bakteriophagen. Diese Viren können nur Bakterien befallen. Es gibt Viren, die befallen Pflanzen, z.B. das Tabakmosaik- Virus, das auf Plantagen ziemlich großen Schaden anrichtet. Manche Viren befallen nur Tiere, sind aber für den Menschen ungefährlich, einige können sowohl Menschen als auch Tiere infizieren. Und dann gibt es noch andere, die ausschließlich für uns gefährlich sind. Ich erspare dir mal die Details über die wissenschaftliche Klassifizierung von Viren."

„Ich hab da mal was gehört, dass Viren Krebs auslösen können. Stimmt das?"

„Ja, das ist richtig. Das spielt eine bedeutende Rolle in der Onkologie, denn man schätzt, dass locker bis 15% der Krebserkrankungen auf Viren zurückzuführen sind. Bekannt sind vor allem die Hepatitis- Erreger und die Humanen Papillomviren."

„Wie funktioniert das?"

„Wie ich vorhin schon erwähnt habe, besitzen Viren die Fähigkeit ihre Wirtszellen umzuprogrammieren, das bedeutet natürlich, dass sie die Genetik oder den Stoffwechsel einer Zelle maßgeblich beeinflussen. Manche Zellen in unserem Körper teilen sich ständig, weil sie sich erneuern müssen, andere wiederum teilen sich überhaupt nicht. Befällt ein Virus letztere, kann es natürlich dazu führen, dass die Zellen plötzlich anfangen, unkontrolliert zu wachsen und sich zu vermehren. Das würde dann zu gut- oder bösartigen Wucherungen führen. Krebs, wenn du so willst."

Jake nickte. „Verstehe. Sherry hat mir erzählt, dass sie nicht mutiert ist so wie ihr Dad, weil sie eine Impfung bekommen hat. Das muss das Ganze irgendwie aufgehalten haben. Ich dachte immer, Impfungen wirken präventiv."

„Das ist auch richtig, Jake. Viren kausal zu behandeln ist nicht möglich. Da sie selber keine Zellen sind und somit auch viele Zelleigenschaften nicht haben und ja sofort Wirtszellen befallen müssen, ist eine Behandlung in der Regel nur symptomatisch möglich. Es gibt Virostatika, das sind Medikamente, die das Befallen der Zellen oder zumindest die Virusvermehrung verhindern können, aber ihre Entwicklung ist sehr komplex. Viren können sich durch Mutation sehr schnell anpassen. Bei Sherry wurde wahrscheinlich die Wirkung des Virus durch die rechtzeitig gegebene Impfung verhindert, sodass sich der Virus in ihrem Körper nicht mehr unkontrolliert vermehren konnte, sondern durch ihr aktiviertes Immunsystem in Schach gehalten werden konnte."

„Wie hat sie ihre Heilkräfte dadurch bekommen?", wollte Jake wissen. Eine Frage, die ihm schon länger auf den Nägeln brannte. Rebecca Chambers von der B.S.A.A. konnte ihm darauf keine Antwort geben und er hoffte nun, dass vielleicht Alex es konnte.

„Wenn wir verletzt sind, dann startet unser Körper ein sehr komplexes Programm, um uns zu heilen, z.B. um Wunden zu verschließen. Ich vermute, dass der in Sherrys Zellen verbliebene Virus diese so umprogrammiert hat, dass ihre körpereigenen Mechanismen nun um ein vielfaches beschleunigt ablaufen. Da eure Tochter Rachel es geerbt hat, scheint es sich genetisch manifestiert zu haben. Abschließend könnte man das aber nur durch eine Genomanalyse sehen. Oder natürlich, wenn Rachel selbst mal ein Kind hat. Allerdings hatte sie großes Glück, dass es funktioniert hat. Wie gesagt, sind Viren tückisch. Es gibt keine Medikamente dagegen, um sie zu zerstören. Als Virologin sage ich dir ganz klar, Impfung, also die präventive Maßnahme, ist die beste Antwort."

„Ich verstehe langsam, deshalb wollte Spencer, dass ihr mit den Viren zu… neuen Menschen werdet und er selber ein Gott."

„Ja, das kann man so sagen. Spencer sah in den Viren immer das größte Potenzial zu Verwirklichung seiner Träume."

„Du hast schon mal den Progentor- und den T- Virus erwähnt. Das waren doch die ersten Viren, die Umbrella entwickelt hat, oder?"

Alex nickte bejahend.

„Wo kamen die her? Und wie funktionieren die?"

„Eine sehr lange und komplizierte Geschichte, Jake", sagte Alex.

„Ach, wir haben doch Zeit. Es interessiert mich wirklich."

„Also gut, wo fange ich am besten an? Afrika. Dort haben Spencer, Ashford und Marcus vor sehr vielen Jahren auf einer Expedition eine seltsame Pflanze entdeckt. Sie wuchs unter der Erde, fernab vom Sonnenlicht."

Jakes Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. „Wie geht das denn?"

„Das wissen wir nicht genau. Dr. Marcus entdeckte einen Virus, der offenbar in einer Art Symbiose mit der Pflanze lebte. Es war wohl ein Bakteriophage, der die Pflanze vor einer bakteriellen Infektion schützte. Dr. Marcus hatte allerdings anfangs einige Probleme, den Virus zu isolieren, da er innerhalb der Pflanzenzellen saß. Als er ihn an Versuchstieren testete, entpuppte er sich als absolut tödlich, was dann erklärte, warum die Pflanze so äußerst widerstandsfähig war. Er experimentierte einige Jahre daran herum, aber Erfolg hatte er erst, als er den Virus mit Egeln gekreuzt hat. Er schaffte es, ihn soweit zu entschärfen, dass er die Egel befallen aber nicht töten konnte. Das Virus setzte sich in ihnen fest und mutierte dann zusammen mit ihren Genen weiter. So entstand der T- Virus. Leider war er ebenso tödlich, deswegen starben alle Forscher, die mit den Egeln in Berührung kamen. Du weißt ja, dass das Herrenhaus infiziert worden war."

„Ja."

„Der T- Virus allerdings hat die interessante Fähigkeit, dass er totes Gewebe wieder lebendig macht. Das war bahnbrechend! Der Haken ist nur…"

„… dass man ein Zombie dabei wird."

„Ja. Der T- Virus kann nicht wirklich Tote wieder lebendig machen. Er aktiviert die wesentlichen Stoffwechselvorgänge wieder, aber das Gehirn bleibt in seiner Aktivität stark eingeschränkt und auf elementare Triebe wie Fressen reduziert. Das einzige, was diese Zombies tun, ist nach Fleisch zu gieren. Sie verwesen trotzdem und irgendwann zerfallen sie. Die Viren, die später entwickelt wurden, umgingen das."

„Ja. Dieser C- Virus, der meine Heimat infiziert hat, war anders. Die Zombies konnten noch denken wie Menschen und sogar Waffen benutzen", sagte Jake.

„Ich habe keine Informationen über den C- Virus, zumindest nichts, was über das hinausgeht, was ich aus dem Computer der B.S.A.A. geholt habe, aber spontan würde ich sagen, dass man den Virus so verändert hat, dass er die höheren Gehirnfunktionen in Takt lässt, sodass sie Befehle befolgen können, aber die Infizierten zu willenlosen Werkzeugen macht. Perfekte Kämpfer, ohne Zweifel."

Jake schüttelte den Kopf. „Die kranken Leute, die das Zeug entwickelt haben, haben Sherry und mich sechs Monate in China festgehalten und an uns herumexperimentiert. Sie haben meinen Antikörper benutzt, um den C- Virus zu verstärken."

„Interessant", meinte Alex.

„Du findest das vielleicht interessant. Für mich war es nicht so toll, ein Versuchskaninchen zu sein! Wie kommt man überhaupt auf solche Ideen, Viren für Waffen zu benutzen. Das entzieht sich mir leider."

Alex musterte Jake. Sie konnte nachvollziehen, warum er so wütend war. Natürlich würde er ihre oder die Motive seines Vaters niemals nachvollziehen können, aber wenn sie ihn oder seine Tochter in absehbarer Zeit untersuchen wollten, dann musste sie ihm entgegenkommen.

„Ich verstehe dich und deine Wut sehr gut, Jake. Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, was ihr in diesen sechs Monaten durchgemacht habt, und ich weiß auch, dass du wegen deines Vaters kein leichtes Schicksal hast", Jake schnaubte auf diese Bemerkung hin, „aber ich bitte dich, die Dinge nicht so schwarz und weiß zu sehen. Wir Menschen sehen Viren immer nur als etwas Böses oder Bedrohliches, aber das ist zu einseitig gedacht. Als Virologin kann ich davon ein Lied singen. Lebewesen gibt es wie Sand am Meer und wahrscheinlich haben wir nur einen Bruchteil aller existenten Arten bisher entdeckt und beschrieben. Bisher sind es fast zwei Millionen! Von Viren allerdings kennen wir gerade einmal 3000 Arten, das ist verschwindend gering. Noch dazu liegt der Fokus meist auf denen, die uns krank machen, aber nicht auf dem großen Ganzen. Viren sind ein Motor in der Evolution aller Lebewesen. Das Leben heute wie du es jetzt auf diesem Planeten siehst, wäre ohne die Existenz von Viren nicht denkbar. Die meisten, die es wahrscheinlich noch gibt, sind völlig ungefährlich für uns. Der überwiegende Teil des menschlichen Genoms ist weitestgehend bedeutungslos, weil darin keine wichtigen Proteine codiert sind, und wird deshalb als Junk- DNA bezeichnet. Ein nicht unerheblicher Teil stammt von Viren, die im Laufe der Evolution mit uns verschmolzen sind. Wer weiß, wo wir heute wären, wenn all das nicht passiert wäre. Außerdem können Viren nicht nur krank machen, sondern auch heilen."

„Wie darf ich denn das verstehen?", fragte Jake entgeistert. „Davon habe ich ja noch nie gehört."

„Die moderne Biotechnologie erlaubt die gezielte genetische Manipulation von Lebewesen. Viren und ihre Fähigkeit, sich in die Zellen von anderen Lebewesen einzuschleusen, werden dabei als Transportvehikel benutzt. Das nennt man dann einen viralen Vektor."

„Was hat das für einen Sinn?", fragte Jake.

„Ein Mensch, der an einem Gendefekt leidet, kann damit zumindest theoretisch geheilt werden. Wenn die Krankheit durch ein fehlerhaftes Gen verursacht wird, kann man einen Virus so manipulieren, dass er eine gesunde Variante des Gens in sich trägt. Infiziert er dann die Zellen des Betroffenen, kann er das kranke durch das gesunde Gen ersetzen. Damit kann man Krankheiten heilen, Jake."

„Wow, das war mir neu. Geht das wirklich?"

„Diese Therapiemethode ist zugegeben noch nicht wirklich ausgereift, aber… Man arbeitet daran. Das bietet das Potenzial einer individuellen, auf den Patienten abgestimmten Therapie gemäß seiner genetischen Ausstattung. Man versucht auch damit, Krebs zu heilen. Nun ja und mit Bakteriophagen ist es möglich, multiresistente Bakterien zu töten, ohne dafür neue Antibiotika zu entwickeln. Das ist vielversprechend. Du siehst, dass Viren nicht nur Böse sind. Die Natur kennt nicht Gut und Böse, das sind menschengemacht Definitionen."

Jake erwiderte nichts, sondern sah nachdenklich auf den Boden.

„Ich werde dir ein paar Materialien zusammenstellen, dass du dich in die Virologie ein bisschen einlesen kannst. Ich habe dir ja nur einen sehr groben Überblick gegeben. Du solltest deshalb einfach selbst noch ein bisschen forschen. Wenn du etwas nicht verstehst, helfe ich dir gerne weiter."

Sie wartete einen Moment, dann sagte sie: „Als deine Tante bin ich sehr begeistert, wenn sich mein Neffe für meine Lebensaufgabe interessiert. Auch dein Vater wäre sehr stolz auf dich, wenn er heute hier wäre."

Jake hob seinen Kopf und sah Alex an. Sie lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu.

„Ich weiß nicht, dass… Ich weiß nicht, ob ich wollte, dass mein Vater stolz auf mich ist."

„Jake, du bist sein Sohn. Auch wenn wir Wesker bei aller Welt einen zweifelhaften Ruf haben, er ist dein Vater. Du bist ein sehr starker, intelligenter junger Mann. Du hast bewiesen, wie fähig du bist. Du machst deinem Vater alle Ehre. Natürlich wäre er stolz auf dich. Und du glaubst gar nicht, wie ähnlich du ihm bist."

Jake schmunzelte. Diesen Satz hatte er schon sehr oft gehört und jedes Mal beschlich ihn bei dieser zweifelhaften Ehre ein mieses Gefühl. Er wusste nicht, ob ihn die Tatsache, dass er Wesker ähnlich war, mit Stolz oder Abscheu erfüllen sollte.

„Das haben mir schon mehrere gesagt", meinte er bitter, dann schob er Alex ihr Laptop wieder hin und erhob sich vom Boden. „Ich sollte mich langsam auf den Weg machen, sonst fragt sich Sherry am Ende noch, wo ich bleibe."

„Ist gut. Was erzählst du ihr im Moment?"

„Dass ich für eine ältere Dame ein paar Aufträge erledige und ab und zu in ihr Büro kommen muss", sagte Jake grinsend.

„Eine ältere Dame?", sagte Alex, die sich mit dieser Bezeichnung nicht wirklich anfreunden konnte.

„Ja. Mir ist nichts Besseres eingefallen."

Er wollte schon hinausgehen, als Alex ihn zurückhielt. „Jake, bis du wieder einen Auftrag erledigen musst, wirst du von mir ein monatliches Gehalt bekommen. Du bist ja jetzt immerhin bei Petrowa Enterprises angestellt, also… Wenn ich dann bis in ein paar Wochen alle meine Utensilien zusammenhabe, dann werde ich eine Firma für den Transport beauftragen. Allerdings musst du…"

„Ich muss deine physische Anwesenheit ersetzen", meinte Jake grinsend.

„Genau. Ich organisiere alles, aber persönlich musst du es regeln. Es wird aber noch dauern. Ein paar Sachen, die ich brauche, haben eine lange Lieferzeit, also besteht jetzt noch keine Eile. Es hat mich sehr gefreut, mit dir heute Nachmittag reden zu können. Das hat Spaß gemacht. Mein Angebot steht, wenn du Fragen hast, jederzeit."

„Danke. Man sieht sich."

„Ich melde mich bei dir."

Als Jake das Büro verließ und zu seinem Motorrad ging, bemerkte er nicht, dass er von der anderen Straßenseite aus beobachtet wurde. Barry saß in seinem Auto und wartete. Es dauerte noch eine knappe halbe Stunde, dann verließ Natalia das Gebäude und ging zur Bushaltestelle.

Also hatten die beiden tatsächlich Kontakt, schoss es Barry durch den Kopf.

Er startete den Motor und fuhr nach Hause.


	15. Kapitel 15: Entdeckung

_ Leon S. Kennedy 1977: Ich interessiere mich für solche Themen und lese auch Bücher darüber, allerdings stammt mein meistes Wissen von Dr. Google und Professor Wikipedia. :) Was Barry tun wird, wirst du bald erfahren._

_ frozenheart7: Jake won´t turn evil, I promise. But since he is so involved in the topic of viruses and everything and has an expert as an aunt, he became interested in it and dared to ask. :)_

* * *

„Warte mal, Barry, habe ich das richtig verstanden? Natalia geht immer nachmittags in ein Bürogebäude? Und Jake ist auch da?", fragte Chris, der meinte, er hätte sich eben verhört.

„Ja, wenn ich es dir doch sage", sagte Barry ungeduldig. Er schritt nervös in Chris´ Büro auf und ab. „Sie kennen sich tatsächlich. Sie hat ihn ja vorher schon auf dem Handy angerufen. Ich versteh das alles nicht. Irgendetwas stimmt nicht!"

„Aber wie soll das alles gehen?", fragte Jill voll Unverständnis. „Woher weiß sie denn von Jake?"

„Keine Ahnung. Von ihm zu wissen, ist die eine Sache, Jill, aber seine Handynummer zu haben, eine andere."

„Bist du sicher, dass sie keinen Ferienjob macht? Hattest du nicht etwas erwähnt?", wollte Claire wissen.

„Das hat sie am Anfang gesagt, als sie uns um die Tageszeitung gebeten hat. Sie wolle sich einen Ferienjob suchen oder eine kleine Beschäftigung neben der Schule, dass sie etwas Taschengeld verdient. Das hat sie aber nicht, weil sie stattdessen nach Immobilien gesucht hat. Und sie geht genau dorthin, was sie sich in Zeitung angestrichen hatte. Es ist dieselbe Adresse!" Barry legte ihnen einen Zettel mit der Adresse auf den Tisch. Als Claire die Straße las, zogen sich ihre Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Moment mal, das ist doch da, wo die vielen Banken, Versicherungen und die Bürogebäude sind. Eher unwahrscheinlich, dass sie dort einen Ferienjob hat. Und Jake kam aus demselben Haus?"

„Ja, in einem kurzen Zeitabstand hintereinander. Er war mit dem Motorrad da, als ich es gesehen habe. Außerdem hat sie gegenüber Kathy behauptet, dass sie sich mit Freundinnen in der Stadt trifft. Das war eine glatte Lüge! Sie belügt uns!"

„Du spionierst ihr nach?", sagte Rebecca. „Das ist nicht gerade… toll."

„Ich weiß, ich weiß", sagte Barry und stützte sich erschöpft auf der Kante des Schreibtisches ab. „Ich mach das ja auch nicht gerne, aber…" Er seufzte. „Ich mache mir Sorgen. Mit Natalia stimmt etwas nicht. Sie verhält sich komisch, auf jeden Fall nicht wie eine 13- Jährige."

„Hast du denn irgendeine Idee, was los ist?", fragte Jill.

Chris hatte vor einer Besprechung mit O´Brian noch eine Flipchart in seinem Büro stehen. Barry nahm sich einen Stift und schrieb ein paar Stichpunkte auf das Papier.

„Erst dieser Hackangriff, bei dem auch Daten über Jake gestohlen wurden. Zur selben Zeit saß Natalia in meinem Büro. Sie will aber angeblich niemanden gesehen oder irgendetwas bemerkt haben. Dann sucht sie sich in der Stadt eine Immobilie. Wie schafft sie das als Kind? Vor allem, was macht sie dort? Was will sie von Jake? Welche Rolle spielt er?"

„Hast du schon mal daran gedacht, dass Jake die Immobilie gemietet hat? Vielleicht… will er sich selbstständig machen?", überlegte Jill.

„Sherry hat mir erzählt, dass Jake halbtags in einem Geschäft arbeitet", meinte Claire. „Wartet mal, ich rufe sie einfach mal an und frage sie."

Claire holte ihr Handy aus der Tasche und ging hinaus in den Gang, um zu telefonieren.

„Ich werde mal suchen, was an dieser Adresse ist", schlug Chris vor, rief das Internet und eine Suchmaschine auf und gab die Adresse in die Leiste ein. Mit einem Klick wurde ihm eine Karte von New York aufgerufen und das Branchenbuch.

„Hm, seltsam. Da ist keine Firma oder dergleichen gemeldet."

„Wie passt Natalia denn da rein?", fragte Barry. „Ach!" Verärgert knallte er den Stift auf den Schreibtisch.

„Hey, Barry", sagte Chris beruhigend. „Es wird sich schon alles irgendwie aufklären, da bin ich sicher. Es wird für alles eine logische Erklärung geben."

* * *

„Hallo?"

„Hi, Sherry, hier ist Claire."

„Hey, Claire. Wie geht's dir? Habt ihr schon eine Spur mit dem neuen Virus?", wollte Sherry wissen.

„Wir sind dran, aber… noch haben wir relativ wenig", sagte Claire.

„Das klingt nicht gut", meinte Sherry. „Hoffentlich geht es bald voran."

„Ja, das hoffen wir alle."

„Warum rufst du an?"

„Ich rufe wegen Jake an", erklärte Claire. „Ich wollte dich gerne etwas fragen."

„Wegen Jake? Ist etwas passiert?", fragte Sherry sofort besorgt.

„Nein, nein. Ich wollte nur wissen, was Jake im Moment arbeitet. Er ist doch in diesem Geschäft, oder?"

„Oh nein, er hat vor geraumer Zeit gekündigt und eine neue Stelle angenommen."

Claire wurde sofort hellhörig. „Er arbeitet jetzt für eine ältere Geschäftsfrau. Er hatte auch schon einen Auftrag, bei dem er sehr viel Geld verdient hat. Er scheint sehr glücklich damit zu sein, denn er erzählt nur Positives. Manchmal ist er auch im Büro."

„Was für ein Auftrag war das?", wollte Claire interessiert wissen.

„Was er genau gemacht hat, weiß ich leider nicht. Er musste auf die Cayman Islands fliegen."

„OK. Weißt du zufällig, wie die Frau heißt? Oder wo er ins Büro muss?"

„Nein, leider nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass es irgendwo hier in der Stadt sein muss. Er hat was angedeutet, dass es eine Russin ist. Aber Claire, was ist denn los? Wieso interessiert dich das denn?", fragte Sherry verwundert. „Es ist doch alles in Ordnung, oder?"

„Ja, ja. Sorry, ich wollte dich nicht beunruhigen. Hab vielen Dank. Ich melde mich bald wieder bei dir. Ciao."

Als Claire ins Büro zurückkam, diskutierten Chris, Jill und Barry gerade. Ihr Gespräch erstarb, als Claire die Tür öffnete, und alle Köpfe wandten sich in ihre Richtung.

„Und? Hast du Sherry erreicht?", fragte Chris.

„Ja und sie hat mir ein paar interessante Dinge erzählt. Jake arbeitet seit längerer Zeit für eine Geschäftsfrau, wohl aus Russland. Manchmal muss er auch in ein Büro hier in der Stadt."

Chris, Jill, Rebecca und Barry sahen sich an. „Na, wenn das mal kein Zufall ist", meinte Chris vielsagend. „Aber wenn er für jemanden arbeitet und in ein Büro muss, dann müsste man doch eigentlich die Adresse abrufen können. Im Internet findet man aber nichts."

„Und wenn wir Jake einfach fragen, ob er Natalia kennt und was er macht?", schlug Jill vor. „Ernsthaft Leute, fragen wir ihn doch!"

„Daran habe ich ja auch schon gedacht", sagte Barry, der mittlerweile mit den Nerven am Ende war. „Aber ich will die Sache erst nochmal beobachten. Vielleicht finde ich ja etwas heraus. Fakt ist jedenfalls, dass etwas vor sich geht. Und ich werde rausfinden, was es ist."

„OK, aber Barry, mach dir bitte nicht zu viele Sorgen und interpretiert da bitte nicht zu viel hinein", bat Jill aus Sorge um ihren alten Freund. „Lass es nicht so nah an dich heran. Wie wir vorhin schon gesagt haben, wird es für alles eine simple Erklärung geben. Natalia ist ein Teenager, natürlich hat sie Geheimnisse."

„Ja", seufzte Barry. „Ich werde daran denken."

„Weißt du was, wenn du wieder hinfährst, dann komme ich mit", schlug Claire vor. „Ich würde Natalia gern mal wieder sehen und Jake endlich mal in Persona kennenlernen. Wenn du nichts dagegen hast?"

Barry überlegte kurz, dann willigte er ein. „Also gut, meinetwegen. Ich fahre, wenn Natalia wieder in die Stadt will. Ich hole dich ab."

„Vielleicht schauen wir ja mal rein?", meinte Claire achselzuckend. „Klingeln wir doch einfach mal bei dieser mysteriösen Firma?"

Barry sah aus, als wolle er etwas sagen, doch in diesem Moment betrat O´Brian Chris´ Büro. „Hier seid ihr alle. Wir müssen unser weiteres Vorgehen besprechen. Ich habe mit Ingrid Hunnigan telefoniert und sie stimmt mit mir darüber überein, dass wir Pascal Jefferson so schnell es geht ausfindig machen müssen. Die Fahndung nach ihm läuft nach wie vor auf Hochtouren, leider bislang ohne Erfolg."

„Ja, ich bin dafür", sagte Claire entschieden. „Nachdem, was uns Dr. Meyers erzählt hat, müssen wir dringend mit ihm reden. Wir müssen wissen, was die Typen mit ihm angestellt haben. Wenn es diese Leute wirklich auf diese Forschung über diesen Antikörper abgesehen hatten und womöglich damit einen neuen gefährlichen Virus geschaffen haben, dann müssen wir dringend mehr darüber herausfinden!"

„Ich hab darüber nachgedacht und Claire hat Recht", gab Chris zu. „Dieser Dr. Meyers hat das erforscht, was Jake Muller und Albert Wesker in sich hatten. Damit wurde schon einmal ein Virus so verändert, dass er noch schwerer zu kontrollieren war. Wir dürfen das kein zweites Mal zulassen, vor allem, nachdem der neue Virus so gefährlich und die Monster so stark und schwer zu bekämpfen sind."

„Könnte nicht Pascal vielleicht so wie Jake sein?", sagte Rebecca. „Nur ein Gedanke, der mir gerade kam…"

„Ich habe auch schon daran gedacht, aber diese Mutation kommt ja nur äußerst selten vor. Und sie haben sich ja schon dafür interessiert,_ bevor _ihnen Pascal auf die Schliche gekommen ist. Also ist das eher unwahrscheinlich", meinte Claire.

„Haben wir eigentlich schon Hinweise auf Pascal? Wurde er gesehen?", wollte Jill von O´Brian wissen.

„Es gab ein paar Hinweise von Anrufern, aber die liefen ins Leere. Wir sind uns aber sicher, dass wir ihn schon mindestens einmal auf einer Überwachungskamera in einer U- Bahn- Station erwischt haben. Aber mehr gab es bisher nicht."

„Wir sind weiter dran."

* * *

„Darf ich dich mal fragen, Jake, an was deine Mutter eigentlich gestorben ist?", sagte Alex vorsichtig, während sie sich ein Glas Wasser einfüllte. Sie und Jake standen in der kleinen Küche, die zu ihrem Büro gehörte.

„Wenn du ne ehrliche Meinung haben willst, ich glaube, dass sie an dem Kummer wegen meinem Dad gestorben ist", sagte Jake bitter. „Aber sie war auch krank und die Prognose war nicht gut."

„An was genau litt sie?", wollte Alex wissen.

„Es kam immer in so Schüben, wo es ihr dann besonders schlecht ging", erklärte Jake. „Es hat eigentlich harmlos angefangen. Ihr sind immer Sachen runtergefallen, weil sie kein richtiges Gefühl mehr in den Finger hatte. Ihr war oft schwindelig und sie war vergesslich. Das sah ihr überhaupt nicht ähnlich. Sie hat über Taubheitsgefühle und auch Schmerzen geklagt. Später hatte sie dann Muskelschmerzen und konnte sich nicht mehr richtig bewegen. Sie war immer müde und kraftlos und am Schluss dann bettlägerig. Als es ganz schlimm war, kurz vor ihrem Tod, hat sie mich manchmal nicht mehr erkannt. Sie war geistig irgendwie verwirrt."

Alex überlegte kurz. „Das hört sich für mich nach Multipler Sklerose an, Jake."

„Ja, möglich, dass sie das hatte."

„Die Krankheit wird auch von psychischem Stress verstärkt, Jake. Wenn deine Mutter um deinen Vater getrauert hat, hat das womöglich den Verlauf beschleunigt", mutmaßte Alex. „Du sagtest, dass sie viel gearbeitet hat."

„Ja, das hat der Krankheit nicht gut getan. Sie hatte bis zu drei Jobs, um uns über Wasser zu halten, manchmal bis spät in die Nacht, sodass sie wenig geschlafen hat. Irgendwann ging das nicht mehr. Sie konnte irgendwann nicht mehr so viel arbeiten und dann hatten wir weniger Geld. Je weniger Geld wir hatten, desto schwieriger wurde es, die Medikamente zu bezahlen. Als dann der Bürgerkrieg kam, gab es kein Gesundheitssystem in Edonien mehr und Ärzte haben nur noch gegen Bargeld behandelt. Wir konnten uns die Behandlung nicht mehr leisten und Mum ging es immer schlechter."

„Es tut mir wirklich Leid, Jake", sagte Alex.

„Passt schon", sagte Jake kopfschüttelnd. „Ich… will nicht mehr soviel daran denken."

Sie kehrten zurück ins Büro, wo sich Alex wieder vor ihrem Laptop niederließ und weiterarbeitete. Mittlerweile hatten sich einige Kartons von den Lieferungen um sich herum angesammelt.

Jake trat ans Fenster und sah nachdenklich hinaus.

* * *

Eine Woche war vergangen. Fast jeden Nachmittag folgte Barry Natalia mit dem Auto zu dem Bürogebäude und blieb so lange, bis sie wieder nach Hause fuhr. Fast jedes Mal sah er dabei auch Jake Muller.

Mittlerweile wurde er ungeduldig. Bislang hatte er die Situation nur aus der Ferne betrachtet, war aber dabei immer noch nicht schlauer geworden. Er wollte endlich wissen, was vor sich ging. Er musste sich ein paar Mal zurückhalten, nicht einfach in das Gebäude zu stürmen und Natalia und Jake zur Rede zu stellen. Vielleicht war es wirklich besser, wenn Claire ihn begleitete.

Er hatte sie noch nicht angerufen und war zuerst allein gefahren, aber nachdem sie ihn noch einmal darauf angesprochen hatte, musste er schließlich nachgeben.

Barry holte Claire an ihrer Wohnung ab und gemeinsam fuhren sie ins Bankenviertel.

„Hast du inzwischen rausgefunden, welche Firma dort ist?", wollte Claire wissen.

„Nein, leider nicht. Chris konnte auch nichts finden", sagte Barry. „Das ist echt ein bisschen komisch. Was hat Sherry noch mal gesagt?"

„Jake übernimmt jetzt Aufträge für irgendeine russische Geschäftsraum. Er hat wohl 30.000 Dollar beim ersten Auftrag verdient. Das Geld können sie sicher gut gebrauchen, was mich aber stutzig macht, ist die Tatsache, dass er dafür auf die Cayman Islands geflogen ist. Ich meine, der Ruf der Inseln ist ja bekannt."

Barry nickte. „Steuerparadies. Leute, die ihr Geld in Sicherheit schaffen, bevor es der Stadt ihnen abnimmt. Und unsereins zahlt brav seine Steuern. Sowas nennen die gerecht. Vielleicht… ach nein, ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass Jake in krumme Dinger verwickelt ist."

„Ich auch nicht, aber komisch ist das schon", meinte Claire. Durch das Fenster sah sie wie die riesigen Gebäude an ihnen vorbeizogen. Barry bog in die Straße ein, wo Natalia immer aus dem Bus ausstieg.

„Da vorne ist es", sagte er und deutete auf das entsprechende Haus.

„Fahr doch mal rechts ran, bitte", sagte Claire und schnallte sich ab.

Barry setzte den Blinker und hielt am Straßenrand. „Was hast du vor?"

Claire öffnete die Tür und stieg aus. Sie ging zur Eingangstür des Gebäudes und las die Namensschilder der hier ansässigen Firmen durch. Nach ein paar Minuten nickte sie und kehrte zu Barry ins Auto zurück.

„Was hast du gemacht?"

„Ich hab mal geschaut, welche Firmen hier sind. Nichts klingt irgendwie besonders russisch, außer vielleicht Petrowa Enterprises. Der größte Teil des Gebäudes steht ohnehin leer. Viele Möglichkeiten bestehen nicht."

„Petrowa Enterprises…" Barry holte sein Handy aus der Tasche und rief das Internet auf. „Nichts über die Firma zu finden. Die gibt's gar nicht. Die haben keine Seite und im Branchenbuch sind sie auch nicht verzeichnet."

„Seltsam", murmelte Claire. „Vielleicht sind sie ja neu hier, aber wenn ich eine Firma gründen würde, dann würde ich mich doch erst mal bekannt machen. Dann wäre ich überall zu finden. Es sei denn natürlich, ich will nicht gefunden werden, aber dann stellt sich schon die Frage, warum man dann überhaupt eine Firma gründet."

„Mir gefällt das nicht", sagte Barry ernst und seine Hände verkrampften sich um das Lenkrad.

„Ganz ruhig. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es eine logische Erklärung für das alles gibt", sagte Claire. „Wollen wir mal hochgehen und einfach bei dem Büro klopfen? Vielleicht sind Jake und Natalia ja dort?"

„Nein, noch nicht", sagte Barry sofort und er wusste nicht mal, warum. Es war eigentlich das Naheliegende, einfach nach oben zu gehen und zu fragen, doch irgendwie hatte er Angst vor dem, was er dort womöglich vorfinden würde. „Ich würde gerne noch ein bisschen warten. Wenn wir jetzt den Namen der Firma haben, dann… Können wir ja noch… ein bisschen nachforschen."

„OK, wie du meinst", sagte Claire verwundert. „Was schlägst du vor?"

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte Barry. „Ich werde einfach… noch ein bisschen weiter beobachten. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass der entscheidende Hinweis noch fehlt und wir noch warten sollten."

„Kein Problem, aber ruf mich vorher an, ja? Ich würde gerne mitfahren."

„Ja, klar."

* * *

Die nächste Gelegenheit ergab sich bereits ein paar Tage später. Kurz nachdem Natalia das Haus verlassen hatte, rief Barry Claire an und holte sie bei einem Treffpunkt in der Stadt ab.

„Wieso holst du mich nicht Zuhause ab?", fragte Claire verwundert und außer Atem, als sie zu ihm ins Auto stieg.

„Weil Natalia woanders hinfährt", erklärte er kurz angebunden und gab Gas, damit sie Natalia im Getümmel der Stadt nicht verloren.

Wenig später wussten sie, wo sie hinwollte.

„Die Post? Was macht sie denn hier?", fragte Claire.

„Keine Ahnung, kannst du was sehen?", wollte Barry wissen. Sie hatten auf der anderen Straßenseite geparkt, damit Natalia sie nicht entdecken konnte.

„Ich glaube, sie geht nach hinten. Sie will auf jeden Fall nicht an den Schalter."

„Sind hinten nicht die Schließfächer?", meinte Barry.

„Ich glaub schon. Sie kommt wieder raus!"

Natalia verließ mit einem Stapel Briefe die Postfiliale und stieg in den Bus, der sie wie üblich zu dem Büro bringen würde.

„Gehen wir mal rein", schlug Claire vor. „Vielleicht finden wir ja raus, an welches Postfach sie gegangen ist."

Barry stellte den Motor ab und sie stiegen aus. Die Filiale war leer, sodass sie allein waren. Barry und Claire sahen sich um und wollten nach hinten zu den Schließfächern gehen, als die Frau hinter dem Tresen sie fragte: „Kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

„Ähm, ja, vielleicht", meinte Claire. „Hat eben ein kleines Mädchen hier ein Postfach geleert?"

„Ja, sie ist eben raus, aber warum wollen Sie das wissen?", fragte die Frau misstrauisch.

Barry und Claire hielten ihre Dienstausweise hoch. „Es könnte Teil unserer Ermittlungen sein", erklärte Barry, noch dazu bin ich der Vater des Mädchens." Er zog seine Geldbörse aus der Tasche, wo er ein Foto von Natalia hatte und zeigte es der Postangestellten. „Das ist meine Tochter, Natalia. Sie war eben hier, oder?"

„Ja."

„Hat sie da hinten ein Postfach geleert?", fragte Claire nochmals.

„Ja, hat sie. Sie war schon… öfter mal da, manchmal kommt auch ein junger Mann", erklärte die Frau. „Ich weiß aber nicht, ob sie was miteinander zu tun haben."

Barry und Claire sahen sich an. „Leeren sie immer dasselbe Fach aus?"

„Ich glaube schon, ja."

„Ist das Fach zufälligerweise auf eine Firma gemeldet?", hakte Claire nach.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ich glaube schon. Ich habe mich schon gewundert, warum ein Mädchen das Fach ausleert."

„Heißt die Firma etwa Petrowa Enterprises?", wollte Barry wissen.

„Moment, da muss ich nachsehen", sagte die Angestellte und warf einen Blick in ihren Computer. „Ja. Petrowa Enterprises."

„Mist", murmelte Barry.

„Haben Sie vielen Dank", sagte Claire und die beiden beeilten sich, zurück zum Auto zu kommen.

Drinnen zögerte Barry. „Was bedeutet das?"

„Das bedeutet, dass wir dringend mit Natalia und Jake sprechen müssen", sagte Claire entschieden. „Für wen Jake auch arbeitet, eine Firma mit einem Postfach als Adresse und mit einem Auftrag auf die Caymans, das kommt mir nicht ganz geheuer vor."

„Meinst du, dass Jake für eine Briefkastenfirma arbeitet?", fragte Barry.

„Es scheint fast so. Aber was ist mit Natalia? Sie kann doch bei keiner solchen Firma einen Ferienjob haben. Wir müssen jetzt echt mit ihnen reden, da führt kein Weg mehr daran vorbei. Wir fahren hin und klopfen mal an die Tür dieses dubiosen Büros."

Barry wusste, dass Claire Recht hatte. Trotzdem war ihm nicht wohl dabei. Er hatte Bangen vor dem, was er womöglich gleich herausfinden würde. Widerwillig drehte er den Schlüssel im Zündschloss und startete den Motor.

Sie hatten den Bus bald eingeholt und kamen kurz nach Natalia an der Adresse an.

„Warten wir noch ein bisschen, dann gehen wir rauf."

„Was sollen wir denn sagen?", fragte Barry.

„Erst mal gar nichts. Wir werden erst mal reingehen und sehen, wo Natalia ist", sagte Claire. „Warte mal, da kommt Jake!"

„Was?!"

„Und er hat seine Tochter dabei!"

Jake Muller parkte sein Auto vor dem Bürogebäude und stieg aus. Vom Rücksitz holte er seine Tochter, dann ging er hinein.

„Also dass Jake hierher kommt, um zu arbeiten, OK, aber warum bringt er seine Tochter mit?", sagte Claire. „Jetzt… Ich verstehe langsam gar nichts mehr."

„Komm, Claire, gehen wir rein. Ich habe genug!", sagte Barry entschlossen.

* * *

Sie mussten ein wenig suchen, bis sie das richtige Büro fanden, weil das Haus fast leer stand und es im Erdgeschoss nahe des Eingangs keinen Plan gab, welche Firma sich in welchem Stockwerk befand.

„Da vorne ist es", sagte Claire und deutete auf das Schild an der Bürotür.

„Petrowa Enterprises", meinte Barry, dem nicht wohl war. Ihn beschlich plötzlich ein ganz mieses Gefühl.

„Sollen wir…" Claire wollte etwas sagen, doch dann verstummte sie. Von drinnen waren Stimmen zu hören.

Natalia und Jake unterhielten sich. Ein leises Lachen und das Baby waren zu hören.

„Ich habe bereits einen Teil der Lieferung bekommen", sagte Natalia und sie klang dabei gar nicht mehr wie ein Teenager, sondern wie eine erwachsene Geschäftsfrau. „Bald kannst du die Sachen in das Haus bringen."

Claire zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen. „Was für eine Lieferung?", fragte sie im Flüsterton.

„Gehen wir rein", sagte Barry. „Ich habe genug gehört."

Er klopfte nicht mal, sondern riss einfach die Tür auf.

Die Stimmen und das Lachen erstarben sofort.

„Natalia? Was geht hier vor?", fragte Barry ernst und sah zwischen Alex und Jake hin und her. Alex sah von ihrem Laptop auf. Für einen Moment überkam sie tatsächlich der Schrecken und ihr Herz machte einen unangenehmen Hüpfer. Nie und nimmer hätte sie damit gerechnet, Barry hier zu sehen. Sie mahnte sich zur Besonnenheit und zur Gelassenheit. Sie musste die unvorhergesehene Situation neu einordnen und sich neu orientieren. Im Kopf legte sie sich bereits etwas zurecht.

Jake wirkte völlig entgeistert. „Barry Burton, richtig? Was machen Sie denn hier?", fragte er.

„Ich wollte wissen, wo meine Adoptivtochter an den Nachmittagen hingeht, wenn sie angeblich mit ihren Freundinnen unterwegs ist", sagte Barry. „Warum lügst du uns an? Und was machst du hier mit Jake? Woher kennt ihr euch?"

Alex setzte ein Lächeln auf. „Eine lange Geschichte, Barry. Es ist alles in Ordnung, Jake und ich unterhalten uns nur ein bisschen."

„Jake, woher kennst du Natalia?", fragte Claire.

Jake grinste. „Lange Geschichte, aber ich fürchte… Das mit Erklärungen wird ein bisschen… knifflig werden."

„Ist schon gut, Jake", sagte Alex beschwichtigend. „Offenbar hat sich etwas Unvorhergesehenes ergeben, damit müssen wir jetzt umgehen. Zugegeben es kommt überraschend, damit hätte ich nicht gerechnet. Ich hätte gedacht, dass meine Vorsichtsmaßnahmen ausreichen, aber nun gut, augenscheinlich ist jetzt alles doch ein bisschen anders gekommen."

„Was redest du denn da?", fragte Barry voll Unverständnis.

Es amüsierte Alex fast ein bisschen, auch wenn das Auffliegen ihrer geheimen Treffen natürlich einen herber Rückschlag darstellte.

„Was macht ihr denn hier, Jake?", fragte Claire und deutete auf Rachel, die im Schoß ihres Vaters saß, und auf den Computer, an dem Alex arbeitete.

Jake rang mit sich und fand nicht die richtigen Worte.

Claire wollte gerade etwas sagen, doch in diesem Moment klingelte Barrys Handy.

„Ja, Chris?", sagte Barry, nachdem er abgehoben hatte. Für einen Moment war es still, dann trat blankes Entsetzen auf sein Gesicht. „Was?! Nein! Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!"

„Was ist los?!", fragte Claire alarmiert.

„Es gab wieder einen Virusausbruch, diesmal hier, in New York. Wir treffen uns mit Chris in der Zentrale."

„Was?! Oh nein!"

Barry rang mit sich. Alex wusste, dass er Erklärungen wollte. Es passte ihm nicht, dass er weggerufen wurde.

„Ich komme mit!", sagte Jake sofort, sprang auf und packte Rachels Sachen zusammen.

„Kommt gar nicht in Frage!", widersprach Claire. „Nicht wenn Rachel dabei ist!"

„Ich ruf Sherry an, sie soll in die B.S.A.A.- Zentrale kommen und die Kleine nehmen. Dann werde ich mitkommen!", sagte Jake entschieden und nahm Rachel auf den Arm.

„Ich werde ebenfalls mitkommen", sagte Alex ruhig und klappte ihr Laptop zu.

Barry wollte widersprechen.

„Ich werde dir ein paar Erklärungen geben, versprochen", sagte Alex mit einem Lächeln. „Aber ich möchte gerne mitkommen und sehen, was passiert ist."

„Also gut", sagte Barry. „Dann gehen wir gemeinsam."


	16. Kapitel 16: Wahrheit

_ frozenheart7: The truth about Natalia will finally be revealed. _

_ Leon S. Kennedy 1977: Ja, die Wahrheit kommt jetzt endlich ans Licht._

* * *

_Es tut mir Leid, dass es wieder so lange gedauert hat. Ich studiere seit Mitte September, bin auf Jobsuche und stecke noch dazu in Umzugsvorbereitungen. Ich habe leider nur noch sehr wenig Zeit zum Schreiben, deshalb weiß ich nicht, wie oft noch Updates kommen werden. Ihr müsst euch leider ein bisschen mehr in Geduld üben._

* * *

Schwer atmend hastete Sherry in die B.S.A.A.- Zentrale. Jake und die anderen warteten in der Eingangshalle auf sie.

„Hey, Jake, was ist denn los?!", fragte sie besorgt. „Was ist passiert?!"

Jake überreichte ihr Rachel. „Es gab wohl einen neuen Ausbruch", erklärte er kurzangebunden.

„Was?! Wo?!"

„Die Monster sind irgendwie im Central Park aufgetaucht", sagte Chris. „Wir fahren sofort hin."

„Ich will mitfahren", sagte Jake.

Sherry wirkte wenig begeistert. Die Sorge stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. Jake beschwichtigte sie. „Ich pass schon auf mich auf. Bleib hier mit Rachel, wir sind bald zurück."

Sie wollte widersprechen, aber ließ ihn gewähren. Sie hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen, dann verabschiedeten sie sich.

Jake stieg zu Chris, Jill und Claire ins Auto.

„Wir haben Glück, dass es im Central Park ist", sagte Chris, der Gas gab und mit quietschenden Reifen losfuhr. Die anderen Fahrzeuge folgten ihm unmittelbar. „Die Insel ist bereits abgeriegelt. Niemand kommt rein, niemand raus. Das Militär hat Straßensperren aufgebaut und evakuiert die Menschen."

„Mit wie vielen Monstern haben wir es zu tun?", fragte Jake.

„O´Brian meinte, dass es vielleicht ein paar dutzend sind. Weniger als in Washington. Ein Polizeihubschrauber hat uns Bilder geschickt."

„Glaubt ihr, dass dieser Kerl, der gesucht wird, auch dort sein wird?"

„Das können wir nur hoffen", meinte Claire.

„Hier Jake." Jill reichte ihm eine Pistole und Magazine. „Die Viecher sind schwer zu töten. Ziel immer auf den Kopf, am besten in ihr Maul hinein."

„Kein Problem", sagte Jake und lud seine Waffe. „Ist… Natalia auch dabei?"

„Barry hat gesagt, sie hat drauf bestanden, mitkommen zu dürfen", sagte Claire schulterzuckend. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll. Sie wollte die Monster unbedingt sehen." Sie wandte sich an Jake und sah ihn eindringlich an. „Du hast uns ein paar Sachen zu erklären. Natalia ist 13, was habt ihr in dem Büro gemacht?"

Jake druckste herum. „Das… ist ziemlich schwer zu erklären."

„Was ist Petrowa Enterprises?", fragte Jill. „Arbeitet ihr beide für die Firma? Claire und Barry haben etwas geforscht und das Ganze erscheint uns nicht geheuer. Das ist doch eindeutig eine Briefkastenfirma! Ihr sitzt in einem leeren Büro und habt ein Postfach als Anschrift. Das ist doch nicht illegal, was ihr da macht, oder?"

„Nein, ist es nicht. Ähm…" Jake fuhr sich verlegen mit der Hand durch die Haare. „Die Firma ist halt… so eine Tarnung, um Sachen… zu kaufen. Natalia… hat sie gegründet, deshalb musste ich ja auch auf die Caymans fliegen", erklärte er.

„Natalia hat die Firma gegründet?!", fragte Claire erschrocken. „Wie soll das gehen?! Und welche Sachen kauft ihr?"

„Das würde mich auch interessieren", meinte Chris ernst.

„Ähm, vielleicht sollte euch Natalia das selbst erzählen", sagte Jake und verstummte ab da, bis sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatten. Die anderen waren nicht begeistert, aber es blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig, als sein Schweigen zu respektieren. Die Zeit für Erklärungen war später, nach ihrem Einsatz.

Sie fuhren durch die Stadt, bis sie die Brücke nach Manhattan erreicht hatten. Die Straßen waren voller Menschen und Autos, sodass sie Probleme hatten, durchzukommen. Chris telefonierte mit den Leuten vor Ort und wenig später öffnete das Militär die Straßensperre, damit sie passieren konnten.

Die Fahrt durch Manhattan verlief problemloser, da man die Insel bereits größtenteils evakuiert hatte. Sie erreichten nach kurzer Zeit die große Grünanlage, die im Zentrum lag. Schon von weitem sahen sie die Polizei und die Regierungsagenten des D.S.O.s, die versuchten, die Monster in Schach zu halten. Die Zombies waren aggressiv und drohten, die Oberhand zu gewinnen.

Der Konvoi hielt am Parkeingang und Chris und die anderen stiegen aus. Augenblicklich hörten sie Schüsse.

„Gehen wir! Schnell!", wies Chris sie an, zog seine Waffe und sie eilten ihren Kollegen sofort zu Hilfe.

Schreie durchschnitten die Luft, als sich die Monster auf eine Gruppe Soldaten stürzten und sie zu Boden rissen. Jake und Chris zielten und feuerten gleichzeitig ein paar dutzend Kugeln ab. Die Zombies wurden von den am Boden liegenden Männern fortgerissen und nach hinten geworfen. Einer der Soldaten löste sich von der Gruppe und kam Chris und den anderen entgegen.

„Captain Redfield, wir haben die Monster gestellt!"

„Wie viel sind es?", fragte Chris.

„Nur die, nicht mehr. Die anderen sind bereits tot", antwortete der Mann. „Sie sind vor etwa einer Stunde hier im Park aufgetaucht, aber wir konnten sie gut in Schach halten."

„Gut. Verluste?"

„Vielleicht 20 Personen, darunter einige Touristen."

„Verdammt."

„Aber die Lage ist unter Kontrolle. Es ist nicht wie in Washington!"

„Alles klar", sagte Chris, dann sah er sich nach den anderen um. „Wo ist Barry?", fragte er. Er konnte seinen alten Freund nirgends entdecken.

Barry war noch draußen vor dem Eingang des Parks bei den Fahrzeugen, wo er sich eine Diskussion mit Natalia lieferte. „Du wirst hier warten!", sagte Barry ungeduldig. „Ich will dich nicht in Gefahr sehen! Wir werden nicht weiter diskutieren, verstanden?!"

Natalia war aus dem Auto ausgestiegen. Sie schien wenig begeistert, dass sie draußen warten musste und nicht mitkommen durfte. Sie stand aufrecht und hatte die Arme verschränkt. Sie musterte Barry mit einem Blick, der so völlig untypisch für ein junges Mädchen war.

„Chris!", rief Jill und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Sie machten sich bereit. Sie formierten mit den anderen Leuten von der B.S.A.A. eine Linie und eröffneten das Feuer.

Die Vampir- Zombies wurden getroffen und zurückgeworfen, nur um Augenblicke später schon wieder zum Angriff anzusetzen. Einige zerstreuten sich zu den Seiten und sprangen in die Bäume, um den Kugeln auszuweichen. Ehe es sich Chris und die anderen versahen, waren sie eingekesselt. Die Monster hatten sie umringt und trieben sie auseinander. Bald waren sie über die ganze Wiese verteilt.

Die Monster bewegten sich so schnell, dass man kaum richtig auf sie zielen konnte. Claire verpasste einem von ihnen eine Kugel in den Rachen, sodass der Zombie röchelnd und blutspuckend zusammenbrach, doch schon im nächsten Moment griff sie ein weiterer an. Sie betätigte den Abzug ihrer Pistole, doch es ertönte nur ein leises Klicken. Ihr Magazin war leer. Hastig griff sie an ihren Gürtel, doch sie konnte nicht mehr rechtzeitig nachladen.

Panisch blickte sie in den Mund des Monsters, dass sie mit gespreizten Kiefern anbrüllte, dann spürte sie den Schlag gegen ihre Brust. Sie flog ein paar Meter durch die Luft nach hinten und landete mit dem Rücken im Gras. Der Aufprall presste ihr sämtliche Luft aus den Lungen. Starker Schmerz fuhr durch ihren Oberkörper.

„Claire!"

Claire drehte sich mühsam auf den Bauch und griff nach ihrem Ersatzmagazin, um es in ihre Waffe zu stecken. Ihre rechte Hand hatte sich so stark um den Griff ihrer Waffe gekrampft und die Finger ihrer linken Hand zitterten so stark, dass sie den neuen Clip nicht in die Pistole stecken konnte. Das Monster, das sie gestoßen hatte, setzte zum Sprung an und hatte blitzschnell die Distanz zwischen ihnen zurückgelegt.

Als es ein paar Meter von Claire entfernt stand, fletschte es seine scharfen Zähne und wollte sich auf seine Beute stürzen. Im letzten Moment überwand Claire ihre Panik und schaffte es, ihr leeres Magazin gegen das neue auszutauschen. Sie nahm Ziel, doch plötzlich versperrte ihr ein breiter Rücken die Sicht.

Wie aus dem Nichts war ein Mann aufgetaucht. Das Monster, das Claire angreifen wollte, hielt inne und ließ ein aggressives Fauchen ertönen. Der Unbekannte fackelte nicht lange, packte das Monster am Hals und brach sein Genick. Mit Leichtigkeit warf er den erschlafften, leblosen Körper beiseite.

Die anderen Monster waren auf ihn aufmerksam geworden und ließen von Chris und den anderen ab. Misstrauisch versammelten sie sich um den Mann. Sie fauchten, knurrten und fletschten ihre Zähne, aber griffen nicht an. Der Mann stand nur ruhig da, während die Zombies in geduckter Haltung um ihn herumschlichen. Sie schienen Respekt vor ihm zu haben.

„Claire!" Chris half seiner Schwester auf die Beine.

„Chris, was geht da vor?", fragte Claire flüsternd.

Die Monster gaben seltsame Laute von sich, die für Chris, Claire und die anderen keinen Sinn ergaben, aber offenbar kommunizierten sie damit untereinander. Der Mann gab ein gutturales Knurren von sich. Die Zombies reagierten aufgebracht. Sie brüllten laut, dann gingen sie aufeinander los und zerfleischten sich gegenseitig.

„Was zum Teufel…?", fragte Jill entsetzt, als sie das Gemetzel mitansahen. Sie alle wichen zurück, jedoch ohne ihre Waffen zu senken.

„Wer ist der Kerl?", fragte Barry.

Der unbekannte Mann erledigte die letzten beiden Monster mit Leichtigkeit. Auf das laute Gefecht hin legte sich tödliche Ruhe über den Park.

„Wer sind Sie?", fragte Chris, der als erster das Wort ergriff.

Langsam drehte sich der Fremde um und begegnete ihrem Blick. Claires Herz setzte für einen Moment aus.

„Chris, das ist…"

„Ja."

Vor ihnen stand niemand geringerer als der seit Wochen gesuchte Pascal Jefferson.

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein…", raunte Jill.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sich Claire wieder gefasst hatte.

„Pascal, bist du das? Bist du es wirklich?"

Ihr alter Schulfreund hatte sich durch den Virus stark verändert.

Seine Haut hatte ein fahles Grau angenommen und seine Augen waren nicht mehr hellgrün, so wie Claire sie in Erinnerung hatte, sondern hatten ein tiefes schwarz angenommen. Auch er hatte kräftige Kiefer, die er zu den Seiten teilen konnte. Im Gegensatz jedoch zu den anderen Monstern, hatte der Virus seinen Körper nicht entstellt. Er war groß und kräftig und hatte die Statur eines normalen Menschen. Er war völlig in schwarz gekleidet.

„Pascal…" Claire machte eine paar Schritte auf ihn zu und hob ihre Hände. Sie warf ihre Waffe zu Boden, um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie nichts tun würde.

„Claire, sei vorsichtig", mahnte Chris. Er und die anderen zielten nach wie vor auf Pascal.

Von Pascal war ein schwaches Lachen zu vernehmen. Er grinste Claire an.

„Claire Redfield, lange nicht gesehen", sagte er sanft. Seine Stimme war irgendwie samtig, aber klang etwas rasselnd guttural.

„Pascal, was… was machst du hier?", fragte Claire. „Wir haben so lange nach dir gesucht. Was ist mit dir passiert?"

„Lange Geschichte", sagte Pascal. Er warf Chris und den anderen einen Blick zu.

„Ist schon gut, Chris, er wird uns nichts tun", sagte Claire und sie senkten ihre Waffen.

„Wir suchen dich schon so lange, du musst uns helfen!"

Pascal schnaubte verächtlich. „Muss ich das, ja? Ich habe euch genug Hinweise gegeben und ihr verschwendet eure Zeit. Ihr habt nichts unternommen. Ich helfe mir am besten selbst. Passt beim nächsten Mal besser auf euch auf."

Er wandte sich zum Gehen, doch Claire hielt ihn zurück.

„Pascal, warte! Wir brauchen wirklich deine Hilfe! Wir haben deine Hinweise verstanden. Wir waren in Afrika, wir haben mit einem Professor gesprochen, der damals für Pharmatech in Afrika geforscht hat. Er und die Dorfbewohner haben uns die Wahrheit erzählt! Wir wissen, dass es eine Verschwörung gab, aber wir haben keine Ahnung, was das mit dem neuen Virus zu tun hat. Du musst uns helfen. Du musst uns erzählen, was damals wirklich passiert ist. Warum du verschwunden bist…"

Pascal antwortete nicht. Er musterte Claire eindringlich. Seine Augen schienen sie regelrecht zu durchbohren. Ein Schauer durchfuhr sie. Sie konnte kein Wort mehr herausbringen.

Pascal schien etwas sagen zu wollen, doch in diesem Moment fiel sein Blick auf Natalia, die zu ihnen stieß.

„Natalia, ich hatte doch gesagt, dass du im Auto bleiben sollst!", sagte Barry ungeduldig.

Der Blick des Mädchens begegnete dem von Pascal.

„Wenn wir gerade beim Thema Verschwörung sind", meinte Pascal amüsiert und grinste. „Anscheinend ist nicht jeder von euch derjenige, der er vorgibt zu sein."

„Was meinst du damit?", wollte Claire wissen und ein überaus schlechtes Gefühl überkam sie.

„Das müsst ihr unter euch ausmachen", antwortete Pascal schlicht.

„Wirst du mit uns kommen? Wirst du uns helfen?"

Er überlegte. Sein Blick glitt reihum und er betrachtete jeden der Gruppe. Bei Jake verweilte er am längsten.

„Jake Muller. Ich habe schon viel von dir gehört. Albert Weskers Sohn…"

„Woher weißt du von Jake?"

„Ich weiß so einiges." Seine Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich wieder auf Natalia.

„Mr. Jefferson, Pascal, wir jagen dieselben Leute. Wir stehen auf derselben Seite", sagte Barry ernst. „Treffen Sie die richtige Entscheidung. Es gibt einiges zu klären."

„In der Tat", sagte Pascal, ohne seine Augen von Natalia zu nehmen. „In der Tat."

* * *

_B.S.A.A.- Zentrale, 15:43 Uhr_

„Und er hat sich bereit erklärt, mit uns zu kooperieren?", fragte Ingrid Hunnigan, die per Konferenzschaltung zugeschaltet war.

„Wie es aussieht, ja", sagte Leon.

„Rebecca und unser Ärzteteam untersuchen ihn gerade", erklärte Chris. „Pascal ist mit dem Virus infiziert, aber er ist anders als die anderen Monster. Rebecca versucht herauszufinden, was ihn von den anderen unterscheidet. Vielleicht bringt uns das ein Stück weiter."

„Haben Sie ihn bereits befragt?", wollte Hunnigan wissen.

„Nein, noch nicht", sagte O´Brian. „Sobald die Untersuchungen abgeschlossen sind, werden wir das in Angriff nehmen. Lassen Sie uns hoffen, dass uns das, was er weiß, bei der Lösung unsere Falls weiterbringt."

„Halten Sie mich auf dem Laufenden", bat Hunnigan. Sie versicherten, sie umgehend zu informieren, wenn sie etwas Neues wussten, dann verabschiedeten sie sich.

Im Aufenthaltsraum stießen Chris und Leon zu Claire, Jill, Sherry und Barry, die bei einer Tasse Kaffee gewartet hatten. Barry war nervös und aufgebracht. Auch Sherry wirkte nicht begeistert von der Situation.

„Barry, beruhig dich. Wir werden jetzt mit ihnen reden", sagte Claire. „OK? Es wird sich alles irgendwie klären."

„Ich weiß nicht Claire, ich kann diese Zuversicht nicht so ganz teilen", meinte Barry niedergeschlagen.

„Was zum Teufel ist hier eigentlich los?!", wollte Sherry wissen. Sie war wütend. „Wieso darf ich nicht zu Jake? Was wollt ihr denn von ihm?"

„Das erklären wir dir später, Sherry, OK? Hab noch ein bisschen Geduld", versuchte Claire sie zu beruhigen, doch die junge Frau ließ sich nicht beirren.

„Ich habe keine Lust mehr zu warten. Ich will jetzt zu Jake!"

„Das muss noch warten. Erst müssen wir mit ihm sprechen", sagte Chris entschieden. „Es gibt gewisse Dinge, die geklärt werden müssen."

„Aber…" Sherry sah kopfschüttelnd von einem zum anderen. Sie hatte kein Verständnis für die Geheimniskrämerei. Sie stürmte hinaus. Claire hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen. Sie alle sahen betreten drein.

„Kommt, gehen wir", sagte Chris schließlich. „Irgendwann muss es so weit sei."

* * *

Sie fanden Jake und Natalia zusammen in einem Büro, wo sie die ganze Zeit über miteinander gesprochen hatten.

Niemandem von ihnen war wohl bei der Sache, am wenigsten jedoch Barry. Er hätte es nach außen nie zugegeben, aber er hatte Angst vor dem, was ihn erwarten würde. Er hatte das Gefühl, Natalia überhaupt nicht zu kennen. Was war mit seiner Adoptivtochter passiert? Was geschah gerade? Die Dinge schienen ihm zu entgleiten und das gefiel ihm nicht. Manchmal kam ihm alles wie ein schlechter Film vor.

Jake erhob sich, als Chris und die anderen eintraten, doch Natalia blieb ruhig hinter dem Schreibtisch sitzen und beobachtete alles aufmerksam.

„Hey, Leute…", meinte Jake etwas hilflos, doch er verstummte, als er Chris´ ernsten Blick sah.

Einige Zeit über sagte niemand etwas, bis Barry schließlich als erster das Wort ergriff. „Natalia, du bist uns ein paar Erklärungen schuldig. Was hat das alles zu bedeuten?"

Jake sah Natalia an. Er wollte etwas sagen, doch Natalia gebot ihm mit einer Handbewegung zu schweigen.

„Was hast du mit Jake in dem Büro gemacht?", fragte Claire.

Natalia antwortete nicht. Sie erhob sich langsam von ihrem Platz und kam langsam um den Schreibtisch herum. Dann grinste sie plötzlich.

„Fürchte das, was aus dir wird und werde zu dem, was du fürchtest", sagte sie und sie klang dabei gar nicht mehr wie ein junges Mädchen.

Claire lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinab und ihre Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. Die schreckliche Erkenntnis traf sie wie ein schwerer Schlag in die Magengrube.

„Das kann doch nicht…"

„So viel Leiden. Ihr wisst ja noch gar nicht, vor was ihr Angst haben müsst", sagte Natalia.

„Die Aufseherin", sagte Claire. „Alex Wesker!"

„Was?!"

Alle sahen Claire entgeistert an. Sie waren betroffen und schockiert. Der einzige, der nicht überrascht war, war Jake.

„Das ist nicht Natalia. Das ist Alex Wesker", sagte Claire und deutete auf das Mädchen vor ihnen.

„Natalia…" Barry war fassungslos. „Das kann, nein, das darf nicht sein! Sag mir, dass das nicht wahr ist!"

„Es ist wahr", sagte Natalia ruhig. „Natalia gibt es nicht mehr."

„Nein!" Claire schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie?!"

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte", sagte Natalia gelassen. „Vielleicht werde ich es euch irgendwann einmal erklären."

„Nein, das darf nicht sein!", protestierte Barry. „Das kann nicht sein! Ich weigere mich, das zu glauben!"

„Barry…" Jill legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm, um ihn zu beruhigen.

„Barry, das ist nicht Natalia. Das ist Alex Wesker", sagte Claire und warf dem jungen Mädchen einen kalten, verächtlichen Blick zu.

Jake sah verlegen zu Boden.

„Du hast es gewusst, oder?", stellte Chris fest. „Jake? Du hast es gewusst, nicht wahr? Deswegen habt ihr euch getroffen?"

Jake hatte alle Augen auf sich. „Ähm, also gut, ja. Alex stand vor meiner Tür und wir haben einen Deal gemacht. Ich arbeite für sie und sie…"

„… erzählt dir was über deinen Vater, hab ich Recht?", beendete Chris den Satz für ihn.

„Ja", sagte Jake betreten. „Alex kannte meinen Vater. Sie kann mir Dinge über ihn erzählen, die ich… sonst nie erfahren hätte. Ich konnte nicht anders."

Chris nickte. Er machte Jake keinen Vorwurf. Niemand konnte es dem jungen Mann verübeln. Chris´ Wut galt Alex Wesker, die Jake für ihre Ziele ausgenutzt hatte.

„Du hast den Hackangriff auf uns gestartet, oder?", sagte Jill. Es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung. „So hast du von Jake überhaupt erfahren und wusstest, wo du ihn finden würdest."

„Es war nur Zufall", sagte Alex.

„Ich verstehe das nicht", sagte Barry, der die Situation immer noch nicht fassen konnte. „Wieso? Wo ist Natalia? Wieso soll das Alex Wesker sein?"

„Du hast uns alle die ganze Zeit an der Nase herumgeführt!", schimpfte Jill. „Du hast uns jahrelang etwas vorgemacht!"

Barry konnte nicht an sich halten. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf und verließ eilig den Raum.

„Barry!", rief Claire ihm noch nach, um ihn zurückzuhalten, doch Leon legte ihr eine Hand auf den Arm und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du hast uns zum Narren gehalten", sagte Chris ruhig, doch in ihm kochte es.

„Ich weiß. Ich habe meine Rolle gut gespielt, nicht wahr? Niemand von euch hätte das geahnt, oder? Aber glaubt mir, ich war es so Leid", sagte Alex und drehte sich mit verschränkten Armen um. „Deshalb habe ich mit Jake Kontakt aufgenommen. Er sollte mir helfen, meine Flucht vorzubereiten."

„Flucht? Wo wolltest du denn hin?", fragte Claire.

„Ich denke, dass das keinen von euch etwas angeht."

„Das geht uns sehr wohl etwas an!", widersprach Chris und trat wütend einen Schritt nach vorne. „Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein?!"

Alex sah sie nicht an. „Ich bin euch keine Rechenschaft schuldig. Seit dem ersten Tag meiner Ankunft hier bei euch, habe ich nur auf diesen Zeitpunkt jetzt gewartet. Ihr werdet mich nicht aufhalten können."

„Das wollen wir doch mal sehen", sagte Chris ernst und schritt auf Alex zu.

„Chris, was hast du vor?", fragten Jill und Leon. „Was willst du tun?"

„Das einzig richtige", sagte Chris entschieden. „Alex Wesker, du bist im Namen der B.S.A.A. aufgrund deiner bioterroristischen Aktivitäten, die mit dem Tod zahlreicher Menschen, sowie der Entführung von Claire Redfield und Moira Burton verbunden sind, hiermit offiziell festgenommen. Alles Weitere wird von einem Gericht entschieden werden."

Alex wandte sich um und fixierte Chris mit ihrem Blick. In Natalias Körper mit dem Gesicht und den Augen eines jungen Mädchens erzielte es nicht die erwünschte Wirkung, denn Chris ließ sich davon nicht beirren. Claire jedoch erinnerte sich an die alte Alex Wesker und ihre kalten Augen. Die Erinnerung allein ließ ihr einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Natalias Augen drückten blanke Verachtung aus.

Alex blieb ruhig, als Chris auf sie zutrat und seine Pistole zog. Plötzlich trat Jake zwischen sie und zielte mit seiner Waffe direkt auf Chris´ Gesicht.

„Jake! Was… Was tust du?", fragte Chris völlig entgeistert.

„Du wirst sie nicht anrühren", warnte Jake.

„Jake?!" Claire war fassungslos.

Ein Grinsen stahl sich auf Natalias Gesicht.

Jakes Miene war ausdruckslos, aber er zielte nach wie vor entschlossen mit der Pistole auf Chris. Chris hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

„Jake, nimm die Waffe runter. Das ist Alex Wesker! Weißt du, was sie getan hat?"

„Das weiß ich", sagte Jake ruhig.

„Jake, sei bitte vernünftig", flehte Jill. „Tu das nicht."

„Tut mir Leid, aber… Ich kann das nicht zulassen."

„Jake… diese Frau…"

„Du hast meinen Vater getötet. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du mir Alex ebenfalls nimmst", sagte Jake.

Natalia trat an seine Seite. „Gehen wir, Jake."

Jake hielt die Waffe hoch, um Chris und die anderen auf Abstand zu halten, während er und Natalia zur Tür gingen. Ihnen blieb nichts anderes übrig, als die beiden gehen zu lassen.


	17. Kapitel 17: Flucht

_ Leon S. Kennedy 1977: Barry wird noch ein bisschen brauchen, bis er die Wahrheit akzeptiert hat. Jake weiß nicht wirklich, was er tut. Er hat vor allem instinktiv gehandelt. Manchmal lässt er sich zu sehr von seinen Gefühlen leiten. Alex ist immerhin seine einzige Familie und die einzige, die ihm etwas über seinen Vater erzählen kann, deshalb musste er sie verteidigen._

* * *

„Jake, was ist hier los?!", fragte Sherry völlig entgeistert. „Was tust du mit der Waffe? Und das? Ist das nicht Natalia, Barrys Tochter?"

„Sherry, wir können jetzt nicht reden", sagte Jake energisch. „Ich erklär dir alles, wenn wir zurück sind, OK? Bleib hier bei Rachel, ich bin bald wieder da."

„Jake, was hast du denn vor?!"

„Ich erklär dir alles, wenn ich zurück bin. Ich melde mich dann."

Es widerstrebte Jake mehr als sonst irgendetwas, Sherry einfach zurückzulassen, doch er hatte im Moment keine Wahl. Er und Natalia mussten das Gebäude der B.S.A.A. umgehend verlassen. Während sie den Gang hinunter zu den Aufzügen gingen, wurde Jake erst richtig klar, was er eben getan hatte. Erschrocken und entsetzt über sich selbst sah er auf die Waffe in seiner Hand, mit der er eben Chris Redfield und die anderen bedroht hatte. Er konnte gar nicht glauben, was gerade passiert war. Hatte er womöglich einen Fehler begangen? Er verstand sich selbst nicht.

„Du hast richtig gehandelt", sagte Alex, so als hätte sie seine Gedanken gehört. „Ich bin dir zu Dank verpflichtet."

„Na, ich weiß ja nicht", sagte Jake niedergeschlagen.

Als sich die Türen des Aufzuges schlossen, sahen sie gerade noch, wie Chris und die anderen den Gang hinunter auf sie zukamen. Chris rief seinen Kollegen zu, dass man alle Ausgänge sperren sollte. Sein und Jakes Blick kreuzten sich kurz, dann verschwand er außer Sichtweite.

„Scheiße, was machen wir jetzt. Die werden uns nie aus dem Gebäude gehen lassen", meinte Jake.

„Das werden sie", sagte Alex und sie klang dabei überaus gelassen und unbesorgt.

„Du scheinst dir ja sehr sicher zu sein."

„Chris Redfield mag dich, Jake. Hast du sein Gesicht nicht gesehen, als du die Waffe auf ihn gerichtet hast? Er gibt dir keine Schuld. Er denkt, dass ich dich manipuliert habe."

„Alles schön und gut, aber… Was hast du denn jetzt vor? Was haben wir jetzt vor? Wir stecken ziemlich tief in der Scheiße."

„Jake." Alex sah ihn mit Natalias braunen Augen an. „Du hast mir in den letzten Wochen sehr geholfen, das werde ich dir nie vergessen. Ich habe die Zeit mir dir sehr genossen und es ist schade, dass unsere Zusammenarbeit so früh enden muss."

Jake sah sie fragend an. „Was willst du damit sagen?"

„Jake, ich habe einen letzten Auftrag für dich. Du wirst mir helfen, zu meinem Versteck zu kommen, das Haus, über das wir gesprochen werde dich dafür großzügig entlohnen, das verspreche ich dir. Aber danach muss unsere Zusammenarbeit leider zu einem Ende kommen. Ich bedauere es sehr. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass wir… so schnell und unter diesen Umständen auffliegen."

„Moment mal", sagte Jake, der sich nicht sicher war, ob er richtig verstanden hatte. „Wir… sehen uns gar nicht mehr? Du willst einfach abhauen?"

„Es tut mir Leid, aber nachdem ich so schnell entdeckt wurde, muss ich meine Pläne eben spontan umstrukturieren. Es passt mir auch nicht, aber… die Umstände machen es nun mal notwendig."

Jake wusste nicht, was er sagen soll. „Aber Alex, ich…"

„Es tut mir wirklich Leid, Jake, aber es geht nicht anders. Wenn wir alle Sachen nach Washington gebracht haben, dann müssen sich unsere Wege leider trennen."

„Nein, das ist… Ich hab dich gerade hier rausgebracht, indem ich Chris Redfield eine Waffe an den Kopf gehalten habe. Ich dachte, wir hatten einen Deal, Alex? Ich hab das gemacht, weil du die einzige bist, von der ich etwas über meinen Dad erfahren kann…"

„Ich weiß. Ich verstehe dich, Jake. Ich wünschte auch, es wäre anders, aber… Es ist nun mal so, wie es ist."

„Du meinst, du kannst einfach in meinem Leben auftauchen und dann einfach so wieder verschwinden?", fragte Jake.

„Jake, alles, was wir gemacht haben, war meine Idee. Du hattest damit nichts zu tun. Ich habe dich mit der Aussicht, dir etwas über deinen Vater zu erzählen, in meine Machenschaften hineingezogen und dich dazu gebracht, mir zu helfen. Dich trifft keine Schuld. Alle Schuld liegt bei mir." Alex holte tief Luft. „Ich habe für die Zukunft Dinge vor, in die ich dich nicht mit hineinziehen möchte. Du bist ein… anständiger, junger Mann, Jake. Dein Vater wäre sehr stolz auf dich. Genauso wie ich es bin. Du musst dich um Sherry und dein Tochter kümmern, aber du hast in meiner Welt keinen Platz. Ich werde ewig in deiner Schuld stehen und dir auf alle Zeit dankbar sein."

„Was hast du vor?"

„Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du auch weiterhin unschuldig bist. Die B.S.A.A. will mich, nicht dich. Gib mir die Waffe, Jake."

„Was?!"

„Gib mir die Waffe, Jake."

* * *

„Chris, was sollen wir machen?", fragte Jill völlig hilflos.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung. Wir müssen sie irgendwie aufhalten. Wir dürfen sie nicht gehen lassen. Die anderen riegeln unten die Eingangshalle ab. Ich hoffe, dass wir Jake zur Vernunft bringen können."

„Claire, was ist denn hier los?", wollte Sherry wissen. „Was hat Jake vor? Er hatte eine Waffe dabei! Was wollte er mit Natalia?!"

„Das ist nicht Natalia. Das ist Alex Wesker", erklärte Claire kurzangebunden.

„Was?! Was hat das zu bedeuten?! Was hat Jake vor?"

„Wissen wir nicht, aber ich schätze, dass sie das Gebäude verlassen wollen", meinte Leon.

Barry sagte nichts, sondern folgte Chris, Jill, Leon und Claire nur. Auch Sherry schloss sich ihnen an.

„Was er zu dir gesagt, Sherry?", erkundigte sich Claire, während sie zu den Treppen hasteten.

„Dass ich hierbleiben soll und dass er sich bald melden würde. Er hat gesagt, dass er bald zurückkommt, aber mehr nicht. Ich mach mir solche Sorgen."

„Ich kann das alles gar nicht glauben", sagte Claire. „Die ganze Zeit haben wir nicht gemerkt, dass mit Natalia etwas nicht stimmt. Wieso tut Jake das?"

„Überleg doch mal, Claire, was würdest du an seiner Stelle machen? Jake hat niemanden. Seine Mutter ist tot und ich habe seinen Vater auf dem Gewissen. Alex Wesker ist die einzige Familie, die er hat. Sie wird ihn damit geködert haben. Niemand hätte dazu nein gesagt."

„Sie hat ihn nur benutzt!", schimpfte Claire wütend. „Miststück! Genau das gleiche hat sie mit den Leuten auf der Insel gemacht! Sie ist berechnend und manipulativ!"

„Wir konnten wir das die letzten Jahre übersehen?", fragte Leon.

„Sie hat gutes Theater gespielt", meinte Chris nur und warf Barry einen kurzen Blick zu. „Aber darum kümmern wir uns später. Erst mal müssen wir sie aufhalten."

Die Eingangshalle war geräumt worden und bewaffnete Agenten warteten bereits an der Tür, als Chris mit den anderen unten ankam.

„Wo sind sie?", fragte er seine Kollegen. Er vermied es, seine Waffe zu ziehen. Er wollte mit Jake reden, aber dem Jungen nicht das Gefühl geben, gegen ihn zu sein. Er wusste, wie Jake sein konnte, wenn es um seinen Vater ging, und im Moment war er völlig durcheinander und aufgewühlt. Es galt jetzt für Chris, Ruhe zu bewahren.

„Noch im Aufzug. Sie fahren gerade ins Erdgeschoss."

Die Anzeige des Lifts sprang langsam vom ersten Stock auf das Erdgeschoss und die Türen gingen auf. Chris sah zuerst nur Jake, aber nicht Alex.

Jake hob die Hände, als er langsam aus dem Aufzug stieg. Zu seinem Entsetzen sah Chris, dass jetzt Alex die Waffe trug und damit auf Jakes Rücken zielte. Die B.S.A.A.- Agenten nahmen sie sofort ins Visier, doch Chris gab ihnen mit der Hand ein Zeichen, dass sie nicht schießen sollten.

„Jake!", sagte er, in der Hoffnung den jungen Mann irgendwie zur Vernunft bringen zu können. „Tu das nicht!"

„Lasst uns gehen", sagte Jake ernst. „Wir wollen keinen Ärger, wir wollen nur gehen."

„Tut, was er sagt", sagte Alex in Natalias Körper und entsicherte die Waffe. Es sah grotesk aus, wie selbstbewusst und geübt das junge Mädchen mit der Pistole umging.

„Natalia…", sagte Barry, der die Situation offenbar immer noch nicht begreifen konnte. „Wieso tust du das?"

Alex hatte dafür nur ein verächtliches Grinsen übrig. „Lasst uns gehen und weder Jake noch sonst jemandem wird etwas passieren."

Die B.S.A.A.- Agenten versperrten die Tür, als Alex und Jake näher kamen. „Ihr werdet das Gebäude nicht verlassen!"

„Jake, ihr habt keine Chance", appellierte Chris nochmals an den jungen Wesker. „Bitte, mach nichts Dummes."

Ein erschrockenes Raunen ging durch die Menge, als Alex von hinten an Jake herantrat und ihm die Pistole in den Rücken drückte. „Geht zur Seite, wenn ihr wollt, dass er lebt."

„Alex, sei vernünftig. Das führt zu nichts!", sagte Chris ernst.

„Seit still! Lasst uns durch!", befahl Alex.

„Lassen wir sie", sagte Chris schließlich und seine Kollegen wichen widerwillig zur Seite.

„Aber Chris…" Jill wollte widersprechen, aber er schüttelte den Kopf und gebot ihr zu schweigen.

„Eine kluge Entscheidung", sagte Alex.

Sie und Jake durchquerten die Eingangstür und gingen zu Jakes Auto, das vor dem Gebäude geparkt war. Erst als sie einstiegen, nahm Alex die Waffe von Jake. Jake startete den Motor und sie fuhren los. Chris und seinem Team blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihnen tatenlos zuzusehen.

Niemand bemerkte die hübsche Asiatin, die die Szene aus einiger Entfernung beobachtet hatte. Als sie Jake Muller und das kleine Mädchen mit der Waffe das Gebäude verlassen sah, musste sie grinsen. Das konnte interessant werden. Sie gab Gas und folgte dem Auto mit ihrem Motorrad.

* * *

Jake konnte sich genau an den Tag erinnern, als Sherry ihm gesagt hatte, dass sie schwanger sei. Mit der Aussicht Vater zu werden hatte sich Jake eigentlich vorgenommen, von jetzt an keinen Mist mehr zu bauen, nicht mehr egoistisch mit dem Kopf durch die Wand zu wollen und sein Leben nicht mehr aufs Spiel zu setzen. Er war mit Sherry zusammengezogen und hatte sich eine ehrliche Arbeit gesucht.

Er wollte endlich ein normales, anständiges Leben und beinahe hätte er sogar geglaubt, dass es möglich war und dass er es geschafft hatte. Bis, tja, bis eines Tages ein junges Mädchen namens Alex Wesker vor seiner Tür gestanden und er sich schon wieder auf Dinge eingelassen hatte, von denen er besser die Finger gelassen hätte.

Jetzt war es zu spät, er steckte zu tief drin. Außerdem wusste jetzt jeder, dass er und Alex krumme Geschäfte über eine nicht-existente Firma gemacht hatten. Er wollte sich lieber nicht ausmalen, was Sherry sagen würde. Sie hatte sich über seinen neuen Job und vor allem über den Geldsegen sogar gefreut und hatte ihn beglückwünscht, dass ihm die neue Arbeit mehr Erfüllung brachte.

„Es musste leider sein, Jake. Ich hoffe, du nimmst mir das nicht übel", sagte Alex, die neben ihm auf dem Beifahrersitz saß. Sie hatte die Waffe in ihrem Schoß. Wenigstens war sie so umsichtig gewesen, sie erneut zu sichern.

„Nein, nein", sagte er wie mechanisch und versuchte, sich auf den Verkehr zu konzentrieren. „Ist schon gut. Wo fahren wir hin?"

„Erst einmal aus der Stadt", sagte Alex und zog ihr Handy aus der Tasche. „Wir können nicht ins Büro zurück. Barry und Claire wissen, wo es ist, und sie werden es mit Sicherheit dort zuerst versuchen."

„Was hast du denn jetzt vor?", wollte Jake wissen. „Ich meine… Sie haben uns zwar gehen lassen, aber sie werden uns verfolgen. Wir werden nicht aus der Stadt rauskommen und trennen können wir uns nicht, weil du alleine nirgends hinreisen darfst."

„Lass das alles meine Sorge sein, Jake. Ich muss nur meine Abreise ein bisschen anders organisieren", sagte Alex schlicht, wählte eine Nummer und wartete. Kurz darauf begann sie mit jemandem zu sprechen.

„Die Adresse ist…" Alex nannte der Person am anderen Ende der Leitung die Adresse ihres Büros. „Es ist in New York. Bringen Sie die Sachen ins Spencer Haus im Bundesstaat Washington. Und beeilen Sie sich." Sie wartete, als der Mann, mit dem sie sprach, etwas fragte. Jake konnte die leise Stimme hören, aber nicht verstehen, was sie redeten. „Ja, ich brauche einen Transport dorthin. Unglücklicherweise verlief mein Plan nicht so wie ursprünglich gedacht, deshalb bin ich auf Ihre Hilfe angewiesen. Fliegen Sie mich aus."

Jake hielt an einer Ampel und sah sich unsicher um. Die ganze Zeit über warf er immer wieder einen prüfenden Blick in den Rückspiegel, ob sie verfolgt wurden, aber bislang konnte er die B.S.A.A. nicht entdecken. Ein paar Autos und eine Frau auf einem Motorrad waren hinter ihnen, aber sonst nichts Auffälliges.

„Ach ja, HUNK lassen Sie sich bitte nicht von meinem Aussehen täuschen, ich… habe sozusagen eine Verjüngungskur gemacht. Sie erkennen mich an meiner Begleitung. Jake Muller ist bei mir." Sie grinste und sah Jake kurz von der Seite an. „Ja, genau _der _Jake Muller. Wir erwarten Sie außerhalb der Stadt. Beeilen Sie sich."

Sie legte auf. Als sie wenig später eine Brücke über den Hudson River überquerten, nahm sie das Handy auseinander und warf die Teile aus dem Auto in den Fluss.

„Wie es aussieht, brauche ich ein Neues."

* * *

„Chris, warum hast du sie gehen lassen?", fragte Barry wütend. Mittlerweile war auch Moira eingetroffen. Barry hatte sie angerufen und gebeten, zu kommen. Leon hatte Helena benachrichtigt.

„Was hätten wir tun sollen, ich wollte kein Risiko eingehen", rechtfertigte sich Chris. Es war nicht leicht für ihn, dass sein alter Freund ihm schwere Vorwürfe machte. „Ich wollte Jake schützen."

„Ich kann das alles einfach nicht fassen!", schimpfte Moira und warf die Arme in die Luft. „Sie hat vier Jahre mit uns unter einem Dach gelebt und wir haben nichts gemerkt! Warum waren wir so blöd?!"

„Moira, beruhige dich", sagte Claire. „Ihr habt keine Schuld. Sie hat uns alle zum Narren gehalten. Niemand hätte das gedacht."

„Vor allem verstehe ich nicht, wie das möglich sein soll. Wie kann das Alex Wesker sein?", fragte Leon kopfschüttelnd. „Habt ihr nicht erzählt, dass Alex sich selbst mit Uroborus infiziert hat und ihr sie vernichtet habt? Wie kann sie jetzt in Natalias Körper sein?"

Claire zuckte mit den Schultern und schüttelte ebenfalls den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich hätte gedacht, der Spuk mit den Weskern wäre vorbei." Sie seufzte resigniert. „Aber da habe ich mich wohl gründlich getäuscht."

Sherry saß stumm auf einem Stuhl und starrte ins Leere. Sie hatte bislang kein Wort gesagt.

„Mir werden jetzt aber ein paar Dinge klar", sagte Jill nachdenklich. „Jetzt ist es offensichtlich, wer für den Hackangriff verantwortlich war und warum man Alex Weskers Programm dafür benutzt hat. Sie war es ja selbst."

„Und so hat sie wohl von Jake erfahren", meinte Helena. „Wenn sie sich wirklich alles runtergeladen hat…"

„Wir wissen jetzt auch, warum sie Jake eingespannt hat", sagte Chris. „Sie hat ihn für alles gebraucht, was sie nicht selbst machen konnte. Dass er auf die Caymans fliegen musste, hatte mit Sicherheit damit zu tun, dass Alex Geld gebraucht hat. Wahrscheinlich hat er Finanzgeschäfte für sie geregelt."

„Sie hat unter falschem Namen die Scheinfirma gegründet, um Sachen zu kaufen", sagte Claire. „Als Barry und ich in dem Büro waren, standen überall Kisten von Bestellungen rum."

„Sie hatte damit irgendwas vor, so viel steht fest", sagte Jill. „Sollen wir Leute zu dem Büro schicken?"

„Das haben die anderen vorhin auch schon vorgeschlagen, aber das wird nichts bringen", sagte Chris. „Alex ist nicht dumm. Sie kann sich ausrechnen, dass das die erste Adresse sein wird, wo wir nach ihr und Jake suchen werden. Sie werden nicht dort sein."

„Aber dann beschlagnahmen wir zumindest die Sachen…"

In diesem Moment stieß O´Brian zu ihnen. Chris ahnte schon, was jetzt kommen würde. „Christopher, ich bin nicht einverstanden damit, was du gemacht hast. Wir hätten sie nicht gehen lassen dürfen und wir hätten ihnen sofort Leute hinterher schicken müssen. Warum also hast du unsere Leute abkommandiert? Du hattest dazu gar keine Befugnisse."

„Ich weiß und es tut mir Leid", sagte Chris ernst. „Aber ich wollte Jake schützen damit. Alex hatte eine Waffe auf ihn gerichtet. Ich bin mir zwar sicher, dass sie nur eine Show abgezogen hat und ihm nie etwas getan hätte, aber ich wollte in dem Moment kein Risiko eingehen. Außerdem hätte es nichts gebracht, sie zu verfolgen. Ich wollte… gefährliche Situationen vermeiden. Ich will, dass Jake heil zurückkommt und dass wir Alex früher oder später in die Finger kriegen."

„Wesker hat Jake als Geisel genommen", warf O´Brian ein.

„Nicht direkt, würde ich sagen", entgegnete Chris. „Sie hat ihn benutzt, von Anfang an. Und sie hat es jetzt wieder getan. Sie braucht ihn. Sie steckt im Körper einer 13- Jährigen. Sie kann nirgends allein hinfliegen, sie kann keine Geschäfte erledigen. Dazu braucht sie Jake. Sie hat nichts davon, wenn sie ihm schadet. Er macht das für sie, was sie will und dann wird er früher oder später zurückkommen. Bis dahin müssen wir halt warten."

Sherry erhob sich von ihrem Platz. „Hätte jetzt vielleicht endlich mal einer die Freundlichkeit, mir zu erklären, was zum Teufel nochmal hier eigentlich vor sich geht?!" Alle Köpfe wandten sich augenblicklich in ihre Richtung. „Wo ist Jake? Und wer ist dieses Mädchen?"

„Sherry, das Mädchen ist Natalia Korda. Barry, Moira und ich haben sie auf der russischen Insel gefunden. Man hatte sie auch entführt, genauso wie uns beide." Claire deutete auf Barrys Tochter und sich. „Die Insel gehörte Alex Wesker."

„Alex Wesker? Wer soll das sein? Wesker hatte keine Geschwister", meinte Sherry nur.

„Offenbar doch, wobei ich nicht glaube, dass sie blutsverwandt sind", sagte Chris. „Umbrella und Spencer hatte eine ganze Reihe Wesker- Kinder und soweit wir das verstanden haben, waren die einzigen Überlebenden Albert und Alex. Sie haben sich wahrscheinlich aus ihrer Jugend gekannt."

„Alex hatte auf der Insel ein Labor, wo sie einen neuen Stamm des T- Virus entwickelt hat, den T- Phobos- Virus", erklärte Claire. „Der Virus reagiert auf Angst. Wenn der menschliche Körper bei Angst Stresshormone ausschüttet, dann wird der Virus aktiv. Sie hat uns alle damit infiziert und die Armbänder angelegt, von denen ich dir erzählt habe. Bei Angst haben sie langsam von grün nach rot ihre Farbe verändert. Ein paar meiner Leute von TerraSave sind dem Virus zum Opfer gefallen. Bei Natalia hat sich das Armband rot verfärbt, aber sie wurde von dem Virus nicht infiziert. Und genau darauf hatte es Alex abgesehen."

„Wieso? Was hat das zu bedeuten?", fragte Sherry verwirrt.

„Als ich auf der Insel war dachte ich zuerst Alex würde einen ähnlichen Plan verfolgen wir ihr „Bruder" Albert", sagte Claire. „Ich dachte, sie wollte den Virus auf die Menschheit loslassen, um damit die „Starken von den Schwachen zu trennen", wie Albert Wesker es mit Uroborus geplant hatte, aber ich hatte mich geirrt. Alex wollte nur eine Person finden, die keine Angst empfindet."

„Sowas gibt's doch gar nicht", meinte Leon. „Jeder empfindet Angst."

„Ja, schon, aber Natalia hat offenbar keine Angst wie andere Menschen. Ich weiß, das klingt verrückt. Die Ereignisse mit Terragrigia müssen sie so geprägt haben, dass sie das natürliche Angstgefühl verloren hat. Deshalb reagiert der T- Phobos- Virus nicht auf sie. Genau das wollte Alex."

„Zu welchem Zweck?", fragte Sherry.

„Moira und ich haben Alex schließlich auf diesem Turm gestellt", fuhr Claire fort. „Ich hab sie zwar nur durch eine Glasscheibe gesehen, aber es war eindeutig zu erkennen, dass… Sie sah krank aus, als wäre sie zu einem baldigen Ende verdammt. Sie hat sich vor unseren Augen eine Kugel in den Kopf gejagt."

„Sie hat sich selbst umgebracht?", fragte Helena voll Unverständnis. „Das ergibt doch alles keinen Sinn."

„Aber sie ist doch später wieder aufgetaucht, oder? Ihr musstet sie doch bekämpfen, um Natalia zu retten?", sagte Leon.

„Das ist richtig und ich habe das damals alles nicht wirklich begriffen, aber jetzt wird mir vieles klar", sagte Claire und schritt nachdenklich durch den Raum. „Wahrscheinlich war Alex krank und wäre gestorben, deshalb hat sie nach einem neuen Körper gesucht."

Alle sahen sie entgeistert an. „Wie soll das denn gehen?"

„Keine Ahnung, fragen wir sie selbst, wenn wir sie erwischen. Ich glaube, dafür hat sie Natalia gebraucht. Natalia ist gegen ihren Virus immun, deshalb hat sie irgendwas mit ihr gemacht, um in ihren Körper zu gelangen. Und wahrscheinlich hat sie selbst nicht mehr damit gerechnet, dass es klappen würde."

„Sie hat Natalia immer wieder bei unseren Zusammentreffen als Fälschung und als falsch bezeichnet", sagte Barry. „Und ich habe nicht verstanden, was sie damit gemeint hat. Sie schien regelrechte Angst vor Natalia zu haben, so als würde Natalia ihr… irgendetwas streitig machen."

„Genau das ist es, Barry!", sagte Claire. „Als offensichtlich war, dass Natalia mit dem Virus nicht infiziert werden konnte, hat Neil sie entführt und zu Alex gebracht. Die hat irgendwas mit ihr angestellt, was auch immer, das wissen wir nicht. Dann hat sie sich selber umgebracht, mit der Hoffnung oder Gewissheit, dass sie in Natalias wieder aufwachen würde. Aber das hat nicht funktioniert! Ich wette mit euch, dass Alex denselben Virus wie Albert in sich trug und dass der sie dann von den Toten wieder hat auferstehen lassen! Sie war immer noch in ihrem eigenen Körper, aber jetzt ein entstelltes Monster und Natalia war immer noch Natalia!"

„Ich beginne zu begreifen", sagte Chris langsam. „Anstatt die Körper „zu tauschen", hat sie eine Doppelgängerin von sich geschaffen und gegen die hat sie im Laufe der Zeit sehr starken Hass entwickelt."

„Deshalb wollte sie Natalia unbedingt töten", sagte Barry, der ebenfalls langsam begriff.

„Wir alle dachten, dass wir Alex´ Plan vereitelt hätten", sagte Claire. „Aber soll ich euch was sagen? Ich glaube, wir haben ihr geholfen."

„Wie meinst du das, Claire?", fragte Moira.

„Alex wollte Natalia töten, damit sie… sie selbst bleibt und eben keine Fälschung von ihr entstehen kann. Solange die richtige Alex am Leben war, blieb auch Natalia sie selbst. Aber in dem wir Alex richtigen Körper vernichtet haben…"

„Oh, nein…", seufzte Jill.

„Ich fürchte, dass wir damit die falsche Alex, diese Kopie von ihr, die sie irgendwie in Natalias Körper gebracht hat, sozusagen aktiviert haben. Es wird wahrscheinlich einige Zeit gedauert haben, bis Alex volles Bewusstsein in Natalias Körper hatte, aber irgendwann…"

„Das erklärt ihr Verhalten. Warum sie Kafka gelesen hat, warum sie nie Freunde hatte, in der Schule immer in allem die Beste war… Das war nämlich kein 13- Jähriges Mädchen."

„Wie alt ist Alex?", fragte Helena. „So alt wie Albert Wesker? Es tut mir Leid, wenn ich so unwissend bin, ich habe nur am Rande die Akten zu diesem Fall überflogen…"

„Albert war Jahrgang 1960, ich nehme an, Alex ebenfalls", sagte Chris. „Das heißt, eine 55- jährige Frau steckt im Körper eines jungen Mädchens. Wie konnten wir das nicht merken?"

„Sie hat ihre Rolle verdammt gut gespielt", sagte Claire. Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und atmete geräuschvoll aus.

„Ja, das können die Wesker sehr gut", sagte Barry mit viel Bitterkeit in der Stimme. „Verdammt!" Er schlug mit der Hand auf den Tisch.

„Wesker wollte immer… eine Art Gott werden. Er wollte Unsterblichkeit und er wollte ein Schöpfer werden", sagte Chris nachdenklich. „Ich glaube, das war ursprünglich Oswell E. Spencers Wunsch. Wesker hat den alten Mann getötet."

„Wir haben in Alex´ Labor Dokumente gefunden, wo sie von ihrem „Vater" gesprochen hat. Das kann ja nur Spencer sein. Sie hatte noch mehr Hass auf ihn, als Albert", erklärte Claire.

„Aber vielleicht hatte sie ja dasselbe Anliegen. Ein Gott zu werden und wahrlich unsterblich", meinte Chris.

„Warte mal, Claire, war da nicht das Tagebuch, wo sie geschrieben hat, dass… der Tod unvermeidbar ist? Das jeder mal sterben muss?", meinte Moira.

„Du hast Recht, Moira. Alex hat an Unsterblichkeit geforscht…"

„Sie hat es für Spencer getan!", sagte Jill und ihre Miene hellte sich auf, als sie sich erinnerte. „Spencers Tagebuch in seinem alten Anwesen! Er hat von Alex geschrieben, dass sie für ihn den Schlüssel zur Unsterblichkeit finden sollte! Und das hat sie auch, aber dann hat sie Spencer verlassen!"

„Ganz einfach", sagte Chris. „Sie hat nicht den Weg gefunden, den Spencer wollte. Sondern…"

„… hat einen Weg gefunden, ihr Bewusstsein einfach in einen jüngeren Körper zu bringen", beendete Claire den Satz für ihn. „Weil ihr eigener Körper todkrank war!"

„Das ist es!"

„Aber wieso hilft Jake ihr?", fragte Sherry. „Und was hat sie überhaupt vor?"

„Barry und ich haben die Kisten im Büro nur kurz gesehen, aber es waren Sachen für Labore. Ich hab eine Firma anhand des Logos auf dem Karton erkannt. Sie hat sich Laborbedarf bestellt, das heißt, wir können davon ausgehen, dass sie wieder an ihrem Virus arbeiten will", sagte Claire ernst.

„Wir werden zusehen, dass wir sie festnehmen können", sagte O´Brian.

„Clive, Jake hat nichts damit zu tun. Sie hat ihn nur benutzt. Wir müssen den Jungen da raushalten!", mahnte Chris.

„OK. Ich vertraue dir in diesem Punkt, Chris. Was schlägst du vor?"

„Sherry, hat Jake sein Handy dabei? Mit Sicherheit, oder?", fragte Chris die junge Frau.

Sherry nickte.

„Clive, dann sollen unsere Techniker eine Handyortung machen", schlug Chris vor. „Dann verfolgen wir sie erstmal auf dem Bildschirm und sehen, wo sie hinwollen."

„Chris, das gefällt mir nicht, hier einfach untätig rumzusitzen", sagte Claire. „Fahren wir wenigstens ins Büro und beschlagnahmen die Sachen."

„Ich bin dafür", sagte O´Brian. „Ich schicke gleich ein paar Leute hin. Und dann benachrichtige ich die Techniker." Ihr Vorgesetzter verließ den Raum.

„Ich mach mir Sorgen um Jake", sagte Sherry verzweifelt und bedeckte das Gesicht mit den Händen. „Oh Gott, warum habe ich nichts gemerkt? Ich habe ihm noch Glück für seine neue Arbeit gewünscht und habe mich gefreut, dass er etwas gefunden hat, dass ihm gefällt und bei dem er mehr Geld verdient. Wir haben uns über den Geldsegen gefreut, wir haben für unsere Kleine sogar einen College- Fond einrichten können, aber ich hätte doch niemals gedacht, dass…"

„Sherry", Claire fasste sie vorsichtig an den Schultern. „Mach dir doch keine Vorwürfe. Du konntest das nicht wissen."

„Doch, ich meine… Bei den Caymans und dieser ominösen russischen Geschäftsfrau hätte ich schon stutzig werden müssen…"

„Sherry, wie sagen wir so schön? Passiert ist passiert. Wir können es nicht ändern, wie es gekommen ist. Ich wünschte auch, dass wir früher die Anzeichen erkannt hätten, aber… Es sollte wohl einfach nicht sein. Wir haben uns alle täuschen lassen und mit dieser Sache hätte niemand rechnen können. Also mach dir bitte keine Gedanken, OK?"

Sherry sah sie mit Tränen in den Augen an und nickte schwach. „OK. Aber Jake wird doch keinen Ärger bekommen? Ich meine wegen der Briefkastenfirma und…"

„Nein, Sherry, bestimmt nicht. Es wird alles in Ordnung kommen, versprochen."

Sherry wischte sich die Tränen weg.

„Wo hast du Rachel gelassen?", wollte Claire wissen.

„Sie ist bei Rebecca unten."

„Unten ist ein gutes Stichwort", sagte Chris. „Wir sollten mit Pascal reden. Die Untersuchungen müssten mittlerweile abgeschlossen sein."

* * *

Sie hatten die Stadt verlassen. Mittlerweile war es früher Abend geworden. Jake konzentrierte sich auf den Verkehr und sie hatten seit fast einer halben Stunde kein Wort mehr miteinander gesprochen.

Alex war tief in Gedanken versunken. Im Kopf ging sie durch, wie sich die Situation verändert hatte und was sie jetzt zu tun hatte.

Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, so schnell abreisen zu müssen, deshalb hatte sie ihre Sachen in ihrem Zuhause lassen müssen. Sie hatte keine Kleidung, sie hatte ihre Bücher zurücklassen müssen, sie hatte nicht mal eine Zahnbürste dabei. Die nötigsten Dinge musste sie wohl unterwegs beschaffen. Auch hatte sie die Festplatte ihres Computers nicht neu formatieren und den Inhalt löschen können. Zwar war der Zugang zu ihren persönlichen Daten passwortgeschützt, doch war es nicht schwer für die Techniker der B.S.A.A. den Code zu knacken. Sie überlegte kurz, was sie alles finden würden und kam zu dem Schluss, dass es nichts von Bedeutung war. Sie hatte kein Tagebuch geführt und hatte auch sonst keine persönlichen oder intimen Gedanken irgendwie auf ihrem Computer festgehalten, sodass das einzige, was man dort finden könnte, Hausaufgaben für die Schule und die gestohlenen Daten der B.S.A.A. waren. Es war natürlich ärgerlich, dass sie die Daten nicht hatte mitnehmen können, aber sie wollte sich nicht darüber ärgern. Das Wichtigste wusste sie und das reichte. Alles andere war ohnehin abgehakt.

Stichpunktartig notierte sie im Geiste, was sie jetzt vorhatte. Erstmal würden sie die Umbrella- Agenten ausfliegen und ihre Sachen aus dem Büro holen. Wenn sie in ihrem Versteck war, musste das Labor auf den neuesten Stand gebracht werden. Danach konnte sie die Arbeit wieder aufnehmen. Das einzige Problem, für das sie noch keine Lösung gefunden hatte, war das Fehlen eines geeigneten Virus. Sie hatte keine Probe, mit der sie arbeiten konnte, aber vielleicht konnten ihr HUNK und sein Team damit aushelfen. Sie hatte großes Interesse an dem neuen Virus, der in Washington und New York aufgetaucht war.

Es gab auch noch eine andere Sache, die sie nur zähneknirschend hinnahm. Eigentlich hatte sie gehofft, Jake und seine Tochter Rachel untersuchen zu können. Aber nachdem sie und Jake notgedrungen ihre Zusammenarbeit beenden mussten, wurde sie dieser Möglichkeit beraubt. Sie verfluchte Barry, Chris Redfield und die B.S.A.A. gedanklich dafür. Sie hoffte darauf, dass sich vielleicht irgendwann später nochmal die Chance ergeben würde.

Ihr Blick schweifte aus dem Fenster, wo die Sonne allmählich hinter dem Horizont verschwand.

„Wen hast du vorhin eigentlich angerufen?", fragte Jake und unterbrach damit die Stille.

„Einen Umbrella- Agenten, den ich von früher kenne", erklärte Alex. „Er wird meine Sachen aus dem Büro abholen und mich zu meinem Versteck bringen. Wir erreichen bald unseren vereinbarten Treffpunkt. Er wartet dort mit einem Hubschrauber auf uns. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass du bei mir bist. Sonst erkennt er mich nicht."

Jake grinste. „OK."

Plötzlich hörten sie über sich einen Hubschrauber, der über sie hinwegflog.

„Das müsste er sein. Folge bitte dem Hubschrauber."

Jake gab Gas, sodass sie den Helikopter nicht aus den Augen verloren. Nach ein paar Kilometern ging der Hubschrauber nach unten. Sie erreichten eine freie Fläche mit einer Wiese, wo der Hubschrauber gelandet war. Jake hielt daneben an und schaltete den Motor aus.

Ein Mann sprang aus dem Hubschrauber.

„Ich hatte mit HUNK gerechnet, aber offenbar hat er jemand anderen geschickt", sagte Alex, als sie und Jake ausstiegen.

Der Mann war völlig in Schwarz gekleidet. Eine Kapuze ragte zur Hälfte in sein Gesicht, das von einer Gasmaske verhüllt wurde. Jake sah ein langes Kampfmesser und eine Maschinenpistole an seinem Gürtel.

„Vector", sagte Alex. „Was für eine Überraschung, Sie zu sehen. Dann hat HUNK Sie also benachrichtigt."

Jake musterte Vector von oben bis unten. Er mochte es gar nicht, wenn er das Gesicht seines Gegenübers nicht sehen konnte. Vector warf Jake einen taxierenden Blick zu, dann betrachtete er Alex in Natalias Körper von oben bis unten.

„Verjüngungskur, so so", sagte er. Seine Stimme war durch seine Maske gedämpft. „Sie haben sich sehr verändert."

„Ich weiß, aber ich habe Jake als Beweis mitgebracht. Ich habe HUNK gesagt, er wird mich begleiten."

Vector nickte.

„Was ist mit meinen Sachen?"

„HUNK hat alles in die Wege geleitet", erklärte Vector. „Wir sollten aufbrechen." Er wandte sich um, um zurück ins Cockpit des Hubschraubers zu steigen.

Alex nickte, dann drehte sie sich zu Jake um.

„Dann heißt es jetzt wohl Abschied nehmen, oder?", meinte dieser nur mit einem Grinsen.

„Das heißt keinesfalls Lebwohl, Jake", versicherte Alex. „Wir werden uns bestimmt wiedersehen. Es tut mir Leid, dass die Umstände uns dazu zwingen, unsere Zusammenarbeit so schnell zu beenden. Ich danke dir sehr für alles. Ich werde dir deine Belohnung zukommen lassen. Mach´s gut."

Der Hubschrauber hob ab. Jake sah ihm nach, bis er außer Sichtweite war.

„Zu schade, ich mochte den Jungen", seufzte Alex zu Vector, dann nahm sie hinten Platz.

Sie war nicht allein. Als sie sich setzte, fand sie sich Ada Wong gegenüber.


	18. Kapitel 18: Zusammenarbeit

_ Leon S. Kennedy 1977: Ja, Mr. Death wird einen kurzen Auftritt haben. Ich mag ihn und Vector irgendwie. :) _

_Ich hab es tatsächlich geschafft, mal wieder weiterzuschreiben. Mal sehen, ob ich Zeit finde, die Geschichte doch noch zu beenden, aber der Status bleibt trotzdem erst mal unverändert. _

* * *

„Wie sieht es aus?", fragte Chris hoffnungsvoll. „Konntet ihr Jakes Handy orten?"

„Ja, natürlich", sagte Chris' Kollege aus der Technik. „Sie sind aus der Stadt rausgefahren, dann haben sie irgendwo gehalten und jetzt ist Jake wieder auf dem Weg zurück in die Stadt."

„OK. Kommt er zurück zu uns?", wollte Chris.

„Ja, sieht so aus. Er fährt in Richtung der Zentrale."

„Habt ihr Natalias Handy auch gefunden?"

„Nein. Sie hat noch einen Anruf getätigt, das hat uns die Telefongesellschaft verraten, aber die Nummer führt zu einem Wegwerfhandy, das wir nicht zuordnen können. Danach ist das Signal erloschen, und zwar sehr abrupt. Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn sie es weggeschmissen hätte."

„Gut, danke, soweit."

„Gerne."

Jill erwartete ihn in ihrem Büro. Eine ungeduldige und höchst ungehaltene Sherry war bei ihr. Sie hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und schritt die ganze Zeit nervös auf und ab.

„Chris, haben die Techniker was rausgefunden?", fragte Jill sofort.

„Ja. Jake kommt zurück in die Stadt. Zumindest bewegt sich sein Auto hierher", erklärte Chris. Er mied Sherrys Blick. Er wusste, dass sie ihm Vorwürfe machte, warum er Jake mit Alex einfach so hatte gehen lassen.

„Er kommt zurück?", fragte die junge Frau.

Chris nickte nur. „Ich vermute, er wird Alex Wesker zur Flucht verholfen haben. Sie hat von Natalias Handy aus einen dubiosen Anruf getätigt. Ich kann nur spekulieren, aber wahrscheinlich war das ihr Ticket in die Freiheit."

„Wieso tut Jake das? Das war unvernünftig", meinte Jill. „Er hätte doch…"

„Jill, Alex Wesker ist die einzige, die noch übrig ist. Von Umbrella, von den Wesker- Kindern. Sie kennt seinen Vater von früher, vielleicht sogar aus seiner Kindheit. Wir kennen ihn nur als den Captain, der uns verraten hat und den Wahnsinnigen, der die Welt zerstören wollte. Ich konnte Jake nie Antworten auf die Fragen geben, auf die er Antworten wollte. Alex aber kann das schon, weil sie Albert kannte. Anders kannte als wir. Wie hättest du denn gehandelt an Jakes Stelle? Deshalb habe ich sie gehen lassen. Jake hat zu Alex ohne Zweifel eine Beziehung aufgebaut, wenn ich mich gegen Alex gestellt hätte, dann hätten wir Jake wahrscheinlich verloren. Das wollte ich nicht. Noch dazu wollte ich nichts riskieren, wenn diese durchgeknallte Frau eine Waffe auf ihn gerichtet hat."

„Er kommt sicher zurück?", fragte Sherry nochmals.

„Ich bin mir sicher, Sherry. Er würde dich und eure Tochter niemals einfach im Stich lassen. Aber er hat Alex bestimmt zur Flucht verholfen. Das heißt, wir müssen sie jetzt suchen und von was auch immer sie vorhat abhalten." Chris ließ sich auf Jills Stuhl nieder. „Hat es eigentlich was gebracht, dass wir Leute zu dem Büro geschickt haben?"

„Ja und nein", sagte Jill. „Als wir hinkamen, war das Büro leergeräumt. Alex muss sehr schnell gehandelt und alles in die Wege geleitet haben. Sie haben sauber aufgeräumt, wir konnten keine Spuren finden."

„Verdammt."

„Wo ist Claire?", wollte Sherry wissen.

„Sie wollte zu unserem Gast", sagte Chris. „Sie wollte mit Pascal reden."

* * *

„Mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen?", fragte Alex gelassen, aber mit Bestimmtheit. Ihr Tonfall ließ keinen Zweifel aufkommen, dass sie alles andere als begeistert von ihrem ungebetenen Gast war. Sie musterte die Asiatin mit einem strengen Blick.

Ada Wong grinste und schlug lasziv die Beine übereinander. „Ada Wong", hauchte sie. Sie schien nicht im Mindesten davon beeindruckt zu sein, dass Alex die Waffe in ihrem Schoß hatte und sie auf ihre Begleitung richtete.

Alex nickte. Deshalb war ihr die Asiatin bekannt vorgekommen. „Sie sind also die berühmte Ada Wong. Ich habe schon viel von Ihnen gehört. Nett, Sie mal persönlich kennenzulernen. Was verschafft mir die Ehre eines so… hohen Besuchs?"

„Du hast ja einen ziemlich großen Wirbel verursacht, junge Lady. Ich war neugierig. Welche 13- Jährige ist wohl so geübt mit einer Waffe und hat obendrein so gute Kontakte?" Ada deutete auf die Pistole und warf einen Blick zum Cockpit, wo Vector saß. „Die anderen konntest du vielleicht täuschen, aber mich nicht. Du bist nicht Natalia Korda, nicht wahr?"

Alex grinste und ließ die Waffe sinken. „In der Tat."

„Mit wem haben wir es denn dann zu tun?", fragte Ada Wong interessiert.

„Wenn das, was ich über die berühmte Ada Wong gehört habe, war ist, dann dürfte Ihnen mein Name bestens bekannt sein", meinte Alex. „Albert hat große Stücke auf Sie gehalten."

„Alex Wesker?"

„In der Tat."

„Ich bin überrascht", sagte Ada Wong und ihr Blick glitt über Natalias Körper. „Ich hätte mir Sie… Verzeihen Sie den Kommentar, doch ein wenig älter vorgestellt? Sind Sie nicht in Alberts Alter?"

„Doch, aber nun ja… Die Umstände haben es nun mal erfordert, etwas gegen die lästigen Erscheinungen des Alters zu tun", sagte Alex grinsend.

„Verstehe. Aber ich frage wohl besser nicht nach."

„Das wäre zu Ihrem Besten, Ms. Wong."

Ada lachte leise. Sie schien von der ganzen Situation offenbar höchst amüsiert. „Die B.S.A.A. wird Sie suchen. Haben Sie ein sicheres Versteck?"

„Das habe ich. Dummerweise werden Sie nicht mitkommen und es sehen", sagte Alex ernst. „Sie verstehen sicher, dass ich es nicht riskieren kann, dass womöglich eine Plaudertasche bei der B.S.A.A. auftaucht und mein Versteck verrät."

Ada Wong schloss kurz die Augen und grinste. „Keine Sorge. Ich weiß genau, wie weit meine Neugier geben darf."

„Dann bin ich ja beruhigt", sagte Alex. „Wie sind Sie überhaupt hierhergekommen? Möchte ich das wissen?"

„HUNK, Vector und ich sind alte Bekannte", sagte die Asiatin schlicht.

„Also nicht", sagte Alex. „Aber mal ehrlich, um ein nettes Pläuschchen abzuhalten, dafür sind Sie doch nicht hier, oder? Was wollen Sie?"

Ada antwortete nicht.

„Da mir die beste Agentin, die man weit und breit finden kann, ihre Dienste ja regelrecht aufdrängt…"

„Ich habe mich zur Ruhe gesetzt", sagte Ada. „Ich arbeite nicht mehr."

„Oh, das ist zu schade. Werden Sie jetzt häuslich? Lassen Sie mich raten, ein Mann?", spöttelte Alex.

„Spitzzüngig, aber immer ins Schwarze treffend. Sie und Albert sind sich erstaunlich ähnlich."

Alex warf einen kurzen Blick aus dem Fenster und überlegte, wie sie die Situation am besten für sich nutzen konnte. Ada Wong für ihre Zwecke nutzen zu können, würde sich als überaus vorteilhaft und hilfreich erweisen.

„Ich mache Ihnen ein Angebot, Ms. Wong. Erledigen Sie einen letzten Auftrag für mich. Ich werde Sie großzügig entlohnen", sagte Alex geschäftsmäßig. „Wie hört sich das an?"

Die Agentin verschränkte die Arme und dachte nach.

„Sie mögen sich vielleicht einreden, dass Sie Ihr altes Leben hinter sich gelassen haben", sagte Alex. „Aber tief in Ihnen drin, ist diese leise Stimme. Da ist das Gefühl, das Ihnen etwas fehlt. Der Kick, der Nervenkitzel, die Abenteuer. Deshalb können Sie gar nicht nein sagen, habe ich nicht Recht?"

Ada lächelte. „Und was wäre das für ein Auftrag?"

„Wie Sie sicher sehen können, habe ich mich sehr verändert", erklärte Alex. „Zwar habe ich es geschafft, meinen Körper zu erneuern, doch leider bin ich dadurch in meinem Handlungsspielraum sehr eingeschränkt. Jake Muller war so freundlich, das Wichtigste für mich zu erledigen. Doch leider fehlen mir noch ein paar entscheidende Dinge."

Ada betrachtete Alex eingehend.

„Ich werde umgehend meine Forschungsarbeit wieder aufnehmen", fuhr Alex fort. „Doch leider fehlen mir dafür Proben von Viren. Ich habe sehr großes Interesse an dem Virus, der vor drei Jahren in China und Osteuropa ausbrach."

„Der C- Virus", sagte Ada Wong.

„Richtig. Ich würde ihn gerne erforschen. Desweiteren will ich eine Probe des neuen Virus, der kürzlich in Washington für Chaos gesorgt hat. Denken Sie, Sie könnten mir die zwei Proben besorgen?"

„Die B.S.A.A. müsste beides in ihrem Besitz haben", sagte Ada. „Dürfte nicht so schwer sein, da ran zu kommen."

„Dann dürfte es ja keine Probleme geben, den Auftrag auszuführen. Wie sieht es aus? Kommen wir ins Geschäft?"

Ada sah aus dem Fenster. Es dauerte, bis sie antwortete. „Also gut. Ich werde für Sie arbeiten."

Alex grinste. „Wusste ich es doch, dass ich Sie überzeugen konnte."

„Ich schätze, ich kann den Weskern einfach nichts abschlagen. Deadline?"

„Ich will die Proben so schnell es geht", sagte Alex eindringlich. „Es ist mir gleich, wie Sie es anstellen, aber beeilen Sie sich einfach. Wenn Sie den Auftrag erledigt haben, dann nehmen Sie Kontakt mit HUNK auf."

„Verstanden", sagte Ada. „Sie werden bald von mir hören."

„Es freut mich, mit Ihnen Geschäfte zu machen, Ms. Wong." Alex lachte.

Nach einer kurzen Pause sagte Ada Wong: „Es gibt etwas, das Sie über den C- Virus wissen sollten. Vielleicht könnte es Ihnen ja von Nutzen sein, Ihr… Altersproblem zu lösen."

„Inwiefern?", fragte Alex.

Ada Wong erzählte ihr die Geschichte von Derek C. Simmons, Carla Radames und der Doppelgängerin.

„Ist ein Körper mit dem C- Virus kompatibel, dann ist es möglich, die Gestalt einer anderen Person anzunehmen. Sie könnten Ihr altes Aussehen wieder zurückbekommen, Alex. Wie wäre das?"

„Das klingt verlockend", musste Alex zugeben. „Aber wenn ich wieder ich selbst bin, dann habe ich Natalias Körper doch nicht mehr und damit verliere ich die Eigenschaften dieses Körpers…"

„Nachdem ich Carla vernichtet hatte, habe ich eine Probe von den Überbleibseln ihres Körpers genommen und sie in einem Labor überprüfen lassen. Obwohl sie so aussah wie ich, war sie doch immer noch Carla. Sie hatte noch das Erbmaterial von Carla in sich."

„Sie hat also nur ihre äußere Gestalt verändert?"

„Ja, aber innerlich war sie dieselbe Person. Sie könnten sich das zum Vorteil machen. Sie können Natalias Körper behalten, aber wieder wie Alex Wesker aussehen, sofern der C- Virus mit Natalias Körper kompatibel ist."

„Interessant, höchst interessant", sagte Alex nachdenklich. „Besorgen Sie mir den C- Virus so schnell es geht."

Alex lachte in sich hinein und ihr Herz begann, schneller zu schlagen, weil eine regelrechte Euphorie sie ergriffen hatte. Wenn sie Glück hatte gab es eine Möglichkeit, ihr eigenes Selbst zurückzuerhalten. Das zog sie einem unselbstständigen Leben in einem Kinderkörper allemal vor. Die Dinge standen besser, als sie gedacht hätte. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten, den C- Virus in Händen halten zu können.

* * *

Als Claire, Chris, Jill, Leon, Sherry und Helena in die Forschungsabteilung kamen, wurden sie als erstes von dem Lachen eines kleinen Kindes begrüßt. Rebecca saß auf dem Gang und hatte Rachel auf dem Schoß. Die beiden amüsierten sich sichtlich.

Als Rebecca Sherry sah, überreichte sie ihre Tochter wieder. „Ihr scheint ja Spaß zu haben", meinte Sherry. „Danke fürs Aufpassen."

„Kein Problem", sagte Rebecca etwas peinlich berührt. „Ist ja schon mal eine Übung für mich."

„Ich verstehe nicht ganz", sagte Sherry.

Claire, Chris und Jill versuchten unwissend zu erscheinen. „Was meinst du?", fragten sie.

„Ach kommt schon Leute. Ich weiß, dass ihr es wisst", sagte Rebecca und ihre Wangen erröteten. „Billy hat mir gesagt, dass er es euch erzählt hat."

„Tut uns leid. Es war auf dem Flug", sagte Chris und sah schuldbewusst drein. „Billy hat gesagt, dass er es durch Zufall rausgefunden hat."

„Ja. Wir haben in der Zwischenzeit miteinander geredet", sagte Rebecca. „Ich… wollte es ihm natürlich früher oder später sagen. Es sollte eigentlich eine Überraschung sein, aber… naja, das hat ja nicht ganz geklappt."

„Heißt das, du bist schwanger?", fragte Sherry und Rebecca nickte. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch!"

„Jetzt, da es ja offiziell ist, können wir dir ja auch endlich gratulieren", meinte Jill und umarmte ihre Kollegin. „Von uns allen auch herzlichen Glückwunsch!"

„Danke, das ist wirklich nett von euch", sagte Rebecca, peinlich berührt, weil sie der Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit war.

„Von uns auch Glückwunsch", sagten Leon und Helena und schüttelten Rebecca die Hand.

„Was hat Billy denn gesagt?", wollte Chris wissen.

„Ach, er war eigentlich… ziemlich locker und gefasst. Ich hatte mir schon Sorgen gemacht, wie er reagieren könnte, aber er… sieht das sehr gelassen. Er hat sich echt gefreut."

„Weiß O'Brian es eigentlich schon?", fragte Claire.

„Ich hab es ihm noch nicht gesagt, aber da ihr es ja jetzt alle wisst, muss ich das wohl bald in Angriff nehmen."

„Die Untersuchungen sind abgeschlossen?", fragte Chris.

„Ja. Wir sind mit unserem Gast fertig. Ich hab alle Akten für euch hingelegt. Ihr könnt auch mit ihm sprechen."

Pascal Jefferson wartete im Labor. Er saß regungslos auf einem metallenen Untersuchungstisch und starrte nach unten. Chris und die anderen betrachteten seinen nackten Rücken einige Zeit durch das Fenster in der Labortür.

„Glaubst du, er wird uns helfen?", fragte Chris seine Schwester.

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Claire. „Soll ich vielleicht mit ihm allein reden?"

„Nein. Gehen wir alle rein", meinte Chris. „Ich bin ehrlich gesagt schon die ganze Zeit gespannt darauf, diesen Kerl endlich kennenzulernen."

Pascal sah über seine Schulter, als sich die Tür hinter ihm öffnete. Er sprang vom Labortisch und nahm sich sein schwarzes T- Shirt. Claires Blick blieb für einen Moment an seinem Oberkörper hängen. Pascals Haut war unnatürlich grau. Seine Blutgefäße unter der Haut waren nicht blau, sondern schwarz. Er war muskulös. Claire hatte ihn so gar nicht in Erinnerung. Vielleicht hatte der Virus ihn verändert, überlegte sie. Aber vielleicht konnte sie sich auch einfach nicht mehr richtig an ihn erinnern. Ihre Augen glitten über seinen durchtrainierten Oberkörper und verharrten einen Moment an seinem linken Arm, wo er eine Tätowierung trug. Unweigerlich fragte sie sich, warum sie sich damals auf ein Date mit ihm eingelassen hatte und warum nichts aus ihnen geworden war.

Erst Chris riss sie aus ihren Gedanken, als er auf Pascal zuging. Pascal zog sich sein T- Shirt über und Claire wurde in die Wirklichkeit zurückgeholt.

„Pascal", sagte Chris. „Es ist allmählich Zeit zum Reden."

Pascal antwortete nicht gleich. Er betrachtete Chris, Leon, Claire, Jill und Helena mit ausdruckslosem Blick. Bis zuletzt ignorierte er Claire und tat so, als sei sie nicht da. Schließlich wanderte sein Blick zu ihr und er musterte sie von oben bis unten. Sie verkrampfte sich, als seine schwarzen Augen sie fixierten. Unter seinem intensiven Blick fühlte sie sich unwohl, geradezu entblößt, so als könne er in das tiefste Innere ihrer Person hineinsehen. Erst als er sich von ihr abwandte, merkte sie, dass sie die Luft angehalten hatte. Erleichtert atmete sie durch.

„Was wollt ihr denn wissen?", fragte Pascal.

Claire wollte etwas sagen, doch ein Kloß hatte sich in ihrem Hals gebildet. Sie schluckte, aber ihre Stimme wollte ihr nicht gehorchen. Chris sprang für sie ein.

„Wir wollen alles wissen, was du über diesen neuen Virus weißt", sagte Chris ernst. „Wir haben einige Dinge selbst rausgefunden, aber… Wir können das alles momentan nicht in einen großen Zusammenhang bringen. Wir hoffen, dass du uns helfen kannst."

„Was wisst ihr?", fragte Pascal.

„Wir wissen, dass du in Afrika auf die Geschichte mit Pharmatech gestoßen bist", fuhr Jill fort. „Du bist der Sache mit den Gen-Bananen nachgegangen. Wir wissen, dass die Umweltschützer die Dorfbewohner getötet und den Vorfall dem Pharmakonzern in die Schuhe geschoben haben. Wir wissen auch, dass es nicht um die Gentechnik ging, sondern um die Arbeit eines Forschers, der an dem Projekt teilgenommen hat. Wir haben aber keine Ahnung, was es mit dem neuen Virus auf sich hat. Und was mit dir passiert ist. Du musst uns hier weiterhelfen. Was wollen diese Leute? Wer steckt dahinter?"

Pascal grinste und lachte leise auf. „Wie ich sehe, habe ich mich doch geirrt. Ihr habt also eure Hausaufgaben doch gemacht."

„Wir waren sogar in Afrika und haben die Bewohner aus dem Nachbardorf gefragt, was sie darüber wissen. Die haben uns gesagt, dass du damals auch danach gefragt hast", fügte Chris hinzu.

„Ich bin beeindruckt."

„Pascal", Claire hatte endlich ihre Stimme wiedergefunden, „wir müssen bitte wissen, was dir passiert ist. Bitte, erzähl uns alles, was du weißt."

Er sah sie an. „Deswegen bin ich ja schließlich hier. Ich möchte gerne mit Claire allein reden."

Chris und die anderen wollten protestieren, doch Claire kam ihnen zuvor. „OK", sagte sie zustimmend.

„Aber Claire…", widersprach ihr Bruder, doch Claire unterbrach ihn sofort. „Ist schon gut, Chris. Ich mach das. Ich kriege das schon hin." Er wirkte wenig überzeugt, doch schließlich gab er nach. Chris und die anderen verließen den Raum und ließen Claire und Pascal allein.

Pascal trat auf Claire zu. Sie wich nicht zurück, selbst dann nicht, als er dicht vor ihr stand und sich ihre Körper fast berühren. Mit jedem Schritt, den er näher kam, klopfte ihr Herz schneller. Ihr Instinkt sagte ihr, dass sie das Weite suchen sollten, doch sie blieb standhaft und wich nicht von der Stelle.

„Du siehst sehr gut aus", raunte Pascal mit seiner rauen Stimme. „Du hast dich kaum verändert."

„Das kann ich von dir nicht behaupten", sagte Claire und lächelte, um ihre Angst zu überdecken.

Er lachte leise auf.

„Wie ist es dir seit damals auf der Uni ergangen?", fragte Claire vorsichtig.

„Schuldgefühle?" Er wirkte amüsiert.

Claires Wangen erröteten. „Es tut mir leid. Ich hatte damals nur einfach das Gefühl, dass… wir zu unterschiedlich sind und… dass wir nicht…"

„Ist schon gut, du musst dich nicht rechtfertigen", sagte Pascal.

„Du bist aber hoffentlich nicht deswegen nach Afrika gegangen, weil ich dir einen Korb gegeben habe, oder?"

Er lachte, diesmal lauter. „Nein, keineswegs. Auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass es das letzte Zünglein an der Waage war", gab Pascal zu. „Ich hatte schon länger mit dem Gedanken gespielt. Dass es hier nicht sonderlich viel für mich gab, hat meine Entscheidung sicher beeinflusst."

„Der Dekan hat mir gesagt, dass du eine Reportage schreiben wolltest. Du hast doch Journalismus studiert, oder?"

„Ja."

„Was wolltest du in Afrika? Du wusstest doch, wie gefährlich es im Kongo ist."

„Natürlich und alle haben mich gewarnt, es nicht zu tun. Aber ich wollte etwas Großes tun", antwortete Pascal. Er trat zum Fenster und sah nachdenklich hinaus. Claire war ihm insgeheim dankbar, dass er auf Abstand ging. Sie konnte wieder freier atmen. Sie verstand nicht, warum ihn seine Gegenwart und Nähe sie so aus der Fassung brachte.

„Ich hörte während meines Studiums vom Bürgerkrieg im Kongo und dass er durch Blutdiamanten finanziert wird. Ein Austauschstudent aus dem Kongo erzählte mir von seiner Heimat. Er weckte mein Interesse und weil die Thematik in Amerika nur wenig bekannt ist, beschloss ich, eine Arbeit darüber zu schreiben. Nach unserem Abschluss ging ich mit ihm zusammen nach Afrika. Er organisierte Kontakte zu Informanten und ich begann meine Recherchen. Ich musste mich unauffällig verhalten, musste verdeckt recherchieren. Eines Tages kamen mir Gerüchte zu Ohren, dass ein Pharmakonzern krumme Dinger dreht und dabei sogar Menschen gestorben waren. Als ich erfuhr, dass es um Agrogentechnik ging, wurde ich hellhörig. Ich war kein Fan von dem Zeug und dachte mir, dass ich den Hinweisen mal nachgehen sollte. Ich muss zu meiner Schande gestehen, dass ich voreingenommen war. Weil ich selbst ein Gegner der Gentechnik war, habe ich mich hinreißen lassen, die Geschichte sofort zu glauben. Dass der Konzern nur Geschäft mit seinem Produkt machen wollte und dabei afrikanische Bauern opfert. Ich hatte mich geirrt."

* * *

„Meldet sie sich nicht?", fragte Helena vorsichtig. Ihr war aufgefallen, dass Leon mehrmals erfolglos versucht hatte, jemanden anzurufen. Sie konnte sich nur allzu gut ausmalen, wen er so dringend erreichen wollte.

Leon ließ enttäuscht seine Hand sinken, in der er sein Handy hielt, und drückte den Knopf, um aufzulegen. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Vielleicht ist sie ja wieder irgendwo unterwegs?", meinte Helena und legte Leon tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Sie arbeitet schon länger nicht mehr", sagte Leon. „Sie hat sich eine Wohnung in Washington gesucht und sich zur Ruhe gesetzt. Eigentlich wollten wir uns ja dort treffen." Ein schwaches Lächeln huschte über seinen Mund. „Es sollte eine Überraschung sein, aber dann kamen uns ja leider dann… ein paar Zombies in die Quere."

„Bist du sicher?" Helena wirkte skeptisch. „Ada scheint mir niemand zu sein, der sein Leben einfach so aufgibt. Sie scheint mir kein… häuslicher Typ zu sein. Ich denke, sie braucht wahrscheinlich das Abenteuer."

Leon lächelte schwach. „Sie hat sich geändert", sagte er, doch aus seinen Worten war ein Anflug von Zweifel herauszuhören. „Sie hat alles für mich aufgegeben."

„Ich weiß, wie sehr du dir wünschst, mit ihr zusammen sein zu können", sagte Helena, „und ich würde mir für dich wünschen, dass das mit euch klappt. Aber die Frage ist eben, ob ihr euer altes Leben hinter euch lassen könnt. Bei dir habe ich da wenig Bedenken, bei Ada jedoch…"

* * *

„Ich stieß auf Dokumente, die den Konzern als den Schuldigen entlarvten. Angeblich hatten sich die Dorfbewohner geweigert, die Gen-Bananen anzubauen. Deshalb mussten sie sterben. Auf den ersten Blick war das alles so eindeutig und klar, dass ich es bereitwillig geglaubt habe. Ich habe schon mit dem Gedanken gespielt, meine Recherchen zu veröffentlichen, aber dann wurde mir klar, dass das zu voreilig gewesen wäre. Ich musste noch weiterforschen. Tja, und auf den zweiten Blick stellte sich alles etwas anders da."

„Die Dorfbewohner haben dir erzählt, dass die Umweltschützer sie dazu bringen wollten, die Bananen nicht anzubauen", sagte Claire.

„Ja. Sie erzählten mir von den Besuchen und den sehr… aggressiven und aufdringlichen Versuchen, Stimmung gegen den Pharmakonzern zu machen", erklärte Pascal. „Ich wurde skeptisch. Bis zu meinem Gespräch mit den Bauern hatte ich angenommen, dass die Toten auf das Konto der Firma gingen. Dass sie einfach unliebsame Kritiker mundtot machen wollten, um ihr gefährliches Projekt trotzdem durchzubringen. Ab da jedoch, kamen mir immer mehr Zweifel. Ich sah mir die alte, stillgelegte Forschungsanlage an und konnte den Ablauf anhand einiger Informationen halbwegs genau rekonstruieren. Ich fand heraus, dass die Pflanze gar nicht gefährlich war und dass die afrikanischen Bauern sie tatsächlich anbauen wollten. Der Konzern hatte sie nicht gezwungen. Und er war auch nicht für das Massaker verantwortlich. Eine Gruppe Soldaten von den Marines hat die Dorfbewohner abgeschlachtet."

„Ja. Jemand, den wir kennen, Billy Coen, er war Teil dieser Mission. Sein Team und er sollten ursprünglich Guerrilla-Kämpfer im Dschungel aufspüren. Man lockte sie unter falschem Vorwand in das Dorf und befahl ihnen, die Bewohner zu töten. Sie wussten von der Hintergrundgeschichte gar nichts. Wir haben rausgefunden, dass die Umweltschützer einen Mann in das Team eingeschleust hatten, der sie dorthin geführt hat. Sie töteten die Menschen. Der Maulwurf verschwand. Billy hat noch versucht, die Sache aufzuhalten, aber man schob alles ihm in die Schuhe. Er kam vor ein Militärgericht und wäre beinahe für die Taten von anderen zum Tode verurteilt worden."

Pascal nickte. „Ich begann allmählich zu begreifen, dass eine Verschwörung dahintersteckte. Die Umweltschützer wollten dem Pharmakonzern gezielt schaden. Warum jedoch, weiß ich nicht. Eines Tages wurde ich aus meinem Hotel entführt. Es waren afrikanische Soldaten, die die Hotelanlage gestürmt hatten. Zuerst dachten ich und auch die anderen Gäste, dass die Rebellen aus dem Osten uns als Geißel nehmen wollten, um die Regierung damit zu erpressen. Schnell wurde jedoch klar, dass es gar keine Milizen waren. Sie hatten es gezielt auf mich abgesehen. Allerdings nicht wegen meiner Arbeit zu den Blutdiamanten, sondern…"

„Wegen Pharmatech", schloss Claire.

Pascal nickte erneut. „Sie sagten mir, ich hätte meine Nase zu tief in Sachen gesteckt, die mich nichts angehen und dass ich dafür die Konsequenzen zu tragen hätte." Er stockte für einen Moment. Die Erinnerungen an seine Erlebnisse schienen ihn zu quälen. Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. „Sie folterten mich zuerst und hielten mich gefangen, dann wurde ich in irgendein Labor gebracht. Ich weiß nicht, wo es war. Sie benutzten mich für ihre Experimente mit einem neuen Virus. Ich weiß nicht genau, was sie alles mit mir angestellt haben."

„Warum bist du nicht wie die anderen Monster?", wollte Claire wissen.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher", antwortete Pascal. „Sie haben irgendwas mit mir gemacht. Sie redeten andauernd von einem Mittel und dass die Arbeit des Professors sehr nützlich war. Sie haben mir zusätzlich zu dem Virus irgendwas gegeben. Deshalb bin ich nicht so wie die anderen."

„Hat der Professor für Pharmatech geforscht?", wollte Claire interessiert wissen. Sie horchte auf.

„Ich denke ja. Sie haben nach dem Zusammenbruch der Firma seine Arbeit gestohlen. Sie hatten einen Informanten in dem Forschungsteam, der ihnen alles geliefert hat, was sie gebraucht haben. Ich glaube, das war ihr eigentliches Ziel. Sie wollten an diese Arbeit rankommen. Es ging niemals darum, die Firma zu zerstören."

„Das glauben wir auch", sagte Claire. „Aber sag, wieso wollen die das Virus verbreiten? Was für einen Sinn haben diese Herde die immer wieder aufflackern?", fragte Claire. „Vor allem, es bekennt sich niemand zu den Anschlägen."

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher", gab Pascal widerwillig zu. „Ich glaube, sie wollten irgendetwas testen. Wahrscheinlich wie schnell man auf so eine Epidemie reagiert. Welche Kette in Gang gesetzt wird. Wie die Regierungen darauf unternehmen."

„Wozu brauchen sie dich?"

„Ich bin eine Art Prototyp", erklärte Pascal. „Der Virus ist bei mir stabil und verleiht mir übermenschliche Kräfte. Vor meiner Flucht entdeckte ich Pläne, dass man vorhat, das Zeug zu verkaufen. Stellt dir vor, Terroristen mit meinen Kräften. Oder die Soldaten einer Armee. Alle wie ich. Mit Waffen oder physischer Gewalt kaum zu bezwingen. Es wäre eine Katastrophe, sollte so eine Waffe in die Hände eines Schurkenstaates fallen."

„Lieber Himmel", raunte Claire. „Wie bist du entkommen? Und von wo?"

„Es war irgendwo in den USA, aber sie sind überall auf der Welt. Sie sind verdammt gut vernetzt. Als ich hörte, dass das Virus hier bei euch freigesetzt wurde, habe ich versucht, das Schlimmste zu verhindern. Ich habe die Monster so lange es ging, von den Menschen fern gehalten. Aber du hast sie ja gesehen. Man kann sie nicht lange aufhalten. Sie brauchen Blut. Wie Drogenjunkies. Sonst sterben sie."

„Eine letzte Frage", sagte Claire. „Weißt du irgendwas über die Leute, die dir das angetan haben? Selbst das kleinste Detail könnte wichtig sein, Pascal. Bitte, versuch dich zu erinnern."

„Ich weiß wenig, weil ich sie meist nicht zu Gesicht bekommen habe. Wenn sie mit mir experimentiert haben, dann war ich meist sediert oder bewusstlos. Ich weiß, dass sie keine Umweltschützer sind. Das haben sie nur vorgeben. Sie sind irgendeine geheime Terrororganisation, die im Untergrund operiert."

„Hat es was mit Umbrella zu tun?" Claire wusste nicht, warum sie das fragte. „Oder vielleicht mit Neo-Umbrella?"

„Ich schließe es nicht aus", antwortete Pascal.

„Wussten diese Leute von Jake Muller? Dass er…"

„… Albert Weskers Sohn ist? Ja, das wussten sie. Das war eines der wenigen Dinge, die ich mitbekommen habe. Sie sprachen immer von Albert Weskers Blut und dass sein Sohn das auch hat. Und dass es mit der Arbeit dieses Professors zusammenhing. Aber ich kann dir leider nicht sagen, was es damit auf sich hat."

„Trotzdem danke. Du hast uns schon sehr weitergeholfen. Hey, hör mal", Claire überwand sich und ging auf ihn zu. „Ich weiß, dass du Rache willst, aber du wirst das nicht allein schaffen. Bitte arbeite mit uns zusammen. Gemeinsam können wir mehr erreichen. Und du bist der einzige, der etwas weiß. Was sagst du? Immerhin bist du doch auch mit hierhergekommen…"

Pascal dachte einen Moment nach.

„Komm schon. Du bist hier, also hast du doch deine Entscheidung schon getroffen."

Er seufzte und grinste. „So stur und unnachgiebig wie eh und je. So kenne ich Claire Redfield. Also schön, ich werde mit euch zusammenarbeiten."

* * *

Als Jake die Empfangshalle des B.S.A.A.-Gebäudes betrat, hatte er ein äußerst schlechtes Gefühl. Er musste Chris und den anderen jetzt Rede und Antwort stehen. Und davor fürchtete er sich insgeheim. Auch wenn er wusste, dass Chris ihm nicht böse war, änderte dies nichts an der Tatsache, dass er einiges gehörig verbockt hatte. Er hatte Alex Wesker über Wochen hinweg unterstützt und gedeckt. Er hatte gelogen und sich sogar strafbar gemacht, weil er einer Bioterroristin zur Flucht verholfen hatte. Er mochte sich gar nicht ausmalen, wie sauer Barry Burton jetzt wohl auf ihn war.

Die Konfrontation, vor der er sich am meisten fürchtete, war aber die mit Sherry.

Seine Laune wurde keineswegs besser, als er sah, dass man schon auf ihn gewartet hatte. Ein paar Agenten fingen ihn ab, ehe er den Aufzug nach oben nehmen konnte. Er hätte sich eigentlich schon denken können, dass man ihn nicht mit offenen Armen empfangen würde.

Er wurde nach oben zu Chris und den anderen gebracht, die schon ungeduldig seine Rückkehr erwartet hatten. Zuerst fragte er sich, woher sie wussten, dass er zurückkehren wollte, dann fiel ihm ein, dass sie mit Sicherheit sein Handy geortet hatten. Zu seiner Überraschung war Sherry nicht da. Wahrscheinlich wartete sie irgendwo draußen, um dann allein mit ihm reden zu können.

„Ich hoffe, dir geht es gut, Jake", sagte Chris. „Alex hat dir doch nichts getan, oder?"

„Nein", sagte er schlicht. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er nicht versuchen sollte, irgendetwas zu erklären und sich halbherzig zu verteidigen.

„O'Brian und auch Hunnigan werden keine Schritte gegen dich in die Wege leiten, Jake. Ich habe sie davon überzeugen können, dass du kein Täter, sondern ein Opfer bist", sagte Chris ernst. „Deshalb, und weil du Vater einer kleinen Tochter bist, die dich braucht, wird das Ganze keine Folgen für dich haben. Das macht es aber nicht ungeschehen. Ich hoffe sehr für dich, dass du dir über deine Fehler im Klaren bist."

„Ja, bin ich", sagte Jake.

„Dann kannst du dir ja hoffentlich auch vorstellen, was wir jetzt von dir erwarten."

Und ob sich Jake das vorstellen konnte.

„Du schuldest uns Erklärungen", sagte Barry Burton, der mit verschränkten Armen dastand. Sein Gesicht war wie versteinert und er war wütend. Auch wenn er es nicht offen zeigte, Jake merkte sofort, dass Barry ihm die Schuld für die Misere gab.

„Wo soll ich anfangen?"

„Bei der Wahrheit, Jake", mahnte Chris eindringlich.

„OK." Jake räusperte sich und strich sich verlegen mit den Fingern durch seine kurzen Haare. „Vor ein paar Wochen stand dieses Mädchen vor meiner Tür. Natalia", fügte er an Barry gewandt hinzu. „Sie hat gesagt, dass sie Alex Wesker ist, meine… naja, nicht blutsverwandte Tante. Wir haben geredet und sie hat mich überzeugt, ihr zu glauben. Unser Deal war, dass ich für sie arbeite und alles erledige, was sie in ihrer Kindergestalt nicht kann. Im Gegenzug wollte sie mir etwas über meinen Vater erzählen."

„Was hat sie vor? Wozu dieses Büro? Wozu die Scheinfirma?"

„Sie hat gesagt, dass sie bald fortgehen will. Sie wollte in ein altes Spencerhaus zurück, damit sie ihre Forschungen weiter betreiben kann. Sie hat die Briefkastenfirma gegründet, um sich Sachen zu bestellen, die sie brauchen würde. Ich war für sie auf den Caymans, damit sie Geld hat. Sie hat mich für die ganzen Sachen bezahlt."

„Hat sie dich erpresst, Jake?", wollte Jill wissen.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich habe alles freiwillig gemacht. Ich wollte etwas über meinen Vater wissen, OK? Und wir haben uns nur unterhalten. Manchmal hatte ich auch Rachel dabei. Alex war ziemlich von ihr angetan."

„Dir ist doch hoffentlich klar, dass sie dich nur ausgenutzt hat?", fragte Chris.

„Das glaube ich nicht", widersprach Jake vehement. „Sie hatte wirklich Interesse an mir. Sie hat nicht gewusst, dass es mich gibt. Das hat sie bei euch im Computer nachgelesen, als sie sich in euer System eingehackt hat. Sie wollte mich kennenlernen. Ich bin der Sohn ihres Bruders!"

„Jake, wahrscheinlich wollte sie früher oder später nur Blutproben von dir und deiner Tochter, um sie zu untersuchen und für ihre kranke Arbeit zu missbrauchen", sagte Chris. „Sie hatte kein wirkliches Interesse an deiner Person."

Jake weigerte sich, das zu glauben, aber er widersprach Chris nicht. Er wollte sich nicht streiten. Was wussten die anderen denn schon über Alex? Sie kannten sie nicht so wie Jake. Chris' Vorwurf an die Frau, zu der er in den letzten Wochen eine enge Beziehung aufgebaut hatte, verletzten ihn und er wehrte sich gegen die Vorstellung nur ein Mittel zum Zweck gewesen zu sein. Allerdings konnte er sich nicht gegen die leise Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf wehren, die Chris' Einschätzung teilte.

„Wie auch immer. Welche Sachen hat sie bestellt?"

„Utensilien und Maschinen für ein Labor. Ich kenn mich da ja nicht aus", sagte Jake.

„Hat sie gesagt, wo sie hin wollte? Spencer hatte viele alte Häuser überall in Amerika", fragte Jill.

„Nicht genau. Sie hat mal erwähnt, dass es im Bundesstaat Washington ist, aber… Tut mir leid, ich weiß wirklich nicht Genaues."

„Als wir in dem Büro waren, waren die ganzen Sachen verschwunden", sagte Claire. „Und irgendwie muss sie ja zu dem Haus hinkommen. Weißt du darüber etwas?"

„Wir sind aus der Stadt gefahren und unterwegs hat sie jemanden angerufen. Irgendwo in einer abgelegenen Gegend hat ein Hubschrauber auf uns gewartet. Dort habe ich sie abgesetzt. Es waren so ehemalige Umbrella-Typen, zu denen sie noch Kontakt hatte. Die haben sie ausgeflogen und wahrscheinlich auch die Sachen aus dem Büro geholt. Ich bin danach sofort zurückgefahren. Ich habe damit nichts zu tun gehabt!"

„Ist schon gut, Jake. Es tut mir leid", sagte Chris, „aber der Verdacht liegt nun mal nahe, dass sie dich einfach nur für ihre Sache missbraucht hat."

„Ihr habt euch doch oft getroffen, nicht wahr? Was habt ihr da gemacht?", fragte Barry.

„Wir haben immer nur geredet", erklärte Jake. „Alex hat meist irgendwas am Computer gearbeitet und dabei haben wir über meinen Vater gesprochen. Sie hat ihr Versprechen gehalten." Jake war so umsichtig nicht zu erwähnen, dass Alex ihm eine Einführung in ihre Arbeit mit Viren gegeben hatte. Am Ende verdächtigten sie ihn noch, an ihren Experimenten beteiligt zu sein.

„Werdet ihr zukünftig in Kontakt bleiben?", wollte Chris wissen.

„Nein", sagte Jake und zum ersten Mal, seit er Chris die Waffe an den Kopf gehalten hatte, wurde ihm die Bedeutung von Alex' Worten bewusst. „Sie hat gesagt, dass sich unsere Wege trennen müssen. Sie hatte das eigentlich anders geplant, aber weil wir ja aufgeflogen sind, musste sie ihre Pläne kurzfristig ändern. Wir werden uns nicht mehr sehen."

Chris nickte. „Ich denke, das war's erst mal. Wenn wir Fragen haben, dann werden wir zu dir kommen. Sherry wartet oben. Du solltest zu ihr gehen."

Jake nickte. Als er an der Tür war, sagte Chris: „Es tut mir leid, Jake. Ich wünschte, ich könnte… irgendetwas für dich tun."

Jake erwiderte nichts und schritt hinaus. Er fühlte sich miserabel.

Anderswo betrat ein 13-jähriges Mädchen ein altes Herrenhaus. Ihre Leute hatten gute Arbeit geleistet Sie war zufrieden. Endlich war der Tag gekommen, den sie so lange herbeigesehnt hatte. Endlich war sie frei. Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit, lachte Alex vor Freude.


	19. Kapitel 19: Metamorphose

_ Leon S. Kennedy: Ich werde mir auf jeden Fall die größte Mühe geben, diese Fanfic auch noch zu Ende zu bringen. Ich mag das nämlich gar nicht, wenn Geschichten irgendwo mittendrin aufhören und nicht weitergehen. Es wird nur wahrscheinlich sehr lange dauern. :) Ich bin aber sehr froh, in dir so einen treuen Leser zu haben. Das motiviert mich schon. In diesem Kapitel wird es viel Leon und Ada geben. :)_

* * *

Betretene Stille hatte sich auf die Küche gelegt. Chris wollte an diesem Abend sein Essen nicht richtig schmecken. Nachdem er einige Zeit nur auf den vollen Teller gestarrt, aber keinen Bissen genommen hatte, legte er schließlich die Gabel beiseite. Jill schien es ähnlich zu gehen. Sie schob ihren Teller von sich und ihre Blicke trafen sich.

„Wieso haben wir nichts gemerkt?", fragte sie.

Chris schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht."

„Um Jake tut es mir jetzt leid", sagte Jill. „Und um Barry natürlich auch."

„Ja, mir auch", sagte Chris und er spürte wie die Wut in ihm hochkochte. Er schlug mit er Faust auf den Tisch. „Wir müssen sie finden und endlich zur Strecke bringen! Es muss ein Ende haben!"

„Ja, aber wie, Chris? Das ist ja… irgendwie immer noch Natalia. Sie ist Barrys Tochter, vergiss das bitte nicht."

„Jill, sie sieht nur aus wie Natalia, aber…" Chris wusste nicht recht, was er darauf sagen sollte. Jill hatte natürlich Recht. Es war eine vertrackte Situation. Alex Wesker steckte im Körper von Natalia Korda. Alex auszuschalten bedeutete zwangsläufig auch Natalia zu schaden.

„Was glaubst du ist mit Natalia passiert? Ist sie noch irgendwie da?", fragte Jill.

„Keine Ahnung. Ich habe auch keine Idee, wie Alex Wesker das angestellt hat. Jake hat nur erzählt, dass sie eine Maschine entwickelt hat, mit der sie ihr Bewusstsein in Natalias Körper gepflanzt hat. Nach ihrem Tod muss sie in dem neuen Körper aufgewacht sein", meinte Chris achselzuckend. „Die Wesker sind einfach nur krank."

„Hast du mit Barry geredet?", wollte Jill wissen.

„Nein. Er ist nach dem Gespräch mit Jake sofort wegefahren. Ich weiß nicht, wo er hin ist. Ich glaube, er braucht im Moment etwas Zeit zum Nachdenken."

„Vier Jahre hat er sich wie ein Vater um die Kleine gekümmert. Er und Kathy haben Natalia sogar adoptiert. Und vier Jahre lang war das Familienglück nur eine Lüge", sagte Jill. „Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, wie er sich jetzt fühlt. Das muss hart sein."

„Umso mehr sind wir ihm schuldig, dass wir Alex aufhalten!", meinte Chris.

„Das wird es nicht besser machen, Chris. Das glückliche Familienleben auf einer Lüge aufgebaut, das ist… schwierig. Ich kann mir denken, dass Barry ziemlich verletzt ist. Er wollte sich um Natalia kümmern und ihr ein neues Zuhause geben, weil sie keine Familie mehr hat und ganz allein war und natürlich, weil er in gewisser Weise die Fehler, die er bei Moira gemacht hat, wiedergutmachen wollte. Und dann stellt sich heraus, dass das Mädchen gar nicht Natalia ist, sondern eine Betrügerin. Eben jene, von der wir so froh waren, dass sie tot war. Nur, dass sie jetzt quicklebendig ist."

„Und früher oder später wieder Ärger machen wird", sagte Chris ernst. „Erinnere dich, was sie auf der Insel veranstaltet hat. Sie hatte meine Schwester und Barrys Tochter entführt! Und sie wollte einen neuen gefährlichen Virus auf die Welt loslassen! Jetzt, da sie wieder in Freiheit ist und dank Jakes Mithilfe alles hat, was sie braucht, kann sie ihre Arbeit fortsetzen. Wir müssen sie finden und zur Strecke bringen!"

„Wenn du vor ihr stehst, Chris, kannst du dann schießen?", fragte Jill und sah ihren Mann direkt an. „Kannst du auf ein kleines Mädchen schießen?"

Chris antwortete nicht.

* * *

Leon wurde mitten in der Nacht durch ein Geräusch vor seinem Fenster geweckt. Als er aufstand und nachsehen wollte, entdeckte er Ada, die sich gerade mit ihrem Enterhaken auf den kleinen Balkon, der zu seinem Hotelzimmer gehörte, geschwungen hatte und dabei war, die Tür zu öffnen.

„Kann ich dir behilflich sein?", fragte Leon ungehalten, nachdem er die Tür von innen geöffnet und sie hereingelassen hatte. „Du kannst auch normal ins Zimmer kommen", sagte er und ging zurück zum Bett, ohne Ada anzusehen.

„Bist du sauer auf mich?", fragte Ada.

Leon schnaubte. „Ich habe dich ungefähr zehnmal angerufen und dir ein paar dutzend SMS geschrieben. Ich habe bis jetzt keine Antwort von dir bekommen. Und jetzt tauchst du hier mitten in der Nacht einfach so auf und tust so, als sei nichts gewesen."

„Tut mir leid, ich war eben beschäftigt", raunte Ada, während sie ihre Sachen ablegte.

„Mit was? Ada, ich dachte, das hätten wir hinter uns. Du hast das für uns aufgegeben, hast mir versprochen, damit aufzuhören, damit wir endlich ein normales Leben führen können. Aber das scheint dir ja schon jetzt nicht mehr wichtig zu sein. Vielleicht habe ich mich in dir getäuscht. Ich hätte dir nicht so blind vertrauen sollen."

Seine Worte trafen sie unerwartet hart. Er war wirklich wütend und enttäuscht. Ada war überrascht, dass es ihr so viel ausmachte.

„Es war spontan. Ich bin einer Sache nachgegangen, die mich interessiert hat, nichts weiter. Ich… habe eine alte Bekannte getroffen, die mich um einen Gefallen gebeten hat. Ich muss deswegen bald wieder weg, aber ich… Es war das letzte Mal, das verspreche ich dir", sagte sie schuldbewusst. „Leon?"

Sie kannte es nicht von ihm, dass er so kalt und abweisend ihr gegenüber war. Er ignorierte sie.

„Soll ich wieder gehen?", fragte sie dann.

Leon, der ihr bislang den Rücken zugewandt hatte, drehte sich nun um und sah sie an. Als er nichts sagte, nahm Ada ihre Jacke und wollte sich wieder auf den Weg machen.

„Bleib hier", sagte er schließlich. Er erhob sich vom Bett und trat auf sie zu. Sie wich seinem Blick aus und ihre sonst so kühle und lockere Art war verschwunden. Wahrscheinlich war Leon der einzige Mensch, der jemals von sich behaupten konnte, Ada Wong so zu sehen. Und er war auch der einzige, dem gegenüber sie ihre Emotionen jemals gezeigt hätte.

„Du bist böse auf mich", hauchte sie. Nach einem kurzen Moment der Überwindung, fügte sie hinzu: „Es tut mir leid. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich mich habe hinreißen lassen."

Leon hatte sogar Verständnis für sie. „Ich bin… dir weniger böse, dass du doch wieder einen Auftrag annimmst – auch wenn ich nicht damit einverstanden bin - als vielmehr deswegen, weil du nicht ehrlich warst. Als wir gesagt haben, dass wir es zusammen versuchen wollen und du deine Arbeit dafür aufgegeben hast, da haben wir uns versprochen, dass wir ehrlich zueinander sind. Keine Lügen, keine Geheimnisse mehr, keine Spielchen hinter dem Rücken des anderen. Weißt du das noch?"

„Natürlich", sagte Ada leise und lehnte sich an Leon. „Und ich will mich daran halten. Das habe ich ja bisher getan. Es ist nur… etwas dazwischen gekommen. Ich verspreche dir, dass dieser Auftrag ein Einzelfall bleiben wird. Wenn das vorbei ist, dann können wir ja endlich nach Washington. Eigentlich wollte ich dir ja meine Wohnung zeigen."

Leon grinste. „Das machen wir. Du wirst mir nicht sagen, was du tun musst, oder?"

„Das kann ich nicht. Du wärst nicht einverstanden. Und ich muss den Auftraggeber natürlich schützen, sonst gibt es für uns alle Ärger. Ich werde morgen schon gehen und die Sache schnell über die Bühne bringen."

Leon seufzte, aber er wusste, dass er nicht weiter nachfragen sollte.

* * *

Als Chris, Jill und Claire zu Rebecca ins Labor kamen, war diese gerade über ein Mikroskop gebeugt. Billy war bei ihr.

„Hey", sagte Chris, „wir haben deinen Bericht über Pascal gelesen."

Rebecca sah von ihrer Arbeit auf. „Das ist nur alles, was ich auf die Schnelle zusammentragen konnte. Ich bin noch dran. Bald gibt es einen ausführlicheren Bericht."

„Das eilt nicht. Sag uns nur, was du rausgefunden hast. Warum ist Pascal nicht so wie die anderen Monster?"

„Die Frage lässt sich… einerseits leicht, andererseits nicht so leicht beantworten."

„Was bedeutet das?", wollte Jill wissen.

„Nun ja, ich habe ihn untersucht und sein Blut genauestens analysiert. Er trägt denselben Virus in sich, wie auch alle anderen Monster. Der einzige Unterschied ist, dass er nicht diese Anämie entwickelt wie die anderen. Und sein Virus ist stabil. Es verleiht ihm übermenschliche Kräfte."

„Das heißt, er muss nicht permanent das Blut anderer trinken?", schlussfolgerte Jill.

„Ganz genau", sagte Rebecca. „Bei ihm ist der Virus eigentlich völlig harmlos. Ich konnte bislang nichts erkennen, dass er durch ihn Probleme bekommen könnte. Wenn er natürlich zubeißt, dann kann er Menschen infizieren. Ob die dann so werden wir er oder wie die anderen Monster, das kann ich nicht sagen."

„Ich werde Pascal fragen, ob er das weiß", meinte Claire. „Vielleicht hat er schon mal jemanden gebissen, auch wenn ich es nicht glaube. Er hatte große Wut auf die, die ihm das angetan haben. Er will sie jagen und zur Strecke bringen. Ich konnte ihn wenigstens überzeugen, dass er mit uns zusammenarbeiten soll."

„Das ist gut, denn wir brauchen ihn", sagte Chris und nickte. „Wir tappen nach wie vor im Dunkeln. Und noch dazu müssen wir uns jetzt ja noch um Alex Wesker kümmern. Ich habe keine Lust zwei Viren hinterherzujagen."

„Ich habe noch nicht herausgefunden, durch was genau man den Virus bei Pascal stabil gehalten hat, ich arbeite noch dran", erklärte Rebecca. „Habt ihr mittlerweile eine Spur von Alex Wesker?", wollte sie wissen, zog sich ihre Gummihandschuhe aus und entsorgte sie in den Abfalleimer neben dem Labortisch.

„Bislang Fehlanzeige", sagte Jill. „Jake sagte, dass sie ein Spencer-Haus im Bundesstaat Washington erwähnt hat. Dort hat sie ihren Krempel hingebracht und dort wird sie vermutlich ihre Arbeit fortsetzen. Wir haben die Unterlagen zu Spencers Nachlass bereits durchgesehen, sind aber bisher nicht fündig geworden. Der Mann hatte sehr viele Anwesen, sehr viel Besitz. Das wird noch einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen."

„Aber eine falsche Fährte war das nicht? Ich meine, dass sie Jake womöglich eine falsche Information gegeben hat, damit wir im Notfall an einer falschen Adresse suchen", spekulierte Rebecca.

„Das glaube ich nicht", meinte Chris, aber ihm war nicht klar, woher er diese Erkenntnis nahm. Eigentlich war Rebeccas Einwand berechtigt. So wie er Alex einschätzte, ging sie gern auf Nummer sicher. Eine falsche Fährte zu legen, würde ihr definitiv ähnlich sehen. Dennoch war er sich sicher, dass sie Jake nicht belogen hatte. „So wie ich Jake verstanden habe, waren sie sehr offen und ehrlich zueinander. Ich denke nicht, dass sie ihn angelogen hat. Wir sollten unsere Suche weiter dort konzentrieren."

„Wenigstens ist Washington nicht der größte Bundesstaat den wir haben", meinte Claire. „An der Grenze zu Kanada gibt's natürlich viel unberührte Natur, dort könnte man ein Anwesen schon gut verstecken aber…"

„Ich werde mich mal dransetzen, wenn ich die Untersuchungen abgeschlossen habe", schlug Rebecca vor.

„Alles klar, das wäre richtig gut."

„Wir finden sie", sagte Chris entscheiden, „und wenn es das Letzte ist, was wir tun."

* * *

Normalerweise war Ada Wong kalt und berechnend, wenn es um einen Auftrag ging, doch seit sie sich für Leon und ein Leben ohne ihre Arbeit entschieden hatte, hatten sich gewisse Dinge eingeschlichen, von denen sie nicht sagen konnte, ob sie sie gut fand oder nicht.

Sie war am Morgen sehr früh aufgebrochen, um das zu erledigen, was sie Alex zugesagt hatte, doch war es jetzt bereits später Vormittag und sie hatte immer noch nichts erreicht. Sie hatte noch nicht mal mit irgendwelchen Vorbereitungen begonnen. Verdammt, sie hatte noch nicht mal einen Plan, was sie tun sollte. Und das behagte ihr so gar nicht.

Seit Stunden stand sie sinnlos auf dem Dach eines hohen Gebäudes gegenüber der B.S.A.A.-Zentrale und starrte auf die andere Seite. Sie beobachtete, wie Mitarbeiter das Bürogebäude betraten und wieder verließen. Sie wusste ganz genau, dass sich in diesem Gebäude genau das befand, was sie haben wollte, nämlich eine Probe des C-Virus und der neue Virus, und dennoch zögerte sie, sich das zu holen, was sie brauchte.

Die alte Ada Wong hätte nicht gezögert. Die alte Ada Wong hätte ihren Kunden nicht warten lassen. Die alte Ada Wong hätte kein schlechtes Gewissen gehabt. Genau das, was die neue Ada Wong jetzt plagte.

Immer wieder schlichen sich Leon und ihr Gespräch vom Abend zuvor in ihre Gedanken. Eigentlich hatte sie sich nie darum geschert, was andere von ihr dachten, denn sie war immer der Überzeugung gewesen, dass sie sich nicht bei anderen anzubiedern hatte. Sie war eben so wie sie war. Es ging ums Geschäft und um sonst nichts. Etliche Beziehungen waren genau daran gescheitert, weil die Männer, die mit ihr zusammen gewesen waren, entweder genauso wie sie selbst gewesen waren und damit nie etwas Ernstes hatte entstehen können, oder das genaue Gegenteil von ihr gewesen waren, sodass sie mit Adas abweisender Art auf keinen grünen Zweig gekommen waren und sie frustriert aufgegeben hatten. Dann war Leon S. Kennedy in ihr Leben getreten und alles hatte sich geändert. Ada dachte plötzlich an einen anderen Menschen außer an sich selbst. Sie machte sich Gedanken darüber, was ein _anderer_ dachte oder fühlte. Sie nahm Rücksicht, sie trat kürzer und das alles nur für einen Mann.

Fuck, dachte sie, aber grinste im nächsten Augenblick. Was war nur aus ihr geworden? Sie hatte sich sehr verändert und erkannte sich manchmal kaum wieder. Wenn sie nicht aufpasste, dann war sie bald Hausfrau in einer Reihenhaussiedlung mit Garten und Hund und Kindern. Nicht dass Leon etwas dagegen gehabt hätte.

Ab und zu kam die alte Ada Wong noch in ihr durch. Das war der Grund gewesen, warum sie Jake und Alex hinterhergefahren und in den Hubschrauber eingestiegen war. Sie hatte sich für einen kurzen Moment nach ihrem alten Leben zurückgesehnt, ihrem Leben voller Abenteuer, Nervenkitzel, den Reisen um die Welt. Ihrem Leben ohne Verpflichtungen. Ihrem Leben allein.

Aber ihr altes Leben lag hinter ihr. Und sie hat gut daran, dies zu akzeptieren und es auch endgültig hinter sich zu lassen. Wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann wollte sie gar nicht zurück. Sie war glücklich mit dem, was sie jetzt hatte. Jetzt gab es Leon und ihre gemeinsame Zukunft. Beides wollte sie unter keinen Umständen aufs Spiel setzen oder verlieren.

Und doch hatte sie sich hinreißen lassen und hätte wirklich beinahe alles aufs Spiel gesetzt. Jetzt saß sie in einer Zwickmühle. Sie hatte sich auf etwas eingelassen, von dem sie besser die Finger gelassen hätte. Sie musste ihren Auftrag erledigen.

Die B.S.A.A. besaß das, was Alex so dringend brauchte. Es wäre ein leichtes für Ada gewesen, nachts in das Gebäude einzudringen und die Proben zu stehlen. Doch das hatte sie abgeschrieben. Wenn man den Diebstahl bemerkte, dann würde man die Spur sofort zu ihr zurückverfolgen können. Leon hätte sofort gewusst, dass sie dafür verantwortlich war. Wenn herauskam, dass sie Alex Wesker die Virusproben beschafft hatte, dann war ihr Beziehung mit Leon am Ende. Diesmal würde er ihr nicht verzeihen, da war sie sich sicher. Und wenn sie nicht im Gefängnis landen wollte, musste sie untertauchen. Jetzt, da sie sich gerade ihre erste eigene Wohnung gekauft hatte und ihr Leben in geordneten Bahnen verlief, war das keine Option.

Nein, sie musste sich etwas anderes einfallen lassen.

Sie holte ihr Handy aus der Tasche und wählte zum zweiten Mal binnen weniger Tage eine alte Nummer, die sie seit mehr als zehn Jahren nicht gewählt hatte. Nach fünf Mal Klingeln hob endlich jemand ab.

„Ja?" Seine Stimme war rau und geschäftsmäßig wie immer.

„Mr. Death, so sprechen wir uns also schon wieder", sagte Ada.

„Was wollen Sie, Ada?", fragte Agent HUNK.

„Ich brauche eine Probe des C-Virus für Alex und wenn es geht noch eine von dem Virus, der kürzlich in Washington ausbrach."

„Vielleicht noch Kaffee und Kuchen eine Jahreskarte fürs Baseball?", fragte HUNK.

„Ich bin eher ein Basketballfan", sagte Ada und grinste.

„Warum kommen Sie zu mir?", wollte HUNK wissen. „Ich dachte, sie arbeiten allein?"

„Eigentlich… habe ich mich zur Ruhe gesetzt. Ich will Alex nur einen kleinen Gefallen tun", erklärte Ada. „Ich wüsste, wo man die Proben bekommen könnte, aber diese Option scheidet leider aus. Zu riskant und man würde die Spur sofort zurückverfolgen können. Ich denke, Alex würde nicht wollen, dass die B.S.A.A. sie sofort im Verdacht hat und bei ihr auf der Matte steht. Sie haben doch gute Kontakte, HUNK. Kursiert der C-Virus nicht noch irgendwo auf dem Schwarzmarkt?"

Für einen herrschte Stille am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Helfen Sie mir?"

„Ich weiß von einer Anlage in China, die Ihre Doppelgängerin benutzt hat", sagte HUNK. „Sie wurde nicht zerstört. Vielleicht haben wir dort Glück. Erwarten Sie aber nicht zu viel."

Ein Lächeln zog sich über Adas Lippen.

„Ich wusste doch, dass ich mich auf Sie verlassen kann, HUNK. Wir treffen uns dort. Geben Sie mir die Koordinaten."

* * *

Es war mühselig, das Labor alleine herzurichten, aber Alex wollte keine Hilfe dabei. Sie wollte alles alleine machen, steckte sie nun in einem Kinderkörper oder nicht. Sie genoss ihre neugewonnene Freiheit in vollen Zügen und wollte jeden Moment davon genüsslich auskosten. Endlich war sie frei, endlich musste sie nicht mehr Theater spielen und endlich musste sie ihre Zeit nicht mehr bei den unsäglichen Burtons verschwenden. Sie war so glücklich wie schon lange nicht mehr. Wenn Ada Wong ihren Auftrag schnell erledigte und Alex bald mit ihrer Forschung beginnen konnte, dann war alles perfekt.

Das einzige, was sie bedauerte, war der Verlust ihres neugewonnenen Freundes. Sie hatte eigentlich gehofft, ihre Zusammenarbeit mit Jake Muller noch nicht so schnell beenden zu müssen, ja vielleicht sogar die Gelegenheit zu bekommen, seine Tochter näher zu untersuchen, doch die Dinge waren gekommen, wie sie gekommen waren. Es ließ sich nicht ändern. Vielleicht war irgendwann später noch die Zeit, wieder Kontakt zu ihrem „Neffen" aufzunehmen.

Sie war Jake zu Dank verpflichtet. Er hatte ihr nicht nur geholfen, er hielt auch noch bereitwillig den Kopf für sie hin. Der Junge hatte freilich etwas Besseres verdient, als von Chris Redfield und den anderen belehrt zu werden. Nur allzu gut konnte sie sich vorstellen, was gerade in New York passierte. Es tat ihr beinahe leid. Jake musste enttäuscht sein.

Allerdings gab es jetzt im Moment wichtigere Dinge, um die sich Alex kümmern musste. Das Haus musste in einen annehmbaren Zustand gebracht werden und sie musste der hochinteressanten Sache nachgehen, von der ihr Ada Wong erzählt hatte. Wenn es wirklich stimmte, dass der C-Virus das Aussehen einer Person verändern konnte, dann eröffneten sich Alex dadurch ungeahnte Möglichkeiten. Eine feurige Erregung ergriff sie bei dem Gedanken, vielleicht bald wieder ihre alte, richtige Gestalt zurückzubekommen. Von Tag zu Tag wurde sie ungeduldiger und unruhiger.

* * *

„Ich glaube, ich habe tatsächlich was rausgefunden", sagte Rebecca vorsichtig und rief eine Landkarte auf dem Bildschirm auf.

„Hast du das Haus lokalisieren können?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber vielleicht bringt uns das weiter. Spencer hatte in Washington ein Haus, allerdings war es kein Anwesen so wie in Raccoon City, deshalb war es in den Unterlagen auch nicht bei den Anwesen aufgelistet. Es war einfacher und schlichter. Vielleicht hat er es benutzt, um Jagdausflüge zu machen oder ähnliches. Es befindet sich hier."

Auf der Karte erschien ein roter Punkt, unweit der Grenze zu Kanada.

„Gut, ich würde sagen, wir machen uns sofort auf den Weg", sagte Chris.

* * *

HUNK brachte ihr den C-Virus eine Woche nach ihrem Einzug. Alex hatte schon begierig auf ihre Lieferung gewartet. Enttäuscht hatte sie feststellen müssen, dass Ada Wong nur einen Teil ihres Auftrages ausgeführt hatte. Die Probe des anderen Virus' wollte sie ihr in absehbarer Zeit nachliefern. Alex war wenig angetan davon, aber war gezwungen, es hinzunehmen. Immerhin hatte sie jetzt endlich Arbeit, auf die sie sich konzentrieren konnte. In ihrem frisch eingerichteten Labor machte sie sich sofort an die Untersuchung des C-Virus.

* * *

„Ich werde mitkommen", sagte Jake entschieden.

„Nein, Jake, das wirst du nicht", widersprach Chris.

„Doch, das werde ich. Ich vertraue Alex und sie vertraut mir. Wenn es jemand schafft, mit ihr zu reden, dann bin ich das."

„Jake, wir wollen nicht mit ihr reden", sagte Jill. „Wir werden sie festnehmen und zurückbringen."

„Und dann? Was wollt ihr tun? Wird euch irgendjemand glauben, dass eine 13-Jährige eine gesuchte Verbrecherin ist? Die Gerichtsverhandlung stelle ich mir lustig vor."

„Es geht erstmal nicht um eine Verhandlung, Jake. Wir müssen Alex befragen."

„Und mit euch wird sie reden?", fragte Jake provozierend. „Das könnt ihr vergessen. Ich bin der einzige, der einen guten Draht zu ihr hat. Ich verstehe sie. Sie hat mir viel von sich und ihren Motiven erzählt. Ich glaube, ich bin der einzige, der etwas bewirken kann. Bitte, lasst mich mitkommen."

„Ich bin damit nicht einverstanden", sagte Chris. Es war ihm ein Anliegen, den Jungen aus der Schusslinie zu halten.

„Ich ebenfalls nicht", sagte Barry streng. Seit die Wahrheit ans Licht gekommen war, war das Verhältnis zwischen Barry Burton und Jake Muller sehr unterkühlt. Meist ging Barry dem Wesker-Jungen konsequent aus dem Weg. Vermutlich gab er ihm die Schuld an der Misere. Natürlich konnte Jake nichts dafür, dass im Körper von Barrys Adoptivtochter eine verrückte Wesker steckte, doch Barry empfand die Heimlichtuerei, die Unehrlichkeit und das Verschleiern der Wahrheit als Verrat gegen sich.

„Mr. Mullers Vorschlag klingt allerdings vernünftig", meinte Ingrid Hunnigan. „Ich denke, wir wollen die Sache doch möglichst reibungslos hinter uns bringen und eine solche Aufregung wie vor einer Woche vermeiden. Ich unterstütze alles, was deeskalierend wirkt."

O'Brian schien mit sich zu ringen. „Ich weiß nicht, Mr. Muller, ob das eine gute Idee ist. Alex hat Ihnen eine Waffe in den Rücken gehalten. Sie hat sie praktisch entführt und benutzt."

„Alex würde mir nie etwas tun. Wenn sie mich wirklich benutzen will oder Rachel, dann nütze ich dir doch tot überhaupt nichts, oder? Sie hat nichts davon, mich umzubringen. Außerdem bin ich der einzige hier, der sie verteidigt", meinte Jake.

* * *

Alex war in ihrer Aufregung so durcheinander, dass sie bei der ersten Schwierigkeit schon beinahe die Kontrolle verloren hätte. Mit Entsetzen hatte sie festgestellt, dass sie für ihre Verwandlung ja ihre eigene DNS benötigte, diese aber in Natalias Körper nicht besaß. In Panik hatte sie das alte Haus durchsucht. Sie und Albert hatten Teile ihrer Jungend hier verbracht und es musste mit Sicherheit Spuren von ihr hier geben. Es kostete sie einen wertvollen Tag und fast wäre sie verrückt geworden, weil sie nichts fand. Dann endlich stieß sie in einer Kommode auf eine alte Haarbürste von sich und fand darin tatsächlich ein langes, braunes Haar. Sie wusste, dass es ihr eigenes war, aber unterzog es trotzdem zur Sicherheit einer Analyse. Als sie das Testergebnis sah, das bestätigte, dass das Haar von ihr war, war sie mehr als erleichtert. Sofort machte sie sich daran, ihre Kompatibilität mit dem C-Virus zu überprüfen.

* * *

„Wir wollen wir das durchziehen? Stürmen wir einfach rein? Nehmen wir unser Team mit?", fragte Jill.

„Nein. Ich schlage vor, wir gehen allein. Also nur du, Claire, Barry, ich… und Jake."

Jake nickte. Schließlich hatte er sich doch durchgesetzt und durfte mitkommen. Ihre Abreise stand kurz bevor.

„Helena und ich kommen auch mit", sagte Leon.

„Gut, das reicht. Wir sind genug. Wir fliegen dorthin und erkunden das Haus. Wenn Alex wirklich dort ist und an irgendwas arbeitet, sollten wir kein Risiko eingehen."

* * *

Ihr Herz pochte wie wild, als sie den gläsernen Objektträger unter das Mikroskop schob. Alex musste ein paarmal tief durchatmen, bevor sie sich überwinden konnte, durch das Okular zu sehen. Vorsichtig drehte sie am Rad für die Schärfe, um klar sehen zu können.

Sie sah sofort die Zellen ihres Blutes. Der Virus war irgendwo dazwischen, sodass sie stark vergrößern musste. Sie konnte kaum noch ruhig sitzen und hielt den Atem an, während sie wartete. Die Hüllen des Virus suchten langsam den Weg in Natalias Blutplättchen und verschmolzen mit ihnen. Unbewusst erhob sich Alex von ihrem Stuhl.

Der Virus drang in die Zellen ein, doch die Zellen veränderten sich nicht. Es erfolgte keine Mutation. Der Zusammenschluss mit dem C-Virus war stabil.

Erleichterung durchströmte Alex. Sie sank zurück auf ihren Stuhl und musste laut loslachen.

* * *

Der schwache Schein einer Kerze erhellte den dunklen Raum. Alex zog vorsichtig das Band aus ihren Haaren, legte Natalias Kleidung ab und betrachtete ihren nackten Körper im Spiegel. Die langen, schwarzen Strähnen fielen lose über ihre Schultern. Auch nach vier Jahren in dem fremden Körper hatte sich Alex noch nicht an den Anblick gewöhnt. Sie sehnte sich nach ihrem alten Selbst zurück. Und jetzt war die Aussicht, wieder sie selbst sein zu können, zum Greifen nah.

Sie wandte sich von ihrem Spiegelbild ab und nahm die Spritze vom Tisch. Sie setzte die Nadel vorsichtig in ihrer linken Armbeuge an. Sie verzog kurz das Gesicht, als die spitze Nadel ihre Haut durchdrang, und injizierte sich im Ganzen die Flüssigkeit. Die Spritze fiel mit einem Klirren zu Boden.

Einen Augenblick lang geschah nichts, dann spürte Alex plötzlich ein Brennen, dass sich durch ihre Blutbahnen zog. Schmerz, unerträglicher Schmerz erfasste sie und sie krümmte sich nach vorne. Sie stöhnte laut auf und umschlang ihren Oberkörper mit ihren Armen.

Der Schmerz wurde stärker und stärker. Alex hatte das Gefühl, ihr gesamter Körper würde brennen, so als würde sich glühende Lava über sie ergießen. Sie schrie, als sich der Virus wie Gift seinen Weg durch ihre Adern bahnte. Sie sank mitten im Raum auf die Knie.

Ihre Haut verfärbte sich dunkelgrau und wurde schwulstig, als wäre sie mit Brandblasen überzogen. Es roch nach verbranntem Fleisch. Plötzlich konnte sich Alex nicht mehr bewegen. Ihre Haut war so dick und steif geworden, dass sie sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Es fühlte sich an, als zerfließe sie und hätte keine festen Körperstrukturen mehr. Ein dicker Panzer bildete sich um sie herum und ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig, als den Kopf zu senken, die Augen zu schließen und den Prozess der Verwandlung geschehen zu lassen.

Müdigkeit überkam sie. Dunkelheit umschoss sie und sie versank in einen traumlosen Schlaf.

* * *

Sie mussten ein Stück durch den Wald laufen, bis sie das Haus erreicht hatten. Mittlerweile war es dunkel geworden und sie brauchten ihre Taschenlampen. Chris und Barry gingen voraus, die anderen folgten ihnen. Sie hielten ihre Waffen bereit. Gespenstische Stille lag auf dem dichten Wald, der sich bedrohlich über ihnen aufbaute. Es waren nur ihre Schritte auf dem knisternden Laub und den knackenden Zweigen zu hören. Jahre, vielleicht sogar Jahrzehnte hatte sich niemand um das Haus gekümmert. Der Garten war verwildert, Pflanzen waren die Mauern hochgekrochen und hatten sogar die Fenster zugewachsen. Auf den ersten Blick schien nichts darauf hinzudeuten, dass irgendjemand in der letzten Zeit hier gewesen war. Nur das große, hohe, schmiedeeiserne Tor verriet, dass eine Person das ehemalige Spencer-Grundstück betreten haben musste. Die Kette mit dem mächtigen Vorhängeschloss, die das Tor verschlossen gehalten hatte, war aufgebrochen worden. Die Pflanzen, die sich um die Gitterstäbe gerankt hatten, waren auseinandergerissen worden.

Chris stieß das Tor auf. Es schwang quietschend auf. Die kurze Zufahrt zum Haus war von Hecken gesäumt und führte sie an einem alten, steinernen, von Moos überwachsenen Brunnen vorbei.

Mit einem Handzeichen gebot Chris seiner Truppe stehenzubleiben. Er deutete auf ein Fenster im ersten Stock, wo man ein schwaches Licht erkennen konnte. Sie alle waren angespannt, Jake im Besonderen. Die ganze Zeit über schon pochte sein Herz heftig gegen seinen Brustkorb. Es war ungewöhnlich für ihn, denn normalerweise flatterten seine Nerven nicht, auch nicht in Gefahrensituationen. Vielleicht war es eine böse Vorahnung. Alex war nicht lange verschwunden, also versuchte er sich damit zu beruhigen, dass sie in der kurzen Zeit nicht viel angestellt haben konnte. Trotzdem beschlich ihn ein äußerst schlechtes Gefühl.

Er und Chris waren die ersten, die die finstere Eingangshalle betraten. Es war totenstill im Haus. Die Luft war überraschend frisch und wider Erwarten nicht staubig oder muffig. Jemand musste die Räumlichkeiten gut durchgelüftet haben.

Sie verteilten sich im Erdgeschoss und sicherten jeden Raum, doch bis auf die zahlreichen Kartons, in denen Alex ihre Laborutensilien transportiert hatte, fanden sie nichts.

„Sie muss hier sein. Ihre Sachen sind hier", flüsterte Jill.

„Ja. Sehen wir oben nach."

Jakes Instinkt sagte ihm augenblicklich, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Alex war auf jeden Fall hier, doch warum hatte sie ihr Eindringen noch nicht bemerkt? Sie hatte nicht mal Sicherheitsvorkehrungen getroffen. Wo war sie? Ihm gefiel die ganze Sache überhaupt nicht, aber er war froh, dass man ihm erlaubt hatte, mitzufliegen. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass Alex irgendetwas fabriziert hatte.

Sie durchsuchten das Obergeschoss. Die Bibliothek war leer, aber Alex musste den Raum in der Zwischenzeit genutzt haben. Sie hatte die weißen Stofftücher, die man zum Schutz auf die Möbel gelegt hatte, heruntergezogen und zur Seite gelegt.

„Das Licht kommt von dort!", sagte Chris und deutete auf einen schwachen, flackernden Lichtschein am Ende des Ganges, der aus einem Schlafzimmer kam.

„Lass mich zuerst mit ihr reden", bat Jake, aber Chris schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wir gehen gemeinsam rein."

Die Tür war angelehnt. Vorsichtig und mit erhobener Waffe drückte Chris sie auf. Die Kerze auf dem Tisch war fast gänzlich heruntergebrannt und das Licht flackerte. Schatten tanzten an den Wänden. Der Anblick, der sich ihnen bot, ließ ihnen den Atem stocken.

Ein Chrysalid, der Kokon, typisch für die Infektion mit dem C-Virus, stand in der Mitte des Raumes auf dem Boden. Man konnte noch schwach erkennen, dass die infizierte Person mit den Knien auf den Boden gesunken war, bevor sie der dicke Panzer eingeschlossen hatte.

Chris, Jill, Claire, Barry, Leon und Helena zogen instinktiv ihre Pistolen und zielten auf das Gebilde. Nur Jake unternahm nichts. Auf dem Boden lagen die Kleidungsstücke, die Natalia getragen hatte.

„Was zum Teufel…", flüsterte Chris. „Was hat Alex getan?!"

„Glaubst du, das ist Alex?", raunte Jill.

„Nein!", sagte Barry. „Das hat sie nicht getan!"

„Das kommt mir wie ein Déjà-vu vor", sagte Helena und ihr stand Abscheu ins Gesicht geschrieben. Leon verstand seine ehemalige Partnerin zu gut. Aus dem letzten Kokon, den sie gesehen hatten, war Helenas Schwester Deborah geschlüpft. Als abscheuliches Monster.

„Glaubt ihr, sie hat sich selbst mit dem C-Virus infiziert?", fragte Claire. „Aber warum?"

„Keine Ahnung", sagte Chris. „Aber ich will nicht rausfinden, in was für ein Monster sie sich verwandelt." Chris zielte und wollte abdrücken, doch Barry ergriff seine Hand und drückte sie nach unten.

„Nein! Wenn du das tust…"

„Barry, das ist nicht Natalia! Das ist Alex Wesker! Natalia gibt es nicht mehr! Alex hat Natalias Körper mit dem C-Virus infiziert! Siehst du nicht, zu was sie geworden ist?!"

„Nein! Ich weigere mich, das zu glauben!", sagte Barry, die Warnungen seines alten Freundes ignorierend, und ging auf den Kokon zu. Vorsichtig strich er mit den Händen über den Chrysalid.

„Natalia, ich weiß, dass du irgendwo da drin bist", sagte er. „Bitte, ich weiß, dass du mich hörst. Komm bitte zurück zu uns. Natalia…"

_Aus weiter Ferne drang eine Stimme zu ihr, doch sie konnte nicht verstehen, was gesprochen wurde. _

_Sie träumte von einem Leben aus vergangener Zeit. Sie erinnerte sich genau an ihre erste Begegnung mit Oswell E. Spencer und Albert, als sie noch ein Kind gewesen war. Sie sah die Bilder vor ihrem geistigen Auge vorbeiziehen, so als durchlebe sie ihr Leben ein zweites Mal. _

_Sie sah, wie sie im Labor arbeitete, wie sie und Albert eine Nacht zusammen verbrachten, wie Spencer sie auf die Insel schickte, wie sie ihren Virus erschuf, wie sie Natalia mit der Maschine verband. Sie fühlte die Freude, die Euphorie, die sehnsüchtige Erwartung._

_Die Müdigkeit verschwand allmählich. Sie fühlte sich ausgeschlafen und wollte sich bewegen. Ihre Zeit war gekommen. Jetzt war sie eine Göttin. _

Ein leises Knacken ertönte.

„Barry, geh da weg!", warnte Chris. Alle zielten mit ihren Pistolen auf den Kokon.

Die Kruste knackte und brach allmählich auf. Alle wichen zurück, in schlimmer Vorahnung, was sie gleich erwarten würde. Welche Kreatur würde gleich aus dem Kokon steigen? Jake beschlich ein ungutes Gefühl. Was hatte Alex mit ihrem Körper angestellt?

Ein tiefer Riss zog sich durch die gepanzerte Hülle und eine Blase erhob sich. Schwach waren darunter die Konturen einer Person auszumachen.

„Chris, was passiert da?!", fragte Jill alarmiert.

„Es ist genau wie damals!", sagte Helena wütend. Leon wusste, was sie meinte. Er konnte sich nur allzu gut daran erinnern, was mit Helenas Schwester passiert war, nachdem sie der C-Virus infiziert hatte und sie aus dem Chrysalid geschlüpft war.

Die Kreatur im Inneren der Blase bäumte sich auf. Ein leises Röcheln und Stöhnen war von ihr zu vernehmen. Plötzlich zerplatzte die Hülle und eine wässrige Flüssigkeit ergoss sich über den Boden. Chris und die anderen schraken zusammen. Eine junge, schlanke Frau mit langen dunklen Haaren schnappte nach Luft, dann kippte sie leblos zur Seite.

„Chris, wer ist das?", fragte Jill. „Das ist nicht mehr Natalias Körper…"

Jake trat langsam nach vorne und zog seine Jacke aus. Die nackte Frau auf dem Boden regte sich langsam. Sie zitterte vor Kälte. Jake ging neben der Frau in die Hocke und legte seine Jacke um sie, um sie vor den Blicken der anderen zu schützen.

„Alex?", fragte er leise. „Bist du das?"

Die Frau hob unter größter Anstrengung ihren Kopf und sah Jake an. Sie hatte warme, dunkelbraune Augen.

„Alex?"

„Jake…", sagte sie mit krächzender Stimme, dann verlor sie das Bewusstsein.

„Alex! Alex!" Jake rüttelte die Frau an der Schulter. Angst überkam ihn. Er hatte Angst, dass etwas mit Alex passiert war und er sie vielleicht verlieren könnte. Hilfesuchend sah er sich um. Chris und die anderen standen tatenlos da und beobachteten die Szene.

„Hey!", rief Jake wütend. „Wir brauchen Hilfe! Tut doch was!"

Chris und die anderen setzten sich nur langsam in Bewegung. Sie zögerten, Alex Wesker zu helfen. Schließlich überwand sich Leon, zog sein Handy aus der Tasche und telefonierte mit ihrem Piloten draußen. Danach verständigte er Ingrid Hunnigan und das HQ der B.S.A.A. in New York.

Jake wickelte seine Jacke um Alex' Körper und wies Jill an, ihm eine Decke zu holen. Sie widersprach nicht, trotz seines unhöflichen Tonfalls.

„Alex! Hörst du mich?!" Immer wieder redete Jake auf Alex ein, aber sie reagierte nicht.

Claire ging neben ihm in die Hocke und fühlte Alex' Handgelenk. „Sie hat Puls, Jake. Er ist schwach, aber immerhin da. Wir bringen sie auf die Krankenstation der B.S.A.A. Versprochen. OK?"

„Verdammt, was hat sie nur angestellt?!", fragte Jake verzweifelt.

„Ist das… Alex' richtiges Aussehen, Claire?", fragte Chris.

„Ja, das ist sie. Das ist ihr richtiger Körper", sagte Claire. „Als Moira und ich sie gesehen haben, war sie allerdings älter. Das scheint ihr jüngeres Selbst zu sein."

„Bringen wir sie hier raus", sagte Leon. „Ich habe Hunnigan und O'Brian verständigt. Wir bringen sie am besten zurück nach New York."


	20. Kapitel 20: Pläne

_Nach einem Jahr habe ich es doch noch mal geschafft, ein weiteres Kapitel zu schreiben. Irgendwann, so habe ich mir vorgenommen, werde ich die Geschichte auch noch zu Ende führen. Bis dahin müsst ihr leider doch noch viel Geduld haben, meine lieben Leser. Aber habt bis dahin schon mal viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel. _

* * *

_Sie war sieben Jahre alt. Alex mischte gerade ein paar Chemikalien in einem Reagenzglas zusammen. Das Gebräu färbte sich rot und schäumte, genau wie in ihrem Buch beschrieben. _

_„Gut gemacht, Alex", sagte Oswell E. Spencer und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Du lernst schnell." _

_„Sie ist mit Abstand die Beste", sagte Dr. Wesker, der ihr gegenüberstand. „Albert, er hat vielversprechendes Potenzial, aber Alex, sie ist unglaublich."_

_Alex betrachtete den Mann im weißen Laborkittel. Er warf ihr immer wieder komische Blicke zu und lächelte falsch. Sie mochte ihn nicht und wünschte sich nur, dass der schreckliche Mann für immer verschwand. _

* * *

_Sie war erwachsen. Albert war bei ihr. Nur das Licht einer Kerze erhellte den Raum. Langsam tanzten sie zu leiser Musik. _

_„Was hast du denn jetzt vor, Albert?", wollte Alex wissen und legte ihren Kopf an Alberts Schulter. Sie hatte ihn so lange nicht gesehen und sehnte sich nach seiner wohltuenden Nähe. _

_„Ich werde mich ins Information Department versetzen lassen", sagte Albert. „Vielleicht finde ich dort die Antworten, nach denen ich suche." _

_Alex schloss genüsslich die Augen und atmete Alberst Duft ein. Sein Rasierwasser betörte ihre Sinne. _

_„Ich will nicht länger das Spielzeug dieses alten Mannes sein", sagte sie. _

_„Hab ein bisschen Geduld, Alex. Spencer ist ein Narr. Früher oder später werden wir dem alten Mann Lebewohl sagen." _

_Sie küssten sich und verbrachten die Nacht zusammen. _

* * *

_Sie arbeitete ihm Labor an ihrem Projekt, als Stuart hereinkam. _

_„Warum störst du mich?", fragte sie ihren Forschungsleiter. _

_„Master Alex, ich musste euch unbedingt sprechen", sagte Stuart. „Es gibt Nachricht aus Afrika." _

_Alex horchte auf. „Von Albert?"_

_„Ja. Es tut mir leid, es sind keine guten Nachrichten." _

_Alex wandte sich von ihrer Arbeit ab. „Was soll das bedeuten?"_

_„Es tut mir leid, Master Alex, aber… Albert Wesker ist tot", sagte Stuart. _

_„Nein… Nein, das darf nicht sein…" Schmerz ergriff Alex. „Sag mir, wer das getan hat." _

_„Die B.S.A.A. Ein Chris Redfield." _

_„Chris Redfield…" Redfield. Der Name sollte sich für immer in Alex' Gedächtnis einbrennen. _

* * *

_Ihr Körper brannte. Ihr Körper brannte vor Hass. Sie musste sie finden. Natalia. Die Fälschung, die Betrügerin. Sie musste sie vernichten. Es durfte nicht zwei geben. Nein! Sie war Alex und sonst niemand! Die abscheuliche Missgeburt durfte nicht leben. Sie durfte nicht existieren!_

_Das letzte, was sie wahrnahm, war ein Raketenwerfer, der auf sie zuraste. _

Alex schnappte nach Luft, als sie die Augen aufschlug. Das leise Piepen eines Herzmonitors ertönte neben ihr.

* * *

Jill kannte Barry seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, aber nie hatte sie ihren alten Freund so erlebt wie jetzt. Sie machte sich Sorgen. Seit Stunden war Barry auf der medizinischen Abteilung der B.S.A.A. und stand auf dem Gang vor dem Untersuchungszimmer, wo er Alex Wesker betrachtete, die noch immer nicht aus ihrer Bewusstlosigkeit erwacht war. Durch die große Glasscheibe sah man das Bett und die vielen Geräte, an die die Frau angeschlossen war. Immer wieder kam einer der Ärzte aus ihrem Team und überprüfte die Vitalfunktionen. Bislang gab es keine Veränderungen.

Jill hatte Kaffee in einem Pappbecher dabei, als sie sich zu Barry gesellte.

„Hier, das kannst du mit Sicherheit gebrauchen", meinte sie und reichte ihm das heiße Getränk. „Immer noch nichts?"

Barry schüttelte den Kopf.

Jill wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Sie hatte keine Kinder, deshalb konnte sie nur erahnen, was Barry im Moment durchmachte. „Es tut mir so leid", sagte sie aufrichtig.

„Warum haben wir es all die Jahre nicht gemerkt?", fragte Barry, ohne den Blick von Alex Wesker zu nehmen. „Warum hab ich es nicht gesehen?"

„Du darfst dir keine Vorwürfe machen, Barry", sagte Jill. „Niemand hat etwas geahnt. Keiner hätte wissen können, zu was diese Frau fähig war."

„Doch", widersprach Barry. „Auf der Insel hätte es mir klar werden müssen, was sie getan hat, was ihr Plan war. Ich war so blind. Ich wollte Natalia beschützen, aber ich habe versagt."

„Du hättest nichts tun können, Barry. Als du Natalia gefunden hast, da war Alex schon in ihr drin."

„Ich weiß. Ich wollte die Wahrheit nicht erkennen. All die Jahre war es so offensichtlich, dass mit Natalia etwas nicht stimmte. Warum nur haben wir es nicht gesehen?"

Auch Jill hatte sich diese Frage dieser Tage öfter gestellt. Auf einmal ergab alles einen Sinn. Natalias Leistungen in der Schule, die Kafka-Bücher, ihr verändertes Verhalten einem Teenager so unähnlich… Aber natürlich hätte sich niemand von ihnen auch nur im Traum vorstellen können, dass Natalia gar nicht mehr existierte, sondern dass ihr Körper von einer anderen Person besetzt worden war. Natalias Aussehen und ihre Unschuld hatten sie alle in die Irre geführt und hatten sie über all die offensichtlichen Hinweise hinwegsehen lassen.

„Eigentlich hat es schon kurz nach unserer Heimkehr von der Insel angefangen. Natalia war oft sehr verschlossen, aber im nächsten Moment war sie wieder ausgelassen und fröhlich. Es war manchmal beängstigend. Man hatte das Gefühl, dass sie zwei verschiedene Persönlichkeiten hätte. Sie hatte oft Albträume von den Monstern von der Insel und hat sich gefürchtet. Aber am meisten Angst hatte sie vor einem Mädchen, das sie ständig in ihren Träumen verfolgt hat. Natalia hat immer gesagt, dass das Mädchen aussieht wie sie selbst. Sie hat sich vor sich selbst gefürchtet."

„Das muss Alex' Bewusstsein in ihrem Geist gewesen sein", meinte Jill. „Wahrscheinlich hat dieses Bewusstsein immer wieder versucht, die Kontrolle über Natalia zu erlangen. Das ging wahrscheinlich eine Zeit lang immer so hin und her, deshalb hatte sie so starke Persönlichkeitsveränderungen."

Barry nickte und nahm einen Schluck seines Kaffees. „Wir schoben es auf die Erlebnisse, die sie durchgemacht hat. Wir dachten, alles würde wieder in Ordnung kommen, wenn wir ihr nur ein stabiles Zuhause und Sicherheit geben würden. Aber weit gefehlt."

„Wann sind dir die Veränderungen zum ersten Mal richtig aufgefallen?"

„Natalia hat vielleicht ein Jahr bei uns gewohnt. Polly ist ausgezogen, weil sie aufs College gegangen ist. Natalia hat uns beim Umzug geholfen. Sie ging mit einer Kiste die Treppe runter und muss irgendwie gestürzt sein. Sie schlug mit dem Kopf auf einer Treppenstufe auf. Es schien nicht schlimm, aber wir sind zur Vorsicht ins Krankenhaus gefahren. Ihr war schwindelig und sie hat immer wieder das Bewusstsein verloren. Die Ärzte haben dann eine Gehirnerschütterung festgestellt. Sie musste eine Nacht zur Beobachtung dort bleiben. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt fing das an. Plötzlich wurde sie sehr gut in der Schule und hat angefangen, die Kafka-Bücher zu lesen."

„Wahrscheinlich konnte Alex durch die Gehirnerschütterung von Natalias Unterbewusstsein an die Oberfläche kommen. Sie muss den Kampf schließlich gewonnen haben", sagte Jill.

„Ja."

„Weiß Rebecca schon Näheres dazu, was Alex gemacht hat, um ihren alten Körper wiederzubekommen?"

„Das kann ich euch erklären", sagte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Als Jill und Barry sich umdrehten, erkannten sie Leon, der auf sie zuschritt.

„Leon? Was machst du denn hier?", fragte Jill.

„Ich wollte hören, ob es etwas Neues gibt", erklärte der D.S.O.-Agent. „Ist Alex Wesker schon aufgewacht?"

„Fehlanzeige", sagte Jill mutlos. „Was hast du damit gemeint, dass du weißt, was sie getan hat?"

„Sie hat das gleiche getan wie Carla Radames."

„Die Frau, die sich zu Ada Wong geklont hat?"

Leon nickte. „Simmons hat den C-Virus mit Adas DNS verbunden und Carla damit infiziert. Als sie aus dem Kokon geschlüpft ist, sah sie aus wie Ada. Alex wird dasselbe gemacht haben, nur dass sie dadurch ihr altes Aussehen zurückerlangt hat."

„Und Natalia?", fragte Barry.

„Soweit ich das verstanden habe, ist das schon noch Natalias Körper, aber Alex hat ihr Aussehen verändert."

„Ist dann Natalia noch irgendwo da drin?"

* * *

„Jake, du bist uns jetzt ein paar Erklärungen schuldig", sagte Chris ernst. „Du wirst uns jetzt alles von Anfang an erzählen."

Jake holte tief Luft. Er wusste, dass er jetzt endlich die Karten offen auf den Tisch legen musste. Das war er vor allem Sherry schuldig. Seine Freundin stand hinter Chris und sah ihn mit versteinerter Miene an. Keine Regung war auf ihrem Gesicht zu erkennen. Jake plagte ein schlechtes Gewissen. Er hatte den einzigen Menschen, dem er wirklich vertraute, betrogen und die Wahrheit vorenthalten.

„Vor einigen Wochen stand auf einmal ein junges Mädchen vor meiner Tür. Es war Barrys Adoptivtochter Natalia. Sie stellte sich bei mir als meine „Tante" Alex Wesker vor. Ich habe zuerst überhaupt nicht begriffen, was das alles sollte. Ich dachte, das Mädchen nimmt mich auf den Arm oder so", sagte Jake, „aber sie wusste so viele Details aus dem Leben meines Vaters und von Umbrella. Ich habe ihr geglaubt."

„Ihr habt einen Deal miteinander gemacht, nicht wahr?"

„Ja. Alex hat geplant, sich früher oder später wieder ihrer Forschungsarbeit an den Viren zu widmen. Dazu brauchte sie aber ein Labor. Als 13-jähriges Mädchen hatte sie ja nicht viel Spielraum. Unsere Vereinbarung war einfach: Sie erzählt mir etwas über meinen Dad und ich helfe ihr. Ich sollte das erledigen, was sie nicht konnte."

„Und was genau war das?"

„Naja, als erstes hat sie natürlich Geld gebraucht. Sie hatte einiges, aber kam nicht ran. Ich bin für sie auf die Cayman-Inseln geflogen, um mich mit ihrem Vermögensverwalter zu treffen. Er hat ihr Geld freigemacht und ihr ein Konto eingerichtet, sodass sie jederzeit auf ihre Finanzen zugreifen kann."

„Hat er die Briefkastenfirma gegründet?"

„Ja."

„Welchen Zweck hatte die Briefkastenfirma?"

„Alex brauchte Maschinen und Gerätschaften für ihr Labor", erklärte Jake. „Sie hat ihre Sachen über die Firma gekauft."

„Das Büro?"

„Ich habe mich mit dem Vermieter getroffen und den Vertrag übergeben. Das Büro war nur eine vorrübergehende Lösung. Alex hat dort mit ihrem Laptop gearbeitet und alle Vorbereitungen für ihre Flucht getroffen. Wir haben die bestellten Sachen dort kurzzeitig gelagert."

„Wir haben euren Plan aber etwas durcheinandergebracht, weil wir herausgefunden haben, dass es eine Briefkastenfirma war", sagte Claire. „Alex musste handeln. Was hat sie gemacht?"

„Als wir hier waren und… und es hieß, dass Alex ins Gefängnis muss, da habe ich… Es war eine Kurzschlusshandlung", sagte Jake entschuldigend. „Ich wollte nicht, dass Alex eingesperrt wird. Ich wollte meine „Tante" nicht verlieren."

„Das verstehen wir, Jake", sagte Chris, „deshalb wirst du auch keine Konsequenzen zu fürchten haben. Allerdings kann ich mich nur wiederholen: Was du getan hast, war nicht richtig."

„Ich weiß und es tut mir leid."

„Was ist dann passiert? Wie konnte Alex fliehen?"

„Als wir im Aufzug standen, hat Alex spontan unseren Deal beendet. Ich war nicht damit einverstanden, weil ich dachte, ich sehe sie nie wieder", erklärte Jake. „Sie musste halt kurzfristig ihren Plan ändern, also hat sie unsere Zusammenarbeit beendet. Sie wollte mich schützen, deshalb hat sie meine Waffe genommen. Es war nur gespielt, sie hätte niemals auf mich geschossen. Sie wollte euch glauben machen, dass alles von ihr ausging und ich nur… ihr Laufbursche war."

Chris nickte zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte.

„Ich hab sie aus der Stadt rausgefahren", fuhr Jake fort. „Unterwegs hat sie irgendwen von Umbrella angerufen, den sie von früher kannte. Die haben sie mit einem Hubschrauber ausgeflogen und die Sachen aus dem Büro in das Anwesen gebracht. Wir haben uns verabschiedet und ich bin zurückgefahren."

„All das Geld, Jake, das du verdient hast, das wir für Rachel auf die Seite gelegt haben", sagte Sherry langsam, „das kam von Alex, nicht wahr? Sie hat dich bezahlt."

Jake nickte. Er wich Sherrys Blick aus.

„Nachdem du zurück warst, kam nochmal eine sehr große Summe", sagte Sherry.

„Ja, das war die letzte Zahlung, die sie mir überweisen wollte. Dafür, dass ich ihr rausgeholfen habe."

„Was genau hatte sie vor?", wollte Chris wissen. „Habt ihr irgendwann mal über ihre Pläne gesprochen?"

„Nein. Was auch immer sie getan hat, ich wusste davon nichts."

„Was habt ihr besprochen, als ihr in dem Büro zusammengesessen habt?"

„Sie hat mir alles Mögliche über meinen Vater und die Kindheit der beiden erzählt. Sie hat mir auch sehr viel über Viren erklärt."

Sherry nickte. „Deshalb hast du dir diese Bücher gekauft, oder?"

„Welche Bücher, Jake?", hakte Chris nach.

„Ach, ich… Nachdem Alex mir etwas über ihre Arbeit und Viren erklärt hatte, habe ich mir ein paar Bücher über Viren gekauft. Ich wollte einfach etwas darüber lernen."

„OK", sagte Chris. „Weißt du zufällig, was das für ein Umbrella-Agent war, der Alex mit dem Hubschrauber abgeholt hat?"

„Tut mir leid, nein. Bei Umbrella kenn ich mich leider nicht aus. Und Alex hat mir auch nichts gesagt."

„Ist schon gut. Das reicht erst mal, Jake", sagte Chris ernst. „Wenn wir noch Fragen haben, dann kommen wir nochmal zu dir. Du darfst derweil gehen."

Es klopfte und Barry, Jill und Leon traten ein. Jake erhob sich und er sah sichtlich erleichtert aus, dass er entlassen war. Allerdings musste er sich jetzt endlich mit Sherry auseinandersetzen. Seine Freundin folgte ihm nach draußen auf dem Flur.

„Es tut mir leid, Sherry. Ich hätte es dir sagen sollen."

„Ja, das hättest du, Jake, aber jetzt ist es zu spät. Du hast es mir nicht gesagt."

Jake konnte Sherrys Blick nicht deuten. War sie enttäuscht von ihm? War sie sauer auf ihn?

„Jake, ich bin dir nicht böse", sagte Sherry sanft. „Ich verstehe dich. Ich verstehe, warum du dich auf Alex eingelassen hast."

„Ich hätte…"

„Nein, Jake. Du hättest gar nichts", unterbrach ihn Sherry. „Was du getan hast, war vielleicht nicht richtig, aber es war… ganz natürlich. Vermutlich hätte ich auch so gehandelt. Niemand nimmt dir übel, auch Chris nicht, dass du etwas über deinen Dad erfahren wolltest."

Sanft legte sie ihre Hand an seine Wange. „Es ist nun mal so passiert, Jake. Wir können nichts mehr ändern. Ich vertraue dir, Jake, und deshalb weiß ich, dass Rachel in keinem Moment in Gefahr war."

„Sherry…"

„Jake, es gibt jetzt wichtigere Dinge, über die wir uns Gedanken machen müssen", sagte Sherry ernst. „Dieser Pascal ist hier und wir müssen uns noch um den neuen Virus kümmern."

„Du hast Recht, Sherry."

„Wir reden irgendwann später nochmal, aber jetzt… Geht's darum, wie wir diese Terroristen aufhalten, OK?"

Sherry lächelte ihn an und nickte. Jake war froh über ihr Verständnis und ihre Aussöhnung. Er wusste, dass sie sich zu gegebener Zeit aussprechen mussten, aber für den Moment war er einfach nur erleichtert, dass die Wogen zwischen ihnen geglättet waren und Sherry ihm nicht böse war.

* * *

Alex schloss ihre Augen, als sie Stimmen hörte. Barry und Jill Valentine standen vor ihrem Zimmer und beobachteten sie durch die große Scheibe. Sie gab vor, noch bewusstlos zu sein, und zwang sich, ruhig zu bleiben, sodass die Maschinen, an die sie angeschlossen war, sie nicht verrieten und niemand in ihr Zimmer kam, und lauschte. Barry erzählte Jill, wie sich Natalia verändert hatte. Er machte sich Vorwürfe, dass er nicht die richtigen Schlüsse gezogen und die Wahrheit gesehen hatte.

Alex musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Sie bemitleidete Barry. Er war erbärmlich in seiner Dummheit und Naivität. Hatte er allen Ernstes geglaubt, er hätte Alex Wesker besiegt? Dass sie nicht lachte. Sie war unbesiegbar, eine unsterbliche Göttin.

Irgendwann kam ein Mann zu ihnen und sie sprachen über Alex' Verwandlung. Ein paar Namen fielen, aber Alex hörte nicht mehr zu. Als die drei verschwunden waren, öffnete sie die Augen und blickte an die steril weiße Decke eines Krankenzimmers. Das regelmäßige Piepen des Herzmonitors ging ihr langsam auf die Nerven. Sie wollte sich gerade aufrichten, als sie erneut Schritte auf dem Gang hörte.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig konnte sie sich schlafend stellen, bevor die Zimmertür geöffnet wurde und eine Person eintrat. Sie hörte das Klappern von Absätzen auf dem Boden, als jemand das Zimmer durchquerte, etwas tat und dann wieder ging.

Alex wartete, bis die Tür wieder ins Schloss gefallen war, dann richtete sie sich vorsichtig auf. Ihre Muskeln waren steif und sie hatte Probleme mit der veränderten Dimension ihres Körpers und der Kontrolle über ihre Gliedmaßen. Sie war jetzt wieder im Körper einer Erwachsenen und deutlich größer, als Natalia es zuvor gewesen war. Ihre Beine waren kraftlos und viel zu lang für ihr Empfinden.

Vorsichtig entfernte sie alle Anschlüsse der Maschinen von ihrem Körper und zog den Schlauch des Tropfs aus ihrem Arm. Sie wankte und Schwindel überkam sie, als sie zum ersten Mal die Füße auf den Boden setzte. Sie fröstelte in ihrem losen Krankenhaushemd. Jemand hatte frische Kleidung für sie auf einen Stuhl gelegt.

Alex warf einen prüfenden Blick zur Fensterscheibe. Niemand war auf dem Gang zu sehen. Sie nahm die Kleidung und schlich in das kleine Bad, das an das Zimmer anschloss, und zog sich um. Die Kleidung war einfach und so überhaupt nicht nach ihrem Geschmack, aber es gab jetzt Wichtigeres als ihre Garderobe.

Als sie in den Spiegel über dem Waschbecken sah, erschrak sie und für einen Moment traute sie ihren eigenen Augen nicht. Sie sah sich selbst, wie sie früher einmal ausgesehen hatte. Ihr Haar war wieder haselnussbraun und wallte voll und kräftig über ihre Schultern. Ihre Haut war nicht mehr blass und ihr Gesicht war nicht mehr von der Krankheit ausgemergelt. Unter ihren Augen waren keine Ringe mehr. Sie sah wie Mitte 20 aus, als sie in der Blüte ihres Lebens gestanden hatte - gesund, attraktiv, die alte Alex Wesker.

Sie hob ihre Hand und berührte sich an der Wange, um sicherzugehen, dass sie sich auch wirklich selbst im Spiegel sah. Ihr Spiegelbild tat dasselbe wie sie. Es war kein Traum.

Alex Wesker lächelte.

* * *

Chris, Barry, Jill, Claire und Leon waren immer noch im Büro und diskutierten über die Lage.

„Wie soll es denn jetzt weitergehen?", wollte Leon von Chris wissen. „Was sollen wir mit Alex Wesker machen?"

„Ich zerbreche mir doch auch schon die ganze Zeit den Kopf", antwortete Chris.

„Es ist Alex Wesker. Du hast doch gehört, was Jake erzählt hat. Sie wollte ihre Arbeit an den Viren wieder aufnehmen! Bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit wird sie das tun. Es ist zu gefährlich, sie am Leben zu lassen!", warf Claire ein.

„Nein", widersprach Barry. „Wir können sie nicht töten. Das ist immer noch Natalia, Claire."

„Barry, Natalia gibt es nicht mehr. Das ist jetzt Alex. Sie hat Natalias Bewusstsein übernommen."

„Claire hat Recht", meinte Jill.

„Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Irgendwo in ihr muss es noch Natalia geben. Ich glaube nicht, dass Natalia einfach so fort ist."

Chris, Jill und Claire sahen sich betreten an. Sie hatten Verständnis für Barry. Natürlich klammerte er sich an jede noch so kleinste Hoffnung. Doch vermutlich machte er sich falsche Hoffnungen.

„Und dann müssen wir auch noch klären, wie es mit Pascal weitergehen soll."

Ehe jemand etwas dazu sagen konnte, klopfte es und Rebecca betrat den Raum.

„Ich wollte euch nur Bescheid sagen, dass Alex Wesker aufgewacht ist."

„Wirklich?!"

„Ja. Ich habe gesehen, dass sie vom Bett aufgestanden ist."

„Dann müssen wir mit ihr reden!", sagte Barry sofort und wollte schon hinausstürmen, als Chris ihn zurückhielt.

„Barry, ich denke, dass das keine gute Idee ist", sagte Chris und legte seinem alten Freund beschwichtigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich weiß, dass du Antworten willst. Aber ich werde mit Alex reden."

„Chris…"

„Schon gut, Jill. Ich werde mit Alex reden. Ich will… etwas versuchen."

„Hast du einen Plan?", fragte Claire.

„Sozusagen. Ich hoffe, es funktioniert."

* * *

Als Chris vor dem Zimmer stand und Alex am Fenster stehen sah, fragte er sich, ob seine Idee wirklich so gut war, wie er anfangs dachte. Entweder würde sein Plan aufgehen, oder er machte sich gleich zum größten Idioten aller Zeiten.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du das tun willst, Chris?", fragte Claire im Flüsterton.

„Ja. Geht zurück ins Büro und wartet auf mich. Redet derweil weiter mit Pascal. Wir brauchen alle Infos, die wir bekommen können", mahnte Chris. „Die Sache ist noch nicht vorbei und es könnte jederzeit einen neuen Ausbruch geben. Also kümmere dich um deinen Freund."

Claire öffnete schon den Mund, um zu widersprechen, doch schloss ihn wieder und gab klein bei. „OK. Dann geh ich runter zu Pascal."

„Nimm Rebecca mit", sagte Chris. „Und vielleicht bringst du Barry auf andere Gedanken."

Claire lächelte und nickte.

Als Chris allein war, klopfte er vorsichtig an Alex' Zimmertür. Die Frau, die mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand und durch das Fenster hinaussah, drehte sich nicht um, als er eintrat. Chris schloss die Tür und ließ die weiße Jalousie an der Fensterscheibe herunter, sodass niemand ihr Gespräch beobachten konnte.

Alex hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und stand nur regungslos da.

Chris atmete tief durch. „Hallo", sagte er dann, so freundlich er konnte, und trat langsam näher.

Alex sah kurz über ihre Schulter, dann drehte sie sich langsam um und begegnete seinem Blick. Ihr Mund verzog sich in ein hämisches Grinsen. „Mr. Redfield, was für eine Überraschung."

Chris fiel auf, wie verschieden und doch ähnlich sich Alex und Albert Wesker waren. Während Albert blond war und blaue Augen hatte, war Alex braunhaarig und hatte braune Augen. Während Albert stets Schwarz getragen hatte, bevorzugte Alex Weiß. Ihre Verwandlung durch den C-Virus hatte sie stark verändert, denn sie entsprach überhaupt nicht mehr Claires und Moiras Beschreibung von einer kranken Frau mittleren Alters. Sie war um Jahrzehnte verjüngt.

Chris musste zugeben, dass sie eine ansehnliche und attraktive Frau war. Ihr Haar war voll und glänzend. Sie war groß und schlank, selbst ohne Schuhe war sie fast mit ihm auf Augenhöhe.

„Was für eine Überraschung", sagte Alex. Ihre Stimme war sanft, fast rauchig und verführerisch. „Sie hätte ich hier nicht erwartet. Eigentlich hätte ich eher mit Barry gerechnet. Oder vielleicht noch mit Jake."

„Tut mir leid, Alex, aber du musst mit mir vorlieb nehmen", antwortete Chris.

„Zu schade", seufzte Alex. „Was willst du dann von mir, _Chris_?"

„Reden."

„Reden?"

„Auch wenn es schon eine Weile her ist, du hast immerhin unser System gehackt. Es wäre ja doch ganz interessant zu erfahren, wie du das geschafft hast."

Alex sah ihn entgeistert an.

„Also?"

Alex fing sich schnell und grinste. „Eure Firewall ist ziemlich lückenhaft. Und eure geheimen Dokumente sind nicht ausreichend geschützt. Es war ein leichtes für mich, die Passwörter zu knacken. Keine große Sache."

„Hast du so von Jake erfahren?", fragte Chris.

„Ja."

Chris nickte. „Ich werde es mal an unsere Techniker weitergeben." Nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr er fort. „Meine Schwester und Barry haben dich eigentlich vernichtet. Und dennoch stehst du vor mir."

Alex schnaubte und lachte leise auf. „Das dachtet ihr wohl, aber da muss ich euch leider enttäuschen."

„Wie?"

„Ich habe mein Bewusstsein mithilfe einer Maschine in Natalias Körper gepflanzt. Und hier bin ich. Gesund und munter. Wo soll dieses Gespräch hinführen, Mr. Redfield?"

„Gute Frage. Ich weiß nicht."

„Wenn Sie mich dann wohl entschuldigen würden, Mr. Redfield, ich habe Wichtigeres zu tun", sagte Alex kalt.

„Was willst du denn tun, Alex?", fragte Chris. „Wir haben dir das Leben gerettet. Du bist hier bei der B.S.A.A. Ich glaube nicht, dass du noch einmal einfach so hier rausspazierst. Alle Gänge sind voller bewaffneter Soldaten und jetzt bist du kein kleines Mädchen mehr. Jeder hier weiß jetzt, wer du bist. An deiner Stelle würde ich mir also gut überlegen, was du als nächstes tust."

Sie betrachtete ihn eine Weile, ohne etwas zu sagen.

„Ich habe gehört, ihr habt ein paar Probleme mit einem neuen Virus. Seid ihr schon einen Schritt weitergekommen?"

„Wir treten auf der Stelle", sagte Chris. „Wir haben ein paar Hinweise, aber…"

„Verstehe", meinte Alex. „Ihr kommt nicht weiter und jetzt wollt ihr, dass ich euch dabei helfe, nicht wahr?"

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt", sagte Chris. „Du kannst auch hier drinbleiben. Nur, so wie ich die Wesker kenne, wirst du einen anderen Weg wählen."

„Wo ist Jake? Ich war für alles verantwortlich, es war nicht seine Schuld."

„Das weiß ich", meinte Chris. „Jake scheint dir ja sehr am Herzen zu liegen."

„Ich mag den Jungen. Er hat mir sehr geholfen."

Chris lächelte. „Jake wird keinen Ärger bekommen, versprochen."

„Oh, aber ich?", fragte Alex gespielt unwissend.

Sie standen nun direkt voreinander und sahen sich in die Augen.

„Das kommt ganz darauf an, Alex", sagte Chris.

„Auf was?"

„Du kannst dich hier und heute entscheiden, ob du unser Freund oder unser Feind sein möchtest. Ich weiß, dass du eine sehr kluge Frau bist, Alex, also wirst du die richtige Entscheidung treffen."

Alex grinste. „Ich sehe schon, wohin das führt." Sie stand jetzt so dicht vor ihm, dass sich ihre Gesichter fast berührten. Chris blinzelte nicht, sondern sah ihr unablässig in die Augen. „Was ist das für ein Gefühl, so jämmerlich versagt zu haben? All euere Anstrengungen waren umsonst, die Wesker sind nicht tot. Was würde Albert wohl sagen, wenn er das hier sehen könnte?"

„Vermutlich würde er sagen: ‚Sehr gut, Chris. Wie ich sehe, hast du doch etwas von mir gelernt.' Ich weiß, dass du nur so darauf brennst, wieder in einem Labor zu stehen und an Viren zu arbeiten. Das kannst du alles haben, wenn du dich nur richtig entscheidest. Also, steht unser Deal?"

Alex lachte leise auf. Sie überlegte kurz, dann sagte sie: „Ich werde darüber nachdenken. Erwarten Sie meine Antwort morgen, Mr. Redfield."

„Denk auch an Jake, Alex. Er mag seine Tante." Mit diesen Worten verließ Chris den Raum und ließ Alex allein zurück.


	21. Kapitel 21: Erinnerungen

_ Xaori: Vielen lieben Dank für dein Review. Ich freu mich total, einen neuen Leser zu haben und ich hoffe, du schaffst es noch, die anderen Kapitel zu lesen. _

* * *

Mittlerweile dämmerte es. Alex stand noch immer am Fenster und sah nachdenklich auf die Straßen New Yorks hinab. Das Essen, das man ihr hingestellt hatte, hatte sie nicht angerührt.

Sie ließ sich Chris Redfields Worte durch den Kopf gehen und wog ihre Möglichkeiten ab. Alex verfluchte die B.S.A.A. dafür, dass sie ihre Pläne durchkreuzt hatte. Eigentlich wollte sie jetzt bereits in ihrem neueingerichteten Labor stehen und weiter forschen.

Es war ihr ein Rätsel, wie die B.S.A.A. sie gefunden hatte. Soweit Alex wusste, war der Ort des Hauses, in dem sie und Albert aufgewachsen waren, nie offiziell bekannt geworden. Redfield und seine Leute mussten tief gegraben haben, um sie dort aufspüren zu können. Es sei denn…

Sie dachte kurz an die Gespräche mit Jake zurück. Hatte sie ihm gegenüber erwähnt, wohin sie gehen wollte? Vermutlich hatte sie es ihm erzählt. Nach ihrer Flucht hatte man den Jungen wahrscheinlich über ihr Verhältnis ausgefragt. Jake hatte gar keine andere Wahl gehabt, als ihnen zu verraten, was er wusste. Selbst wenn er nicht viel preisgegeben hatte, den Rest hätten Redfield und seine Leute selbst herausfinden können.

Alex war Jake nicht böse. Der Junge hatte sehr viel für sie getan und ohne ihn wäre sie nie so weit gekommen. Sie war viel eher wütend auf sich selbst. Sie hatte sich hinreißen lassen und in ihrer Siegessicherheit zu viele Fehler gemacht. Sie war nachlässig geworden und hatte sich selbst in ihre jetzige Situation gebracht.

Sie hatte nicht viel Spielraum, wie sie sich selbst eingestehen musste. Chris Redfield hatte nicht Unrecht. Ein zweites Mal würde sie das Gebäude der B.S.A.A. nicht so leicht verlassen können. Noch dazu waren ihre Möglichkeiten jetzt noch begrenzter als beim letzten Mal. Sie hatte nicht mal mehr ein Handy, mit dem sie jemanden anrufen konnte.

Gedanklich trug sie alle Fakten zusammen. Sie hatte bisher viel erreicht. Sie hatte sogar endlich ihren alten Körper wieder. Das Versteckspiel war zu Ende. Sie musste nicht länger vorgeben, ein kleines Mädchen zu sein.

Die B.S.A.A. bot ihr eine Zusammenarbeit an. Wenn sie sich darauf einließ, dann würde sie nicht nur Zugang zu dem neuen Virus bekommen, sie hätte sogar die Chance, die Situation zu ihrem Vorteil zu wenden. Dafür jedoch musste sie äußerst klug und vorsichtig vorgehen. Und sie war auf Jakes Hilfe angewiesen. Wenigstens. Sie überlegte, was Albert in ihrer Situation getan hätte. Er war immer ein kluger Stratege gewesen, der jeden Schritt im Voraus genau kalkuliert hatte. Nützliche Beziehungen zu knüpfen war schon immer seine Stärke gewesen. Das wolle sich Alex zum Vorbild nehmen.

_Lass deine Freunde nah an dich heran, aber deine Feinde noch näher. _Chris Redfield würde es bitter bereuen, ihr, Alex Wesker, einen Deal angeboten zu haben.

* * *

„Du hast _was_ gemacht?!" Jill sah ihren Mann fassungslos an.

„Christopher, das war nicht abgesprochen", mahnte O'Brian.

Chris hatte mit der Reaktion schon gerechnet. Er hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Ich weiß, ich weiß. Bitte, hört mir erstmal zu."

„Wir sind ganz Ohr", sagte Claire und warf Chris einen tadelnden Blick zu. Sie hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und wartete ungeduldig auf eine Erklärung von ihrem Bruder.

„Das war eine Idee, die mir gestern spontan eingefallen ist, nachdem wir mit Jake geredet hatten. Ich dachte, dass es klüger wäre, nicht gegen Alex Wesker zu arbeiten."

„Aus welchem Grund, Chris?", fragte Jill wütend. „Und warum weihst du uns nicht vorher in deine Pläne ein?!"

„Weil ich wusste, dass ihr genauso reagieren würdet", sagte Chris ruhig. „Erst mit euch zu diskutieren, hätte zu lange gedauert. Ich wollte sofort handeln. Und ich glaube, dass mein Plan aufgegangen ist."

„Du meinst, Alex Wesker lässt sich auf eine Zusammenarbeit mit der B.S.A.A.? Träum weiter, Bruder!"

„Das wird sie", sagte Chris mit Bestimmtheit. „Das wird sie."

„Was hast du ihr versprochen?"

„Dass sie uns mit dem neuen Virus weiterhilft", erklärte Chris.

„Was?! Du willst sie in die Sache mitreinziehen?! Diese Frau wird jede Gelegenheit nutzen, um…"

„Ich weiß, deshalb müssen wir ein Auge auf sie haben. Und Jake in die Sache involvieren", sagte Chris. „Er hat den besten Draht zu Alex Wesker. Außerdem mag sie ihn. Sie wird jeden Vorteil für sich aus dieser Vereinbarung ziehen, das müssen wir eben auch tun."

„Chris, das ist… Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll", sagte Jill und warf resignierend die Hände in die Luft.

Claire schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie sollen wir das Barry erklären?"

„Ich rede mit ihm, keine Sorge. Und auch mit Jake. Überlasst das alles mir", sagte Chris. „Wenn ich das erledigt habe, dann werden wir Alex in alles einweihen, was wir wissen. Sie soll sich Pascal ebenfalls ansehen und Rebecca bei den Untersuchungen helfen."

Rebecca sah auf diese Ankündigung hin nicht sonderlich begeistert aus.

„Alex ist doch nicht dumm, Chris", warf Jill ein. „Ich denke nicht, dass sie fair spielen wird. Wenn sie sich darauf einlässt, dann mit Sicherheit nicht aus reiner Herzensgüte, weil sie uns so gern hat."

„Das habe ich bedacht", entgegnete Chris. „Keine Sorge, ich behalte mir ein paar Trümpfe in der Hinterhand."

„Wenn das mal gutgeht", meinte Claire.

* * *

„Ihr habt einen Deal mit Alex gemacht?", fragte Jake, genauso erstaunt und ungläubig wie die anderen.

Chris nickte. „_Ich_ habe einen Deal mit deiner „Tante" gemacht. Sie hat noch nicht gesagt, ob sie kooperieren wird, aber ich bin guter Hoffnung. Sie hat gar keine andere Wahl, als zuzusagen."

„Und du kommst zu mir, weil ich… da so eine gewisse Rolle spielen soll, nicht wahr?", schlussfolgerte Jake.

„Ja. Du musst uns helfen, dass das funktioniert, Jake. Ich habe Alex gesagt, dass sie uns bei der Sache mit dem neuen Virus helfen muss."

„Ernsthaft, Chris?"

„Wir haben keine andere Wahl", sagte Chris. „Wir kommen nicht weiter und praktisch jede Minute kann es einen neuen Ausbruch geben. Wir brauchen Alex' Hilfe dabei."

„Ich glaube, das war eine Schnapsidee", sagte Jake und er klang dabei fast genauso tadelnd wie Jill und Claire.

„Vielleicht war es das, aber angesichts unserer Situation habe ich entschieden, uns nicht noch mehr Probleme zu schaffen, als wir ohnehin schon haben. Wir können es uns nicht erlauben, an zwei Fronten gleichzeitig zu kämpfen. Außerdem habe ich an dich gedacht, Jake."

„An mich?", fragte Jake verwundert.

„Ich weiß, dass du immer noch wütend auf mich bist. Wegen deines Vaters", fügte Chris hinzu.

„Chris, das hatten wir schon. Wir können nicht mehr ändern, was passiert ist."

„Ja, das stimmt. Das können wir wirklich nicht. Aber wir können versuchen, die Fehler aus der Vergangenheit nicht mehr zu wiederholen. Ich weiß, dass es dir sehr viel bedeutet hat, Alex Wesker zu treffen."

Jake atmete tief durch und nickte. „Ja, das hat es. Sie war die Einzige, die…"

„Ich weiß, die Einzige, die dir etwas über deinen Vater erzählen konnte. Genau deshalb mache ich das, Jake. Ich möchte für dich, dass du diesmal selbst die Möglichkeit hast, zu entscheiden. Und ich wünsche mir für dich, dass dir diese Chance, die du bekommen hast, erhalten bleibt."

Die beiden Männer sahen sich an. Chris nickte.

„Also gut", sagte Jake schließlich. „Bin dabei."

„Sehr gut."

* * *

Nachdem Chris vorsichtig an die Tür geklopft hatte, öffnete Alex Wesker und bat ihn herein. Sobald die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war, ergriff Chris die Initiative. Er wollte nicht lange um den heißen Brei herumreden. Er wollte eine Antwort.

„Wie sieht es aus? Steht unser Deal?"

Alex antwortete nicht gleich, sondern betrachtete ihn eingehend, so als versuche sie, seine Gedanken zu lesen oder aus seinem Gesichtsausdruck schlau zu werden.

„Ich habe eingehend über das Angebot nachgedacht und alle Möglichkeiten abgewogen", erklärte Alex. „Ich bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass dein Angebot überaus interessant ist, Chris. Ich bin geneigt, mich auf den Deal einzulassen."

Chris atmete innerlich auf. Er hatte schon befürchtet, Alex würde ablehnen. Dann wäre er in einer Zwickmühle gesessen. Ihr Tonfall verriet ihm aber, dass es wohl einen Haken gab. Ihre Zustimmung hing von einer Bedingung ab.

„Aber? Da kommt noch etwas, oder?"

„In der Tat. Ich helfe euch und als Gegenleistung werde ich einfach hier rausspazieren, wenn das hier vorbei ist."

„Du willst, dass wir dich einfach gehen lassen?"

„Das ist der Deal. Ja oder nein. Ihr habt die Wahl." Sie ging an ihm vorbei zum Fenster und drehte ihm den Rücken zu.

Chris verstand, dass er jetzt am Zug war. Alex hatte ihre Konditionen dargelegt und nun war es an ihm, darauf zu reagieren.

„Also gut, wenn du uns hilfst, diesen Fall zu _lösen_", Chris legte besondere Betonung auf das Wort, „dann bist du frei. Dann werden wir dich nicht länger behelligen. Aber ich werde nicht kurze Zeit später deine neugeschaffenen Monster beseitigen. Und Jake auch nicht. Also überleg dir gut, was du mit deiner Freiheit anfangen willst."

Alex drehte sich langsam um und begegnete seinem Blick. „Du bist für Überraschungen gut, Chris. Ich hätte dich anders eingeschätzt. Als ich hörte, dass du Albert in Afrika getötet hast, als ich deine Schwester auf der Insel kennenlernte, da hatte ich ein anderes Bild von dir."

„In der Vergangenheit war ich tatsächlich anders", sagte Chris nachdenklich und dachte dabei an die Entwicklung, die er seit Raccoon City durchgemacht hatte, die er vor allem seit Piers' Tod und China durchgemacht hatte. „Scheint so, als hätten mich die Wesker ein paar Lektionen gelehrt."

Alex schritt langsam auf ihn zu. Sie konnte genauso einschüchternd sein wie Albert Wesker es gewesen war und Chris konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass ihre Mitarbeiter von früher großen Respekt, vielleicht sogar Angst vor ihr gehabt hatten. Chris blieb standhaft. Er wich keinen Millimeter zurück, als sie sich ihm näherte und sich bedrohlich vor ihm aufbaute.

„Ihr letztes Wort, Mr. Redfield?"

„Ja."

„Ich bin einverstanden", sagte Alex und nickte. „Ich denke, dieses kleine… _Arrangement _wird sehr interessant werden."

„Oh ja, das denke ich auch."

* * *

Chris, Jill, Claire, Leon, Helena, O'Brian, Barry, Rebecca und Billy hatten sich im Konferenzraum der B.S.A.A. versammelt, um ihr weiteres Vorgehen und Chris' Plan zu besprechen. Alle warteten gespannt auf die Person, die so viel Wirbel verursacht hatte. Dann endlich ging die Tür auf und Jake gefolgt von Alex Wesker betrat den Raum.

Als Alex Wesker hereinkam und sich an das Kopfende des Tisches gegenüber Chris setzte, veränderte sich die Stimmung im Raum spürbar. Alle waren angespannt, die Temperatur schien augenblicklich um mehrere Grad zu fallen. Claires und Barrys Gesichter waren wie versteinert. Jake nahm neben Alex Platz. Er warf Chris einen kurzen Blick zu, den Chris mit einem Nicken erwiderte.

Alex wirkte gelassen. Lässig schlug sie die Beine übereinander und wartete. Reihum betrachtete sie alle Anwesenden. Sie grinste.

„Wie ich sehe, haben Sie Ihren Leuten bereits meine Konditionen dargelegt, Mr. Redfield", stellte Alex amüsiert fest.

„Wir haben bereits alles besprochen", sagte Chris und erhob sich, um ein Laptop auf den Tisch zu stellen. „Wir geben dir jetzt alle Infos, die wir bislang zusammentragen konnten. Rebecca."

Rebecca startete den Computer und rief ihre bisherigen Ermittlungsergebnisse auf, dann schob sie Alex das Laptop hin, damit sie mitlesen konnte.

„Alles begann vor ein paar Wochen, als es zu einem neuen Virusausbruch in Afrika kam. Kurz darauf kam es auch zu Ausbrüchen in Amerika."

„Washington?", fragte Alex.

„Ja. Und kürzlich im Central Park."

Alex hörte Chris aufmerksam zu.

„Wir stießen dabei auf einen Mann namens Pascal Jefferson. Claire kennt ihn aus ihrer College-Zeit."

„Ist das der Mann, der euch gerettet hat? Und der jetzt hier ist?", fragte Alex.

„Ja", antwortete Chris. „Claire."

„Pascal und ich waren zusammen auf der Uni", fuhr Claire fort. Ihr war anzumerken, dass es ihr nicht behagte, mit Alex Wesker zu sprechen. „Er wollte Journalist werden und eine Reportage über den Kongo schreiben. Er flog nach Afrika, aber kehrte nie zurück. Er wurde von jemandem entführt, der Experimente mit ihm durchgeführt hat. Sie infizierten ihn mit dem neuen Virus und machten ihn zu dem, was er heute ist. Allerdings ist er nicht wie die anderen Monster. Er mutiert nicht wie sie."

„Details dazu findest du auf dem Laptop. Rebecca wird dir später im Labor noch das zeigen, was sie bisher herausgefunden hat", erklärte Chris.

Alex nickte. „Und weiter?"

„Wir fanden noch eine andere Spur. Es begann ebenfalls in Afrika", sagte Jill. „Vor sehr vielen Jahren startete dort ein namhafter Pharmakonzern ein Experiment. Pharmatech, sagt dir der Name etwas?"

„Durchaus", sagte Alex.

„Sie wollten eine gentechnisch veränderte Bananensorte anbauen, um damit die Malaria zu bekämpfen."

„Ich wusste nicht, dass sie in die grüne Gentechnik eingestiegen sind", meinte Alex. „Interessant."

„Sie fanden ein Dorf, das mit ihnen zusammenarbeiten wollte. Die Dorfbewohner kooperierten. Sie wollten diese Bananensorte in einem Feldversuch anbauen. Das gefiel aber einigen nicht. Eine Gruppe vermeintlicher Umweltschützer versuchte, die Zusammenarbeit zwischen dem Unternehmen und den Dorfbewohnern zu sabotieren. Als sie keinen Erfolg damit hatten, griffen sie zu drastischeren Maßnahmen." Chris deutete auf Billy.

„Das ist Lieutenant William Coen. Er war früher bei den Marines. Er und sein Team sollten im Kongo ein Versteck von Guerilla-Kämpfern ausheben."

„Marines?", fragte Alex erstaunt. „Lag das in Ihrer Zuständigkeit?"

„Wir waren vor der ostafrikanischen Küste gegen die Piraten dort im Einsatz", erklärte Billy. „Man sagte uns, sie seien ins Landesinnere geflüchtet und wir sollten sie bis dorthin verfolgen."

„Ich verstehe."

„Diese Leute schleusten jemanden in Lieutenant Coens Einheit ein, der ihn und seine Leute zu dem Dorf führte. Ihr Befehl war die Leute zu töten. Sie sollten aus dem Weg geräumt werden."

„Danach haben die falschen Umweltschützer das Gerücht gestreut, die Dorfbewohner hätten gar nicht mit Pharmatech kooperieren wollen. Weil dieser aber den Anbau der Gen-Pflanze unbedingt durchsetzen wollte, mussten die Dorfbewohner eben sterben", fuhr Claire fort. „Das Projekt mit den Gen-Bananen wurde daraufhin eingestellt und es gab Klagewellen gegen den Konzern. Pascal stellte Nachforschungen an. Zuerst fiel er auch auf die falsche Spur herein, die man gelegt hatte, schließlich aber kam er doch der wahren Geschichte auf die Schliche. Deshalb musste auch er verschwinden."

„Wir glauben mittlerweile, dass es diese dubiose Gruppierung auf etwas anderes abgesehen hatte. Ihr primäres Ziel war es nicht, das Projekt mit den Bananen zur Aufgabe zu zwingen. Sie hatten auch bei dem Forschungsteam des Pharmakonzerns einen Informanten. Einer der Forscher, der an dem Gen-Bananen-Projekt gearbeitet hat, ist Professor Dr. Paul Meyers. Er ist ein…"

„… bekannter Molekulargenetiker, ich weiß", sagte Alex. „Ich habe ein paar seiner Bücher gelesen."

„Wir haben ihn befragt und er hat uns die Geschichte erzählt. Er hat damals parallel an etwas sehr Interessantem gearbeitet", erklärte Chris. „Er erforschte diese seltene Genmutation, die bei 2 % der Weltbevölkerung auftritt. Der Antikörper, den Jake hat und den auch Albert hatte. Du weißt davon, oder?"

Alex wurde hellhörig. Jake warf ihr von der Seite einen Blick zu. „Ist das wahr? Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass ihm das bekannt war. Ich dachte, dass nur Spencer davon wusste."

„Offenbar nicht. Wir glauben, dass die Leute, die hinter dem neuen Virus stecken, es auf Professor Meyers' Arbeit abgesehen hatten", sagte Chris. „Das ist der Stand im Moment. An der Stelle kommen wir nicht weiter. Wir haben Pascal untersucht, wir haben seine Aussage. Er meinte, dass er während seiner Gefangenschaft mitbekommen hat, dass diese Leute sagten, die Arbeit des Professors hätte sich als nützlich erwiesen. Ab da tappen wir allerdings im Dunkeln. Und jede Minute kann ein weiterer Ausbruch erfolgen. Uns läuft die Zeit davon. Jetzt bist du am Zug, Alex."

Alex las sich ruhig die Informationen auf dem Laptop durch. „Ich werde sehen, was ich machen kann. Ich möchte jetzt ins Labor und die Ergebnisse sehen. Und Mr. Jefferson persönlich kennenlernen."

* * *

Rebecca ging voran und begleitete Alex in ihr Labor, wo sie in den letzten Wochen unermüdlich an dem neuen Virus geforscht hatte. Sie fühlte sich sofort sichtlich wohler, als sich ihnen Jake anschloss. Mit Alex Wesker allein zu sein behagte ihr so gar nicht. Sie vermutete, dass Chris Jake, der ja die beste Beziehung zu Alex Wesker hatte und sie am besten kannte, gebeten hatte, während ihrer Zusammenarbeit ein Auge auf sie zu haben.

Rebecca fuhr ihren Computer hoch, um ihre Forschungsergebnisse aufzurufen, und überreichte Alex alle Aufzeichnungen, die sie gemacht hatte.

Alex las sich alles aufmerksam durch. Plötzlich grinste sie. „Vampir-Virus?"

Rebeccas Wangen färbten sich rosa. „Ja. Ich habe ihn für meine Arbeit vorübergehend V-Virus getauft. Ich fand das war passend."

Alex schlug die Akte zu. „Erzählen Sie mir, was Sie herausgefunden haben, Ms. Chambers."

„OK. Dieses neue Virus basiert auf dem C-Virus. Ist Ihnen der bekannt?"

„Sehr gut, ja."

„Der C-Virus wurde manipuliert und weiterentwickelt. Der V-Virus besitzt eine interessante Eigenschaft. Er verleiht grundsätzlich übermenschliche Kräfte und stärkt den Körperbau, sodass man unempfindlich gegen physische Gewalt wird, dies hat aber einen hohen Preis."

„Welchen?"

„Der Virus infiziert die roten Blutkörperchen, woraufhin das Immunsystem aktiviert wird und sie zerstört. Das verursacht eine starke Anämie. Die Betroffenen entwickeln unkontrollierbare Gelüste auf menschliches Blut. Sie fallen sofort über ihre Mitmenschen her, beißen sie und verbreiten so die Seuche. Sehen Sie sich die Bilder an."

Rebecca rief die Aufnahmen von der Obduktion auf, die sie an einem der toten Infizierten durchgeführt hatte. „Ihre Kiefer sind sehr stark. Ihr Geruchssinn ist gut ausgeprägt, vermutlich damit sie sehr schnell Blut finden. Aber am Kopf liegt auch ihre Schwachstelle. Wenn man das Genick bricht oder in den Rachen schießt, dann kann man sie töten."

„Was passiert, wenn sie kein Blut trinken?"

„Dann sterben sie. Ihr Stoffwechsel ist unglaublich beschleunigt. Wenn sie nicht permanent Nahrung aufnehmen, dann siechen sie in kurzer Zeit dahin", erklärte Rebecca.

„Ich verstehe. Was ist mit dem Mann, der hier ist? Ich habe ihn ja im Park selbst gesehen. Er ist anders als die anderen. Warum?"

„Ja, aber das weiß ich leider nicht", musste Rebecca zugeben. „Ich habe Mr. Jeffersons Blut untersucht, aber werde aus den Ergebnissen leider nicht schlau."

„Ich werde einen Blick darauf werfen", sagte Alex und trat selbst an den Computer. „Sind das seine Blutwerte?"

„Ja. Besonders auffällig ist, dass Mr. Jefferson keine Anämie hat. Er muss kein Blut von anderen trinken. Sein Stoffwechsel ist normal."

„Ich sehe es", sagte Alex, während sie sich die Werte ansah. „Er hat übermenschliche Kräfte?"

„Ja. Ich habe sein Blut zigmal untersucht, aber finde leider nichts. Ich weiß nicht, was ihn von den anderen unterscheidet."

„Ich werde mich darum kümmern", sagte Alex. „Besorgen Sie mir eine Blutprobe von Mr. Jefferson. Dann werden wir uns das mal ansehen."

Rebecca nickte und eilte hinaus.

„Jake, von dir werde ich auch eine Blutprobe nehmen müssen", sagte Alex, während sie sich alle Gerätschaften, die sie brauchen würde, zusammensuchte und sich die Hände wusch.

„Von mir? Warum?"

„Du bist Träger des Antikörpers. Da dies ja offenbar eine Rolle spielt, brauche ich eine frische Probe", erklärte Alex. „Keine Sorge, das geht ganz schnell." Sie zog sich weiße Plastikhandschuhe an und machte eine Spritze bereit.

„Wie soll dir das helfen?", fragte Jake, als er seine Jacke auszog und Alex seinen rechten Arm hinhielt.

„Ich muss die Antikörper aus deinem Blut analysieren. Ich denke, das könnte uns hier weiterbringen."

* * *

Leon wartete bereits in seinem Hotelzimmer, als sich Ada mit ihrem Enterhaken auf den kleinen Balkon schwang und durch die offene Tür nach innen trat.

„Hi", sagte Leon, der auf Kante des Bettes saß.

„Hi", hauchte Ada. Sie kam auf ihn zu und wollte sich auf seinen Schoß setzen, um ihn zu küssen, doch Leon erhob sich und wandte sich von ihr ab.

„Was ist los, Leon?", fragte Ada.

„Wir müssen reden, Ada. So geht das nicht weiter."

„Was… meinst du, Leon?", fragte Ada.

„Tu bitte nicht so, als wüsstest du nicht, von was ich rede, Ada", sagte Leon, drehte sich um und sah sie ernst an. „Natalia, Barrys Adoptivtochter, war in Wirklichkeit Alex Wesker. Sie hat es geschafft, mithilfe des C-Virus ihren alten Körper zurückzuerlangen. Alle fragen sich natürlich jetzt, woher sie den C-Virus überhaupt hatte. Hattest du etwas damit zu tun?"

Auf Adas Schweigen hin, nickte Leon. „Habe ich mir gedacht."

„Leon, lass mich…"

„Nein, Ada! Ich brauche keine Erklärungen von dir. Du hast gesagt, dass du die Vergangenheit ruhen lassen würdest. Für uns, damit das mit uns endlich funktioniert!" Leon schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe dir vertraut, Ada. Ich habe dir geglaubt, aber das war wohl ein Fehler. Ich liebe dich, Ada. Nach 15 Jahren hin und her und diesen Spielchen dachte ich, die Dinge könnten sich ändern. Ich dachte wirklich, dass das mit uns etwas werden könnte."

„Das wird es doch auch", sagte Ada ruhig. „Ich habe nur einer alten Freundin einen Gefallen getan. Sie tat mir leid."

Leon schnaubte.

„Was willst du tun, Leon?", fragte Ada.

„Ich werde mein Leben leben und du solltest deines leben, dann sind wir beide besser dran."

Seine Worte trafen sie hart. „Leon…"

Er ging wortlos hinaus und ließ sie allein zurück.

* * *

Es war bereits spät am Abend, aber Alex stand immer noch im Labor und untersuchte ihre Proben. Ihre Untersuchungen am neuen Virus waren so gut wie abgeschlossen. Sie hatte auch das Blut von Jake und Pascal Jefferson analysiert.

Ihr war bereist aufgefallen, dass sich Jeffersons Virus von dem der anderen Infizierten deutlich unterschied, konnte aber noch nicht konkret sagen, wodurch. Sie fand Ähnlichkeiten zu Jakes Antikörpern, musste aber noch den entscheidenden Hinweis finden, um eine Verbindung nachweisen zu können. Ihre Arbeit wäre um einiges leichter gewesen, wenn sie eine Blutprobe von Albert gehabt hätte. Er war mit der Genmutation, die ihm Antikörper gegen alle erdenklichen Viren verlieh, geboren worden. Sein Virus, der ihm übermenschliche Kräfte verliehen hatte, hatte sich erst später mit seinen Körperzellen verbunden. Ein Vergleich hätte Alex sehr geholfen, festzustellen, wie der Virus in Jeffersons Blut stabil bleiben konnte. Doch leider sollte Alex' Arbeit besonders erschwert werden.

Sie nahm es seufzend hin, dass sie wohl noch einige Zeit beschäftigt sein würde. Als der Zeiger der Uhr in Richtung halb eins wanderte, befand sie, dass sie für heute genug getan hatte. Sie zog sich alle Informationen, die sie bisher bekommen oder selbst zusammengetragen hatte, auf ihren privaten USB-Stick und beendete ihre Arbeit.

Als sie das Labor aufräumte und ihre Plastikhandschuhe in den Mülleimer entsorgte, klopfte es plötzlich an der Tür. Jake kam herein.

„Ich wollte mal nach dir sehen", sagte er. „Es ist spät und du bist noch hier."

„Ich bin gleich fertig", sagte Alex.

„Bist du weitergekommen?"

„Nicht so, wie ich gehofft hatte, aber ich habe schon ein paar interessante Dinge gefunden. Morgen werde ich mehr wissen. Wieso bist du denn noch hier?"

„Ich wollte auf dich warten", erklärte Jake. „Ich wollte dir gerne sagen, dass du die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hast. Ich bin froh, dass du hier geblieben bist."

Alex musterte ihn eingehend und dachte über seine Worte nach. „Trotz der Schwierigkeiten, in die ich dich gebracht habe?"

„Hey, du hast mich nicht in Schwierigkeiten gebracht. Wenn schon, dann habe ich mich selbst in Schwierigkeiten gebracht", sagte Jake und grinste.

„Was ist mit Sherry?", wollte Alex wissen. „Ist sie nicht wütend auf dich?"

„Doch, ich glaube schon, aber wir haben das vorerst geklärt. Es gibt ja jetzt auch Wichtigeres, um das wir uns kümmern müssen. Sie hat Verständnis dafür, warum ich so gehandelt habe. Warum hast du dich auf die Zusammenarbeit mit der B.S.A.A. eingelassen?"

„Das ist eine sehr gute Frage", meinte Alex. „Vermutlich, weil ich keine andere Wahl hatte. Und wer weiß, welche Vorteile ich aus so einer Zusammenarbeit ziehen kann."

Sie verließen gemeinsam das Labor.

* * *

„Wie ist das Virus von Afrika in die USA gelangt?", fragte Alex, während sie durch das Mikroskop sah, um sich Proben in der Vergrößerung anzusehen.

„Der erste Ausbruch war in einem abgelegenen Dorf, wo Entwicklungshelfer aus den USA gearbeitet haben. Ein Mann wurde infiziert, er muss die Seuche in dem Dorf verbreitet haben", erklärte Rebecca. „Eine junge Frau, die vor ihm abgereist ist, muss das Virus hierher gebracht haben. Ich vermute, dass sie sich vielleicht über intimen Kontakt bei ihm angesteckt hatte. Agent Kennedy und Ada Wong sind in Washington auf sie gestoßen, als sie sich verwandelt hat."

„Ihren Unterlagen, Ms. Chambers, habe ich entnommen, dass das Virus hochansteckend ist und die Verwandlung sofort einsetzt. Wie kann es sein, dass die Frau es in die USA zurückgeschafft hat? Der Flug dauert mehrere Stunden."

„Man verwandelt sich sofort, wenn man von einem Infizierten gebissen wird", erklärte Rebecca. „Die Infektion breitet sich binnen Sekunden im Körper aus. Gelangt das Virus aber auf anderem Wege in den Körper, z. B. oral über die Nahrung, dann gibt es eine Inkubationszeit von mehreren Tagen."

„Sehr interessant."

„Haben Sie schon etwas herausgefunden, Alex?"

„Ich kann bisher nur mit Sicherheit sagen, dass irgendetwas den V-Virus in Mr. Jeffersons Körper so stabil hält, dass er die Vorzüge des Virus' nutzen kann", sagte Alex nachdenklich. „Es ist ähnlich wie bei Albert."

„Albert Wesker hatte doch Antikörper gegen Viren, diese seltene Genmutation. Genau wie Jake. Professor Meyers hat genau daran gearbeitet und soweit wir wissen, besteht die Möglichkeit, dass diese Terroristen es darauf abgesehen hatten. Könnten wir nicht explizit danach suchen?", fragte Rebecca.

„Das wäre doch eine Idee", meinte Jake, der den beiden Frauen bei ihrer Arbeit zusah. „Nehmt mir noch mal Blut ab."

„Das ist nett, Jake, aber… Das habe ich bereits überprüft", sagte Alex. „An der Stelle bin ich nicht weitergekommen."

„Wollen Sie jetzt mal mit Mr. Jefferson sprechen?", fragte Rebecca. „Er ist drüben im anderen Labor. Ich habe gerade seine Vitalwerte überprüft. Keine Veränderungen, alles stabil."

„Ja. Das ist eine gute Idee. Ich werde ihn mir selbst ansehen."

Als Alex, Rebecca und Jake nach nebenan kamen, war Claire bei Pascal. Die beiden sprachen über den neuen Virus und die neue Gruppierung, die die Menschheit bedrohte.

„Gab es inzwischen einen neuen Ausbruch?", fragte Pascal.

„Gott sei Dank nicht", sagte Claire. „Aber wir tappen nach wie vor im Dunkeln und kommen nicht weiter. Wir arbeiten jetzt notgedrungen mit jemandem zusammen, von dem wir uns Hilfe erwarten."

„Es gefällt mir nicht, hier untätig herumzusitzen", entgegnete Pascal ungehalten. „Ich sollte da draußen sein und die Kerle jagen, die mir das angetan haben."

„Ich weiß, dass du etwas tun willst", versuchte Claire ihn zu beschwichtigen. „Aber wir wissen nicht, wo wir ansetzen sollen. Blinde Wut und Rachsucht ist nicht das Richtige."

Als Pascal Alex sah, grinste er. „Ah, die Betrügerin, die Falschspielerin. Aber wie ich sehe, versteckt sie nicht länger ihr wahres Gesicht."

„Ja, das ist… Alex Wesker", sagte Claire mit finsterer Miene. „Sie hilft uns."

„Das glaube ich gern."

„Ich möchte Sie gerne untersuchen, Mr. Jefferson, und Ihnen ein paar Fragen stellen", sagte Alex. „Wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben."

„Nur zu", sagte Pascal.

„Wir sehen uns dann später", sagte Claire. „Wenn sie…" Claire warf Alex einen bösen Blick zu.

„Keine Sorge, ich kann alleine auf mich aufpassen", sagte Pascal ohne seinen Blick von Alex zu nehmen.

Claire nickte, auch wenn sie nicht ganz überzeugt schien. „Ich will mit Chris reden. Kommst du mit nach oben, Rebecca?" Rebecca nickte und sie gingen gemeinsam hinaus.

Wie schon in den letzten Tagen blieb Jake im Labor und verfolgte Alex' Arbeit. Er beobachtete sie, während sie ihre Gerätschaften vorbereite und die benötigten Daten auf dem Computer abrief. Auf dem Bildschirm wurden alle möglichen Grafiken angezeigt. Jake wusste zumindest so viel, dass er die Darstellungen als Zellen identifizieren konnte, doch da war sein Wissen auch schon zu Ende. Er hätte gern mehr gewusst und nahm sich vor, Alex um ein paar Erklärungen zu bitten und seine gekauften Bücher zu Rate zu ziehen.

„Sie wurden entführt, Mr. Jefferson? Und Ihre Entführer, sagen Sie, haben Sie mit dem Virus infiziert?"

Pascal nickte.

„Erzählen Sie mir alles, was Sie wissen", sagte Alex in ihrem üblichen gebieterischen Ton. „Was wissen Sie über die Leute, die hinter den neuen Angriffen stecken?"

„Nicht viel", sagte Pascal. „Ich war im Kongo und eine Gruppe bewaffneter Männer entführte mich aus meinem Hotel. Ich wurde an einen geheimen Ort verschleppt, wo man Experimente mit mir durchführte."

„Was genau machte man mit Ihnen? Können Sie sich daran erinnern?"

„Nur dunkel. Ich weiß nur noch sehr genau, dass man mich erst eingesperrt und gefoltert hat", sagte Pascal. „Um meinen Widerstand zu brechen und damit ich die Zeit vergesse. Als ich floh, wusste ich nicht mal mehr, welches Jahr wir hatten. Irgendwann kam ich in ein Labor, dann gaben sie mir etwas."

„Wurden Sie sofort mit dem neuen Virus infiziert?", fragte Alex.

„Nein, Sie gaben wir etwas anderes. Sie sagten, die Arbeit des Professors hätte sich als nützlich erwiesen. Der Virus kam erst später."

„Ich verstehe. Vielen Dank für die Information."

* * *

Einerseits hatte sich Barry seit Tagen vorgenommen, das Gespräch zu suchen, andererseits fürchtete er sich genau davor und schob das Notwendige und Unvermeidliche vor sich her.

Er sah Alex Wesker kaum, weil sie die ganze Zeit im Labor arbeitete und er sich praktisch in seinem Büro verschanzte.

An einem Abend war Barry bereits auf dem Weg nach Hause, als er Alex Wesker in Begleitung von Jake Mueller auf dem Gang begegnete. Als sie Barry sahen, blieben sie stehen.

Zum ersten Mal seit Beginn ihrer Zusammenarbeit standen sich Barry und Alex allein gegenüber. Alex sah genauso aus wie auf dem alten Gemälde, auf dem sie neben ihrem „Bruder" gestanden hatte.

„Ich sollte wohl besser gehen", meinte Jake. „Ich denke, ihr habt bestimmt einiges zu besprechen, da will ich nicht stören."

Jake verabschiedete sich und Barry und Alex blieben auf dem verlassenen Gang allein zurück. Barry wäre es lieber gewesen, Jake wäre geblieben. Er war nicht wirklich bereit, Alex gegenüberzutreten.

Alex musterte ihn. „Hallo, Barry", sagte sie schließlich. „Du bist mir aus dem Weg gegangen, nicht wahr?"

„Hatte eben viel zu tun", meinte Barry, weil er nicht wusste, was er sonst sagen sollte. Es stimmte natürlich.

„Verstehe. Wie geht es Kathy?"

„Den Umständen entsprechend", sagte er ernst.

„Was ist mit dir? Du bist so ungewohnt wortkarg."

„Mir fehlen im Moment wohl noch ein wenig die Worte."

Alex lächelte. „Das verstehe ich sogar."

Barry entschied sich, den Gedanken, der ihm seit Tagen im Kopf herumspukte, frei auszusprechen. „Ist sie noch da? Irgendwo in dir?"

Alex schien die Frage nicht erwartet zu haben. „Natalia?"

Barry nickte.

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste. Wieso?"

„Vielleicht, weil ich hoffe, dass die letzten Jahre nicht völlig verloren sind."

„Du meinst, weil du dich so rührend um Natalia gekümmert hast", sagte Natalia.

„Das dachte ich", widersprach Barry. „In Wahrheit habe ich mich ja um _dich_ gekümmert."

„Ich weiß, warum du es getan hast", erwiderte Alex. „Aus Schuldgefühlen heraus. Du wolltest dein Versagen bei Moira wiedergutmachen, oder?"

Da konnte Barry nicht mal widersprechen.

„Aus welchen Motiven heraus hast du gehandelt, als du dich selbst in den Körper eines kleinen Mädchens gepflanzt hast?"

„Wenn man dem Ende des Lebens bereits ins Gesicht sieht, ergreift man jede Möglichkeit", sagte Alex ohne Umschweife. „Ich bin die Person, die den Tod bezwungen hat."

„Es war der Wunsch nach einem neuen Leben, in dem du noch mal neu anfangen konntest", sagte Barry. „Wolltest du das erleben, was du in deiner Kindheit nie hattest?" Eine Familie? Die B.S.A.A. weiß von dem Wesker-Kinder-Projekt und Spencers Plänen."

„Ihr wisst nichts! Gar nichts!", sagte Alex, diesmal sehr kalt und mit finsterer Miene. Sie wandte sich ab und wollte gehen, doch Barry blieb hartnäckig. So leicht wollte er es ihr nicht machen.

„Aber ich weiß so viel", sagte Barry. „Du warst glücklich bei uns. Oder zumindest war Natalia glücklich. Du bist Natalia."

Alex grinste, was Barry jedoch nicht sehen konnte, weil sie ihm den Rücken zugedreht hatte.

„Ich… habe die Hoffnung, dass wir Natalia ein gutes Zuhause gegeben haben. Vielleicht ja Alex auch."

Barry machte kehrt, um einen anderen Weg aus dem Gebäude zu nehmen.

* * *

Als Alex in ihr Zimmer kam, spukten ihr Barrys Worte durch den Kopf. Was Natalia empfunden hatte, konnte Alex nicht sagen, sie selbst konnte sich über ihr Leben bei den Burtons sicher nicht beklagen. Ihr hatte es an nichts gefehlt. Sie hatte immer gut zu essen und ein Dach über dem Kopf gehabt.

Die Burtons hatten ihr sehr viel Freiraum gelassen und sie nicht eingeengt, was sie von ihrer Zeit bei Spencer nicht kannte. Spencer hatte praktisch ihr gesamtes Leben überwacht. Selbst als sie längst erwachsen war, hatte ihr „Vater" noch versucht, seinen Einfluss auf sie aufrecht zu erhalten. Barry war nie so besitzergreifend gewesen. Er und Kathy hatten ihr Raum zur Entfaltung gegeben, sodass sie ihren Interessen hatte nachgehen können. Spencer hatte darauf nie etwas gegeben. Sie war für ihn nur Mittel zum Zweck gewesen, um seine Pläne durchzusetzen.

Während Alex in ihrem Bett lag und in die Dunkelheit starrte, erinnerte sie sich zurück an ihre Zeit bei Spencer und Umbrella.

Mit Anfang 20 hatte sie auf einer Fachtagung, auf der sie für Umbrella gewesen war, einen Mann kennengelernt. Sie hatten sich gut verstanden und eine Beziehung war zwischen ihnen entstanden. Sie waren vielleicht ein halbes Jahr zusammen gewesen, als ihr Freund eines Tages spurlos verschwand. Angeblich hatte er Alex nicht mehr sehen wollen und deshalb die Beziehung beendet, wie sie später aus einem Brief erfahren sollte.

Alex, die anfangs niedergeschlagen gewesen war, hatte einige Zeit gebraucht, bis sie begriffen hatte, dass ihr Partner sie nie verlassen und es auch nicht vorgehabt hatte. Spencer hatte ihn aus dem Weg räumen lassen, was er eines Abends freimütig zugab, nachdem er zu viel Rotwein getrunken hatte.

„Der Kerl war nicht gut für dich, Alex. Keiner ist das. Du bist mein Mädchen", höhnte er noch immer in ihrem Kopf.

Alex wusste genau, dass Spencer keine Männer in ihrem Leben duldete. Er wollte eine Beziehung zwischen ihr und Albert. Leider funktionierten seine beiden Lieblingskinder nicht gut miteinander. Alex mochte und schätzte ihre kleinen Abenteuer, die sie und Albert hatten, wenn sie zusammenkamen und die Zeit dafür fanden, aber konnte sich aber nur schwer vorstellen, dauerhaft mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Spencer hatte sich wohl vorgestellt, dass sie Kinder miteinander haben würden. Kinder mit überragender Intelligenz und besonderen genetischen Merkmalen, die er für seine Allmachtsphantasien missbrauchen konnte. Wie sie und Albert.

Alex schloss lächelnd die Augen. Albert hatte die Pläne des alten Mannes durchkreuzt. Sie beneidete ihn für seine Gelegenheit, Spencer für seine Taten zu bestrafen. Wie gern hätte Alex Spencer getötet und sie wäre dabei nicht so nett vorgegangen, wie ihr Bruder. Sie hätte ihm seine Taten auf grausame Art heimgezahlt. Wie er es verdient hätte. Leider war Albert ihr zuvor gekommen. Zu schade.

Es gab eine Sache, eine sehr persönliche Sache, von der weder Albert noch sonst jemand gewusst hatte, die Alex Spencer nur zu gern heimgezahlt hätte, wenn sie nur die Gelegenheit dazu gehabt hätte.

Der wahre Schuldige, der es verdient hätte, ihren Zorn und ihre Grausamkeit zu spüren, weilte dummerweise bereits sehr lange nicht mehr unter den Lebenden. Ebenfalls sehr bedauerlich.

Alex fragt sich, wie ihre Kindheit wohl als Barrys Tochter verlaufen wer. Sie wäre behütet und beschützt aufgewachsen. Beim Gedanken daran, wie Barry wohl reagiert hätte, wenn sie ihm dasselbe wie Spencer erzählt hätte, musste Alex grinsen. Er hätte anders gehandelt, da war sie sich sicher.

Mit Spencer und Barry vor ihrem geistigen Auge glitt Alex in tiefen Schlaf. Sie träumte von einem schwarzhaarigen Mädchen, das mit ihr sprach und am nächsten Morgen, als sie erwachte, kam ihr die zündende Idee.

* * *

„Ausgehend von meinen Untersuchungsergebnissen und Mr. Jeffersons Schilderungen über die Experimente, die an ihm durchgeführt wurden, kann ich jetzt mit Sicherheit sagen, was ihn von den anderen unterscheidet", erklärte Alex am nächsten Tag der versammelten Runde im Konferenzraum, wo sie ihre Arbeit präsentierte. „Jake, deine Blutprobe hat mir doch weitergeholfen."

„Echt? Wie?"

„Ich wusste zuerst nicht, wonach ich suchen musste", sagte Alex. „Dann hatte ich… sagen wir, eine Eingebung. Dann bin ich alles noch mal durchgegangen."

„Und zu welchem Ergebnis bist du gekommen?", wollte Chris wissen.

„Der V-Virus verleiht übermenschliche Kräfte, aber, wie wir wissen, zu einem hohen Preis. Mr. Jeffersons V-Virus allerdings ist stabil. Etwas hält ihn in Schach. Ich forschte den Hinweisen zu den Antikörpern nach. Treffer."

Alex rief ihre Forschungsergebnisse auf den Bildschirm. „Mr. Jefferson wurde mit etwas behandelt, einem Serum, einem Medikament oder ähnlichem. Was genau es ist, kann ich nicht sagen, ich habe jedoch Aminosäuren aus Jakes Antikörpern nachweisen können. Ich weiß also, was es tut. Es verhindert die Zerstörung der roten Blutkörperchen und hält den Virus in den Zellen normal."

„Das heißt, die anderen Infizierten haben das nicht?", fragte Jill.

„Nein. Mir ist aber noch was aufgefallen, was das Ganze in einen größeren Kontext stellt", sagte Alex. „Der Virusausbruch hier in New York war anders als der in Afrika. Jemand hat in der Zwischenzeit an dem Virus herumgeschraubt."

„Herumgeschraubt?" Alle sahen sich verwundert an.

„Wir denken, dass man versucht hat, Pascals Virus nachzuahmen", schaltete sich jetzt Rebecca ein. „Der Ausbruch im Central Park war vielleicht ein Testlauf. Man wollte sehen, ob man erfolgreich sein würde."

„Was man nicht war. Die Modifikationen funktionieren nicht. Ohne die Antikörper eines Trägers gibt es keine Möglichkeit, die Infektion unter Kontrolle zu halten."

Alle waren beunruhigt. „Das heißt, dass Pascal wirklich ein Prototyp war?", schlussfolgerte Claire.

„Offenbar. Da er floh, stand er nicht mehr zu Verfügung. Man musste praktisch von vorne anfangen."

„Wenn es also wirklich um diese Antikörper geht", sagte Leon, „könnte dann nicht Jake in Gefahr sein?"

„Daran habe ich auch schon gedacht", meinte Jill.

„Wie viele Leute wissen überhaupt davon?", warf Claire ein. „Und wie viele würden diese Antikörper zur Schaffung biologischer Waffen nutzen?"

„Nicht viele, so viel steht fest", sagte Rebecca.

„Alex?"

„Nun, die Einzigen, die davon wissen, befinden sich hier im Raum, wenn man von Professor Meyers absieht", sagte Alex. „Sonst… Albert ist tot. Und alle anderen mir bekannten auch."

„Wer?", hakte Chris nach.

Alex zögerte. „Sherrys Vater, William Birkin. Und… Spencer wusste davon. Aber sofern sie uns nicht aus dem Reich der Toten heimsuchen, was bezweifelt werden darf, kommen sie nicht in Frage."

„Was ist mit Professor Meyers?", fragte Helena. „Könnte er nicht…?"

„Nein", sagte Chris. „Man hat seine Arbeit gestohlen und benutzt, aber er selbst hat nichts damit zu tun. Es muss jemand anderes sein."

„Neo-Umbrella? Carla Radames wusste davon. Sie hat Jake deshalb gefangen gehalten. Mit seinen Antikörpern hat sie den C-Virus verstärkt."

„Das könnte erklären, wie sie an den C-Virus überhaupt herangekommen sind."

„Solange wir nicht wissen, wonach wir suchen sollen oder wo wir suchen sollen, bringen alle Mutmaßungen und Spekulationen nichts", sagte Chris. „Alex, gute Arbeit. Du und Rebecca, arbeitet weiter im Labor, vielleicht… hast du ja noch ein paar Eingebungen, die uns weiterbringen. Wir recherchieren noch mal ein bisschen über diese Antikörper weiter. Gebt uns ein paar Infos dazu, damit wir wissen, worauf wir achten müssen."

* * *

Alex war bereits mit den Proben beschäftigt, als Rebecca ins Labor kam. Alex fiel auf, dass die Forscherin blass war und nicht gut aussah.

„Ich nehme mir noch mal Pascal Jeffersons Proben vor", sagte Rebecca, wobei sie gequält klang. Bevor Alex nach ihrem Befinden fragen konnte, entschuldigte sich Rebecca, lief zum Waschbecken und übergab sich.

Alex zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Soll ich heute allein arbeiten?"

„Nein, nein", sagte Rebecca schnell. „Schon in Ordnung. Das passiert leider noch ab und zu. Das ist mir jetzt aber peinlich."

Auf Alex' Blick hin, fügte sie hinzu: „Ich bin schwanger. Dritter Monat."

„Oh, herzlichen Glückwunsch", sagte Alex desinteressiert und wandte sich ihrer Arbeit zu.

„Ähm, danke", sagte Rebecca, von dem ruppigen Tonfall etwas vor den Kopf gestoßen. „Alex, darf ich Sie was fragen?"

„Nur zu", sagte Alex mechanisch, während sie auf der Tastatur ihres Computers tippte.

„Jake ist ja der Sohn von Albert, also Ihres „Bruders" sozusagen. Haben Sie auch Kinder?"

Alex hielt inne, dann wandte sie den Kopf zur Seite und sah Rebecca an.

„Entschuldigung, ich wollte Ihnen nicht zu nahe treten."

Alex schüttelte den Kopf. „Schon in Ordnung. Ich habe keine Kinder. Und hatte auch nie das Bedürfnis danach."

„Das habe ich auch immer gedacht", sagte Rebecca. „Ich dachte auch immer, ich verbringe den Rest meiner Tage hier im Labor. Bis ich Billy wiedergetroffen habe."

„Sie und Lieutenant Coen?", fragte Alex überrascht. Damit hätte sie nicht gerechnet.

„Ja. Wir haben uns damals in Raccoon City zum ersten Mal getroffen. Dann haben wir uns jahrelang nicht gesehen. Eines Tages stand er vor meiner Haustür. Seitdem sind wir zusammen. Es war nicht geplant, dass wir Eltern werden, es ist einfach passiert. Aber ich bereue es nicht. Ich freue mich schon." Als sie erzählte, strahlte sie vor Glück.

Alex konnte ihre Worte nicht wirklich nachvollziehen. Die Thematik war ihr schon immer fremd gewesen und in ihrem alten Leben war sie zu alt gewesen, um noch an Kinder zu denken. Jetzt war sie jung und hatte eine zweite Chance bekommen. Sie hatte jetzt noch mal die Gelegenheit, eigene Kinder und eine Familie zu haben. Der Gedanke daran erschreckte sie aber.

Alex Wesker konnte keine gute Mutter sein. Dafür hatte ihre Vergangenheit gesorgt.

* * *

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass wir im Internet etwas finden werden?", fragte Jill skeptisch, als sie die Begriffe, die ihnen Rebecca gegeben hatte, in alle möglichen Internetsuchmaschinen eingab.

„Das weiß ich nicht", sagte Chris, während er sich ein PDF-Dokument über Antikörper durchlas und es über die F3-Funktion nach Schlagworten durchsuchte. „Aber wir müssen es versuchen. Offenbar geht es ja um diese Antikörper. Da nur wenige etwas davon wissen oder daran gearbeitet haben, grenzt das unsere Möglichkeiten stark ein. Wir müssen alles überprüfen, was wir finden."

Claire, die im Büro nebenan am Computer saß, kam plötzlich aufgeregt herein. „Leute, ich glaube ich habe da was."


	22. Kapitel 22: Spuren

„Was hast du für uns, Claire?", fragte Chris aufgeregt. Er und Jill waren sofort nach nebenan geeilt.

„Rebecca und Alex haben uns doch erklärt, wie sich Jakes Immunsystem von einem normalen Immunsystem unterscheidet. Dass er andere Zellen hat. Ich habe da was."

Claire gab ihnen einen Artikel, den sie aus dem Archiv eines schon längst nicht mehr aktuellen Wissenschaftsblogs herausgesucht und ausgedruckt hatte.

„Was ist das?", wollte Jill wissen.

„In dem Artikel beschreibt jemand die Zellveränderungen, die durch die Genmutation auftreten. Wer von der Genmutation nichts weiß, kann sich damit logischerweise nicht beschäftigen und auch nichts darüber wissen."

„Dr. Benjamin Smith", sagte Jill am Ende des Artikels. „Wer ist das?"

„Weiß ich nicht. Als ich den Namen gesucht habe, stieß ich bloß auf einen Forscher, der 1843 in einer Nervenheilanstalt gestorben ist. Der ist also nicht unser Mann. So wie es aussieht, ist der Name ein Pseudonym", erklärte Claire und zeigte ihrem Bruder und ihrer Schwägerin ihre Rechercheergebnisse.

„Er hat versucht, den Artikel bei einer renommierten Fachzeitschrift für Medizin einzureichen. Das Werk wurde allerdings wegen fehlender Quellen und Nachweise abgelehnt. Offenbar muss er aber seinen Weg trotzdem irgendwie ins Netz gefunden haben."

„Ist der Betreiber des Blogs der Verfasser?", fragte Chris.

„Ich denke nicht, nein. Hier ist nämlich ein Verweis auf einen Gastautor."

„Gute Arbeit, Claire", sagte Chris stolz und klopfte seiner Schwester auf die Schulter. „Mal sehen, was Alex sagt. Vielleicht kann sie mit dem Namen was anfangen."

„Benjamin Smith heißt unsere Spur."

„Benjamin Smith? Wer ist das?", fragte Jake, der sich den Artikel ebenfalls durchgelesen hatte.

„Wissen wir nicht, der Name ist bloß ein Alias. Er schrieb über die Veränderungen, die am Immunsystem auftreten, wenn man diese seltene Genmutation hat. Alex, du kannst das fachlich besser beurteilen als wir."

Claire reichte Alex eine Kopie des Artikels, die sich das Geschriebene aufmerksam durchlas. Langsam ging sie durch den Raum. Jake beobachtete Alex' Gesicht. Auch wenn sie sehr gut darin war, ihre Emotionen hinter einer eisenharten Maske zu verstecken, verrieten ihre Augen sie doch. Sie wusste etwas. Bei Erwähnung des Namens hatte sich etwas in ihr verändert. Jake konnte nicht erklären, was es war, aber er sah etwas in Alex' Augen, das ihn mehr als beunruhigte.

„Alex? Alex?"

Alex schien wie aus einer Trance zu erwachen. Sie erschrak, als Chris sie ansprach.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Chris.

„Ja, alles bestens", sagte Alex schnell, um sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Den anderen schien nichts aufzufallen, doch Jake spürte sofort, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Ihr Blick erinnerte ihn an seine Mutter, als sie…

„Hast du den Artikel gelesen?"

Alex nickte.

„Und?"

„Zu wenig. Das könnte auch nur Zufall sein", meinte Alex achselzuckend und gab Claire das Papier zurück. „Wir brauchen schon etwas Handfesteres. Das sagt noch gar nichts."

„Wir werden das Ganze trotzdem mal weiter verfolgen, OK?", meinte Claire. „Vielleicht ergibt sich ja noch etwas."

„Verschwendet nicht eure Zeit", meinte Alex. „Sucht weiter nach etwas Brauchbarerem."

* * *

Alex zog sich für die kommenden Tage ins Labor zurück, wo sie sich in die Arbeit an dem neuen Virus stürzte. Sie schickte Rebecca weg, weil sie allein arbeiten wollte. Jake blieb bis spätabends bei der B.S.A.A., um auf Alex zu warten, als sie jedoch bereits am dritten Tag in Folge bis halb elf immer noch nicht aus dem Labor gekommen war, entschloss er sich, nach ihr zu sehen.

Jake klopfte, doch niemand öffnete oder bat ihn herein.

„Alex? Bist du da?" Licht brannte und er konnte von innen Geräusche hören. Schließlich betrat Jake das Labor.

„Alex?"

Sie nahm ihn gar nicht wahr, als sie hin und her lief und ihre Proben unter dem Mikroskop begutachtete.

„Alex!" Jake musste sie an der Schulter packen, damit sie ihn endlich ansah und bemerkte, dass er da war. „Alex, was ist mit dir los?"

Sie wirkte zerstreut, durcheinander, völlig anders, als sie sich sonst gab.

„Hey, mach mal Schluss", sagte Jake. „Es ist spät. Heute findest du bestimmt nichts mehr."

Er schaffte es, sie auf einen Stuhl zu setzen und sie zur Ruhe zu bringen.

„Hier." Er reichte ihr ein Glas Wasser, zog sich ebenfalls einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich neben sie.

„Alex, du bist seit Tagen total komisch. Was ist los mit dir?"

„Es ist nichts, Jake", sagte Alex. „Ich will diese Sache nur schnell hinter mich bringen, damit ich hier weg komme."

„Wieso glaube ich dir das nicht? Seit die anderen diesen Artikel gefunden haben, verhältst du dich merkwürdig. Du weißt doch was, Alex. Gib es zu, du kannst mir nichts vormachen."

Sie wich seinem Blick aus.

„Hey, als du den Namen gehört hast und den Artikel gelesen hast, da ist was mit dir passiert. Ich habe es in deinen Augen gesehen."

„Wie meinst du das, Jake?"

„Dein Blick war derselbe, den ich auch bei Mum gesehen habe, als sie den Brief mit den Untersuchungsergebnissen von ihrem Arzt bekommen hat. Das ist eine Erkenntnis, die einen verändert. Wer ist Benjamin Smith? Du kennst ihn doch, oder?"

Alex erhob sich und ging zum Fenster.

„Alex, bitte. Wenn du etwas weißt, dann musst du es uns sagen. Vielleicht hilft es uns, diese Leute zu fassen. Du kannst mir vertrauen, das habe ich doch bewiesen."

„Ach, Jake. Ich zweifle doch nicht an deiner Loyalität oder Vertrauenswürdigkeit."

„Was ist es dann, Alex? Über was willst du nicht reden?"

Er legte sanft eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Bitte rede mit mir."

„Also gut, aber gehen wir… Gehen wir etwas trinken."

Sie überquerten die Straße und gingen in ein Diner, das so spät noch geöffnet hatte. Jake bestellte sich eine heiße Schokolade, Alex, die den ganzen Tag nichts gegessen hatte, nahm neben ihrem Wasser einen Salat.

„Wer ist Dr. Benjamin Smith? Kennst du den von früher, von Umbrella?", fragte Jake.

„Ja und nein, Jake", antwortete Alex. Sie sprach nur widerwillig, das war ihr anzumerken, aber Jake war froh, dass sie sich ihm gegenüber überhaupt öffnete.

„Hat das was mit Spencer zu tun? Oder mit dem Wesker-Projekt?"

„Das ist eine lange und komplizierte Geschichte", sagte Alex nachdenklich. „Es hat tatsächlich mit dem Wesker-Kinder-Projekt zu tun."

„Hat Benjamin Smith für Spencer gearbeitet?"

„Oh, nein. Dr. Benjamin Smith ist seit 150 Jahren tot. Er starb in hohem Alter in einer psychiatrischen Einrichtung. Er hat aber Spencer dennoch sehr geholfen."

„Das musst du mir jetzt erklären", sagte Jake verwirrt. Er konnte sich keinen Reim auf die ganzen Puzzleteile machen, die sie bislang gesammelt hatten.

„Dr. Benjamin Smith war ein britischer Afrikaforscher aus dem 19. Jahrhundert. Er bereiste über sehr viele Jahre hinweg den gesamten afrikanischen Kontinent, um die Völker dort zu erforschen. Er war der Erste, der über die Blume und die besonderen Männer, die niemals krankwurden, schrieb."

„Der war der Erste, der das entdeckt hat?"

„Ob er wirklich der Erste war, kann ich nicht sagen, Jake, er war aber auf jeden Fall der Erste, der damit an die Öffentlichkeit ging. Nach seiner Rückkehr nach London stellte er seinen britischen Kollegen seine Ergebnisse vor. Niemand glaubte ihm, dass er eine herausragende Entdeckung gemacht hatte. Seine Reputation litt, er wurde aus sämtlichen Vereinigungen ausgeschlossen und starb schließlich geistig völlig verwirrt in einer Nervenheilanstalt. Kurz vor seinem Tod fand er einen kleinen Verlag, der seine Reisetagebücher und Aufzeichnungen als Buch veröffentlichte. Spencer war ein großer Bewunderer von Benjamin Smith. Ich kann mich erinnern, dass er das Buch sehr oft gelesen hat. Es stand von der Tür aus gesehen auf der linken Seite der Bibliothek."

Jake nickte. Er ahnte schon, was kommen würde.

„Spencer fand in Smiths Aufzeichnungen die ersten Hinweise, die er brauchte. Auf seiner Arbeit basierte seine Forschung an dieser Blume. Ohne Smiths Buch hätte Spencer niemals das Wesker- Kinder-Projekt anfangen können."

„OK. Wie erklärst du dir, dass jemand, der von der Genmutation weiß, diesen Namen benutzt hat?"

„Dazu muss ich etwas ausholen", sagte Alex. „Spencer engster Vertrauter, wenn man von Dr. Markus und Dr. Ashford absah, war Dr. William Wesker, der Mann, den Spencer später mit der Betreuung des Wesker-Kinder-Projekts beauftragte. Dr. Wesker verabreichte den Kindern, darunter Albert und mir, den Progenitor-Virus, der aus der Pflanze in Afrika stammt. Die meisten Kinder starben, woraufhin nur Albert, ich und elf andere überlebten. Zu Dr. Weskers Ehre bekamen wir alle seinen Nachnamen. Dr. Wesker hatte einen Assistenten. Sein Name war Jeremy Austen. Er hat sich über Spencers Besessenheit von Smiths Buch immer lustig gemacht. Da das Wesker-Projekt sehr geheim war, konnten sich alle Beteiligten kaum in der Öffentlichkeit bewegen. Mr. Austen pflegte aus Spaß immer den Namen Dr. Benjamin Smith zu benutzen, wenn er unterwegs war. Ich hörte ihn oft prahlen, dass er mit einem Doktortitel mehr Mädchen abschleppen konnte. Er selbst hatte nämlich keinen."

„Glaubst du, dass dieser Artikel, den wir gefunden haben, von ihm ist?"

„Es kann gar nicht anders sein", meinte Alex. „Die Details sprechen für sich. Es muss jemand sein, der Zugang zu den medizinischen Daten von damals hatte und genau wusste, welche besondere Veranlagung Albert besaß. Es kann nur Austen sein."

„Was ist mit Dr. Wesker?", fragte Jake, der nicht verstand, warum Alex so sicher war. „Theoretisch könnte doch auch er dahinterstecken."

„Ausgeschlossen, Jake. Ich kenn Dr. Wesker sehr gut", sagte Alex. Ihre Hand, mit der sie ihr Wasserglas umfasst hatte, verkrampfte sich. „Er ist eloquenter, drückt sich gehobener aus. Außerdem schrieb er mit sehr viel Bedacht aufs Detail. Er war nicht so plump wie Austen. Und er ist tot."

„Dieser Dr. Wesker ist tot?"

„Ja. Offiziell wurde das Wesker-Kinder-Projekt aufgelöst, als Albert und ich 16 waren und Spencer uns für Umbrella rekrutierte. Dr. Wesker und Spencer gingen im Streit auseinander, soweit ich mich recht erinnere. Dr. Wesker verstarb kurze Zeit darauf bei einem Autounfall."

„Verstehe." Nachdenklich sah Jake auf die dampfende Oberfläche seiner Schokolade. „Ich habe schon verstanden, dass du… nicht sonderlich gut auf Spencer zu sprechen warst. Was ist mit diesem Dr. Wesker? Was war der für ein Kerl?"

„Du musst nur so viel wissen, Jake. Dr. Wesker hat seinen Tod mehr als verdient", sagte Alex eiskalt.

* * *

„Jeremy Austen? Einer, der was mit dem Wesker-Kinder-Projekt zu tun hatte?", sagte Chris langsam, nachdem er sich alles, was Jake ihnen erzählt hatte, auf einem weißen Blatt Papier notiert hatte.

„Es scheint so. Er kommt in Frage."

„Warum rückt Alex nicht sofort mit der Sprache raus?!", schimpfte Claire ungeduldig. „In der Zwischenzeit hätte sonst was passieren können. Wir hätten schon vor Tagen anfangen können, nach dem Kerl zu suchen!"

„Hey, das hat was mit ihrer und der Kindheit von meinem Dad zu tun", sagte Jake, um Alex zu verteidigen. „Das ist wahrscheinlich schwer genug für sie. Sie hatte mit den Dingen abgeschlossen und vielleicht muss jetzt alles wieder ausgegraben werden. Sie hat mit mir geredet, also…"

„Schön, aber…"

„Claire, Jake hat Recht", mahnte Chris. „Er hat gute Arbeit geleistet. Mit uns hätte sie niemals darüber gesprochen."

„So, hätte ich also nicht?", ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme von der Tür. Alex Wesker trat langsam in den Raum.

„Alex…" Jake erhob sich sofort. „Was machst du hier?"

„Ich wollte nur meine neuen Ergebnisse raufbringen, aber ich sehe schon, dass die Erforschung des neuen Virus' offenbar in den Hintergrund getreten ist."

„Wir haben nur über das gesprochen, was du Jake erzählt hast", sagte Chris. „Die Information ist sehr wichtig. Wir werden sofort versuchen, Jeremy Austen ausfindig zu machen und zu befragen."

Alex nickte.

„Wäre ja freundlich gewesen, wenn du uns das sofort erzählt hättest", sagte Claire, die offenbar ihren Unmut über Alex' Verhalten nicht verbergen konnte. „Dann wäre nicht wertvolle Zeit verstrichen."

Alex richtete sich zu ihrer vollen Größe auf und warf Claire einen finsteren Blick zu. „Haben Sie etwas zu sagen, Ms. Redfield? Sagen Sie es nur laut vor allen."

„Ich wollte damit nur sagen, dass, wenn diese Zusammenarbeit funktionieren soll, wir ehrlich miteinander sein müssen."

„Hey, es ist ja alles in Ordnung. Ich habe es euch doch erzählt", sagte Jake, der sicherheitshalber zwischen die beiden Frauen getreten war, um Schlimmeres zu verhindern.

Alex erwiderte nichts mehr, sondern verließ Chris' Büro wieder, nachdem sie ein paar Unterlagen auf seinen Schreibtisch gelegt hatte.

„Ich kann sie nicht ausstehen", sagte Claire, nachdem Alex hinausgegangen war.

„Das wissen wir, Claire. Das wird ja auch nicht von Dauer sein", sagte Chris. „Wir haben ja jetzt eine Spur."

Nachdem Alex gegangen war, ging Jake unruhig auf und ab.

„Jake, was ist los?", wollte Chris wissen.

„Da ist noch mehr, Chris. Alex erzählt uns nicht alles."

„Jake, wenn du etwas weißt…", mahnte Claire.

„Alles, was ich weiß, habe ich euch gesagt. Ich meine nur, dass Alex vielleicht über bestimmte Dinge nicht reden möchte, weil es ihr unangenehm ist."

„Den Eindruck macht sie tatsächlich, ja", pflichtete Chris Jake bei. „Geben wir ihr ein paar Tage Zeit, Jake, dann reden wir nochmal mit ihr. In der Zwischenzeit", Chris griff in seine Tasche, um sein Handy rauszuholen, „werden wir mal Ingrid Hunnigan einschalten. Sie soll uns alles zu Jeremy Austen besorgen."

„Chris, sag ihr, dass sie auch zu Dr. William Wesker nachforschen soll", schlug Jake vor. „Austen war Weskers Assistent in diesem komischen Projekt, in dem Alex und mein Dad als Kinder waren."

Jill sah ihren Mann an. „Die Verbindung ist wirklich nicht zu bestreiten, Chris. Einfach mal zu recherchieren schadet niemandem."

„Also gut", meinte Chris.

„Alex hat mir erzählt, dass Wesker bei einem Autounfall gestorben ist. Vielleicht gibt's einen Polizeibericht."

„OK, alles klar."

* * *

„Geb ich sofort durch", sagte Leon, dann legte er auf.

Der D.S.O.-Agent saß in einer Bar vor einem Drink, obwohl er sich eigentlich vorgenommen hatte, nicht mehr zu trinken. Nach seinem Streit mit Ada hatte er aber nach langer Zeit mal wieder das Bedürfnis nach einem starken doppelten Whiskey verspürt.

Der Alkohol brannte in seiner Kehle und gab ihm die nötige Entspannung nach der er gesucht hatte. Er wusste, dass seine Beziehung gescheitert war. Eigentlich hatte sie nicht mal richtig angefangen. Was hatte er anderes erwartet? Ada war eben Ada und sie würde sich für nichts auf der Welt ändern – auch nicht für Leon.

„Was dagegen, wenn ich dir Gesellschaft leiste?"

Helena setzte sich auf den Barhocker neben ihm und bestellte sich einen Scotch.

„Es ist wegen Ada, oder?"

Leon nickte nur. Eigentlich wollte er nicht darüber sprechen und seine Ruhe haben, doch er wusste, dass Helena es nur gut meinte. Seine Kollegin und ehemalige Partnerin, die Einzige, mit der er offen über Ada sprechen konnte, zu verprellen, war keine gute Idee.

„Wie lange ging das jetzt?"

„Du willst eine ehrliche Antwort? Es ging noch nie", sagte Leon niedergeschlagen und trank sein Glas in einem Zug leer.

„Leon, wirf nicht gleich beim ersten Mal die Flinte ins Korn", sagte Helena. „Du liebst sie doch, also… Es war ein so langer Kampf all die Jahre über. Willst du, dass das umsonst war?"

„Es war umsonst, Helena", sagte Leon. „15 Jahre lang bin ich dieser Hoffnung hinterhergelaufen, dieser Hoffnung, dass Ada und ich… dass wir eine gemeinsame Zukunft haben könnten. Fernab von unserer Vergangenheit. Ich war bereit, aber Ada nicht. Sie kann ihr altes Leben nicht aufgeben und ich kann nicht nochmal 15 Jahre auf sie warten. Es ist vorbei", sagte Leon entschieden. „Das Kapitel Ada Wong ist abgeschlossen."

Er warf ein paar Dollarscheine auf den Tresen, stand auf und steuerte den Ausgang an. „Chris hat mir was für Hunnigan gegeben. Wir müssen zurück an die Arbeit."

* * *

Sie waren alle im Konferenzraum versammelt, als Ingrid Hunnigan zugeschaltet wurde. Nur Alex fehlte. Sie hatte es vorgezogen, im Labor weiterzuarbeiten.

„Guten Morgen", begrüßte Hunnigan die Anwesenden freundlich.

„Guten Morgen nach Washington", sagte Chris. „Das ging schnell, 72 Stunden. Was haben Sie für uns?"

„Ich schicke Ihnen alles auf den Computer rüber."

Rebecca machte sofort ihr Laptop bereit.

„Es ist leider nicht so viel, wie ich erhofft hatte", sagte Ingrid Hunnigan. „Aber vielleicht hilft es Ihnen trotzdem weiter. Jeremy Austen, geboren 1947, hat Biologie studiert, bevor er in Umbrellas Dienste trat. Mitte der 70er-Jahre verschwindet er vom Radar. Er hat sich nur noch mit Gelegenheitsjobs über Wasser gehalten. 2004 verliert sich seine Spur schließlich erneut. 2005 gibt es nur eine gerichtsmedizinische Akte über sein Ableben. Er stürzte sich an seinem letzten Wohnort in Missouri von einem Hochhaus."

„2005? Der Artikel, den er geschrieben hat, ist von 2005", sagte Claire nachdenklich. „Zufall?"

„Wohl kaum", meinte Chris.

„Mr. Austen hatte große finanzielle Schwierigkeiten. Mit seinem Artikel wollte er vielleicht in einem letzten verzweifelten Versuch Geld beschaffen. Das ist leider nicht nur missglückt, die Vermutung liegt auch nahe, dass er das mit seinem Leben bezahlt hat."

Jill nickte. „Spencer hat an dieser Sache mit der Genmutation und den Antikörpern geforscht. Austen war in dieses Projekt involviert, das heißt, er kannte Details. Spencer hätte nicht gewollt, dass das an die Öffentlichkeit kommt."

„Könnte dies nicht auch für Dr. Wesker gelten?", warf Chris ein. „Was haben Sie über den gefunden?"

„Das war noch viel schwieriger", sagte Hunnigan. „Über ihn existiert praktisch gar nichts seit seiner Promovierung. Er verstarb bei einem Autounfall, allerdings wurde nie eine Leiche gefunden."

„Was soll das heißen, es wurde keine Leiche gefunden?"

„Alex! Du bist ja doch gekommen", sagte Jake.

„Wieso haben Sie Informationen über Dr. Wesker gesucht?!" Alex war wütend.

„Mr. Redfield und Mr. Mueller baten mich darum. Sie sehen einen Zusammenhang zu Umbrella."

„Und dem Wesker-Projekt", fügte Jake hinzu. „Alex, die Hinweise sind eindeutig. Deshalb wollten wir mal sehen, was wir finden."

„Jake hat Recht", sagte Chris ruhig, um Alex nicht weiter aufzuregen. „Wir sind bei seinem Assistenten und damit bei dem Wesker-Projekt gelandet. Es könnte ein paar Zusammenhänge geben."

Alex war nicht begeistert, das war ihr mehr als deutlich anzumerken. Sie holte tief Luft, um sich zu beruhigen, und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ms. Wesker, sie sind die Einzige, die uns Näheres über das Wesker-Projekt und Dr. Wesker berichten kann", sagte Ingrid Hunnigan. „Ich bitte Sie, uns alle Informationen zu geben, die Sie haben. Es könnte von großer Wichtigkeit für die Lösung des Falles sein."

„Alex, bitte", flehte Jake.

Alex musterte Jake. Auf ihrem Gesicht war zu erkennen, wie sehr sie mit sich rang. Es kostete sie Überwindung nachzugeben.

„Wie ihr wollt. Was wollt ihr denn wissen?"

Chris, Jill und die anderen sahen sich an. „Wer ist dieser Dr. Wesker?"

„Er war ein Kollege und enger Freund von Spencer", erklärte Alex. „Spencer vertraute ihm das Wesker-Kinder-Projekt an. Deshalb bekamen alle Kinder seinen Nachnamen. Deshalb heißen Albert und ich Wesker."

„Erzähl uns bitte, wie das mit dem Projekt abgelaufen ist."

„Alex", appellierte Jake an seine Tante, „ich weiß, dass du Spencer und Dr. Wesker hasst und die Vergangenheit ruhen lassen willst. Aber ich weiß auch, dass die Vergangenheit, vor der man so vehement versucht davonzulaufen, in der Regel die ist, die einen am schnellsten einholt. Was auch immer passiert ist, bitte rede mit uns. Wir wollen dir helfen. Und wir brauchen deine Hilfe."

Alex wandte sich ab und schritt mit verschränkten Armen zum Fenster.

„Ich kann mich an meine Kindheit nicht erinnern. Alles, was ich heute darüber weiß, habe ich in Akten über das Wesker-Projekt nachgelesen."

Gedankenverloren sah sie in den Himmel hinauf.

„Albert und ich wurden aus unseren Familien entführt, als wir vier Jahre alte waren. Wie viele Kinder es insgesamt waren, weiß ich nicht. Wir erregten Spencers Aufmerksamkeit, weil wir die begabtesten Kinder waren. Wir wuchsen in Spencers Anwesen im Bundesstaat Washington auf. Als wir 9 Jahre alt waren, verabreichte uns Spencer den Progenitor-Virus. Nur Albert, ich und elf andere Kinder überlebten. Unsere Erinnerungen an unser altes Leben wurden größtenteils gelöscht. Wir kamen in eine spezielle Einrichtung, wo wir unter Spencers Kontrolle aufwuchsen. Dr. Wesker überwachte uns, während wir studierten."

Alex' Körper verkrampfte sich vor Wut. „Als ich ein Kind war, sah er mich immer schon so komisch an, aber ein klassischer Pädophiler war der gute Dr. Wesker nicht. Er bevorzugte etwas reifere Mädchen."

„Alex! Was zum…"

„Beim ersten Mal war ich zwölf. Dr. Wesker ließ mich den ganzen Abend über nicht in Ruhe und bestand schließlich darauf, mich auf mein Zimmer zu begleiten. Natürlich ließ er sich nicht abwimmeln und kam mit rein. Er nannte es unser kleines Geheimnis."

„Verdammtes Schwein!", knurrte Jake und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Wie lange ging das?"

„Bis zu meinem Abschluss. Da war ich ungefähr 15. Dann wurde ich ihm wahrscheinlich zu alt oder meine Drohung, die ich ihm gegenüber äußerte, wirkte. Eines Tages drängte er mich im Labor in die Enge und begrapschte mich. Ich nahm Medikamente und Chemikalien aus dem Schrank, stellte sie vor ihn auf den Tisch und sagte, dass ich ihm das Zeug ins Essen mischen und ihn damit umbringen würde, sollte er nicht endlich die Finger von mir lassen. Dr. Wesker nutzte seine Machtstellung aus, aber er hatte insgeheim Angst vor mir und meiner Drohung. Es hörte auf. Allerdings schlich er bei jeder Gelegenheit wie ein Raubtier um mich herum."

„Wieso hast du das meinem Dad nicht erzählt?"

„Jake, auch wenn wir bereits das Leben Erwachsener führten, waren wir Kinder. Dein Vater hätte nichts ändern können. Im schlimmsten Fall hätte er etwas Dummes versucht."

„Wieso hast du es Spencer nicht erzählt?", fragte Chris. „Er hätte Wesker stoppen können."

Alex antwortete nicht. Bei Jake fiel allmählich der Groschen.

„Moment mal, du _hast_ es Spencer erzählt! Aber er hat dir nicht geglaubt, oder? Deshalb verabscheust du ihn so sehr."

„Ich war 16, ich hatte gerade meine Doktorarbeit fertig", fuhr Alex fort. „Nach langem Überlegen brachte ich schließlich doch den Mut auf, Spencer zu erzählen, was passiert war. Nicht geglaubt wäre wohl eher eine milde Umschreibung. Er gab mir eine Ohrfeige und schimpfte mich. Was ich mir einbilden würde, wie ich dazu käme, mir solche Lügengeschichten auszudenken und ob ich denn nicht wüsste, was ich damit anrichten könne. Er glaubte seiner eigenen Tochter nicht. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt und viel früher, als Albert es tat, begann ich Spencer von Jahr zu Jahr mehr zu hassen. Selbstredend war ich über seinen und Dr. Weskers Tod mehr als erbaut. Traurig war ich nur darüber, dass ich nicht an ihrem Tod mitwirken konnte."

„Das tut uns sehr leid, Alex", sagte Chris. „Was dir passiert ist, ist schrecklich und Spencers Reaktion ist unentschuldbar."

„Ms. Wesker, ich spreche für alle, wenn ich mein tiefes Bedauern über das ausdrücke, was Ihnen passiert ist", sagte Ingrid Hunnigan. „Da uns die erste und einzige Spur, die wir bislang haben, in ihre Vergangenheit zu Dr. Wesker und Umbrella geführt hat, muss ich Ihnen eine Frage stellen. Glauben Sie, dass Dr. Wesker noch leben könnte? Und dass er für die neuen Virusausbrüche verantwortlich sein könnte?"

Alex antwortete zuerst nicht. Sie blickte reihum in alle Gesichter, die sie erwartungsvoll ansahen und auf eine Antwort warteten.

„Das ist völlig unmöglich", sagte sie schließlich. „Dr. Wesker ist tot. Haben Sie das nicht selbst gesagt?", fragte sie an Ingrid Hunnigan gewandt.

„Das ist die offizielle Version der Polizei", sagte Hunnigan. „Aber wie ich eingangs schon sagte, wurde keine Leiche gefunden."

„Was ist genau passiert? Gibt der Bericht darüber Aufschluss?", fragte Leon.

„Laut den Polizeiunterlagen verunglückte Dr. Wesker mit seinem Wagen auf einer Landstraße schwer. Das Wrack brannte völlig aus und die Rettungskräfte konnten keine Leiche mehr bergen."

„Wenn ein Mensch in einem Auto verbrennt, müssen irgendwelche Spuren zu finden sein", sagte Rebecca. „Ich glaube nicht, dass die Hitze so stark sein könnte, dass man keine Leiche mehr findet."

„Alex, wurde das Wesker-Projekt irgendwann beendet und Dr. Wesker entlassen?", fragte Chris.

„Offiziell wurde das Wesker-Projekt nie beendet", erklärte Alex. „Aber es wurden alle Verantwortlichen entlassen. Darunter auch Dr. Wesker."

„Könnte Spencer nicht versucht haben, den Typ aus dem Weg zu räumen?", meinte Leon. „Das passt irgendwie zu Spencer. Wenn man schon Austen hat beseitigen lassen, obwohl er nur ein Assistent war, dann können wir doch mit Sicherheit davon ausgehen, dass Spencer nicht wollte, dass Wesker da draußen rumläuft."

„Hunnigan, haben Sie ein Bild von Dr. Wesker, damit wir sehen, wie er aussieht?"

„Natürlich, ich schicke Ihnen alles rüber."

„Alex?"

„Der Einzige, der uns sagen kann, ob wir richtig liegen, ist Mr. Jefferson. Wir sollten ihn befragen."

„Ich mach das", meldete sich Claire. „Ich rede mit Pascal."

* * *

„Du kommst ziemlich oft, um mich zu besuchen", meinte Pascal und grinste. „Fehl ich dir etwa?"

Claire schmunzelte. „Träum nur weiter. Wir haben vielleicht eine Spur."

Pascal horchte sofort auf. „Ist das wahr?"

Claire nickte und erzählte ihm alles, was sie bislang rausgefunden hatten.

„Ihr seid über einen uralten Artikel im Internet auf die Verbindung zu dem Umbrella-Gründer Oswell E. Spencer gekommen?", fragte Pascal um sicherzugehen, dass er alles richtig verstanden hatte.

„Ja. Wir glauben, dass sie es auf die Forschung über die Genmutation und die Antikörper abgesehen hatten. Spencer wusste nämlich davon. Bei dir wurde da irgendwas angewendet. Es könnte sein, dass uns das zu einem Dr. William Wesker führt, der früher für Spencer gearbeitet hat. Ich weiß selbst nicht, was ich davon halten soll, aber es ist unsere einzige Spur im Moment."

„Verstehe."

„Sagt dir der Name irgendetwas?", fragte Claire voller Hoffnung. „Bitte Pascal, versuch dich zu erinnern."

„Dr. William Wesker. Wesker sagt mir schon etwas, aber nur im Zusammenhang mit Albert Wesker."

Claire erklärte ihm grob die Geschichte des Wesker-Kinder-Projekts und wie Albert und Alex zu ihrem Namen gekommen waren.

„Sehr interessant", meinte Pascal. „Und ihr glaubt, dass dieser Dr. Wesker noch lebt und hinter dem neuen Virus steckt?"

Claire nickte. „Ja. Was sagst du dazu? Hier ist ein Foto von ihm."

Claire reichte ihm das Foto, das Hunnigan ihnen geschickt hatte. Pascal betrachtet es eine Weile stumm. Sein Gesicht war plötzlich wie eine steinerne Maske.

„Dieser Mann…", sagte er nachdenklich. „Ich war zwar einen sehr großen Teil der Zeit nicht bei Bewusstsein oder war in der Dunkelheit eingesperrt, aber dieser Mann… Ich kann mich an jedes Detail seines Gesichtes erinnern."

„Du erkennst ihn wieder?!", fragte Claire aufgeregt.

„Ja", meinte Pascal. „Ich bin mir absolut sicher, dass ich ihn gesehen habe. Ein paar Mal kurz, wenn ich wach war. Er hat die Experimente überwacht."

„Bist du dir absolut sicher?"

„Ich bin mir sicher. Dieses Gesicht hat sich praktisch in meinen Kopf eingebrannt. Es war einer der wenigen Anhaltspunkte, nach denen ich hierher kam, um diese Leute ausfindig zu machen."

„Also suchen wir tatsächlich nach Dr. Wesker. Ich werde gleich mit Chris reden."

„Alex, bist du da?", fragte Jake durch die geschlossene Labortür.

„Sie ist nicht da drin", sagte Barry Burton, der plötzlich hinter ihm auftauchte. „Ich wollte sie auch schon sprechen."


End file.
